


Midnight Scrawls

by Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, au's, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 94,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: Cross-posting Tumblr Prompts on here.





	1. (G) you come to my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> i. "You come to my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?" 
> 
> Rating: G.

Beca can't sleep.

The clock on her bedside table reads 3:54 a.m. And she hasn't caught a blink of sleep since she's gone to bed two hours ago.

Maybe it's because she might still be a little drunk. Or maybe it's because her brain is on overdrive.

Here's the deal:

Chloe _kissed_ her. Chloe Beale, the girl she's had a crush on since her first year at Barden, kissed _her;_ Beca Mitchell, the most awkward girl to grace this earth.

And Beca can't sleep because the kiss is still doing strange things to her body. Her lips are tingling and there's this flutter in her chest every time her mind drifts to it.

(if she's being honest, her mind doesn't have to _drift_ to it. It's been stuck on it for the last three hours and fifty-four minutes.)

Yes, because you see, Chloe kissed her at midnight on New Year's Eve. And that's probably all it was. Two friends sharing a kiss to celebrate the New Year.

The fluttering sensation around her heart is quickly overcome and forgotten by the acid taster settling on her tongue.

It was _just_ a friendly kiss.

Realization of that came crashing down on Beca's shoulders when she opened her eyes, still dazed by the acknowledgement that Chloe Beale fucking _kissed_ her, only to catch Chloe winking at her in drunken sheepishness, and grabbing Jessica by the waist mere seconds later to lay a kiss on their fellow Bella's lips.

Beca laughed it off at the time, especially when she caught Stacie's concerned gaze from across the room. It was no big deal. Chloe was drunk, Beca was drunk and hopefully neither one will make anything out of it in the morning.

Tough luck.

Her brain keeps jumping back and forth between Chloe's pearly white smile, dazzling blue eyes and full and smooth lips that tasted like cheap champagne.

So yeah, Beca can't sleep.

And when Beca can't sleep, she needs to cuddle.

(repeat that to anyone and you'll be dead on the spot.)

Not _any_ cuddles. _Chloe's_ cuddles.

Yeah, yeah she knows, she's fighting evil with evil. Give her a break.

Beca gets up, careful not to wake Fat Amy as she stumbles out of their room, down the stairs and left towards the end of the hallway.

Chloe's bedroom door is slightly ajar and Beca falters, nerves eating at her stomach. She pushes the door further open and steps inside.

"Chlo?" she whispers in the dark room, eyes squinting to catch any movement that might indicate Chloe's awake. "You awake?"

There's a shuffle, and Beca can see the form on the mattress twist. The room is basked in the moonlight that filters through the window and allows her to make out Chloe's face as she lifts her head.

"Yeah." Her hair is disheveled and she's blinking slowly, an adorable frown creasing her forehead. _Ugh, focus!_ "What's up?"

Beca walks further into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. When she turns around, Chloe has propped herself on her elbows.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep," Beca explains, awkwardly balancing her weight from one foot to the other and wringing her hands. "Can we, like, cuddle?"

A tiny laugh bounces against the walls and reverbates in Beca's chest. Chloe's laugh might be one of her favorite things in the world because it makes everything and everyone better.

God, get a fucking _grip_.

"You come to my room and wake me up at," she pauses to look at her radio-clock. "four a.m. to _cuddle_?" Beca can't really see it, but she knows Chloe's eyes are lit with amusement. "Who are you and what have you done to Beca Mitchell?"

"Shut up," Beca growls, kneeling at the end of Chloe's queen-sized bed. "Besides, you weren't sleeping."

"Right," The sigh that escapes her lips is the one dedicated to whenever she's getting impatient or antsy, or when Beca is being _Beca_ ; her awkward, shy-self when there's no reason for her to be. "Come here, then."

Chloe pushes the covers back with one hand and Beca hesitantly slips under the covers, muscles tense as she lies back, staring at the ceiling because she can't bring herself to look at Chloe's beautiful moonlit features.

"Bec," Chloe murmurs and Beca realizes she has shuffled closer to the point where there's now only little distance separating their bodies. Chloe's has stirred on its side, and Beca's follows a second later, much like a magnet. Chloe keeps her hands to herself though, tucked under her cheek as she stares at Beca with slight concern. "I can hear the gears turning."

Beca clears her throat, finally meeting Chloe's eyes. "Sorry, I'm kinda wired."

"Wanna talk about it?"

No. Beca doesn't want to talk about it, for fear of Chloe confirming her assumptions. It was just two best friends sharing a drunken kiss. Nothing else, and she should put it somewhere her brain can't reach.

Yet, the words tumble out of her mouth without her having much of a say (ironically).

"What did it mean?" Beca asks quietly, mirroring Chloe's position by cradling her jaw with her hand. She realizes she's being dense and adds before she can backtrack and run out of the room, "That-that kiss."

She hears Chloe's breathing itch, and thinks that maybe, possibly, Chloe has been mulling over it for the last four hours and three minutes, too.

When she remains silent, Beca prods further. "Was it just a celebratory kiss? Or-or maybe something more? Because I can't stop thinking about it.

"Do you _want_ it to be something more?" Chloe replies with a furrowed brow and Beca sighs in frustration.

"You can't answer a question with a question, Chlo."

"I'm sorry." Chloe's tone is also screaming slight frustration. "I… I can't stop thinking about it either. I've been wanting to do it for quite some time, y'know; kissing you."

No, Beca _didn't_ know. She's pretty sure her heart might leap out of her throat as it picks up in speed over Chloe's words.

"I just… couldn't find the right moment or-or maybe it was because I thought you would never speak to me again if I did, kiss you. You're my best friend first and foremost Bec, and I would hate for my feelings to ruin that."

Beca swallows, ears buzzing with the truckload of information Chloe has just dumped on her. "F-feelings?"

"I like you, Beca."

Oh goodness gracious. So _this_ is what a heart attack feels like.

"I've liked you for a while and I thought that kissing you at New Years might be the perfect way to see if you felt the same way. Y'know, if it wasn't the case, it could always pass off as two best friends kissing each other to celebrate and I could face the day in the morning without dying of embarrassment."

"But…" Beca frowns, words faltering on her tongue. "Why did you kiss Jessica right after, then?"

Chloe groans, angling her face into her pillow. "Nerves, I guess. I chickened out when you didn't kiss back and thought it was the best thing to do not to die of embarrassement on the spot."

"I wanted to kiss back, I just… I froze. But I liked it," Beca admits, feeling the tip of her ears redden over how adolescent her words sound. She is thankful that's it's dark enough for Chloe not to be able to tell. "The kiss, I mean. I liked it."

"Beca," Chloe's raspy voice over her name sends a bolt of lighting down the entire length of Beca's body, tiny electricity shocks rippling in the tip of her fingers and toes. One of Chloe's hand moves to her waist, featherlight against her hip. "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?"

Beca doesn't give any verbal answer, instead choosing to show Chloe just how much she does. Through a shaky intake of breath, she leans in, eyes leaving Chloe's to flit down to her lips. Chloe's hand squeezing her hip gives her the wordless encouragement she needs to make the final leap.

Her lips are soft and warm as they brush against Beca's in a timid kiss. They are both tentative, as if neither of them wants to scare the other away by moving too fast. Or maybe it's because they want to slow down time enough to be able to remember this moment years from now.

Either way, Beca feels like the sky opens up above her, basking her in soothing, bright sunshine; providing her with a warmth she has been seeking for a long time without knowing it.

The next kiss is a little more daring, and Beca feels it echo within her, lighting her whole body on fire. It's the kind of kiss that makes her realize all the previous ones she's shared with anyone else but Chloe were wrong.

"We should get some sleep," Chloe eventually breathes across her lips, nudging her nose against Beca's before she pulls away. Beca blinks and nods, not resisting to chase Chloe's mouth for another one, just because she can.

Beca is glad Chloe has put a stop to it because she isn't sure she would be capable, and she doesn't want to rush things.

"Turn around," Chloe says with another squeeze to her waist.

"What?" Comes Beca's confused reply.

Chloe giggles, lips pecking Beca's cheek. "You did come in here to cuddle, right?"

"Right, yeah." She smirks, her wit finally emerging past the fog that is her brain. "I did get a better bargain in the end."

Chloe pinches her waist and Beca squeals, batting the offending hand away. They both laugh, trading a couple more kisses that make Beca feel carefree and lighthearted.

"Right, okay," Beca repeats, taking a deep breath as she wills herself to stop kissing Chloe before it gets out of hand. "Cuddle me?"

Beca thinks she sees Chloe's eyes twinkle. Chloe grins, teeth sinking on her bottom lip.

"And stop biting that fucking lip before I burst to flames. I swear. You know I can't resist when you do that."

Chloe snickers. "No I didn't know that. But useful piece of information, Becs. I shall make good use of it."

Beca rolls her eyes. "You're a dork," she kisses Chloe again. God, that stuff is amazing. "So. Cuddles?"

"Yes ma'am," Chloe agrees with a mock-salute. "So demanding."

Beca lets that one slide as she turns around. She feels Chloe's body shuffle flush against her and her arm coming to wrap around her middle, tugging Beca into her safe embrace.

Beca's hand runs down her forearm, linking their fingers over her abdomen. Her eyelids are already dropping when she hears Chloe whisper,

"Happy New Year, Bec."

A kiss is brushed across her shoulder and Beca smiles.

Yeah, this year is bound to be a happy one.


	2. (E) bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ii. "Bite Me."
> 
> Rating: Explicit

Beca can't really wrap her head around how it all happened.

How she let her guard down and allowed this mysterious girl to get under her skin. How she let herself fall in love with her, even though she has been told how cruel she could be.

People on campus warn her about Chloe Beale the minute Beca first moves to Barden. She hasn't even met the girl yet, but Beca knows she should avoid being in her presence at all costs.

She doesn't know why, or if she should believe the rumors, but she does anyway; try and avoid Chloe.

But it's pointless, as fate decided a long time ago the two of them are bound. And in this town, you can't fight fate.

Her first meeting with Chloe is a little disturbing, to say the least. She is just minding her own business as she walks around town to look for a record shop, when she collides with someone around the corner of a building.

A strong yet gentle grip steadies her, and her eyes follow the stranger's arms up, until they eventually reach their face. Beca is immediately struck by the bluest shade of blue she has ever seen in her life.

Apart from feeling incredibly drawn towards Chloe, Beca feels something strange, something that has never happened before; her grasshopper tattoo begins to itch and rise under her skin, as if it wants to jump out.

"You okay?" the stranger, a redhead, asks her in a soft tone, squeezing her arms lightly before letting go.

Beca rips her eyes from her tattoo and nods, though her entire body feels shaky, not from the shock of the impact, but rather from the girl's touch spreading all over her as if it were crawling, snake-like, under her skin.

The lines of her tattoos remain raised and she can now feel them when she runs her finger over the ink, but she doesn't think too much of it.

She learns the following day that the girl she literally ran into was none other than Chloe Beale.

When they meet again, Beca is stranded on the side of the road outside of town because her car broke down. Chloe happens to drive past and offers her a ride. Beca thinks rumors are stupid and nods, climbing in.

As Chloe drives her back to campus, gentle voice cutting into the darkness of the night as she sings along with the lyrics pouring from the speakers, Beca thinks that Chloe Beale is anything but scary.

They keep meeting here and there, between classes, in the coffee shop just outside campus or at the supermarket. Chloe seems to be there every time Beca needs a hand or simply some company.

As they become closer and closer throughout the school year, Beca starts to wonder what is so bad about Chloe Beale, and what she could have possibly done to drag such a terrible reputation.

Beca believes she has never laid eyes on such a beautiful person, inside and out.

She doesn't dare ask, though, simply because she can't bring herself to possibly drive Chloe away.

She eventually realizes her admiration morphs into feelings. Feelings Beca has started to experience whenever Chloe is around. Feelings that are too present to ignore, bigger and stronger than what she has ever felt for anyone before. Feelings she knows she won't be able to shake off.

"You need to stay away from Chloe Beale," Stacie barges into her dorm room one night, breathless and wide-eyed. "I'm serious, Beca."

Beca was actually texting Chloe to hang out with her later that night. She frowns and sits up, tired of this charade. Chloe is like a big ball of sunshine wrapped in cotton candy and Beca knows for a fact she couldn't be capable of even _thinking_ about hurting a fly.

"What are you talking about? You know these are rumors, right? She's a good person."

"No, she's not. She's not even human, Beca," Beca rolls her eyes, ready to let Stacie know she's being a tiny bit dramatic. "Beca, she's... Chloe is a _vampire_. Her whole bloodline is."

Beca pauses, staring at Stacie with incredulous eyes. Surely the girl is _stoned_. She lets out a curt laugh and glances around the room.

"Is this a hidden camera thing? Who put you up to this?"

"Beca, I'm being serious," Stacie continues, visibly swallowing heavily as she settles on Beca's bed next to her. "They call her the _Ripper_. She and her family killed over two hundred people in the last few years. They are feared all over town. I was out studying at the town library tonight and I got bored so decided to do some research. I found a bunch of articles about curious events occurring in Barden, dating back to the eighteen hundreds. Chloe's name came up several times, along with her parents' and her brothers'."

Beca blinks. This _has_ to be a joke. Right?

"Did it even occur to you that Chloe is a pretty common name?" Beca scoffs, standing up to slip her sweatshirt on. Chloe just texted her to tell her she is waiting for her outside campus. "Seriously, Stacie, this is beyond ridiculous. Vampires don't _exist_."

Stacie crosses her arms defiantly. "Fine. Don't believe me. Just..." She sighs, shoulders slumping. "Be careful, okay? Even if she seems to be different around you, you can never tell what goes through their fucked-up minds."

"Because you're an expert in _vampires_ , now?" Beca snickers, slipping her feet into her shoes. "This is real life, Stacie, not some _Twilight_ spin-off."

She walks out of her dorm before Stacie can come up with anymore bullshit, and takes the direction of the exit.

The longer she walks, the more Stacie's words echo in her mind. Her friend is smart; it sounds bizarre she could ever be convinced of something as absurd as vampires existing in their world.

While Beca tried not to get worked up over it, she can't seem to shake Stacie's words off as Chloe appears in her line of sight, leaning against her red mustang.

"I'm so happy to see you," Chloe whispers into Beca's sweatshirt as she squeezes her into a warm hug. Beca inhales shakily, and Chloe pulls away, eyebrows furrowed and realization dawning in her eyes.

"Beca," her voice is small, tone apprehensive. It sounds as though her emotions are about to barrel past her throat. "You _know_ , don't you?"

Beca blinks in shock; her tongue suddenly feels like sand-paper as words die in her throat.

"Dammit," Chloe whispers under her breath, eyes rolling towards the sky. "I wanted to tell you, I did, I just... I was scared you'd run away."

Beca feels her own eyes widen. "So it's true? You're-you're a-" she swallows, looking around her to make sure they are alone before continuing into a hiss. "v _ampire?_ "

Chloe nods, and for the first time since they met, Beca sees Chloe's shield split open. Her eyes suddenly hold an amount of sadness so great that Beca can feel her own heart ache in her chest.

Chloe runs a hand through her hair, clutching her fist as it falls back to her side.

"I know you must be _terrified_ right now, but can you please let me explain?"

To Chloe's surprise and her own, Beca slips her hand into Chloe's and tugs her to sit on the sidewalk by the hood of her car.

Over the next hour, she learns all about Chloe's life. How she has been disowned by her family because she didn't agree with their way of life, which would be summed up as slaughtering innocent people to feed their needs.

She learns Chloe hasn't consumed a drop of human blood in twenty years, preferring to feed on small animals she hunts in the forest.

She tells Beca that she can walk in the sun thanks to the charm she wears around her neck. That she was twenty-three years old when she turned, and will remain that age until and if she is killed.

She tells her how ashamed she's felt all these decades because of her family's crimes and how she can't leave town and start over because of a curse cast on her bloodline hundreds of years ago.

"You can go," Chloe croaks out at the end of her tale, tears slipping onto her cheeks despite her attempts to blink them away. She casts her eyes down, towards her wringing hands. "I understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I don't- I don't deserve you. I'm just a _freak_."

"I don't. Not want to see you again, that is," Beca murmurs, tilting Chloe's chin up and towards her. She hears Chloe's sharp inhale as her eyes drop to her lips. "I'm not afraid of you, nor do I think you are a freak. You're so beautiful, and caring and I think- I think I might have feelings for you."

She leans in tentatively, pausing just close enough to feel Chloe's irregular breathing across her mouth, yet far enough to allow Chloe to pull away should she want to. After a beat where both girls remain still, Beca makes the rest of the distance, brushing her lips against Chloe's gently.

Chloe's whimper only encourages her more, so she presses forward, intentions bolder as she feels her growing desire take over for her actions. She pours everything she has inside of her into the kiss, feeling it reverberate between her ribs and lightning her body in fire.

She has never felt more alive than she does now, kissing Chloe. She notes Chloe tugging her closer, her fingers getting tangled into Beca's curls.

Beca rapidly feels intoxicated by an almost animalistic need she knows she won't be able to tame, as if she might die if she can't have Chloe now.

"Beca, Bec-" Chloe wrenches herself from the intensifying kiss, pushing at Beca's chest with both hands as she breathes heavily. Beca catches sight of the small veins under Chloe's eyes, disappearing as quickly as they appeared. "You don't _understand_ , it's more complicated than that."

"Then tell me," Beca demands, cupping Chloe's jaw to keep her still, to keep her from straying too far away. She rests her forehead against Chloe's, their still panting breaths mingling. "Because I've never felt that pull towards anyone else. It's like-it's like I can't breathe when I'm not around you."

"I know, because I feel the same way," Chloe whispers, backing away slightly so they can look at each other without getting cross-eyed. "When we first met, you felt it too, right? Your tattoo."

"What?" Beca breathes out, eyes falling to the grasshopper laying just below her rolled-up sleeves. "How-how did you know?"

Chloe's grasps her wrist gently and traces a fingertip over the raised outline of Beca's tattoo. Beca feels the touch echo within her, rippling along every inch of her body as it magnifies, until it hits right into her core. It sends sharp shocks into her belly and she gasps as she lets her eyes slip shut, overcome by a wave of pleasure that feels like a tiny climax.

She's out of breath and tingling all over as her confused gaze searches Chloe's for some sort of explanation. Chloe drops her hand and Beca feels empty, the warmth brought forth by Chloe's touch leaving her body at once.

"Vampires have soulmates. They can be human, werewolves, witches or other vampires. Every vampire only has one soul-mate, and it can take them a lifetime for one to find theirs. They don't know who it is or when the meeting will happen. I've been told I'd feel it, like a ripple into my very soul when I saw mine."

She pauses, clearing her throat. Her eyes are fleeting, not daring to remain locked with Beca for more than a second at a time.

"That's what I felt when I first saw you and it was so much stronger than what I had expected, I thought for a moment I might black out," she rubs her thumb over Beca's again, the vibe is not as intense as the first time she did it, but still overwhelmingly present, toying with Beca's emotional and physical sensors.

"Soulmates have a connection. It differs from one vampire to another. I quickly understood when I saw your tattoo a few weeks into our friendship that it was our connection."

Tugging her sleeve slightly up, Chloe turns her arm over to show Beca the lady-bug tattoo she has nestled on the inside of her wrist. Beca reaches out, gently touching the tiny relief drawing. She hears Chloe's breathing sharpen and feels her body tense as her thumb brushes over the ink.

She swallows, casting her eyes back towards Chloe. What she's met with makes her breathing itch. Chloe's gaze has changed. It's so intense, bright and dark at the same time, that Beca can feel it burning a hole into her chest.

Those small veins have popped again under the rims of Chloe's eyes, and the sight alone sends a spike of lust down Beca's spine. Chloe blinks and exhales slowly, her features fading back to normal as she does, as if she reigned whatever she was feeling back under control.

"You see? How connected we are?" she asks then, and Beca feels herself nod faintly, although her brain is caught in a web of dizziness. Chloe lets out a tiny whimper of hopelessness. "You're freaked out, aren't you?"

"No, I-" She shakes her head, trying to untangle her thoughts. "I just... I have a lot of questions."

That night, Chloe explains everything she knows about soul-mates to Beca.

How once she is bonded with Chloe, she'll never age again unless Chloe is killed. How she will be able to heal faster, and how their psychic connection will evolve until they can nearly communicate by telepathy.

How the curse on Chloe will lift if Beca become hers. How that bond is only complete if and only when Chloe feeds on Beca.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Chloe rushes out the second she's done spelling out each step of bonding to Beca. "And I won't force you into doing anything you're not ready for."

"What, um," Beca clears her throat, looking up at Chloe as she lies cuddled against her side. They retreated to Beca's dorm at some point during the conversation, the temperatures too biting to remain outside. "What happens if we don't bond? What happens if we don't stay together?"

"I don't know. I guess we continue on our separate ways, but we'll always feel the connection now that it's been established. My heart will be longing for you as yours will for mine whenever we are not in each other's presence."

"Oh," Beca lets out, eyes flickering down to their laced hands which are resting over Chloe's stomach. "I-I need to think about that. It's, it's a lot of information. I mean, I got up this morning with the belief that vampires only belonged to supernatural tales. And here I am, head over heels with one."

She notices Chloe tense against her, and the break in her voice over the next words. "You... you mean that?"

Beca lifts her head, letting go of Chloe's hand to hold her face gently. "Yeah, I do," She kisses Chloe softly, smiling as Chloe sighs into the kiss. "I love you, Chlo."

Chloe lets out a watery laugh and Beca's chest aches over the sound as it dawns onto her how alone Chloe must have felt all these years.

Cast away by both vampires and humans for being different.

Beca starts seeing the world differently from that night on. She becomes more aware of her surroundings, now knowing she could be sitting next to a vampire, a witch or a werewolf during Philosophy 101.

Chloe is fascinating. Once she starts to open up more, she tells Beca about her past, the different countries she's seen and the jobs she's had before the curse tied her down to Barden.

Her supernatural activities are quite intriguing, too. She doesn't need to sleep, which is slightly creepy the first times she sleeps over. She can move from one spot to another extremely fast.

Her emotions are heightened, which makes her sensitive and aware of other's emotions.

The first time they make love, Beca nearly faints from the overdrive her body experiences. It's as if Chloe can pinpoint exactly what she needs without having to ask.

Although they are not bonded, she can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel Chloe's emotions, and vise-versa.

Three years go by.

She and Chloe start building a life together, and Beca helps clearing Chloe's name along the town of Barden. They don't talk about the bond. It's always pressing somewhere in Beca's brain, but she never says it out-loud and Chloe never asks.

Until one night, where her desire and love for Chloe suddenly feel so strong, she might burst if she doesn't become Chloe's.

"Chlo," she rasps out, back arching off the mattress as Chloe kisses her way down her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel as she goes. "Chloe, baby, hold on a sec."

Chloe pauses and raises her head, shuffling back up. Her arms brace her weight as she hovers above Beca's naked body.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks, a bit breathless, as her eyes trace Beca's features for any sign of distress. Beca kisses her quickly to assure her she's fine.

"I'm ready," she says, tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dried lips. It's weird to say it out-loud. "For, y'know, the last step."

Chloe's elbows buck in shock. "You're-" she blinks. " _what?_ "

She forces her eyes away from Chloe's big, surprised ones, but can't resist long before she's looking at her again.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and there's no one I see myself building a life with. We _are_ soul-mates after all. It was already written. I want to be yours and for you to become mine. Forever."

Very well aware of the fact that the bond would make her immortal, Beca feels like _forever_ is the appropriate word to use in this scenario.

"I want that, too."

"Is it-is it going to hurt?" Beca asks quietly, voice seemingly lost somewhere in her throat.

"Yeah, a little bit," Chloe replies in all honesty, not able to keep from wincing. Beca swallows painfully. "But I promise I'll be as gentle as possible."

"Okay," Beca nods. She knows that. "I trust you."

The unspoken words hang between them, cutting through the thick atmosphere. She trusts Chloe to be able to control herself against the call of blood, against the need she has managed to suppress for over twenty years. If she slips up and loses it, Beca might not live to see the day.

"Are you sure?" Chloe confirms quietly, gaze soft and attentive. "You know there's no going back, right?"

"I'm sure," Hell, Beca has never been so sure of anything else. "Are _you_?"

Chloe growls from somewhere low in her throat and Beca feels it reverberate in her chest. She kisses Beca with a bit more force, transferring her growing desire. Beca moans against her mouth, her leg pushing between Chloe's in quest for some needed friction.

"Fuck," Chloe mumbles against Beca's pulse point as she drops her head into her neck, slowly grinding against Beca's thigh. Beca hears the telltale sound of veins ripping at the skin around her eyes as it happens every time Chloe is turned on. Sure enough, when she looks up, Chloe's eyes are bloodshot, her irises a piercing, neon blue that shakes Beca's soul. "I'm so sure. I've waited so long for this."

Beca whimpers as she feels herself being consumed by Chloe's gaze, but can't find it in herself to break the link. Her knee hikes up, meeting with Chloe's core as she captures Chloe's lips in a bruising kiss.

"I love you," Beca whispers across her mouth, hands squeezing the curve of Chloe's waist as Chloe rocks against her, wetness slick along Beca's thigh. "Make me yours."

Beca feels her own desire skyrocket as she encourages Chloe.

"Be mine," she murmurs across Chloe's skin, peppering kisses along the curve of her jaw. Chloe groans as she tugs Beca up to get her into a sitting position. Beca gasps, her center meeting Chloe's leg just at the right angle and sending a wave of pleasure down her spine.

"I need you to say it," Chloe rasps out as they break their kiss to draw oxygen back into their deprived lungs.

Beca doesn't think she has witnessed such lust in Chloe's eyes. Beca is afraid Chloe's veins might pop out completely as they grow more and more defined, in harmony with her arousal while they rock together in pursuit of their respective climax.

"Say what?" Beca pants out, cupping Chloe's breast and giving it a gentle squeeze, running her thumb over her peaked nipple.

She knows perfectly well what Chloe wants her to say. But making Chloe beg for her to utter the words is enthralling.

"Beca," Chloe groans, impatience leaking in her tone. She rakes one of her fangs over Beca's carotid, and Beca thinks she might just lose it. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

_Jesus Christ._

The sound that escapes from Beca's lips is indescribable, a blend between a sob, a whimper and a moan, she can't really tell. She feels her climax approaching and wants to slow it down, because she wants to remember this moment forever.

"Bite me," Beca finally says out-loud. Two words that have been the essence of her wildest dreams and fantasies ever since she's found out about Chloe's true identity. Two words that will change their lives for eternity. Beca pulls away just enough to lock eyes with Chloe. "I want you to bite me."

Beca's heart is hammering in her ears, away from anything controllable at the mere thought of Chloe living her mark on her.

A mark different from the ones she's already left; with every touch, every whisper in her ear, every _i love you._

A mark that will clearly state she belongs to Chloe, and Chloe only.

"I love you," is whispered against the shell of her ear, gentle and soothing; bracing Beca for the pain she's about to experience.

A white light blinds her when Chloe's fangs penetrate her skin for the first time. She cries out, cutting it short by sinking her teeth harshly into her bottom lip. Her skin pulses underneath the pressure of Chloe's tongue as she sucks from Beca's vein, the guttural sound she lets out muffled by the curve of Beca's neck.

Beca lets her head hang back as it suddenly feels to heavy to hold up. She starts to feel her pulse slow down, faint under Chloe's teeth. Steadily, darkness envelops her and her eyes roll to the back of her head; her mind detaching itself from any knowledge of her current surroundings.

She feels herself slowly slip away, when-

A harsh gasp comes thundering down her throat, providing her lungs and brain with a surge of oxygen. The pain is nearly gone, weakened to two faint thuds where Chloe pierced her skin. Chloe holds her, nails scraping at the base of her spine as she kisses the puncture wounds over and over again.

"You're okay," Chloe murmurs into her ear, her emotions manifesting in her voice without any filter. It's thick and wavering under the weight of the love she holds for Beca, under the guilt she feels for causing her pain. "You're _okay,_ my love."

Beca whimpers, steadily finding her footing as her body gathers back its senses. She opens her eyes, her vision blurry until she blinks back into focus. Chloe is gazing at her with overwhelming tenderness, her features human-like, save from the already dried-up blood coating her lips.

Beca can feel Chloe's emotions, her concern, affection and endless love, as if they were now her own. She feels her heart soaring in her chest to try and accommodate it.

She kisses Chloe, momentarily shook by the metallic taste her lips are now coated with before the taste alone pikes her arousal. She moves her hips once, twice in slow succession, pulling Chloe as close as possible.

"I need," Beca croaks out, wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders and clinging onto her as their chase towards the summit resumes. "I need _you_."

"I'm right here," Chloe mumbles into her skin, lips pressing open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder. "I've got you."

Chloe hikes her leg a bit higher over Beca's hips and the new angle sends stars flitting across her eyes as Chloe's clit rubs against her own in a circular motion.

Beca can feel her release quickly approaching and it's only heightened by the fact that she can feel Chloe's just as much, and the realization alone almost makes her keel into blissful oblivion.

"Chlo," she pants out, meeting each one of Chloe's stroke as eagerly. "I'm-I'm close."

"Me too, love," Chloe's voice teeters over the term of endearment, nails raking along Beca's shoulder-blades. " _God_ , the things-" a loud moan breaks her speech, booming off the walls. It drives Beca one step closer to heaven. "you do to me. The things you make me _feel_."

"Don't stop," Beca begs, eyes slipping shut as her body moves on its own accord. "Don't you _dare_ stop,"

"I won't," Chloe promises, lifting her head from Beca's neck to pull her into a searing kiss, tongue wrapping around Beca's. "Bec- Come with me,"

"I'm-" Beca's entire body trembles as her hips buck against Chloe's. The sound that leaves her mouth does not belong to her, ripping itself from her vocal chords as she tumbles over the edge, Chloe following right after her.

This time, darkness does consume her.

She comes to later, and wonders if all of this was another one of her dreams. Chloe's body is warm and reassuring against hers while her hand traces figure eights onto her back. Beca's head is resting on her bare chest, Chloe's heartbeat thudding against temple.

"Welcome back," Chloe's voice flits to her ears. Beca feels lighter and more at peace than she has in a while.

"What happened?" Beca blinks, lifting her head to chase Chloe's eyes. Soft lips brush a kiss just above her eyebrow.

"You blacked out," Chloe explains and Beca's face would be a deep shade of red if she wasn't stuck in such a daze. "Are you okay?"

Memories slowly come back to her one by one, arranging themselves into a puzzle.

"Shit," Beca breathes out. Her hand comes up to her neck, feeling around for the two little holes she knows should be there. Her skin is smooth under her fingertips. "I thought-"

"It healed," Chloe tells her before she can question any further. "Like I told you, once we're bound, you'll heal much faster."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't-" Chloe halts herself by drawing in a deep breath. "Are you having regrets?"

"No," Beca says, firm and sincere. She kisses Chloe deeply to mark her words. "Absolutely not. Never,"

She feels Chloe's shoulder sag in relief. Chloe smiles softly, and Beca mirrors it. "Okay."

Beca sets her head back down, her body slowly coming back into consciousness. It's still humming from the mind-blowing (literally) orgasm she has just experienced.

She grins against Chloe's skin and presses her lips to her collarbone. "That was pretty wild."

Chloe hums, "Everything is heightened, now."

Beca turns onto her stomach, folding her arms over Chloe's chest and setting her chin atop them. "I'm slightly concerned I might die from a coronary if I get like this each time we have sex."

Chloe laughs, fingers combing through Beca's hair as it cascades down her back. "You can't die anymore, remember?"

"Oh, right," that's still slightly unsettling to think about.

A lifetime with Chloe. Her soul thrums with excitement over the prospect of getting to see the world with her, building a home and starting a family.

She wonders if vampires and humans usually get married, even though it sounds pretty futile now that they are bound for life. She just spent a lot of money on that engagement ring that's sitting in her desk drawer to not ask Chloe to marry her at some point.

She doesn't really know what's the deal with vampires' ability to make children either, but she's sure they'll figure it out.

They've got time.

"So that means I get to have mind-shattering sex with you for eternity?"

Chloe shakes her head at her. "I guess so."

Beca is already shuffling down Chloe's body, trailing kisses over her toned stomach. She smirks at Chloe's shaky inhale and meets her eyes.

"Sweet."


	3. (M) you're blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iii. "you're blushing"
> 
> Rating: M

Beca's nose scrunches up as the light filtering through the curtain gap hits her face.

 

She doesn't know what time is it or what day is it, she just knows she wants to go back to sleep.

 

Also, she's super thirsty. Like, her mouth feels more like sand than anything else. She blindly slaps at her bedside table for the bottle of water that's usually there, but her hand only finds air.

 

Beca frowns, popping one eye open.

 

Only then does she acknowledges the different sheets and the lack of snoring coming from Amy's bed. Oh, and the slender arm wrapped around her waist and the warm body it belongs to pressed against her back.

 

Memories of last night come flooding back in waves, and Beca's own body tingles in reminiscence. She looks over her shoulder to check if Chloe is still asleep.

 

She is, and she must be dreaming, judging from the slight twitch of her eyebrow and the flex of her fingers. She looks so adorable that Beca debates spending another minute just staring at her.

 

Eventually, Beca slides out of bed, flushing lightly at how stark naked she is.

 

She shuffles around Chloe's bedroom for a pair of shorts and a sweater, sliding them on before slipping through the gap in the door. Quietly shutting it behind her, Beca pads down the hall, all the while praying nobody is awake yet.

 

She could do without having to expl-

 

“Morning,”

 

Beca startles, gripping her chest as her eyes snap to the culprit of her near heart-attack.

 

“Goddammit, Stace, you scared the fuck out of me.”

 

“Sorry,” Stacie says with a shrug. She's wearing her gym clothes and looks all gross and sweaty, so Beca tries to stay as far as she can as she steps around her to get a glass and reach the sink. She fills it to the rim and gulps it down almost in one go.

 

When she turns around, she startles again to find Stacie peering at her curiously.

 

She can't be... onto her, can she? Beca is acting totally normal.

 

“Did you have a good night?” The tall brunette asks, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

 

Beca gulps and wets her dry lips. “Yeah, it was... fine.”

 

Fine is definitely an understatement when Beca remembers the bliss of having Chloe's head between her legs, her tongue lapping at her in the aftermath of one of the best orgasms Beca has ever experienced.

 

“You're blushing,” Stacie observes, eyes narrowed as she stares at Beca. Beca swallows thickly and drinks more of her water in hopes that it magically makes her transparent. Stacie is up in her space and yanking at the collar of her sweater a second later. “Is that a hickey?!”

 

“Dude, back off!” Beca hisses, pushing at Stacie's shoulders and wrapping the hoodie tighter around her.

 

She's going to kill Chloe. One of the first rules of this stupid secret dating thing was that hickeys were off limits.

 

But Chloe, Beca learned, gets very possessive and dominant in bed (the blush is getting worse, by the way) and _loves_ to give Beca hickeys. She lives for it, really. And Beca can't say it doesn't turn her on that Chloe wants to mark her.

 

“Sorry,” Stacie mumbles, lifting both hands in surrender and backing away. Beca doesn't believe she's sorry for a second, but lets it slide. She's got more important things to get to, anyway.

 

She figures Chloe might be thirsty as well and fills the glass of water once more, as if it were for herself.

 

“Yeah, you're right, it's important to stay hydrated after a crazy night of mind-blowing sex.”

 

Beca's is pretty sure her face has turned as red as Chloe's sweatshirt. She closes her eyes and counts to three in her head not to lash out at Stacie, before turning around and starting towards the stairs, figuring she can't go back to Chloe's room right away.

 

She's made it to the first step when she hears, “Tell Chloe I said good morning!” from the kitchen.

 

Beca groans and steps back down, spinning around on her heels to start down the hall instead, because there's no point in pretending, now. She feels Stacie's gaze during her entire journey to Chloe's bedroom door, and now knows what the walk of shame feels like.

 

Once inside, she rests her back against the door and closes her eyes. Chloe's awake and staring at her in amusement when they slide open.

 

“We've been made,” she announces dramatically, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. “You and your fucking hickeys, I swear. You would suck at being an undercover agent.”

 

She clears her throat in embarrassment at her involuntary pun.

 

“Sorry?” Chloe offers with a sheepish smile, sitting up slightly. The sheet around her chest slips to her waist and Beca's eyes immediately drop down to Chloe's full breasts and perk nipples.

 

“Yeah, right,” Beca rolls her eyes, pushing off the door to walk to the bed and kneel on it. Shuffling to Chloe, she bends down, careful to balance the glass in her hand, and captures Chloe's lips with her own. Chloe hums, fingers tangling in Beca's disheveled curls. “Morning,”

 

“Good morning,” Chloe murmurs, giving Beca another not so chaste kiss. Her hand creeps up Beca's bare thigh, under the shorts to squeeze her butt-cheek. Beca moans into the kiss, pulling away before she spills water all over Chloe and the sheets. “You're wearing far too many clothes,”

 

“I had to wear some, I went to get us some water before we dry out,” Beca tells her with a scowl. Chloe smiles cheekily and Beca knows what she's going to say before the words are even out.

 

“Trust me, I'm the opposite of dry right now,” she husks out, tilting her head up to nip at Beca's bottom lip.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Chlo,” she whimpers, resting her forehead against Chloe's to gather some sort of composure. She reaches across Chloe to set the glass of water that her girlfriend clearly doesn't need, squeaking when Chloe's arms pull her down on top of her. “You're insatiable.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“No,” Beca says, kissing Chloe's lips for good measure. “Fair warning though, all the Bellas are bound to learn about us in like, the next hour or so, so you _have_ to be quiet. I'm already embarrassed enough for the next five years, just dealing with Stacie.” 

 

Chloe hums somewhat absentmindedly as she bites Beca's pulse point. “Bec?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Stop talking, take your fucking clothes off and make me come,” 

 

Beca swallows, the lust dripping from Chloe's eyes enough to make her desire skyrocket. She resists doing a mock-salute and gets to fucking work. 

 

 


	4. (M) afraid to close my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey can you write something where Beca or Chloe has PTSD and the other helps?"
> 
> Rating: T, deals with PTSD

She’s breathless. The air around her is thick and dry, and feels as though she has swallowed a handful of sand each time her lungs suck it in.

She’s exhausted, like she’s never felt before. She doesn’t know how long or how far she’s walked, or even when she last ate or taken a sip of water.  

Her body has long given up, strained muscles begging for her to take a break as her legs carry her aimlessly, combat shoes heavy on her feet as they stomp the dirt.

Beca doesn’t mind the machine guns surrounding her and the chopper rattling overhead. Those were sounds she got used to when she trained to join the military. She could sleep through them easily.

No, the ones keeping her up at night, even weeks after last hearing them, are the screams. The terrified, heart-wrenching cries being ripped out of children’s throats as they flee their only home to outrun the enemy and its bombs.

Beca wants the screaming to stop. She wants everything to stop.

“No!”

Shooting up from her nightmare, Beca lets her eyes flit around the room as she tries to collect as much air in her deprived lungs as she can. Her chest rises up and down in harsh gasps, cold sweat dripping down her back and drenching her shirt.

Eventually, and after each time a nightmare occurs, she realizes she’s home.

Home, in the United States. Home, with her wife Chloe.

As she regains some sort of control over her shallow breathing and thundering heartbeat, Beca glances down to see that her wife is sound asleep beside her. She sighs in relief, because there’s no point in feeding Chloe’s worries even more.

Once the muffles in her ears has ceased, Beca realizes the cries filling the room and not only her head originate from the baby monitor set on the bedside table.

She draws the covers back and gently pivots to the side, applying a bit of pressure to her still-injured leg before standing up. Wincing, Beca limps towards the bedroom door and slowly makes her way to the nursery nestled down the hall.

The cries soften as soon as she peers above the wooden rails, eyes and smile wide as she reaches down to pluck her daughter from her crib.

“What’s up, peanut?” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Mia’s velvety hair as she cradles her against her chest. The newborn instantly calms down from body-to-body contact. Beca smiles and starts towards the stairs.  “You hungry?” Mia only gurgles in reply. “That’s what I thought. Sorry, I can’t get to breakneck speed right now, so you’ll have to be a tiny bit patient.”

Beca secures an arm around Mia’s back, one hand cradling the back of her head while the other braces her weight on the stairs railing. It takes her a while to get down the steps, and Mia starts to fuss again in her arms.

“I know, I know,” she murmurs soothingly, coming down the last step with another wince. “Almost there, sweet pea.”

While Mia’s bottle heats up in the microwave, Beca hums and bounces her daughter lightly as she paces the room in circles. She supposes she should go back up to the nursery to be able to put Mia down in her crib once she’s asleep, but her leg is having none of it. 

Beca instead settles in the rocking chair they moved to the living-room for this specific issue and sighs as she sits down, switching Mia into a lying position in the crook of her elbow.

Her daughter latches onto the tip immediately, baby blue eyes staring up at Beca. Beca grins, aware of the tears pooling in her eyes like it happens every time she gets to have her one-on-one special time with Mia at night.

It’s still hard for her to grasp, just how much love she holds within her for this tiny human being. Mia came into she and Chloe’s life just under a week ago, at a hectic moment in their lives since Beca had just been repatriated to the country after getting seriously injured.

She missed Mia’s birth, having undergone surgery just the night before and was still under the effects of general anesthesia when their little bundle of joy decided to come into the world.

The moment she got to meet Mia, though, all swaddled up and bright-eyed already, Beca swore she would always do everything in her power to make her happy.

As happy as Mia and Chloe make her.

“All done?” she asks non-rhetorically when Mia’s eyes begin to droop and the pressure on the bottle lessens in Beca’s hand. She sets the bottle down, laughing upon seeing Mia’s orbs full of light, still. “Oh, you don’t wanna go to sleep right away, do you?” she chuckles when Mia blinks up at her, lips slightly parted. “That’s okay, I don’t really want to sleep either.”

“You wanna hear the rest of the story, huh?” Not expecting an answer, Beca stands, placing Mia back to her original position against her chest and begins to rub her back in tiny circles. “Let me remember where we left off last time,” Beca hums as if in thought, “I think I already told you about how your crazy mommy burst into my shower on my second day of school, right?”

Mia gurgles again and Beca smiles fondly. “I know, how dare she,” she hisses with a gasp. “Anyway, the whole shower bursting thing and duet really messed with my head and convinced me to at least go to the auditions. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? Boy, had I known then I would fall in love with the love of my life…”

Beca pauses when Mia burps, and kisses the side of her head. She retreats to the couch, cradling Mia closer to her as she settles against the cushions.  

“So anywho, I went to the audition, sang a different song than the one requested and your aunt Aubrey did _not_ look happy about that. Your mommy however, it looked as though all the stars had left the sky to fall into her eyes. They were so blue, just like yours, and I remember how it cut my breath away.”

Mia lets out a small sigh.

“Sorry, too cheesy, for ya?” Beca deadpans as she runs her hand over Mia’s back, observing her lids steadily drop as the seconds tick by until they slip shut completely.

She glances down a minute later to see that Mia is fast asleep, her fits curled into the collar of Beca’ shirt. The creak of a step makes her look up and find Chloe standing in the doorway of the living-room.

“Hi,” she whispers, sending her wife a small, tired smile. Chloe mirrors it and bends down to kiss Beca’s forehead before she cuddles into her side, her hand falling on top of Beca’s over their daughter back. “She’s out cold,”

Chloe hums, lifting her head from Beca’s shoulder to seek her eyes. Her eyebrow twitches as she takes in Beca’s hollow eyes. “You didn’t sleep at all, did you?”

“I… I did but the nightmares are too vivid for any sleep to provide any rest,” she replies honestly, because she knows Chloe sees how exhausted she looks. Beca feels the emotions raise in her throat, threatening to bulldoze past her teeth. “I’m scared to close my eyes, Chlo.”

“Oh, baby,” Chloe murmurs, hand hiking up to gently cradle Beca’s jaw. Beca leans into her touch, cherishing the way Chloe’s thumb brushes over her cheekbone, as if it were stocking her heart. “Can I do anything to help?”

Beca twists her head to press her lips to the hollow of Chloe’s wrist. “You’re already doing so much just by being by my side through this. I know it’s not easy for you either.”

“I love you,” she rasps out, voice still raw with sleep and tilts her body up to press her lips to Beca’s chastely. “I love you so much. And Mia does, too. We’re so lucky to have you in our lives.”

“As I with you,” Beca replies shakily, the tears gathered in her eyes spilling down her cheek. “I’ll get better, it’s just going to take some time.”

“I know. And we’ll be there to help you reach that point,” Chloe tells her softly, and pauses, eyes falling to Beca’s leg. “I should change your bandage,”

Beca follows her line of sight and notices the spot of blood seeping through the gauze wrapped around her thigh.

“Okay, just… in a little while?”

Chloe nods, resting her head back against Beca’s collarbone. “Okay.”

They fall silent, both gazing at their daughter sleeping against Beca. Mia’s tiny heart beats strongly inside her chest, and Beca can feel it against her own.

It calms Beca, and drowns out the screams spilling in her mind from a drawer she’d dearly like to bolt shut. 

She feels her eyes slip shut and for the first time in a while, falls into a nightmare-less sleep. 


	5. (E) the Komissar syndrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Can you please do one where Beca is tapped to perform in the Miss Universe and Chloe gets super pissed and jealous because Beca around tall gorgeous women is like a kid on Christmas day. So Chloe flies to the location and surprises Beca on her gf's hotel room where Chloe does her own swimsuit ramp."
> 
> Rating: E

“Miss Universe?” Chloe echoes skeptically. She pauses her chopping to count to three in her head. “As in, the beauty pageant?”

 

Or as in, beautiful, tall women parading around in bathing suits that leave little to the imagination.

 

“Yeah,” Beca replies easily, moving around Chloe to pour some coffee in her travel-cup. “They had a fall-out and were looking for someone to perform in between two runways.”

 

“Oh,” Chloe lets out, resuming her chopping. “Okay.”

 

“Is that...” Beca falters, coming to a stop beside Chloe. She looks amazing, clad in a white blouse, tight jeans and a brown leather jacket, make-up and hair flawless. She's supposed to meet her producers for an important meeting in a half-hour. “... not okay?”

 

“No!” Chloe counters quickly, shaking her head several times and smiling uneasily. “No, of course it's okay. You don't need my permission, y'know.”

 

“I know, I just...” Beca falters, finishing up in a shrug. “I don't know.”

 

Laughing, Chloe checks Beca's hip with hers, prompting her to switch into gear. “You're going to be late,”

 

“Right, right,” Beca pushes off the counter, grabbing her mug from the surface. “I won't be home late, promise.”

 

Chloe hums, tilting her head to accept the quick kiss Beca presses to her lips. Just as Beca starts towards the door however, Chloe grabs her wrist to stop her. From her other hand dangles the paper bag containing the sandwich she made for Beca this morning. “Don't forget this.”

 

This grants Chloe a grateful smile and another kiss to her lips, this time longer.

 

“What would I ever do without you,” Beca whispers when they part, plucking her lunch bag from Chloe's hand.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chloe rolls her eyes and slaps Beca's butt playfully. “Get out of here, cheese-ball.”

 

“Love you, Chlo!”

 

Chloe reciprocates, and when the door clicks shut upon Beca's departure, she lets out a deep sigh as she glances down at her body self-consciously. It doesn't hold a candle to those of the women Beca is going to be surrounded with for two whole days next week.

 

She trusts Beca, she really does. They have been together for three years, best friends for almost a decade, and she knows Beca would _never_ cheat on her.

 

But she also knows how childish and giggly her girlfriend gets whenever she's being showered with a beautiful woman's attention. Or how clueless she can be when someone flirts with her.

 

 

She has seen it unfold many times through their senior year at Barden with that German chick from DSM.

 

The mere thought of it nearly gives Chloe PTSD. Witnessing Beca turn into a puddle each time she interacted with Komissar never failed to strike a nerve within her. It was actually through those interactions that she realized she might be experiencing more than platonic feelings for her then best friend and eventually asked her out.

 

Chloe pauses. Maybe she should send Komissar a thank-you note and a fruit basket after all.

 

Chloe shakes her head and rolls her eyes at herself. Beca is more mature now and much less awkward. She's being silly.

 

It's fine.

 

/

 

It's _not_ fine.

 

Okay, so maybe following the #becamitchell tag on Instagram wasn't Chloe's brightest idea. At the time, it was mostly to read what her fans said about Beca; heartfelt letters of admiration for her girlfriend and her talent. It made Chloe beyond proud that Beca's incredible potential was finally being praised.

 

But by two o'clock in the afternoon, the day after Beca flew out to New York for Miss Universe rehearsals, Chloe is close to throwing her phone out the window to avoid looking at the app.

 

Picture after picture displaying her girlfriend standing (unnecessarily close) next to different contestants have been showing up all morning long in her feed.

 

Gorgeous, mile-long-legged models who are probably charming Beca with their attractive accent while Chloe fumes in their apartment back in LA.

 

The last straw comes an hour later as Chloe grants herself a break from grading her student's papers to scroll through Instagram. She unfollowed the hashtag a while ago, in hope of saving what little of her sanity she had left.

 

Pausing upon a post from Beca's official page, Chloe feels a sudden wave of green wash over her insides as her eyes scan the picture. Beca stands in the center, surrounded on both sides by about a dozen women. Chloe's eyes flit down to the caption underneath it.

 

_Beyond honored to perform tomorrow night at @missuniverse. No, I'm not that short, these women are just incredibly tall._

 

Chloe takes a deep breath to try and control the wrath unraveling in her stomach. The post means nothing; obviously a PR move to get people to watch the show and listen to a song featured in Beca's new album coming-out in two weeks.

 

She doesn't know why she needs to reassure herself, but Chloe finds herself facetiming Beca a second later.

 

“ _Hey babe,”_ comes Beca's breathy greeting on the other end as her face pops up on Chloe's screen. Chloe can hear music in the background.

 

“Hi!” she replies chirpily, maybe a tad too chirpily for it to sound natural. She needs to chill. “How's rehearsal going?”

 

“ _Done for today. Everything sounded great, the producers were super happy with the performance.”_

 

“That's good,” she stands and starts to pace, chewing on a nail, nearly forgetting Beca can see her, too. She lets her hand fall to her side and tries to act as normal as she can given the uneasiness bubbling up her chest. “So... what are you doing now?”

 

“ _I'm still at the arena, as you can see,” Beca spins on her spot so that Chloe can see her surroundings. “I didn't have much to do so and they have a buffet so I thought I would stay because it looks and tastes better than hotel food. The contestants are practicing their runways right now.”_

 

Chloe's jaw twists. “I see. How is it?”

 

“ _It's... impressive.”_

 

“Impressive? How so?”

 

“ _Yeah. I mean, they deserve a fucking medal for walking around so much in those high-ass heels. I would have broken both ankles twice already.”_

 

Chloe forces a laugh. “Yeah, you would have.”

 

 _“Hey,”_ Beca reprimands weakly with a poor glare, then adds after a stretch of silence, features softening. _“I miss you.”_

 

Chloe relaxes, heart fluttering in her chest. She's clearly being stupid, because there's no reason for her to be jealous at all. “You left yesterday, Bec.”

 

 _“I know, just felt weird to wake up on my own this morning,”_ Beca interrupts herself with a gasp, her line of sight snapping to something beyond the phone, _“Oh! Hold on, Chlo!”_ Chloe frowns as the image shakes with Beca's hasty movements. It comes back into focus about ten seconds later to Beca standing next to Tyra fucking Banks. _“Tyra!”_ Did Beca just call her by her her first name? _“This is my girlfriend, Chloe, she's a big fan of your show_.”

 

Chloe flushes. “Bec,”

 

Tyra waves at the camera, flashing Chloe a pearly white smile, but all Chloe can focus on is how Beca is staring up at Tyra with fucking heart-eyes.

 

 _“Nice to meet you, Chloe. This one told me a little about you over lunch,”_ She had lunch with Tyra Banks? Well, this is just getting better and better. Chloe gives her a strained smile in return. _“You're a very lucky gal. Beca is incredible!”_

 

Tyra adds with a wink and Beca visibly blushes, the light pink coloring her cheeks turning to crimson when Tyra wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezes her against her. The height difference means she basically has Tyra's boobs pressing against the side of her face.

 

 _“No, I mean, I,”_ Beca babbles, dipping her head down. Chloe inhales deeply through her nose in order to keep her cool as she watches the Beca-to-puddle-transformation-phenomenon happen right before her eyes. _“Thanks, I guess. I mean, look at you, do you ever age at all?”_

 

Chloe wonders if her ears are playing tricks to her or if Beca actually uttered those words.

 

Tyra laughs, seemingly unfazed by Beca's comment, and waves again. _“Bye, Chloe!”_

 

She disappears from the frame, leaving the still flustered Beca on her own. Chloe is not sure she can keep herself from snapping at her girlfriend if she has to witness this absurd spectacle for one more second.

 

“Listen Bec, I have to go. Talk soon, k? Bye.” She doesn't give Beca time to reply and ends the call, giving in to a frustrated groan.

 

Tyra Banks, really? She's like, twenty years older than Beca, there's no way-

 

“Okay, Chloe, you're losing it,” she mutters to herself, the grip on her phone tightening until her knuckles turn white as she resumes her pacing. She sends a quick text to Aubrey to confirm that she's overreacting.

 

Bree  
_iMessage_  
Today, 3:23 PM

_Beca wouldn't cheat on me, right?_

_What? Where is this coming from?_

_Just, answer, pls_

_No, she wouldn't. Chloe, what's going on?_

_Beca's performing at Miss Universe. Just got off facetime with her, she went_

_all Komissar Syndrome with Tyra Banks!_

 

_Well, that doesn't mean anything. You know how flustered she gets around women. It's just Beca being Beca._

_Well, she doesn't get flustered with me!_

_Okay, take a breath, Chlo. You're overreacting._

_I need a plan_

_A plan?_

 

Chloe is typing her reply when Stacie's name pops up at the top of her screen. She taps on the window to pull up the thread.

 

Stacie Conrad  
_iMessage_  
Today, 3:27 PM

_Just fly over there and give Beca your own swimsuit ramp._

_You're a genius!_

 

Bree  
_iMessage_  
Today, 3:29 PM

_Your girlfriend is a genius!_

_I know :3_

 

/

 

This seemed like a good idea twenty-four hours ago. But now, after having sneaked into Beca's hotel room an hour ago (a little harmless flirting did the trick with the hotel receptionist), Chloe's nerves are running high.

 

The shot of tequila she helped herself to from the mini-bar hasn't made any real effect, yet.

 

She's never had problems seducing Beca, but she's never surprised her in very minimal clothing either, when her girlfriend least expected her, for a private show, or lapdance, or whatever it is Chloe is thinking about doing.

 

The lacy, one-piece bathing suit she panic bought before going to the airport really does leave little to the imagination. It's low-cut, fabric covering her breasts and then meeting just above her navel, leaving a generous amount of skin showing.

 

To see her plan through, Chloe paired it with bright red pumps that match her lipstick and a black trench coat (under Stacie's insistence that it would break Beca).

 

The key being slid in the reader attached to the door pulls Chloe out of her thoughts as she hastily slides her phone into her coat pocket and tries to find a somewhat sexy position in the armchair facing the opening door.

 

Beca is rummaging through her purse, so it takes her a little while to notice the additional presence, but when she does, she freezes in her spot.

 

“Chloe?” she frowns in confusion as Chloe stands and strides to her. “What are you doing-”

 

Beca falls silent as Chloe comes to a stop in front of her, and hooks her hands into the waistband of Beca's sweatpants, tugging her closer.

 

She dips down (her heels increasing their height difference by a few inches) to brush her lips along Beca's. “Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend?”

 

“No, that's not-” Beca inhales through her nose, the tip of her ears turning pink.“I mean, y-yeah, you're- god _dammit_ ,”

 

Chloe smirks, placing a chaste kiss on Beca's jaw. “I know you must be tired of swimsuit ramps by now, but care for one more?”

 

Beca visibly gulps as her hands find Chloe's waist. “Yeah, yes. Definitely. I care,”

 

Pushing down the giggle that would definitely break character, Chloe bites down on her bottom lip and pulls away, jerking her head towards the armchair. “Go sit over there, show is about to start.”

 

Beca's eyes widen slightly and she nods, dropping her purse on the nearby chair before making her way to the love seat Chloe previously occupied.

 

Chloe takes a quick breath as she pulls out her phone and presses play. The first electric strums of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ fill the hotel room from the entertainment center as Chloe tosses her phone on the bed, leaving about ten feet between herself and Beca.

 

As the bass of the song thump in her ears, Chloe's hips start to swivel, hands teasingly toying with the belt of her coat without undoing the buckle. They hike up her ribs slowly while she pivots to her side, tangling into her red locks as she shimmies down slowly, locking eyes with Beca's already ablaze ones.

 

One hand leaving her hair to trace her lips, she dips a finger between her teeth and straightens (thank god for her tone calves), making sure to arch her back so her ass sticks out on her way up, adding a hair flip to the mix.

 

The moan that reaches her ears only encourages her to be more daring.

 

Her eyes never leaving Beca, she struts to her seductively, matching the twist of her hips to the beat, her nerves suddenly buried under the desire now pulsing through her entire body in hot waves. Added to the tequila starting to do its job, Chloe begins to lose her inhibitions completely.

 

She comes to a stop in front of her girlfriend and bends down, making sure to brush her chest against Beca's as she goes down to crouch between Beca leg's, gripping Beca's knees to part them.

 

“Holy shit,” Beca's stunned whisper makes Chloe smirk as she runs her hands up Beca's thighs, taking in her girlfriend parted lips and bathed breathing. Rising back to her feet, Chloe slowly makes work of her belt buckle.

 

She lets the trench coat fall from her shoulders and drop to the ground, feeling a thrilling rush run down the length of her spine as Beca's hungry gaze rakes over her body shamelessly.

 

Beca's tongue darts out to wet her lips and Chloe has to bite back a whimper, legs turning slightly weak under the lust holding Beca's expression hostage.

 

Chloe spins on her heels, hands running through her hair once more as she bends in the knees, catching Beca's sharp inhale as she grinds it low, until her thighs burn and she's crouched down between Beca's wide open legs. Straightening smoothly, she makes sure to brush her ass against Beca's chest on her way up.

 

Twisting her hips to the chorus, Chloe turns around and steps closer, hands drifting down the curve of her neck, gliding over her breasts and exposed stomach, Beca's eyes wide and unblinking as they follow the journey.

 

Chloe slides them back up her torso, hooking behind her neck as she moves alluringly to the rhythm, slightly panting through her open mouth, both from the physical strain and the thick arousal coursing through her veins like scalding lava.

 

She knows Beca is turned on, too, if the way she snaps her legs shut is any indication. She tuts and strides forward, simply having to set a finger on one of Beca's knee for her to get the message.

 

Beca's moan sounds strangled as she swallows, hands clutching by her sides. Chloe moves right into her space, teeth grazing Beca's ear lobe as she balances herself with both hands on Beca's shoulders to hike a leg over one of Beca's.

 

“Jesus, Chlo,” Beca whimpers, her hands coming to rest delicately over Chloe's hips on their own accord as dark, blown pupils finding Chloe's. “You're so fucking sexy,”

 

There's a stretch of silence as the first song ends and only then does Chloe realize Beca is equally out of breath, hot air hitting her neck as she drags her lips over Beca's jaw in open-mouthed kisses.

 

Beca's hands run up from just above Chloe's ass, over the lace and the smooth skin of her back, threading through her hair. Chloe backs away, to be able to look at her, not resisting to crane her neck when Beca surges forward to kiss it.

 

Chloe nearly forgets about the lap dance, about the fact that she's supposed to be the one in control, and gives in to a roll of her hips as Beca's lips attach themselves to that spot just below her ear that makes her go weak in the knees.

 

Beca's hands on her waist are burning holes through the thin lace and creating a pool of warmth low in the pit of Chloe's stomach.

 

The start of the second song, Cassie's _Me and You_ tugs her focus back on track.

 

It takes a lot of self-persuasion, but she manages to grab onto Beca's wrists, putting a hold to her ministrations.

 

“No touching,” her voice ghosts across Beca's lips when Beca lifts her head to frown at her. She moves Beca's hands so that they are glued to each arm rest. Beca plays along, although she can't seem to resist grinding her hips up to meet Chloe's. Chloe tuts again and trails her thumb along the edge of Beca's jaw, running the pad over Beca's bottom lip. “Only _I_ , get to touch.”

 

The noise that escapes Beca's mouth is undefined, a blend between a whimper and a whine that ripples through Chloe's walls. She wills herself to get a grip, wanting to drag this on as long as possible, to enjoy the slow torture she plans on inflicting to them both.

 

But that hope is quickly pushed away by the wicked plan flitting through her mind.

 

She wants Beca to come undone just by watching Chloe grinding herself against her. She wants Beca's panties to be completely ruined by the time she's done finding her own release. She wants Beca to beg her for permission to touch her.

 

Chloe grabs onto Beca's shoulders, holding onto her to steady herself as she loses herself into a slow dance of her hips; swerving, popping, grinding against Beca's lap, giving in to the occasional friction of Beca's sweatpants against her.

 

“You feel so good,” Chloe murmurs into Beca's neck, teeth lightly raking over her skin as her hips jerk into Beca's thigh. She hears the telltale sound of nails digging into leather and chuckles. “It's incredibly hot, having you at my mercy,”

 

Beca whimpers, teeth tugging at her bottom lip as her pleading eyes meet Chloe's. “Chlo,”

 

Chloe pulls back, hovering just above Beca's lap to watch the conflict unfold in Beca's dark orbs. To see the will to obey being eaten away by the unbearable pull to give in to her needs.

 

Chloe knows who wins when Beca's hands surge inward to grip her hips, nails digging into her bones through the fabric, encouraging her to resume her interrupted movements.

 

Feeling her resolve thin, Chloe dips down to capture Beca's lips, teasing Beca's tongue with her own as Beca's hands tug her down against her. Swallowing Chloe's moan, Beca mouth flits south, down her neck and valley of her breast, Chloe's chest arching into her, seeking more contact.

 

One of Beca's hand runs up her side, her thumb brushing over an erect nipple peaking underneath the black lace. She wraps her other arm around Chloe's waist, pulling Chloe flush against her as the redhead shamelessly starts to rub herself against Beca's lap, back arching to grind down harder.

 

She doesn't know when the tables have turned, but Beca now holds the cards, her touch the only thing Chloe pursues in order to reach her climax.

 

“Bec,” she chokes out, tightening her hold on Beca's neck as she slides back and forward, her wetness surely coating Beca's pants. Their fabric is so thin that Chloe is almost certain her Beca can feel the slickness seeping through. Chloe wishes she could stop just enough to tug the barrier between their skins down and grind directly against Beca's, but her orgasm is already building and she thinks she might die if she pulls away for even a second.

 

Chloe knows the song has switched, but she can't seem to be able to focus long enough to tell what it is, even though she methodically created the playlist an hour ago. The lyrics and the beat are drown out by the sounds ringing in her ears, her own moans being echoed back to her.

 

As though knowing exactly what Chloe was just thinking about, Beca leans in to husk something into her ear.

 

“You sound so good, baby. And you feel so good, too, rubbing yourself against me,”

 

Chloe crushes her lips against Beca's.

 

“Fuck me,” she murmurs, blindly reaching behind her for one of Beca's hands and guiding it down her stomach, until Beca catches the drift and cups the space between her legs. They both moan as Beca's fingers thread through slick wetness. Chloe's hand remains wrapped around Beca's wrist, as if dreading she might pull away. “Fuck me, Bec.”

 

“Jesus,”

 

Chloe whimpers, moving her hips once to encourage her girlfriend. She feels Beca's hand push the lace aside, warm fingers gathering Chloe's juices and rubbing in circles until she's sure Chloe is ready for her.

 

One finger glides inside of her first, curling in a spot that makes Chloe cry out.

 

“More,” she demands, drawing in a quick breath of anticipation. She's so close already, and she doesn't care about how embarrassing it might be. “More, baby.”

 

Beca chuckles hotly in her ear. “Up,”

 

Chloe gets the message and lifts her hips up slightly, groaning when two fingers stretch her heavenly as she surges back down.

 

“Shit,” Chloe chokes out, giving Beca's hair a harsh tug as her hips pick up the rhythm until she's basically impaling herself back and forth into Beca's fingers at a frantic pace. “Baby,”

 

“You look so fucking hot, fucking yourself with my fingers,” Chloe's eyes slip shut, a moan ripping from her throat just from Beca's words. Beca's palm is back around her breast, squeezing it. Chloe's body is overwhelmed by the different sensations. “I could just come right now, watching you,”

 

“Don't stop,” Chloe begs, even though Beca isn't doing much expect curling her fingers at the right time. She briefly registers Beca's other hand pushing at the fabric covering her breast, and then her nipple being surrounded by wet heat. “I'm so clo-Beca,”

 

Beca's groan vibrates against her chest and Chloe whimpers at the loss of Beca's warm lips over her breast when she pulls away to focus on her fingers gliding inside and out of Chloe, captivated by the sight.

 

When Chloe lowers onto Beca's fingers the following second, Beca drags her thumb over her clit, once, twice, and Chloe freezes, letting the tight, precise circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves do the trick. She clenches and pulses around Beca's digits, wetness coating her hand as her orgasm rips through her in waves.

 

“Beca,” she cries out, a strangled sound escaping her mouth to bounce off the walls. She's almost certain the only word left in registry is her girlfriend's name. “Bec.”

 

Beca slides out of her, and brushes light, soothing strokes over Chloe's swollen sex before pulling away completely. Chloe nearly comes again as she watches Beca bring her fingers to her mouth and suck them dry.

 

She's definitely got herself beat at her own game.

 

Her body slumps against Beca, who switches from wicked to gentle in the drop of a hat, tracing slow circles over Chloe's lower back as Chloe attempts to gather back both her breath and her senses.

 

“Chloe,” Beca tries after a minute or two, Chloe isn't sure, nudging her slightly. Beca lets out a quiet whine and shifts under Chloe. “I need you.”

 

Chloe wills her brain to come out of its daze. “Sorry,” she giggles, pressing an apologetic kiss to Beca's neck, then another, and another, each one gaining in intensity as they pepper Beca's skin.

 

Beca's hips buck into her, brushing against Chloe's still sensitive center as Chloe's lips nip at her pulse point.

 

Straightening, Chloe pulls her into a bruising kiss as her hand blindly fiddles with the knot of Beca's sweatpants. Once undone, she slips under the barrier and is inside Beca's underwear, fingers finding slick wetness that makes her breath catch in her throat.

 

“God, you're dripping,” she whispers into Beca's mouth, swiping a finger along her folds. Beca whimpers and rocks her hips into her hand, but the awkwardness and strain of the angle prompt Chloe to switch tactics.

 

Giving Beca a full kiss, Chloe's feet anchor themselves to the ground as she slides down Beca's body, trailing hot, open-mouth kisses over Beca's covered chest and stomach.

 

The Weeknd’s _Earned It_ is now playing.

 

Once she's low enough, down on her knees between Beca's legs, Chloe hooks her fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants, dragging the underwear along as well. She tosses them somewhere behind her and licks her lips in anticipation of getting to taste Beca.

 

She'd never get tired of tasting Beca. It's intoxicating and never fails in giving her a thrill rush. Pausing, Chloe takes a second to appreciate how ready for her Beca is; her lips swollen and glistening in the dim-lighting.

 

She hooks her arms under Beca's knees and tugs Beca forward to get better access, letting Beca's thighs rest over her shoulders. Leaning forward, Chloe blows a breath of air on Beca's clit, smirking at the sharp gasp she hears and the fingers tangling in her hair.

 

“Chloe,” Beca's tone is dry with impatience. “Just put your fucking mouth on me.”

 

Chloe pulls back and raises an eyebrow, locking eyes with Beca's until her girlfriend adds a strangled, “ _Please,_ ”

 

She hums, pressing a kiss high on the inside of Beca's thigh as her hands splay out low on Beca's stomach.

 

She moans at the first swipe of her tongue over Beca, feeling Beca's heels press into her back to keep her from pulling away, not that Chloe would ever want to.

 

Her tongue licks at Beca at a slow, determined pace, eyes cast upwards to watch the effects her touch has on Beca; her head thrown back, lips slightly parted and brows furrowed in intense pleasure.

 

She backs away just enough to catch a jagged breath, before wrapping her lips around Beca's swollen clit and flicking her tongue over it, drawing a broken moan from Beca as her hips push into Chloe.

 

“Right there,” Beca whispers, the pressure of her feet and hand on Chloe's back and head increasing along with the rhythm set by Chloe's tongue over the bundle of nerves. “Fuck, Chlo,”

 

Chloe moans in response, unable and unwilling to pull away in order to give a proper reply. She's too busy sliding her tongue in and out of Beca's wet heat, as one hand slips under Beca's shirt, dragging up her toned abdomen to palm her breast.

 

She rolls a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinches it, almost tumbling back at the jolt of Beca's hips, if it weren't for the locking hold Beca's thighs provide around her shoulders.

 

Breathing increasingly starts to become a difficulty as Chloe picks up the rhythm, burying her face even more against Beca to be able to reach deeper inside of her and curl her tongue in the right spot. Beca's trembling thighs and sharp breathing tell Chloe she's close.

 

“Chlo, I'm gonna-” Beca freezes in a gasp, legs locking around Chloe's neck almost painfully. Beca's orgasm creeps up on them both, quick and explosive.

 

Humming in appreciation as she backs away, Chloe takes the time to lick Beca clean as Beca's quivering body slumps back into the seat, her legs sliding off Chloe's shoulders.

 

She slides up Beca's body, curling into her girlfriend's lap to pull her into a slow, languid kiss. She feels Beca's fingers glide through her hair, more softly this time, dragging it away from her sticky forehead.

 

“Hi,” she murmurs across Beca's lips, nudging her nose against her own.

 

“Fuck, yeah, hi,” Beca slurs out with half-open eyes, drawing an amused snicker from Chloe.

 

“What that okay?” she asks once the drive heightened by her desire vanishes, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her impulsive decision to come out here and surprise her girlfriend.

 

“Was that-” Beca pauses to swallow. “That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do. Like, holy shit, if that's how you get when you're jealous, I should have performed at Miss Universe a _long_ time ago.”

 

“What?” Chloe recoils in shock, eyebrows knitting together. “You _knew_ I was jealous?”

 

Beca chuckles and kisses her. “Babe, you are not very subtle. The way you hung up on me earlier...”

 

Chloe's jaw hangs open in disbelief. “You were literally drooling over Tyra Banks!”

 

“Was I? I can't really remember, I think I blacked out,” Chloe raises a not so impressed eyebrow that has Beca rush out, “But not because I find her attractive! Because she's intimidating. Like, like that chick from DSM. It's all nerves, nothing more,” she dips in for another kiss, but Chloe pulls away before she can. Beca whines, bottom lip jutting out in a pout and shoulders dropping. “I only have eyes for you, babe.”

 

Chloe shakes her head, feeling her determination to give Beca a hard time about this waver as Beca smiles coyly.

 

Beca's tone might be light and teasing, but the obvious love reflecting in her eyes tells Chloe that she has nothing to worry about.

 


	6. (M) a double pepperoni, pineapple and artichoke pizza, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant bechloe please, for prompts!

Chloe has rarely felt this miserable in her life.

She's just pulled a nine-hour shift, was bit by a parrot, got stuck in traffic on the way home, and the elevator of their building broke down a month ago, which means she's shad to climb all six stories to reach the apartment she shares with her wife.

Oh yeah, and she's seven months pregnant. With _twins_.

Safe to say Chloe is glad to step through the doorway at past six-thirty that evening, especially when a delicious smell originating from the kitchen reaches her nostrils and makes her stomach growl.

She immediately recognizes the familiar aroma and knows Beca's cooking her favorite: chicken florentine pasta.  

“Hey babe,” her wife appears in the doorway, spatula in hand, wearing the ' _I kissed a ginger and I liked it_ ' apron Amy got her as a housewarming gift a few years ago. It was funny at the time because everyone knew that Beca could barely make eggs without risking to burn the place down.

But since they learned about the pregnancy, Beca went as far as taking a few cooking classes to be able to whip up homemade meals, stating their baby wouldn't eat any industrial crap during the crucial nine months of the pregnancy.

Just thinking about Beca's unwavering presence and dedication in the last seven months has tears pool in Chloe's eyes, and soon her relaxed features crumble under the emotions

“Oh, no,” Beca's eyes widen in panic as she quickly strides to Chloe. “Why are we crying?”

“Nothing, I just,” Chloe inhales shakily. “You're just the best wife ever,”

“Baby,” Beca laughs under her breath and gently pulls her into her arms, rubbing soothing circles along the small of her back as Chloe rests her forehead against her collarbone, turning her head into the crook of Beca's neck. “Bad day?”

She nods, pulling away and wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve. “Something like that.”

“How 'bout I draw you a bath?” Beca's offer has Chloe on the verge of bursting into tears once more as she wonders how lucky she is to be married to this woman.

“Will you take one with me?”

Beca smiles fondly and slips her hand into Chloe's. “Sure.”  

Chloe lets her wife tug her towards their bedroom, where she sheds off her coat and steps out of her shoes, her swollen feet singing as they meet the comfort of the carpet under them. Beca has opened both faucets in their large bathtub by the time she walks into the ensuite bathroom, poured bubble bath and bath salts in the rising water and is now lighting a few candles on the counter.

Chloe loves how much of a closeted romantic her wife is, even though Beca glares at her every time she mentions it and threatens to withhold sex if Chloe so much as breathes a word about it to their mutual friends.

It's endearing how Beca still naively believes the Bellas are oblivious to how whipped she is with Chloe. 

“Here, let me,” Beca says softly as she approaches, curling her hands into the hem of Chloe's scrub top. Chloe lifts her arms, and lets Beca pull it over her head. She does the same with Chloe's long-sleeved shirt and reaches behind to unhook her bra, all the while humming a song Chloe doesn't recognize under her breath.

Beca then bends down to pull her scrubs down along with her underwear, taping Chloe's ankle for her to step out of them. She presses a kiss on Chloe's large bump on her way back up and tosses Chloe's work clothes in the hamper, before checking the water temperature.

“Perfect,” she hums, and kisses Chloe quickly, holding both hands out. Chloe takes them and steps into the tub, using Beca for leverage until she's sat in the water. The warmth is already doing wonders to her sore back and she moans in appreciation, leaning back against the wall of the tub and closing her eyes. “Scoot forward a bit?”

She opens them to see Beca sliding her own underwear down her hips, and slides forward. Beca hits the light-switch, plunging the room in a dim, candle-lit atmosphere. She climbs in behind Chloe and gently tugs her to rest between her legs.

Sighing, Chloe leans back against Beca, letting her tense muscles relax for the first time today. Beca drops a kiss to her bare shoulder and splays her hand out over the top of Chloe's belly sticking out from the water, her thumb stroking the spot just above her navel.

“This is nice,” Chloe murmurs after a minute, turning her head to catch Beca's eyes. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

Beca chuckles, tucking her chin in the space where Chloe's neck meets her shoulder. “My pleasure. You are carrying our babies, after all, the least I can do is make you feel better.”  

Chloe's hand glides down in the water to set it over Beca's on her stomach when Beca speaks again, with a sort of awe in her voice, sprinkled with slight agitation.

“ _Babies_. Like, we're going to be responsible for two little humans. At _once_.”

Chloe lets out a breathy laugh. She still has to wrap her mind around the fact that she's going to have to push two babies in a row.

“Crazy huh?”

“More like fucking terrifying,” Beca hisses shakily and pauses, before adding as an afterthought. “I hope I'm not going to drop any of them.”

“You're not going to _drop_ them,” Chloe rolls her eyes with a huff. Beca can be so dramatic sometimes. “We'll be fine. It might take a little bit of adjustment, and we probably won't sleep much at first, but we'll be okay.”

There's a light tap under her skin, just below their joined hands, that makes them glance as each other in amazement. Chloe knows it's Baby A, their little girl (she is the one nestled on the right side of her uterus and the most active one at night, while her brother usually moves around in the mornings), who pipes up at the perfect occasion, as though to let Beca know everything will be alright, too.

Beca lets out a puff of breath. “Okay.”

When the water gets high enough to cover most of Chloe's bump, Beca reaches over to shut it off.

They fall silent, communicating through gentle touches and content hums. Chloe is almost dozing a few minutes in, the way Beca's fingers lazily trace the underside of her belly gently lulling her to sleep.

She sighs heavenly as she feels Beca's lips on her neck, pressing slow, open-mouth kisses along her skin.

She loves those intimate moments she gets to share with her wife; moments they always manage to make time for, no matter how busy they are.

Chloe wants to cherish those last few months she gets with Beca before their lives are graced with their two awaited additions.  

It's bound to be hectic and borderline chaotic, and Beca might turn into a fidgeting mess as the date approaches, but she knows there's no one else she'd rather do this with.

Someone who loves her and looks at her as though she's the only person in the universe, and who will love and treasure their children just as much.

“Bec,” Chloe croaks out, craning her neck to give Beca's lips better access. Reaching for Beca's free hand, she leads it to her breast.

“Really?” Beca asks in mild-surprise, a quiet laugh escaping her lips when Chloe all but wraps Beca's palm around her boob. “Okay, I just thought they were off-limits.”

“Just... be gentle,” Chloe says, moaning as Beca nips at her skin with a tiny bit more pressure. “And careful with my nipples!”

“Trust me, I know,” Beca grins against her neck, and Chloe knows she's thinking about that time early in the pregnancy when she sucked on Chloe's very sensitive nipple and almost got kneed in the stomach in the process from Chloe's jerk reaction to the sudden pain.

Beca squeezes Chloe's breast tentatively, her gentle but full touch spreading glorious warmth through her entire body. As minutes tick by, Beca continues to lavish her neck in soft kisses while massaging her breast, ever so often brushing her thumb over Chloe's pebbled peak before it disappears and leaves Chloe chasing for more.

She feels Beca's other hand run down the underside of her bump until she reaches the inside of her thigh. She pauses, breath slightly panting as she whispers into Chloe's ear, “It's okay?”

Chloe feels her heart soar into her chest, drowned under the love Beca pours into each one of her attentive touches and words. Throughout her pregnancy, Chloe's libido has been a true roller coaster, switching from up and down (but mostly up) overnight. Over the last few weeks, though, her body's extra sensitivity to touch has made it hard for her to draw any pleasure from intimate activities, so they have been put on hold.

Chloe wonders why, because her entire being now feels as though it's being ignited on fire.

“Yeah,” she whispers thickly, grasping Beca's wrist to guide her hand lower. Her bump being in the way makes it hard for Beca to reach exactly where Chloe want her to be.

“Scoot up a little bit,” Beca husks out, helping Chloe sit up. The angle is much better, and Chloe lets her head meet Beca's shoulder as Beca's fingers brush over her bundle of nerves.

It's delicate and slow, the contact intense yet fleeting, shifting from tights circles to gentle strokes that flood Chloe with peaceful contentedness. Beca is patient and loving in her ministrations, as though she wants to draw Chloe's impeding climax as long as possible.

She gradually drifts to a measureless moment of pleasure, gasps and soft, barely there whimpers flitting through her parted lips until her orgasm rips through her in rippling shock waves.

As she comes undone, the sounds drawn from low within her are heightened by the acoustic of their bathroom as they boom against the walls.

“You're beautiful,” Beca's murmur into her ear coaxes Chloe out of her daze. She twists her head inwards, tilting it up to meet Beca's lips in a languid kiss. A definite flutter in her belly makes them both laugh, Beca's hands having found her stomach once more. “It's still weird how they move around after.”

“They're just feeling happy because I do, too. Whatever mommy feels, baby feels.”

“I know,” Beca says softly. Chloe knows she knows; Beca's read all kinds of books about pregnancy front and back. Another fact that makes Chloe's chest expand with awe for her wife. “Still weird.”

They step out moments later before the water gets too cool and once she's slipped her bathrobe on, Beca wraps Chloe in a big, fluffy towel, running her hands up and down her back to help her skin dry more quickly.

“Bec?” she murmurs coyly. Beca hums in response and steals a quick kiss, helping her slip on her own bathrobe. “I love that you made my favorite but I'm actually craving pizza.”

Chloe kisses her apologetically, laughter bubbling in her throat as she takes in Beca's dramatic expression. “Traitor.”

Sighing in mock deject, Beca reaches for her phone on the counter.

“Double pepperoni with pineapple and artichoke?” she confirms, not able to avoid a grimace. Chloe nods with a hum, cuddling into Beca's side and propping her chin on her shoulder as she dials. “So gross. Just so you know, I'm getting my own.”

Chloe smirks. “Well, you better, ‘cause I didn't plan on sharing.”  


	7. (T) secrets in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Talk to me."
> 
> Rating T

Chloe would have missed the knock on the door if she hadn't been awake. It's soft and quiet, but still manages to cut through her oppressive thoughts.

“Come in,” she calls out just as softly, propping herself on her elbows as the door pushes open just a tad, enough for Beca to slip in.

Beca, the girl who wormed her way into Chloe's life a few years ago.

Beca, her co-captain and best friend.

Beca, the girl she's secretly been sleeping with for the last six months.

Friends with benefits, nothing more. That was their initial deal. Beca even wrote a contract, stating the five rules they agreed upon after the first time it happened.

(they were drunk.)

_#1 No sleeping over after intercourse_

(Chloe laughed for two minutes straight over the chosen word, Beca turning as red as a tomato next to her.)

_#2 No public display of affection_

(Chloe only agreed to that if hugs were still allowed. Hugging Beca is one of her favorite things in the world. Beca gets all cute and flustered and Chloe lives for it.)

_#3 No cuddles_

(That one was and is still Chloe's biggest challenge out of the deal.)

_#4 No pet-names_

(Chloe let that one time where Beca chanted out 'Chloe, baby' over and over again while Chloe's head was between her legs slide.)

_#5 No feelings_

(Sounded simple enough. But without her being aware of it at the time, somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ within Chloe, a part of her died from blighted hope.)

 _Just_ sex.

Except for that one time each month where Beca quietly sneaks into Chloe's room and breaks so many of those rules at once.

“Hi,” Beca greets, voice tired and layered with discomfort. She shuffles to the other side of the bed and gets under the covers without another word, eyes finding Chloe's through the darkness.

Chloe watches as she lies on her side, arm clenching her stomach and features scrunching up in pain ever so often.

“I'll be back,” Chloe whispers to her friend, leaving the room momentarily and coming back two minutes later with a heating pad wrapped in a towel. She lies back down and hands it to Beca, who takes it from her with a grateful smile and lies on her lower stomach, under her shirt. “Better?”

Beca nods. She seems to hesitate, before finally croaking out, “Can you, like, hold me?”

Reigning back a laugh at Beca's uncalled-for embarrassment and awkwardness, Chloe nods, shuffling closer on her side and tugging Beca into her body as they face each other.

Draping an arm over Beca's hip, Chloe slips her hand past Beca's shirt and starts gently raking her fingernails back and forth over the small of Beca's back, enticing a quiet whine from the brunette.

Chloe freezes, wondering if she somehow overstepped boundaries. “Sorry, I...”

Beca only buries her face further into Chloe's neck, breathing tickling her skin as she husks out, “Why'd you stop?”

“Oh,” Chloe lets out, shoulders dropping in relief as she resumes her ministrations. Beca lets out a quiet sigh the second she does, her body stirring into Chloe even more, until they are pressed flush against one another. Her arm slips under Chloe's, hand coming to rest between Chloe's shoulder-blades while her leg hooks over Chloe's.

Chloe inhales discreetly. The room is starting to get increasingly hot, between Beca’s slightly higher than usual body temperature, the heating pad squished between them and the fact that Chloe’s system is reacting to Beca’s impossible closeness.

Another quiet, almost restrained whimper escapes Beca's lips, and Chloe brushes a kiss across the side of her head without thinking twice about it.

Chloe doesn't like seeing Beca in pain.

But Chloe secretly loves that Beca always comes to her whenever she is.

Chloe secretly loves how she gets a glimpse of vulnerable and unguarded Beca each time.

Chloe secretly loves how clingy and affectionate Beca gets in those moments.

Chloe secretly loves Beca.

It's as natural as breathing, as clear as black ink on white paper, as simple as 1+1.

The realization hits Chloe like a truck, ramming into her ribs and trapping her thundering heart in a vice grip. It's beating so loudly that Chloe is afraid Beca might hear it.

Over the next few minutes, Chloe tries to backtrack and undo her heart's shenanigans, as if the unparalleled love she holds for Beca in every fiber of her being was something easy to get rid off.

She tries to pinpoint an event, or a particular moment in the last six months that led to this development, but realizes after much scrutinizing that there's none.

It goes much farther than that. Three years to be exact.

To that sunny day where she set her eyes on the bad-ass looking girl with piercings and tattoos from across the quad.

To that impromptu duet in the showers.

To that _'Shorty get down, good lord'_ that rippled to every corner of her body in shock waves.

To that twinkling look they shared after winning the ICCA's for the first time. And the second. And the third.

Maybe those feelings Chloe interpreted as deep friendship for so long were actually love in disguise from the very beginning.

“You're thinking too loudly,” Beca's gruff voice interrupts the storm starting to spin in her brain.

“Sorry,” Chloe murmurs, realizing her body feels extremely stiff. The second she relaxes against the mattress, her muscles tense once more when Beca presses a quick kiss to her neck. She feels Beca pull away.

“Hey,” Beca's hand leaves its spot, running down Chloe's back and curling around the dip of her waist. Chloe can just about find her eyes in the darkness. “What's wrong? Talk to me.”

Her tone is patient, colored with concern, and Chloe wants to scream.

The fact that Beca is able to read Chloe's body language so well is as comforting as it is unsettling.

Chloe swallows the acid taste settling in her mouth. It burns down her throat and digs a hole in her stomach.

“Are you stressed out about the Worlds again?”

“Yeah, the Worlds,” she offers, hoping her tone doesn't betray her lie or the tears pooling in her eyes.

“We're going to be just fine,” Beca tells her, and Chloe can hear the sincere belief in her voice. “We’re the fucking Barden Bellas. Nothing can bring us down, not even those weirdly attractive Germans.”

“You're right, I'm just being silly.” She rolls her eyes, but it's mainly to keep the insistent tears at bay. “Let's try and get some sleep. We have an early rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” For a second, Chloe thinks Beca wants to say something else.

“Goodnight, Bec.”

Beca settles back against her, forehead falling to Chloe's collarbone. “Night, Chlo. Love you.”

Something inside Chloe rips, and she's not sure if it's her heart, her lungs or her entire chest.

It cracks the dam open to a point of no return. Silent tears roll down her cheeks, and she prays Beca has already fallen asleep.

“I love you, too.”


	8. (G) the kissing police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bechloe prompt: Bechloe are married. Beca's an actress & Chloe's a vet. Their 5-year old daughter accidentally saw her mom kissing her co-star (Blake Lively) because her nanny was watching a movie and wasn't aware that kiddo Mitchell has woken up and was looking at the screen. She got super upset. Chloe had been previously pissed about it too (she thought Beca was overly convincing and loved it) and both her and Bechloe baby give Beca the cold shoulder."

Abigail knows she shouldn't be up.

It's way past her bedtime, but she can't sleep and can hear the TV from downstairs.

Her mommies aren't here tonight; they are at something important for Mama's job, and they left a few hours ago dressed like princesses. Sandra, the girl who lives next door came to look after Abigail and her baby brother, Elijah.

She made Abigail dinner and fed the baby, then played with Abigail for a bit, before she announced it was already bedtime. Abigail gave Sandra her best pout so she could stay up longer, but Sandra was having none of it.

Shuffling quietly down the stairs, Abigail settles on the last step, from where, if she cranes her neck, she can catch a glimpse of the TV.

She gasps when she realizes Sandra is watching one of her Mama's movies. Abigail isn't allowed to watch them yet, because apparently they are made for adults.

She doesn't really get what movies are. She just knows they tell a story, like cartoons, but with real people in it, like her Mama. Sometimes Abigail likes to brag about how her Mama leads a secret-double life.

It sounds cool, especially when she tells her friends from school about it.

As she tries to take a better look at the screen without being seen, Abigail frowns when she realizes her Mama is crying on the screen. She wishes she had watched the beginning of the movie to know why she's crying.

The blonde woman also on the screen leans in and kisses her Mama.

On the _lips_.

Like her Mommy does, but Abigail is pretty sure only her Mommy is allowed to do that.

Abigail gasps and her eyes widen. She doesn't understand why her Mama is kissing someone else. She can't explain why, but tears fill her eyes and she feels like crying.

She's sad for her Mommy and angry at her Mama.

Stomping up the stairs, Abigail regrets ever coming down. She throws herself on her bed and cries until she falls asleep.

/

Abigail has been acting weird.

She and Beca came home late last night from the Golden Globes, and when Chloe got up this morning, she noticed that there was something off about their five-year-old.

She refused to let Beca dress her, instead requesting Chloe. She pouted her way through breakfast, and brushed off Beca's concern by claiming she was tired because she didn't sleep well.

“Okay, Abi, can you tell us what's going on?” Chloe finally asks over dinner the same day, after witnessing Abigail glare at Beca with insistence. “Why are you giving Mama the cold shoulder?”

Abigail furrows her brow. “What does that mean?”

“Did I do something to upset you?” Beca asks tentatively and Chloe's eyebrows raise to her hairline when Abigail narrows her eyes.

“Abi, that's enough,” she scolds sternly. “What's going on? Why are you mad at Mama?”

“How can you not know?!” She exclaims out of the blue, snapping her eyes to Chloe. Pouting, she crosses her arms over her chest. “I saw Mama kiss someone else. Someone else than you, Mommy.”

Chloe pauses, taking the time to assess the piece of information. She knows Beca wouldn't kiss someone else, let alone with their daughter around. And Abigail can be a bit overdramatic sometimes. 

Glancing at Beca briefly, whose jaw has dropped open, Chloe leans closer to Abigail.

“Abi... What are you talking about?”

“I saw it!” Abigail cries, pointing in general direction of the living-room. “On the TV last night!”

“Oh,” Beca lets out. Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose. “Did Sandra let you watch my last movie?”

Abigail squirms in her seat, a guilty expression overtaking her face. “She didn't know I was watching. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. That's when I saw. You were crying and that blonde woman kissed you!”

“Baby,” Beca starts before Chloe can say anything, reaching across the table to lie her hand over Abigail's, who wrenches it away. Beca visibly swallows “Movies are just fake stories. I told you about that, already. It's just pretend. I didn't want to kiss that woman.”

“Oh you didn't?” Chloe bites out before she can help herself. She scoffs. “Could have fooled me.”

“Chloe,” Beca hisses, twisting her head to shoot her a pointed look. “You're not helping, here.”

Chloe clears her throat and wills herself to remain calm.

“Abi, why don't you go play in your room while you Mama and I have a grown-up discussion? We'll talk about this afterwards.”

“Okay.”

As their daughter's footsteps grow fainter and fainter as she climbs up the stairs, Chloe feels an uneasy feeling creep up her limbs.

“Chloe,”

Beca's pleading tone makes it even worse.

“Don't,” Chloe bites out, standing up to start clearing the table. She picks up the three plates, not caring about the fact that Beca isn't done with her dinner. “It wasn't really pretend, was it?”

“ _What?_ ” Beca rises to her feet and spins around to face Chloe as she stands by the sink. “Of course it was, Chloe. Who do you take me for?!”

“A human being!” Chloe cries out, slapping her hands over her thighs. “A human being with eyes. Have you taken a look at Blake Lively lately? Oh right, yes, because she was all over you last night!”

There are tears pooling in her eyes and Chloe hates herself for being so emotional over something she knows deep down isn't founded. It's pure jealousy, and she knows it's ridiculous to feel that way, because she trusts Beca.

It's just... Blake is a goddess of modern times; blonde wavy hair, body to die for, not to mention that amazing sense of humor and that fucking perfect mole right below her eye.

And Chloe... well, she once believed she could hold a candle to Blake, but that was before her pregnancy turned her body into something _she_ doesn't even recognize.

Their son was born a month ago, and she has yet to get back in shape. She feels gross and the slight post-partum depression she's experiencing doesn't help in the matter.

She has never felt so uncomfortable in a dress as she did last night, even though Beca repeatedly told her she looked beautiful.

She remembers being on the verge of tears when Beca let go of her shortly after arriving on location to shoot some mandatory red-carpet pictures with her sexy co-star. It was a sucker-punch to the guts, observing the two women laugh and lightly flirt.

“It was just an act,” Beca's tone is softer and it makes the tears topple over Chloe's cheeks. “Baby, you know how the industry works.”

“I know,” Chloe whispers, reaching out to dry her cheeks. God, she feels stupid. “I just don't feel attractive anymore and Blake is so... She's Blake. And I wouldn't be surprised if part of you feels an attraction.”

“Okay, okay. Let's back up,” Beca closes her eyes and shakes her head as Chloe attemps to swallow her tears. She places her hands on Chloe's hips, tugging her closer. “You don't feel attractive anymore?”

Chloe cries harder, waving a hand in general direction of her body. “I just had a _baby_ , Beca.”

“Exactly,” Beca murmurs with a smile that makes Chloe do a double-take. “You gave birth to our baby, after nurturing him and giving him a home to grow in for nine months. You gave me a second child, another piece of you for me to love and cherish. Do you have any idea how beautiful that is?”

Chloe sniffles, shrugging and dropping her gaze in shame for ever doubting Beca.

“You are the mother of our children, and to me there's _nothing_ sexier.”

Timid ocean blue eyes find steel ones. “Really?”

Beca nods and leans in, capturing Chloe's lips in a kiss that leaves her a tad dazzled. “And if it weren't for the fact that your body is still recuperating, I would make love to you right here, right now to show you just how much I want you." 

“Beca,” Chloe whimpers, slightly taken aback by the sudden desire radiating off Beca's eyes as they stare into Chloe's soul. “I'm sorry for asking you if it was pretend. I trust you, I do. There's not a fiber in my body that believes you would ever cheat on me. I just... Blake is fucking gorgeous and I got self-conscious.”

“She doesn't hold a candle to you, babe,” Beca gives her a lopsided grin and kisses her again. “ _You're_ fucking gorgeous. And I can't believe I'm married to such a beautiful human being. I still have to pinch myself sometimes.”

“Sweet talker,” Chloe rolls her eyes, even though heat is seizing her cheeks over the compliments. “You need to go talk to your daughter.”

“I'm going now,” Beca squeezes her waist before stepping away. She shudders exaggeratedly, probably in prospect of the conversation about to go down. “Man, she's got a mean glare.”

“Wonder who she got that from, hmm?” Chloe teases, which causes her to be on the receiving end of said glare. “You'll be fine. I'm going to go check on Eli in the meantime.”

“And Bec?” She adds as Beca stands in the doorway of the kitchen. “I know we technically can't have sex but that doesn't mean we can't make-out.”

Chloe winks, the groan flitting past Beca's lips as she hangs her head back making her cackle.

/

Beca takes a deep breath and knocks softly at her daughter's door. She hears the quiet 'come in' and pushes it open.

She didn't expect what greets her when she steps into the room. The five-year-old is dressed (she was already in her pajamas when they settled down for dinner), a pair of shoes are on her feet and she's shrugging on her Hello Kitty backpack, her stuffed bunny tucked under her arm.

Beca raises an eyebrow, trying to reign in an amused smile. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I made you and Mommy mad,” The quiver in Abigail's bottom lip as she speaks destroys any ounce of playfulness in Beca's features. “This is all my fault, I shouldn't stay here.”

Beca swallows the sudden lump clogging her throat and strides to her daughter. She kneels down on the carpet and grabs Abigail's arms gently.

“Baby, none of this is your fault, I promise. It's mine." Beca sighs and moves a hand up to wipe Abigail's tears away. “Will you let me explain?”

Eventually, Abigail nods. Beca taps her shoulder. “Want to take off your backpack?”

“Okay.”

With a sigh, Abigail sets her backpack down. Beca takes her hand and sits on the edge of the bed, propping Abigail on her lap.

“I'm sorry you got upset about that kiss,” she begins, brushing a strand of hair away from her daughter's face. “You have every reason to be, because it looked very real. See, that's what I do for a living. I pretend to do stuff I sometimes wouldn't do in real life, and try to make it look real so that people who watch the movie believe it is. If they believe it's real, it means that I've done a good job.”

She pauses, making sure to wait for Abigail to assess what she said.

“And kissing someone else than your Mommy is something I would _never_ do in real life. And my real life is you guys; your Mommy, you and now, Eli. Real life is much more important than pretend. Do you understand?”

Abigail's brows are furrowed, but she nods. “I think so.”

“I love making movies, but you know what I love even more?”

Abigail finally looks up at her, with innocent, big blue eyes that make Beca's heart melt in her chest. “What?”

“Coming home to you guys after weeks of being away. Because I love you, Eli and your Mommy more than anything else in the world,” Beca smiles, her vision starting to get clouded with tears. “Do you believe me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Abigail says without a beat of hesitation. Her shoulders slump. “I'm sorry for yelling and giving you the cold arm.”

“It's cold shoulder, babe." Beca chuckles and presses a kiss to Abigail's temple. "And it's fine. Maybe I deserved to be yelled at a little bit, for letting you believe that I ever wanted to kiss someone else than Mommy. That shouldn't have happened in the first place.”

“I forgive you,” Abigail mumbles, pressing herself closer.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Beca puffs out a breath and wraps her arms tightly around her small frame. “Still want to leave us?”

“No.” Abigail snickers, pulling away to look at her mother. “That was silly.”

“I agree,” Beca laughs. “We still have half an hour before bedtime. How about we play a little bit just the two of us and then I read you a story?”

Abigail's eyes light up, and she scrambles off Beca's lap to start pulling out some toys from their case.

Later, after kissing her goodnight, Beca leaves Abigail's room and pops into the nursery across the hall to check on Eli, who isn't in his crib. Sure enough, she finds him nursing at Chloe's breast when she steps into the master bedroom.

“All good?” Chloe asks with a smile as Beca settles next to her.

“Yeah. She had packed up to leave the house to go God knows where, but I managed to change her mind.”

Chloe's eyes widen slightly. “Oh my gosh, really?”

Beca sighs and runs a hand over her face. “Yeah. But we talked it out and everything's fine."

"Good."

"Now I've held up my part of the deal, but I don't see any make-out session happening soon,” Beca narrows her eyes and runs a hand over Eli's tummy. “Little dude is hogging my playtime buddies.”

Chloe sends her a playful glare. “Your playtime buddies are tired. And you're insatiable."

“Happens when you have a wife as sexy as mine.”

Chloe rakes her teeth over her bottom lip, “Oh, I know, trust me.”

Beca is slightly worried that someone who happens to walk into the room might call child services with all the eye-fucking happening right in front of their son.

Chloe's hand covers her own over Eli's small body. “Give me a few minutes?”

“Of course,” Beca smiles, dropping a tender kiss on Chloe's covered shoulder as she cuddles into her side. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of watching Chloe breastfeed their child; it's a beautiful sight. “I love you.”

She feels Chloe grin into her hair and place a kiss there. “We love you, too, Mama.”

 


	9. (G) a tale of diapers, pacifiers and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a few people who requested more of Bechloe and twins. Part one is chapter 6.
> 
> Rated G, mentions of Staubrey.

It's cool.

Beca can totally do this.

How hard can it be to take care of her children for two days while Chloe is away with Aubrey for a spa week-end?

She's done it before, and Beca didn't set the house of fire or drop any of the babies while her wife was gone.

The only thing is, since the last time Beca was left alone with them for more than a few hours, they were _babies_.

They spent most of their day sleeping, eating or pooping. In short, nothing Beca couldn't handle.

(well, define _handle_. She almost passed out from changing a diaper once or twice.)

But now, they're _toddlers_. They have mastered the art of crawling on all-fours and boy, are they _fast_.

It's like they've just learned they have a whole world to discover and are determined to see all of it in the next _minute_.

Chloe left this morning, kissing all three members of her family and telling Beca to call her if she needed anything.

Fast-forward three hours later to a breathless Beca, running after her son and sweeping him off the floor and into her arms to set him back on the play-mat.  

“Where'd you think you were going, lil' man?” she speaks fondly, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of his head.

Pausing, Beca realizes her daughter has managed to escape the premises in the span of the three seconds Beca wasn't paying attention.

Of course she tried to stick them in their play-pen, she's not _stupid_.  They just started to scream and shriek the moment she set them down in it this morning.

On the verge of crying in frustration, Beca quickly comes to the conclusion that Chloe is Wonder Woman.

She never complains, and she's the one at home with those little monsters most of the time. She clearly is a natural at this motherhood thing, while Beca is starting to believe the opposite about herself.

She's _this_ close to calling her wife and beg her to come home. But the tiny bit of pride Beca has left somewhere deep within her keeps her burning fingertips away from the lifesaving phone call.

Because she knows Chloe would come home right away and save the day if she did call.

When Beca eventually sets eyes on Harper, she finds the toddler happily babbling to the family golden retriever while pulling on his collar to tug him God knows where.

The dog grunts and sets his nose on his outstretched paws, clearly feeling as done as Beca.  

“Harper, baby,” she chastises softly, crouching next to her daughter and prying her fingers away from the collar. “You gotta be gentle with Buddy, okay? No tugging on the collar. Can you say sorry?”

“Sowwy, Buddy,” Harper mumbles, patting the dog's head several times not so delicately. Buddy lifts his head and starts to lick Harper's hand and face, who topples over from laughter.

Bless their dog; the twins certainly have put him through a lot. Beca cracks a smile and pulls Buddy back so she doesn't end up with a sticky toddler in need of a bath.

“Okay,” she says with a deep breath as she scoops Harper in her arms. “Let's see what your brother is up to, now.”

Walking back into the living-room, Beca is surprised to attest that Elliot is quietly playing with his toys exactly where she left him a minute ago.

Except he's naked. As naked as the day he was born. The little brat even managed to take off his diaper. Beca just hopes he didn't pee on the mat.

She sets Harper down and takes a deep breath as her eyes slide shut for a necessary second of pulling herself back together. Her phone chimes in her back-pocket.

 _Stace_  
iMessage  
Today, 12:03 PM 

_HELP. Alex hasn't stopped crying since Bree left three hours ago._

Beca snickers, despite feeling very sorry for her friend. She'll take two exploring toddlers over a teething monster any day.

_I'm going mad. I think it already damaged my ear-drums._

_I might just hold off on sex with Bree for abandoning me with the spitfire._

_We both know you'd be the miserable one if you did that._

_True. I can't help the fact that my wife is a goddess in bed._

_STACE! TMI, dude._

_Prude. Anyway, how's it going for you? Have you broken down yet? Called Chloe?_

_Your faith in me is flattering, Conrad._

_Nobody has cried yet, so I'll take that as a victory._

_Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put a diaper back on Elliot before he pees on the floor._

_Ooh, the stripping phase. Good luck ;)_

_Drinks later?_

_In eighteen years you mean?_

_When we're free._

Sighing, Beca puts her phone away and figures she should take both kids upstairs while she changes her son.

Don't ask her how, but she's nailed this dual-carrying thing. One twin on each hip, and up Beca goes.

“Okay,” she sets Harper and Elliot down on their bedroom floor and lets them wander around at  cruising speed (she decided it was wiser to close the door and thus limiting their choices of destination) while she grabs a new diaper and set of clothes for her son.

“Let's go with a bear for today, what do you think Eli?” she asks, holding up a bear onesie and drawing a giggle from the eighteen-month-old as he lies on the changing table. “Mmh, you think you can stay dressed if it's a bear?”

“Bear?” he repeats.

She gasps with a bright smiles and wide eyes and tickles his tummy. “You are going to be the cutest little bear, aren't you?”

Yeah, yeah, motherhood turned her into a fucking puddle of mush. Give her a break.

Elliot squeals and kicks his legs happily, making the task of putting the diaper on and slipping on the onesie a little difficult. But it's done a minute later, and Beca is pee-free.

(she learned to stay out of aim the hard way.)

“Voila!” she exclaims, quite proud of herself for completing the task this without too much fumbling.

She's about to lift her son up when she hears a tiny giggle from the corner. Eyes narrowing in suspicion of what she's about to discover, Beca glances in the direction of the noise. She groans and lets her head hang back.

She must have forgotten to slam the bottom drawer shut. After proceeding to empty it, Harper is now sitting on a pile of once perfectly folded baby clothes.

“Sweet Jesus,” Beca mutters. Looks like her daughter took care of providing her mother with her next task of the day.

Her scold quickly turns into an amused smile when Harper at least has the decency to look sheepish about her behavior. Her twinkling, mischievous blue eyes stare up at Beca and pull a chuckle out of her.

“God, you're just too stickin' cute for your own good.”

It isn't fair how much her children look like Chloe; it doesn't help Beca at all in the 'whipped mother department'.

After snapping a few pictures of her daughter to hopefully get back at her when they meet her first boyfriend or girlfriend in about twenty-five years (she has a folder dedicated to embarrassing baby photos for each twin just for when the day comes), Beca pockets her phone and makes the journey back downstairs.

After a hectic lunch that consisted of both kids needing a bath, she manages to stick the two rugrats into their playpen without too much of a fuss and almost thanks the Lord for the half-hour of hand-free time she is granted with.

Beca gets a laundry load going, cleans up the kitchen from leftovers of potato puree, fills another basket with the pile of now-crumpled baby clothes and settles down on the couch to fold them, keeping a watchful eye on her children who are now playing around the living-room.

They are chatting to each other in their twin Morse code as they entertain themselves with their toys, making Beca smile fondly. Harper and Elliot are very close, even though their personalities are nothing alike.

Harper is a mini-version of Chloe; dynamic, talkative, outgoing and confident, while Elliot is quieter, more reserved and an affection seeker. He doesn't like strangers and ends up sulking whenever someone steals Beca's or Chloe's attention for too long.

Beca can't believe they are a year and a half, already.

It still feels like yesterday when they brought their tiny babies home for the first time. It was hectic the first few nights, because of course they woke up together so both she and Chloe had to get up. Chloe would breastfeed one of them while Beca gave the bottle to the other.

It was all about being a team, and she and Chloe make a pretty good one.

They quickly found their rhythm, and raising two little humans at the same time didn't feel so much of an unachievable challenge once they did.

A giggle pulls Beca out of her musings. She glances at her children, only to find Harper holding Elliot's pacifier in her hand, out of his reach. Beca winces, expecting the start of a tantrum and just as she's about to leap off the couch to give it back to her son, Harper puts it back in his mouth.

Sitting back, Beca observes the scene unfold several times; Harper sticking the paci out of Elliot's mouth, who giggles each time, and giving it back to him a few seconds later.

Grabbing her phone, she shoots a quick video and sends it to Chloe.The reply is almost instant. 

_Wifey_

_iMessage_

_Today 3:30 PM_

_Oh my gosh! I've never seen them do that! My heart <3_

_Everything going alright, then?_

 

About to reply, Beca feels a tug on her sweatpants leg and looks down to find Elliot extending his arms towards her.

“Cuddle?” he asks with a tilt of the head and innocent eyes, and Beca's already soft heart turns to marmalade.

She scoops him up into her arms, Elliot immediately sinking into her as he lifts his thumb to his mouth. Always in sync ever since they were babies, Harper comes around a mere minute later and settles on Beca's other side.

Beca feels that kind of unpredictable surge of unconditional love for her children hit her with primal force.

 

Arms and heart full, she manages to snap a selfie and send it to Chloe as a reply.  

_Wifey_

_iMessage_

_Today, 3:33 PM_

_[Attached image]_

_Yeah, we're perfect._

 

She feels the twins both sigh against her and drops a kiss on each tuft of red hair, allowing her eyes to slip shut for just a minute.

Maybe she's got that motherhood thing down, too, after all.


	10. (T) can't stand the thought of you with someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of secrets in the dark (chapter 7)
> 
> I know I don't take the time to reply to your comments but I appreciate every single one of them! Thank you :)
> 
> This is Staubrey-free, btw. For those wary about the pairing.

Chloe has been acting weird.

Well, weird _er_.

Ever since Beca slipped in her room in the middle of the night the other day because her period cramps had gotten so bad that she needed some... some _cuddles_ , she feels like Chloe's been avoiding her.

She doesn't know if she said anything or did anything in her sleep that could explain Chloe's odd behavior and she doesn't have the guts to find out. Even though she's drastically improved from the social anxiety she was experiencing at the start of college, she's still Beca; she doesn't like to talk about things that involve feelings.

Beca does a double-take as her thoughts echo back to her. _No._ Whatever she's involved with with Chloe has nothing to do with feelings.

Her brain slipped up. She's tired, okay?

It's sex. Just sex. Well, mind-blowing sex if Beca _had_ to define it. The best she's ever had.

But no feelings. That shit is dangerous and she would like to stay clear of it as much as possible.

Beca groans, dropping her forehead against her laptop and hitting it repeatedly as if to push the thoughts revolving around Chloe out of her mind.

It's been two weeks since that night, two long weeks since the beginning of their dry-spell. Since the start of their... arrangement, she and Chloe have never gone more than a couple days without having sex.

What's that saying about not missing something until you don't get to have it anymore? Well, whatever it is, Beca can confirm its accuracy.

She never thought she would ever miss sex this badly. She craves it now, her body lighting on fire each time Chloe does something as simple as glancing at Beca. Or speak. Or, lord have mercy, touch her.

Has she already mentioned that sex with Chloe is amazing? _Right_.

“You finally realized how much of a loser you are?”

Beca grumbles something inaudible and lifts her head to catch Stacie staring at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Fuck you,” she sneers with a threatening squint.  

Stacie chuckles and opens to the fridge, humming absentmindedly as she observes its contents. Her head pops up from behind the door a second later.

“What's got you so broody anyway?”

Beca shrugs, tapping aimlessly at her virtual keyboard as she cradles her chin in her propped-up hand.

“Nothing. Just stuck on one of my mixes.”

Stacie makes a non-committal sound of acknowledgment as she closes the fridge and instead takes the peanut butter out of one of the cupboards. She sets it down on the table, along with a spoon and takes a seat across from Beca.

Beca fiddles with the chord of her headphones sitting around her neck, pondering whether she should ask. Glancing around to make sure the person invading her thoughts is nowhere within ear-shot, she turns towards Stacie.

“Hey, have you noticed something weird about Chloe lately?”

Stacie swallows her spoonful of peanut butter, Beca momentarily wondering how a girl can have such a killer body when she eats the way she eats.

(she tries not to ponder too much over the fact that she's only started noticing Stacie's looks after her first night with Chloe. It's like, having sex with a girl for the first time has made the blinkers she has had over her eyes all this time, vanish.)

“No,” Stacie pauses and shrugs. “I mean, not more than usual. Why?”

“I don't know, I just feel like she's been off lately.”

Stacie shrugs, taking the jar with her as she walks towards the living room. “Probably stressed about the Worlds. You know how she gets.”

“Yeah,” Beca agrees quietly to herself, Stacie being already out of earshot to hear her. Somehow it feels bigger than the world, and aimed at her only. As whatever Stacie is watching on TV fills the silence and prevents Beca from focusing on her mix, she grabs her phone and shoots a quick text to her co-captain.

_Chloe Beale_

_iMessage_

_Today at 6:03 PM_

_**Hey. You busy?** _

Beca's fingers drum against the granite counter-top as she stares at her screen. Uncharacteristically, Chloe's response only comes through ten minutes later, during which Beca has gone over every possible scenario as to why the redhead hadn't replied yet.

Death was one of them, and she was itching to call 911.

_Studying in the library. Why? Did I forget we had a Bella rehearsal?_

_**No, no** _

Fuck it. Beca rolls her eyes and adds,

_**Just wanted to see you** _

_Any specific reason?_

 

The lack of emojis in Chloe's texts should really raise a white flag that Chloe isn't in the mood.

 

_**Is being horny a valid reason?** _

 

As soon as she hits send, Beca facepalms herself. Seriously, she sucks at flirting. Big time. She doesn't really get what Chloe sees in her, sometimes.

Her heart skips a beat when a reply comes through, then proceeds to drop all the way down her chest until it unceremoniously hits the bottom of her stomach. 

 

_Well, I'm kinda busy. Need to pass Russian Lit this time, Beca._

 

Beca tries not to think too much about how Chloe doesn't add something cheeky like _I know you can take care of yourself if you're that horny ;)_ or how she's suddenly _Beca_ and not _Bec_ or _Becs_ anymore.

Beca attempts to swallow whatever she's feeling and types out a reply.

 

_**Right. Sorry. See you when you get home.** _

 

As much as she'd like to avoid it, Beca knows she has to talk to Chloe about whatever is making her feel like she needs to avoid her.

And no, not because she wants to have sex, but because Chloe is her best friend first and foremost and all the signs tell Beca that something is bothering her.

And she intends to find out what.

/

Chloe doesn't come home that night.

Beca knows, because she's waited on the couch until midnight for Chloe to walk through the door, like a fucking stalker.

Chloe doesn't come home and Beca goes to bed more frustrated than she has in a while. She can't help thinking about how maybe Chloe is spending the night at someone else's house, that maybe she's having intercourse (shut _up_ ) with that someone, and how that very thought makes her skin crawl uncomfortably.

Their contract doesn't state anything about them being exclusive, she knows that. She has no right to feel upset, but she does anyway.

Beca loses it the next morning, during breakfast with the Bellas.

One of the good thing about living with the girls is that someone always volunteers to make breakfast.

(to the exception of Amy, if she's even around.)

This morning, it's Ashley and Jessica, and the smell filling the downstairs area when Beca gets up almost makes her forget she didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

She walks into the kitchen and gratefully accepts the coffee cup thrust in her hand, plopping herself on one of the last stools available on the island.

“Where's Ginger?” CR asks after counting all the Bellas and herself.

Beca looks at the empty seat next to her (weirdly, she always sits next to Chloe and all their friends know to choose their seat around the table accordingly) and shrugs, despite the lump forming in her throat.

She manages a smile when sweet Jessica sets a plate of french toast under her nose just as Amy speaks.

“Mm, I bet you all she didn't come home last night, if you know what I mean.”

“No, Amy, how could we possibly know what you mean, please enlighten us,” Beca mutters into her cup of coffee, adding a signature eye-roll for good measure.

“Hey, I didn't notice Grumpy had joined us!” Stacie states in an affectionate tone from Beca's left, squeezing her in for a one-armed hug that almost makes Beca spill her coffee.

Beca sputters and pushes her away.  “Ew, get off.”

“Morning!”

Beca freezes as her best friend's breezy voice travels through the house. It's only seconds later that Chloe appears in the kitchen, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. Beca knows, because she remembers thinking how cute Chloe looked in that floral shirt and black skirt.

A chorus of “Morning, Chloe” echoes in the kitchen as the redhead moves around to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Beca keeps her eyes on her food, praying that no one says it.

“Had a good night, Chloe?” From Stacie's tone and even though her eyes are now screwed shut, Beca can tell that the tall brunette is wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Beca takes a deep, placating breath as Chloe giggles. That fucking giggle that she lets out whenever she's done something dirty. Beca knows; she's heard that giggle in her ear plenty of times over the last six months.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Beca eyes shoot open just in time to catch Chloe smirking directly at her. Beca doesn't know if it's to get a rise out of her, but either way, it's working. Chloe sighs, that kind of dreamy sigh that twists Beca's insides because she knows she's not the reason behind it. “Anyway, I'm gonna skip breakfast, I need to catch up on some sleep.”

Again, she's staring right into Beca's soul and Beca squirms in her chair. There's a series of hollers and hoots accompanying Chloe as she walks down the hall towards her bedroom, and Beca counts to ten in her head before she scrambles off her seat and follows after her.

She ignores the, “Uh oh, trouble in Bloe paradise.” most likely uttered by Amy and rounds the hall, not caring about knocking as she pulls the door to Chloe's room again.

“Hey!” Chloe cries out, holding her shirt in front of her chest. “Do you mind?”

Beca rolls her eyes, feeling her patience teetering. “I know _you_ don't.”

Not expecting a reply, Beca shuts the door behind her and crosses her arms over her chest. Her teeth hurt from grinding mercilessly during those ten seconds.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What was what?”

Chloe raises an eyebrow, letting her hand drop to the side. It exposes her bra-clad chest (fucking black lace and front clasp, Beca notes) and Beca's eyes have to stare for a few seconds before she can get back on topic.

“Those looks you threw at me in the kitchen!”

Chloe stares at her innocently. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Beca rolls her eyes, voice booming out louder than she intends to when she speaks. “What the fuck are you playing at? You give me the cold shoulder for two weeks and all the sudden you send me that smirk like you want me. You're not being fair!”

Chloe recoils as if slapped, jaw dropping as she gives Beca a hard stare. Beca knows if looks could kill, she'd be lying dead on the floor.

“ _I'm_ not being fair?” she sneers, shuddering at the words. “You've got some fucking nerves, Beca!”

“Me?!” Beca exclaims, thrusting a thumb at her chest for good measure. Or dramatics, she isn't sure. She feels like she's slipped into a different persona, blinded by white anger. “I'm not the one who slept with someone else last night and is rubbing it in your face!”

“Since when do you care?!” Chloe bites out.

“I don't!” Beca cries out, chest heaving up and down as she pants. A little voice is cackling in the back of her brain, berating her for telling such a blatant lie.

“Oh, you _don't_?” Chloe scoffs again, eyes rolling towards the ceiling in bewilderment. “You're unbelievable.”

Anger flashes in Beca's eyes as her eyebrows fly up. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“ _You_ are the one playing with me,” Chloe shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at Beca's chest. “You are the one who made this stupid contract, insisting we needed to make rules, when you're the one not respecting _any_ of them!”

“I...” Beca's anger is chased away by a wave of doubt and confusion. She physically staggers back, as if hit by a sudden slap of realization as she replays the last few months in her head.

How she came to Chloe and demanded affection when she wasn’t supposed to, so many times. How Chloe indulged her, no questions asked.

Unexpected guilt grips her insides.

Chloe speaks again before she can analyze her actions some more.

“You come in here, asking for comfort and fucking _cuddles_ and expect me to just go on with our arrangement when you act as though none of it happened the next morning? Well news flash, _Beca_ , I can't!”

Beca attempts to swallow the sudden thickness in her throat as Chloe's words knock against her brain, triggering an incoming headache.

“What –“ Beca interrupts herself to gather some strength to ask the question. Or hear its answer. “What do you mean, you _can't_?”

“I can't do this anymore. This... friends with benefits thing,” Chloe's bitter tone makes it sound as though it makes her physically sick just saying it out-loud. She draws in a shaky breath as she squares her shoulders back defiantly. “I'm calling it off.”

Beca suddenly feels dizzy.

She doesn't want to stop. She can't stop.

It's as if her body and mind are intoxicated by Chloe whenever she's in the same room.

As if her body and mind are not okay whenever she's not.

Panic creeps into her limbs at the mere thought of not getting to kiss Chloe again, or hold her against her body, or share any of those intimate moments.

“What? Why?”

Chloe lets out a humorless laugh. “You can be so fucking dense sometimes, Beca.”

She takes three strides forward, until there's only a mere foot of distance between them. Beca inhales sharply at the sudden proximity, her mind still trying to sort through Chloe's words and whatever she could mean by that.

“Can you answer one question for me? Just to make sure I'm making the right decision.”

Beca nods; even though the white flag raising in her head tells her it's a trap.

“Do you really not care that I've slept with someone else?”

The muscles in Beca's jaw twitches over the words.

“I don't,” Somehow, Beca finds it becoming steadily harder to convince even herself of that fact. She attempts to power through the overwhelming doubt. “We're not exclusive, you can have sex with anyone you want. It doesn't bother me.”

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ There goes that damn evil cackling chant again.  

Chloe hums, taking another step closer, an unreadable look in her eyes. Beca backs up, but the door behind her prevents her from getting further away from Chloe. Bracing a hand by Beca's head on the door, she leans in to slur something in her ear.

“Oh really?” she drawls out, raising an eyebrow. Beca doesn't like where this is going one bit. “It doesn't bother you that I got naked in somebody else's bed, how their hot, sweaty skin rubbed against mine, how it's _their_ name I moaned when they-”

“Stop!” Beca shouts, screwing her eyes shut against the onslaught of images painted by Chloe's narrative. She covers her ears to block out the words should Chloe speak some more. “ _Stop_.”

Chloe pulls Beca's hands away from her ears and she's fucking smirked, like she heard what she wanted. “I thought it didn't bother you?”

Beca feels as though her chest is about to burst, the words she hasn't had time to completely process yet, screaming to get out.

“Yes, it does, okay?!” She exclaims, extending both arms by her sides dramatically before letting them drop, hands slapping her thighs. She doesn't care that she's being loud, that the Bellas can probably hear everything she says because she knows for a fact they are all huddled by the corner behind the door, eavesdropping. “Is that what you want to hear, Chloe?! It bothers me, because I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else other than me.”

Chloe falls silent, eyes widening ever so slightly, as though she's surprised by Beca's sputtered-out confession.

Beca gulps as the tangled mess of feelings in her chest unravels and becomes clearer with each ticking second of heavy silence.

She doesn't want to share Chloe with anyone. She wants to be the only person Chloe kisses or touches intimately and she wants Chloe to be that person for her, too.

And maybe she also wants to take Chloe on dates and kiss her whenever she likes and cuddle.

Maybe she wants Chloe to become her girlfriend.

Oh, _crap_.

Beca makes a mental note to have a little one-on-one time with her inner-self and discuss how it is that she broke every single rule of the contract without even realizing it.

But that can happen later. Right now, her main concern is not letting Chloe get away.

Beca's steel blue eyes meet Chloe's timidly, every ounce of anger or bitterness or frustration in her body replaced by something she can't quite place or put into words.

“Because I'd like to keep you just to myself.”

The whimper that flits through Chloe's lips makes her blink.

“Say that again,” Chloe's murmur is barely audible. Her other hand slides up to grip Beca's hip, giving it a squeeze.

Beca swallows the thickness in her throat as her heart rate picks up until it reaches a galloping speed.

“I don't want you to sleep with anyone else but me, or kiss anyone else but me,” She pauses to assess how incredibly possessive, and how unlike her that sounds. Yet, it feels so good to finally say out-loud. “And I know it's not part of the contract-”

“Beca,” Chloe rasps out, the hand previously by Beca's head cupping her neck swiftly. Beca falls silent as Chloe traces her thumb over her bottom lip. “I don't care about the goddamn contract.”

Beca's shoulders slump. “Oh.”

“Beca, do you want to be with me?” Chloe asks quietly as she lets her hand drop, a certain fragility coloring her tone. Her eyes find Beca's and Beca has to remember how to breathe when those intense blues lock onto hers. “Because I know I want to be with you. I know I don't want to share you with anyone, either.”

Chloe's words strum a chord within Beca, shaking her insides until they shift to make room for something big that spreads from the pit of her stomach to every inch of her body.

Something unexpected and unfamiliar, yet warm and incredibly calming.

But not calming enough to make all her insecurities eating at her stomach vanish at the drop of a hat.

“I do, I'm just... I'm-I'm scared, Chlo,” she admits eventually, orbs fleeting anywhere but to Chloe's eyes or Chloe's lips. She settles for a freckle on Chloe's collarbone. “I'm scared of giving in to whatever I'm feeling for you and letting you all the way in. If-if I we don't work out I know we won't be able to remain friends and I need you in my life more than I've ever needed anyone before.”

There's this patience and understanding about Chloe's eyes and body-language that anchor Beca when she feels her insecurities drag her away. Chloe reaches up to brush a strand of hair past Beca's ear. Her fingers trail down the edge of her jaw, and Beca can feel her heart thump against her ribs from the touch alone.

“What makes you think we won't work out?”

Beca scoffs weakly. “Because I suck at relationships. I suck at being romantic and at communicating the things I feel and just... you deserve much better than this basket-case for a girlfriend.”

“You don't suck at any of those things, trust me. Even if you think you can't say it with words, you don't need to. Your body speaks for you, Beca,”

Chloe tilts her head and smiles at the confusion painted across Beca's features.

“The way you stare at me when you think I'm not paying attention, that stupid look that makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the room. The little touches here and there whenever we watch a movie or cook together in the kitchen, as if it's just natural for you,” Her hand moves lower, until it's resting over Beca's heart. “The way your heartbeat picks up just from us standing so close.”

Chloe retracts her hand, only to place it on Beca's other hip, her thumb slipping under her shirt to brush over her skin soothingly.

“I could come up with a hundred other signs, and all of those speak louder than words.”

Beca feels herself blush. “Chloe,”

“And those little sticky notes you leave in my notebook ever so often?” Chloe giggles, eyes lighting up in amusement. “Yeah, not romantic at all. Or those mixes you made me for my birthday featuring most of my favorite songs? Or how you always give me your jacket when it's cold out? Or that time where you-”

Beca surges forward and silences Chloe with a bruising kiss. Chloe lets out a surprised noise but melts into it and responds just as eagerly.

“You've made your point.” Beca lets her know when they part, breathing tangled together. “I just... what if I fuck up?”

“You need to give yourself more credit, Beca,” Chloe murmurs, setting her forehead against hers. “Whatever you may think, you're not your father. You are a good person. You're selfless and attentive and _such_ a good lover. The best I’ve ever had, actually.”  

Beca flushes, heat blooming in her cheeks. She kisses Chloe again, this time more softly. It's a patient dance of their lips; lips that know each other so well, yet that kiss feels different.

It feels new and thrilling; an unspoken promise of the many good things to come along with their newfound relationship.

“We don't have to rush into big love confessions or take any step we don't feel ready for,” Chloe murmurs when they part. “I trust you, you trust me, and that's a pretty good place to start, right?”

Beca exhales slowly, her fears settling down. “Yeah.”

“So how does this work?” Chloe says sheepishly after a beat of silence spent sharing smiles over the new development in their relationship. “Do we need to make a new contract? Come up with rules or...?”

“Shut up.” Beca shoves her shoulder playfully.

Chloe laughs and pulls her closer. “Should we seal it with a kiss?”

Beca rolls her eyes, draping her arms around Chloe's neck as she leans in. “You're such a dork.”

Chloe giggles and nods, smiling into their lip-lock. There's a chorus of 'wooho' and 'finally!' erupting down the hall, confirming Beca's suspicions about their conversation being tapped.

She should be mad, but she loves those girls more than she likes to admit.

“For the record,” Chloe starts sheepishly. “I didn't sleep with anyone last night. It was Stacie's idea to make you believe I did and see how you would react.”

Beca's eyebrows hike up to her hairline. “What?”

“She thought maybe you needed a push in the right direction and I agreed. I didn't think it would lead to a fight but... the outcome is certainly better than what I expected.”

Beca does a double-take. “Stacie knew that we were sleeping together?”

She wonders if Chloe told her or if they were that transparent. Beca is leaning towards the latter, but that’s a conversation for another day.

There's a cough coming from down the hall, followed by someone clearing their throat.

“We all knew.”

Beca groans and pushes herself off the door to swing it open and pop her head into the hall.

“Would you fuck off? I'm trying to have a private conversation with my girlfriend!”

To her satisfaction, the Bellas all scamper off out of ear shot. Beca lets out a sigh and retreats inside, letting her body rest against the now shut door.

Chloe is looking at her like she's suddenly excited about something, her smile so big that it reaches her eyes.

Beca finds herself mirroring it, brows knitting in amused confusion. “What?”

Chloe is almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. “You called me your girlfriend.”

Beca pauses. She didn't even realize. She goes for a dead-pan response, because she’s still Beca. “Oh, yeah. Slipped out.”

Chloe hums as though she’s not so convinced and tugs Beca to her. “So, do you want to take this slow or... are we allowed to consummate our new agreement?”

Beca lets her eyes roam over Chloe's chest shamelessly.

Two fucking weeks.

“Well, seeing as you're already half naked, it'd be a shame not to.”

Chloe brushes her lips against Beca's as she walks backwards towards the bed.

“Good answer.”


	11. (T) it's always darkest before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon: That PTSD was great. Can you do it from Chloe’s POV? Just to give the narrative of PTSD from both sides. 
> 
> Rated T/M, deals with heavy PTSD

Chloe hasn't slept much these days.

She only sleeps when her wife does, which means very little, as Beca's nightmares creep up on her every night, sometimes several times over a stretch of a few hours.

It's a pattern; the first two weeks after coming home are always the hardest. After that soul-draining stretch of time, the light usually starts to shine by the end of the tunnel.

Chloe knows when a nightmare starts. The telltale sound of Beca's fists curling into the sheets, the head tossing and twisting, the whimpers and mumbling cutting through the dead of the night.

And the most heart-wrenching thing is, Chloe has to wait it out. Wait until Beca's demons give her a moment of reprieve, wait until the most rational part of Beca's brain takes over and chases them away.

She has to wait it out, because attempting to shake Beca awake from a nightmare almost cost Chloe her life fairly early in their relationship, in the aftermath of Beca's first tour in Afghanistan.  

She vividly remembers being pinned down to the mattress with hands wrapped tightly around her neck, cutting any bit of oxygen from reaching her lungs. Beca's eyes had been hollow, void of any life or any semblance of coherency.

Chloe doesn't think about it as much as she used to. She trusts Beca now, and knows Beca would never purposely put her life in danger. But that trust started to crumble the moment their daughter was born.

She hates herself for even thinking about it and tries to convince herself her anguish is triggered by mother instinct. She trusts Beca as long as she is awake. It's when Beca is asleep that the disease takes over, that the ghouls come out, and she can't take the risk of having Beca fall asleep while holding Mia.

She can't and won't leave Beca alone with their newborn in the depth of the night.

Chloe feels stuck. Her heart is splitting into two, torn between having to choose her safety as well as her baby's over her wife's well-being.

Because she knows Mia is crucial to Beca's psychological recovery and she knows she can’t deprive Beca of bonding with her own daughter.

Chloe just has to be cautious.  

So she doesn't sleep much. Because as soon as Beca gets up when Mia's cries fill the room, Chloe lies awake, ears straining to follow the sounds emitting from the nursery through the baby monitor, ready to leap from the bed if something sounds off.

It's been the same ritual every night since they brought the baby home, and tonight is no exception.

Chloe smiles as she hears Beca gush over Mia, her heart settling back to a slower rhythm against her rib-cage upon noting that Beca is acting completely normal despite the fact that she was quivering mere minutes ago.

She hears Beca slowly climb down the few steps leading to the kitchen and living room, and waits a minute before following quietly, settling down one of the steps, out of sight.

Cradling her chin in her propped-up hand, Chloe leans against the wall and listens intently, chest soaring with love as Beca talks to their daughter as though she was old enough to hold her end of the conversation.

And then Beca continues with the story she has been telling Mia since her birth, the story of how they fell in love. And much like the previous nights, Chloe finds herself crying silently as she relives their love through Beca's tale.

After a stretch of silence that has her heartbeat pick up with uneasiness, she eventually decides to come out of her hiding spot, tentatively rounding the corner and catching Beca's attention with a soft, “Hi,”

As she settles next to Beca, she feels her heart ache upon registering the pain and exhaustion flickering in Beca's steel blue orbs.

“You didn’t sleep at all, did you?”

And when Beca tells her she's afraid to close her eyes, the wave of emotions is so strong that it destroys everything in its path as it floods Chloe’s chest, drowning her heart in unbearable sadness.

Beca falls asleep sometime later while Chloe remains awake, watching over her small family. When her own eyelids drop half an hour later, Chloe sits up and sighs. Her mother instinct sweeps in once more, and she finds herself plucking the sleeping baby out of Beca's arms.

Beca stirs, arms flailing about when she realizes Mia isn't resting against her chest anymore. Pushing against a wave of guilt, Chloe bends down to kiss Beca's forehead.

“I'm going to put her down and I'll change your bandage after, okay? It really shouldn't stay like this.”

Beca nods and sits up, looking slightly hazy, unable to get her bearings.

“O-okay.”

After settling Mia down in her crib, Chloe finds Beca in their en-suite bathroom, staring blankly at a stain on the tile as she sits on the toilet seat.

Chloe sets the baby phone next to the sink and kneels down in front of Beca to start undoing the wound dressing. She's no doctor, but as a vet, she is able to assess the state of a wound and tell if it's healing properly.

“It's just a stitch that pulled. It looks fine otherwise,” she looks up and runs the back of her hand down Beca's cheek tenderly, pulling her wife's attention towards her. “Do you want to take a shower before I re-dress it?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay,” With a soft smile, Chloe helps her up and turns on the water in their walk-in shower. She helps Beca strip of her still slightly damp t-shirt and slides her underwear down her legs. As she rises to her feet, her eyes run over the multiple scars marring Beca's skin from previous wounds and the bruises still present from her last tour.

Swallowing heavily, Chloe tries to hide her anguish behind a quick smile.

“Can I join you?” she asks in a whisper, Beca replying with a faint nod without a beat of hesitation.

After stripping down, she steps in front of Beca under the hot water spray, briefly closing her eyes at the wonder it does to her still sore, post-labor body. Tentatively, she reaches up to drape her arms over Beca's shoulders and rests her forehead gently against hers.

“I love you,” she murmurs, relishing in the way Beca steps closer and wraps her own arms around her waist. Beca angles her head so it's buried in the crook of Chloe's neck and places a tender kiss against her skin. Chloe has rarely witnessed her wife so vulnerable and fragile; on the verge of breaking. It makes her hold Beca tighter instinctively, as though to protect her from the memories she doesn't have control of. She tries anyway. “I've got you.”

Heaving out a relieved sigh when she feels the bottled-up tension leave her Beca's body, Chloe coaxes her to turn around so she can wash her.

Chloe grabs the bottle of soap resting in the corner shelf of the shower and squeezes a generous amount into her palm, lathering Beca's shoulders with the product while adding a bit of pressure to her ministrations to knead some of the tension out of Beca's trapezius muscles.

The first sob that leaves Beca's mouth makes her back quiver and Chloe attempts to swallow her own as she pauses. Hesitating for a second or two, she eventually wraps her arms around Beca’s torso, keeping her loose hold as to not make it seem suffocating.

“You're okay, baby. You're home and you are _safe._ ”

Chloe says the words without having to think about them anymore. They have become her mantra, every time Beca comes home from active duty. They seem to help Beca, even though Chloe knows deep down that this particular time, her wife will need much more than a few words to make everything better.

After shampooing Beca's hair and rinsing it off, Chloe steps out of the shower to slip on a her robe and grab a towel that she wraps around Beca's body.

“Okay?” she asks as she rubs her hands up and down Beca's back in circles to stimulate the blood flow. Beca nods, and Chloe leads her to sit on the toilet seat once she's helped Beca into her own bathrobe.

“I'm sorry,” Beca's apologetic tone cuts through the silence a few minutes later, while Chloe changes the gauze over her stitches. She glances up, eyebrows knit together. “I know this isn't what you pictured when we found out you were pregnant.”

Chloe sighs. She can't lie; the last few days have been far from the fantasies she caught herself daydreaming about ever since she got pregnant.

She dreamed of a happy homecoming after a smooth pregnancy.

Instead, she got a call that her wife was seriously injured and was to come home to have emergency surgery before she lost her leg. The phone-call was so dreadful that Chloe went into  labor a few hours after hanging up, three weeks before her initial due-date.

Forty-eight hours of labor, that she had to go through without her wife by her side.

And now, she's afraid of leaving Beca alone with their own child and there's no one she can blame for the overwhelming bitterness she's unable to shake off.

“Beca,”  

“I... you shouldn't have to feel the need to keep watch whenever I'm alone with Mia at night,”

Chloe's mouth falls open as she chases Beca's fleeting eyes. “How did you...”

Beca sends her a small smile that tells Chloe she isn't upset about it. “I'm a special forces soldier, Chloe. I know when I'm being trailed. I've known from the first night.”

Chloe attempts to swallow her guilt. “I'm sorry.”

“No,” Beca rushes out with a head shake. “Don't, don't be sorry. I'm not mad, in fact I'm thankful. Knowing that you're looking out for Mia reassures me. I don't think I could feel capable of taking care of Mia at night if you weren't close by. I don't trust myself on my own with her at night because of- because of what I've already done to you once.”

The tears pooling in Beca's eyes claw at Chloe's heart mercilessly.

“Beca,” Chloe pleads, her voice breaking over the two syllables. “We agreed we wouldn't talk about that night anymore.”

Beca brushes the back of her hand across her own cheeks and clears her throat. “I know. I just... I can't help it. The nightmares they are- they are worse than they've ever been. It dawned on me tonight that I'm-I'm afraid to sleep next to you.”

Chloe's own tears topple down her cheeks and she doesn't try to hold them back; it's useless. The tunnel seems to be getting longer and longer.

She clears her throat to make sure her voice is still there and not buried under giant weight pressing down against her chest. “What should we do, then?”

“I... can sleep in the guest room. Or maybe-maybe somewhere else. I could stay with Jesse.”

Jesse, Beca's closest comrade when overseas, has become a good friend of Chloe's over the years.  She trusts him with her wife's life; to protect and look after Beca when they are away. He has the incredible ability to remain calm in the most stressing situations and has helped Beca through many of her psychological struggles.

“I'm not going to send you to sleep somewhere else, Beca!” she cries out, falling back on her heels in disbelief. “You've _just_ come home.”

“You're not sending me,” Beca rasps out, running a shaking hand through her hair. “I'm taking the right decision. At least for a little while. I can spend every day here with you and Mia and leave just before you go to bed. Maybe Aubrey would stay in the guest room and help you at night.”  

“Bec-”

“It'll be- it'll be easier. Jesse knows how to handle my PTSD.”

Chloe does a double-take, trying not to let Beca's words sting too much. “And I _don't_?”

She shouldn't feel upset. She knows what Beca means by that; Jesse can interrupt the nightmares without putting his life on the line. He's stronger, he can handle Beca's uncontrollable wrath.

“Chloe, _please_ ,” Beca begs, reaching out to take her hand. “I can't risk anything with Mia. I could never forgive myself if I hurt her even in the slightest. And the thought of hurting you again makes me – makes me-”

The sob barreling out of Beca's throat prevents her from finishing the sentence. Chloe's follows shortly after, ripping itself from her insides. It's magnified by the bathroom acoustics as it echoes back and forth between the walls.

“But I've just got you _back_ ,” she croaks out, sucking in a shuddering breath as she straightens to run her hands up Beca's arm and desperately hold onto her shoulders as if she was afraid Beca might leave right this second. She presses her forehead into Beca's chest while her own keels under the storm unraveling between her ribs.

She remembers all the lonely nights in the past eight months; how Beca missed Mia's first ultrasound and first kick. How she's bound to miss Mia's first steps or first word.

She knew what marrying Beca and starting a family with her entailed, but that knowledge doesn't make any of the suffocating pain gripping her stomach any more bearable.

“I just got you back, Beca.”

“Just for a little while,” Beca whispers thickly, cupping Chloe's neck gently and pressing her lips to her hair, holding her close. “I promise I'll get better, baby. I _promise_.”

Chloe knows Beca shouldn't make promises that are not in her power, but she believes her. She believes that Beca's love for her and their daughter will overpower the demons lurking in the shadows.

They just have to be patient; Chloe has faith in the light.


	12. (G) top-secret mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm pregnant" 
> 
> Set in the same installment as chapter six and nine. 
> 
> Rated G.

Beca has a plan.

It's something she has been thinking about ever since that pregnancy test turned out to be positive. 

It came as a shock after all those IVF attempts that failed over the last six months. 

Chloe has always been a sucker for dorky pregnancy announcements (the one they made for the twins was pretty fun, actually, Beca has to admit) and her birthday is coming up in three weeks.

Beca knows she's risking Chloe getting upset with her for keeping her pregnancy under the wraps for so long. Hopefully the gift will make up for that. Well, that and the fact that they have another child on the way.

God, three kids. Beca still has a hard time wrapping her head around that. For someone who spent most her life shuddering at the mere idea of children in general, Beca has certainly come a long way.

Well, she has come a long way regarding many things, ever since she's met Chloe, to the point where she's often found herself wondering if her wife (or girlfriend, at the time) had superpowers.

Her plan is pretty elaborate. She's received the shirts in the mail today, and Chloe is out of town for a veterinarian conference until tomorrow evening. 

She just has to get the twins into the loop. After propping her phone on a shelf to film the scene and show it to Chloe later, Beca walks to where the twins are playing on the living-room floor.

“Alright babes, you wanna keep a secret?” Beca starts as she kneels down besides them. Harper's eyes light up as she nods frantically, while Elliot tilts his head to the side in shy curiosity. “It's for Mommy's birthday, so this really needs to stay between the three of us, got it?”

The two five-year-old nod eagerly, and Beca has to stifle a laugh at their expressions.

She beckons them closer and drops her voice to add some top-secret mission effect.

“Okay, you know how Alex is Bella's younger brother?” She waits for the two nods and continues, her heart picking up in slight apprehension over their reaction. “Well, in eight months or so, you're going to get one, too. A baby brother or sister.”

To her surprise, even Harper seems to take a few seconds to analyze the brand new information. Elliot is the first to perk up.

“A baby? Where?”

Beca smiles fondly and rests her hand over her stomach. “Right here. But it has to grow until around Christmas in Mama's tummy, just like you did in Mommy's.”

Hesitantly, Elliot shuffles forward and presses his small hand right by Beca's, whose heart flutters in her chest. She is suddenly very anxious for Christmas so she can witness Elliot and Harper interact with their little brother or sister.

The longer her daughter remains silent however, the more Beca grows concerned. Harper, the household chatterbox, has yet to voice her opinion about the future addition to the family.  

“Scout?” Beca prompts gently as she wraps an arm around her son now cuddled into her side. “Are you excited to be a big sister?”

“Yeah,” Harper blinks and nods, then adds quietly, “Where is the new baby going to sleep?”

Beca laughs, surprised it's Harper's biggest concern. “With Mommy and I at first, like you guys did. And then in the office, upstairs.”

“But Mama, the baby can’t sleep in the _office_.”

They bought this house when the twins turned one so each could have their own room, and made the fourth bedroom into a office/guest room with the idea to turn it into their next baby's room when the time comes.

Beca chuckles at her daughter’s outraged expression. “It's not going to stay that way. I trust you guys to help Mommy and I make something amazing for the baby, right?”

They both nod, Harper with more conviction than before, and Beca discreetly puffs out a breath at her now normal demeanor.

Much like her brother, Harper hesitantly comes closer and stares at Beca's still flat stomach, raising a hand to point a finger at it. “So the baby is in here?”

Beca's eyes are starting to prick with tears as she nods. “Yeah. Wanna say hello?”

Harper nods and lies her hand on Beca's stomach. “Hi baby.”

At least Beca can now blame the tears on her hormones and not her mushy heart. 

/

“I'm home!” Her wife's breezy tone pulls Beca's attention away from her book. She smiles as the twins scramble to their feet upon hearing Chloe, and decides to hold back a little while. “Oh my God! I missed you guys sooooo much!”

Beca stands to walk towards the door as she listens to the reunion.

“Did you guys have fun with Mama while I was away?”

“Yeah!” Harper's excited voice carries out down the hall. “We played with Buddy and then Alex and Bella came over and then we did the pictures with the baby and then we watched a movie.”

Beca falters, eyes screwing shut as she realizes what Harper let slip out. She rounds the corner just in time to catch Elliot looking at his sister with wide eyes. Chloe's eyebrows are knit in confusion, eyes flitting from one sibling to the other. 

“What pictures with the baby?”

Harper lets out a tiny gasp and clamps a hand over her mouth. Beca can't hold in her chuckle that pulls the three redheads' attention to her.

“Uh oh,” Elliot mutters, shuffling on his feet like he was the one to have spilled the beans.

Harper hastily runs to Beca with panicky features. “Sorry, Mama.”

If Beca hoped she could salvage their secret with a made-up story, the twins’ reactions destroyed that chance.

“It's okay, Scout,” she says softly, cupping her daughter's chin affectionately. She adds a wink for good measure. “I know it was a difficult secret to keep.”

“Beca...?” Chloe's hopeful voice gets Beca back on track. Setting a hand on Harper's back to encourage her along, Beca walks the rest of the distance. Chloe's blue eyes bore into her, big and anxious. “Baby pictures?”

Beca shrugs. “It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday...”

“Bec, baby,” Chloe's pleading tone is accompanied with a watery laugh. “Cut the crap, please.”

Beca slips her hand into Chloe's, lacing their fingers loosely. “I'm pregnant.”

“Oh, my God,” Chloe raises a trembling hand to cover her mouth in shock. “You are, really?”

“Yeah.”

She's engulfed in Chloe's arms then, and closes her eyes, holding her wife tight against her, relishing the moment. Pulling away after a long stretch, Beca swoops in to capture Chloe's lips in a full kiss.

“Yuck!”

The disgusted cry has them break apart, Chloe giggling as they both look down towards the twins. Her wife bends down and Beca follows suit to tug her whole family in a collective hug.

Hours later as they lie in bed, Beca shows Chloe the video of her announcing it to Harper and Elliot as well as the photo taken by Stacie in their garden. Beca stands with a child on each side, who are sporting a “Graduating to older brother/sister in December 2028”, a hand resting over Beca's stomach as they beam at the camera.

“I love it,” Chloe whispers, eyes locked on the picture on Beca's phone. She twists her head from its spot on Beca's lap as she lies across the bed while Beca rests against the headboard. “I turn you into a dork, didn't I?”

“Yeah,” Beca rolls her eyes, but she doesn't have a comeback at hand, because she can't really deny the truth anymore. “You and your shenanigans, I swear.”

“Bec,” Chloe's quiet tone leaks with awe as her twinkling eyes find her wife's. “Three kids.”

“That's it, though, right?” Beca asks with a squint and an uneasy laugh. “Don't you go pull some _7 th Heaven_ shit on me and propose we start a reality TV show, 'cause the answer is no.”

Chloe snickers, tangling her fingers through Beca's. “I think three is enough.”

“Don't get me wrong, I love our kids with all I have and more, and I'm so excited to meet this one, but I like our time together, too. Just the two of us.”

Chloe hums, dropping a kiss across her knuckles. “So do I. I love you.”

“Even when I turn into a whale in eight months and ask for weird pizza toppings?”

Chloe giggles and lifts her head to press her lips to Beca's covered stomach. Tears pool in Beca's eyes as an emotional spell barrels through her. The first of many to come in the next few months, she supposes. 

“Even then.”


	13. (M) you give me fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe - Chloe gets hot and bothered upon realizing that Beca is a lefty.

“Are you even listening to me, Chlo?”

Chloe blinks.

Until a minute ago, she prided herself in the fact that she knew a lot about Beca. Mainly because she spends a fair amount of time observing the shorter girl.

Not like, in an overly creepy kind of way.

Well, maybe that's debatable. It's just, she's got this huge crush on Beca. Probably has ever since their shower moment about a year ago. Having this next-to-stranger harmonize with her on one her lady jams certainly hit somewhere deep inside of Chloe, possibly deeper than she believed at the time.

At the time, she also thought she only had a year left in Barden so didn't pursue her crush too seriously, it was pointless. But Russian Lit kicked her ass and she didn't graduate, meaning she would stay one more year.

One more year with the Bellas, one more year with Beca.

A day into the new school year, Chloe realized that the summer hadn't really helped in taming down her attraction to the brunette.

She remembers walking through the door of the Bella house a few days before classes started, and catch sight of Beca around the corner of the kitchen. She was tucking glasses away in the cupboard above the stove, her shirt riding up from the strain and exposing her toned abs.

She remembers swallowing thickly as a wave of warmth washed over her body, before rolling her eyes at herself for being so hopeless and weak.

Fast forward two months later, Chloe is pretty much still tangled in that mess whenever she's left alone with Beca. And it is becoming a slight issue since they are now co-captains of the Bellas, which means long nights of going over possible songs for their set, choreography, rehearsal schedules...

Long nights of tracing Beca's features with her eyes; the relief of her collarbone, the curve of her neck, each one of her visible tattoos (wishing she could trace them with her finger over and over again), her high cheek bones or more particularly, her lips.

(thinking about how well they would feel against hers.)

Long nights of wondering how she's ever going to get through this year without catching on fire from the desire burning low in the pit of her stomach.

And that was even before a shocking revelation about the subject of her thoughts.

Beca is a _lefty_.

Chloe doesn't know how that specific aspect flew over her head before. Surely, she has seen Beca hold a pen before, right?

Either way, the images flashing in front of her eyes from that piece of knowledge are leaving her hot and bothered, nearly squirming in her seat in order to find some sort of relief from the sudden throb peaking between her legs.

She can't really pinpoint why Beca being a lefty makes it so much hotter, but it does.

To the point where she pictures Beca's dominant hand squeezing her breast, then trailing down her stomach and dipping under her underwear to find wet heat. How deep Beca's uncharacteristically long fingers would reach inside of her and how expertly they would twist and curl until Chloe forgets her own name.

“Chloe?”

Snapping out of her foggy daze, Chloe feels her own eyes widen as her brain catches up with her dirty thoughts about the person sitting right beside her. A chill travels the length of her spine, but she manages to disguise it under a shiver.

“Are you okay?” Beca presses when Chloe fails to utter a single syllable. Her eyebrows are furrowed in an adorable concerned frown. “You look flushed.”

“I'm, uh,” Yup, her brain is fried from the heat wave her system has just experienced. “I don't feel too good, actually.”

“Well, do you have a fever?” Before Chloe can even try and thread enough words into a complete sentence, Beca is running the back of her hand ( _the_ culprit for Chloe's overdrive) over her forehead and down her cheek. The frown intensifies when Chloe lets a whimper escape, from a completely different reason than what Beca believes. “You feel kinda hot. Maybe we should call it a night.”

Yes, before she jumps Beca's bones.

“Yeah, that's-that's a good idea,” she replies on auto-pilot, blinking again, twice in slow succession. She rises from the kitchen stool on shaky limbs and doesn't dare looking at Beca again as she dashes down the hall to her bedroom.

Cold shower it is.

Boy, this is going to be a long year.

 


	14. (T) wifezilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt if you’re up for it. Beca is super famous but is notoriously private, so much so that there are things her own management team don’t even know about her. One day after a really bad accident, Beca is rushed to hospital where her next of kin is called in. Low and behold, a distressed Chloe comes charging in revealing that not only is she Beca’s next of kin, but she is Beca’s wife (they married in secret to keep it out of the press and to protect their relationship from being exploited).

Waking up in the morning is probably Chloe's favorite part of the day.

She's a morning person, no matter the weather or the season or the time she went to sleep the night before. She's always been that way, and that will never change.

Even when she married into the complete opposite.

Beca, her other-half is more of a night owl, the kind that thrives when darkness falls on the city, only allowing herself a rest when her lids are shutting on their own accord.

Somehow, they work despite the other opposites in their personnalities. Their close friends like to call them the sunshine and the rain cloud. Always in character, Beca grumbles each time she hears it, while Chloe beams because she lives for that sappy stuff.

Body humming from the first stretch of the day, a content sigh flits through Chloe's lips as she slumps back against the mattress. She twists her head to the side, smiling at the dark mess of hair her eyes are met with.

Her wife has her face half-pressed into the pillow as she lies on her stomach, one arm draped over Chloe's mid-section. Stirring onto her side, Chloe presses her lips to Beca's bare shoulder, the scent of the left-over perfume on Beca's skin awakening her senses.

Smiling, Chloe drags a series of kisses along her upper back, until she's half-laying on top of her. She flits down then, letting her lips run over Beca's spine.

“Hmm,” Beca's mumble is muffled by the pillow. Chloe grins and nips at one of the dimples in her lower back.

“Finally,” she murmurs, shuffling back up to kiss Beca's cheek before she settles back beside her. “Was wondering when you'd wake up.”

“Why'd you stop?” Beca grumbles playfully, smile lopsided as her sleep-hooded eyes find Chloe's. “I liked where this was going,”

Chloe laughs and leans in to capture Beca's lips lazily. “I don't think we have time, babe. You have your fitting for the Grammys at nine, remember?”

“Shit, forgot about that,” Beca mutters, pursing her lips. She stirs onto her side, hand hiking up to brush a strand of hair away from Chloe's face. “Any chance I can call up and tell them to go fuck themselves because I want to sleep in with my wife?”

“Sleep in only?” Chloe cocks an unimpressed eyebrow.

Beca rolls her eyes, and Chloe giggles, heart fluttering in her chest when the sound alone has Beca's lips curve into a loving smile.

“I don't think you can do that,” she whispers, hooking a leg over Beca's. “You're not married to the rest of the world remember?”

“Oh that's right,” Beca says, feigning surprise. Her eyes drop down to the wedding ring adorning her finger. “You're my dirty little secret.”

“Yep,” Chloe husks out, tugging Beca along as she rolls onto her back. Beca squeaks when she ends up on top of Chloe, but easily recovers by slanting her lips along hers in a much longer and deeper kiss than the one previously shared. Chloe hums into the lip-lock, backing away gently to nudge her nose against Beca's. “And don't you forget it.”

She's only teasing, even though the reality of their situation gets overwhelmingly bittersweet, sometimes.

Nobody, except for their fellow Bellas and close relatives knows that they are married. Keeping their relationship private is a decision they made together when they first started dating after years of being friends.

Beca's success was steadily leading her to the top, and both she and Chloe agreed on the fact that to protect themselves from the invasive ways of the industry, it was better to act as though Beca was single.

When Beca proposed two years ago, they eloped to the Barbados for a private ceremony.

Since then, Beca has been leading a double-life. Single during the day and happily married at night and during those quiet weekends (which don't occur often enough, if you ask Chloe) spent in their home.

Whenever she's out, Beca has to go as far as to switch her wedding band to her right hand as to not draw any suspicion. To the press, she and Chloe are simple roommates.

They have gotten used to it, by now. It's a rehearsed ballet; Chloe knows not to hold Beca's hand in public, or reach out to tuck her hair behind her ear when it flies into her face. Touches that are so natural to her, yet translate to something more than friendship to the paparazzi, displays of affection that would give away their secret.

So she refrains from all that, and Chloe being her affectionate-self, it gets difficult, sometimes. It's also hard when she comes across articles about dating rumors involving Beca and all sorts of A-list actors or musicians. Beca feels the need to reassure her each time a made-up relationship comes up in the press, but Chloe insists it's not necessary.

She trusts Beca and her faithfulness. She knows how eager Beca is to come home in the evenings to spend them with her, just as eager as Chloe is to see her.

“I have to go,” Beca announces an hour and a half later once they finish breakfast after their shared shower.

(and a quickie, after all. Beca can be extremely convincing, sometimes.)

“Have a good day, baby,” Chloe says, accepting the kiss Beca plants on her lips. She wraps her arms around Beca waist to keep her there a few seconds longer.

She leaves the house not long after Beca, driving the ten minutes that separate their house from the clinic she works at as a veterinarian. The day goes smoothly, punctuated by check-ups and light, non-life threatening emergencies.

Chloe forgets all about it when she gets a phone-call just before she leaves the clinic.

She registers the words _Rebecca Mitchell_ and _Accident_ and makes a dash to her car.

Thankfully, traffic is lenient and she gets to the hospital shortly after, barely taking the time to park properly before she's sprinting towards the Emergency Room doors.

“Beca Mitchell,” she sputters out as soon as she gets to the reception desk. The older woman behind it barely gives her a glance. “My-my wife, she-she was brought in.”

“One minute,” she says dismissively, looking back down to her cellphone. No, Chloe doesn't have a minute, she doesn't even have a second, because the mere thought of Beca being not okay prevents her from breathing.

Her fist comes down hard on the counter, not caring about catching everyone's attention or creating a scene. “Can you put down your goddamn phone this instant, I need you to fucking tell me if my wife is okay!”

“Chloe?” Upon hearing her name, Chloe whips around to find Chris, Beca's agent staring at her in concern and slight fear. She knows who he is, having seen him and Jane, Beca's publicist several times in their home.

“Bec-Beca,” she stammers, tears stinging behind her eyes as her bottom lip quivers under the weight of anguish. “Is she-is she okay?”

“We don't know,” Chris says softly, taking a few steps to gently grasp her forearms and guide her to sit down on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. “We were in the car just behind hers, the impact was pretty brutal.”

At that, the sob threatening to escape since that dreadful phone-call barrels past her lips. Her hand shoots up to her mouth to reign in the following ones.

“Hey, come here,” he murmurs, coaxing her into his arms. Chloe inhales sharply and nods, laying her head against his chest. They probably don't know each other enough to be hugging, but right now Chris is all she's got for an anchor against the raging sea knocking everything in its path inside her chest.

“Family of Rebecca Mitchell?”

Chloe's head snaps up towards the voice and rushes to the older woman also clad in scrubs. “You're Rebecca Mitchell's next of kin?”

“Yes,” she replies immediately, not caring about how frantic she sounds or looks. “I'm her wife. Is she- is she okay?”

“She's fine, considering. The car accident she was in was really bad and could have been fatal. Your wife must have some sort of a guardian angel watching over her,” the doctor smiles gently and leads Chloe down the hall. “She has a light head concussion that will require her staying overnight on observation, a few broken ribs and some heavy bruising, a broken wrist and shin, all on the right side from the impact.”

She stops in front of the door and opens it for Chloe.

“Oh my God, Bec,” Striding to the bed, Chloe engulfs Beca into her arms, backing away the second Beca hisses in pain. “I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!?”

“It's okay,” Beca says, laying her cast hand over her injured ribs while the other lies on Chloe's shoulder. “I'm a little beaten up but I'll survive.”

Much more cautiously this time, Chloe holds Beca's face and pulls her into a gentle kiss.

“You scared the heck out of me,” she whispers when they part, resting her forehead over's Beca's. “I thought-I thought-”

“Chlo, look at me,” Beca coaxes in a soothing tone, cupping Chloe's neck. Her smile manages to calm the waves. “I'm _okay_.”

Chloe nods, finally exhaling in relief. “Okay, okay.”

They share a long kiss, until a clear of the throat breaks their moment. Chloe's head twists over her shoulder, eyes widening when she catches sight of Chris and Beca's publicist hovering in the open doorway.

Chloe suddenly realizes that they know about she and Beca, given what happened in the waiting room. She winces in prospect of the conversation going down and hopes Beca won't be too mad at her for spilling their, until now, well-guarded secret.

“Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt,” Chris, Beca's agent, awkwardly offers as he rubs the back of his neck. “The doctor told us we could see you."

“It's, uh, it's fine,” Chloe whips her head back around to gape at Beca, who lets go of her face to squeeze her hand as she repeats, “It's fine, Chlo.”

“How are you feeling, Beca?” Beca's publicist Jane, asks in concern as she shuffles inside. “You gave us quite a scare.”

“I'll live,” Beca replies with a shrug as they come to a stop by the end of the bed. She clears her throat. “Sooo,”

“Something you guys want to tell us?” Chris prompts, arching an eyebrow with a soft smile. His tone lacks any bitterness or hurt for being kept in the dark, and Chloe's racing heart settles back in her chest. “Even if Chloe's wifezilla moment at the reception desk cleared up the situation.”

“Chloe is my wife,” Beca says without a beat of hesitation, and the amount of love sparkling in her eyes as she utters the words has something shift inside of Chloe and dissipate a cloud of warmth that spreads to every corner of her body. She doesn't remember Beca ever saying it out-loud to someone else and she had no idea she was craving it so much. “We, um, we wanted to keep it under wraps for obvious reasons, and would like to keep it that way.”

“Of course,” Jane nods, with a smile of her own. “If you want to keep it private, we'll make sure it stays that way. I'm actually surprised you two managed to fly under the press' radar all this time. Under _my_ radar, nonetheless.”

Chloe laughs, eyes leaving Jane to look at Beca sweetly. “It wasn't always easy, but we powered through.”

Bringing their joined hands up to her lips, Beca brushes a kiss across her knuckles.

“Well, we'll leave you two alone,” Chris says after a few seconds. He walks over to squeeze Beca's shoulder. “Rest up, alright? We'll make the necessary calls to get you time off to recover.”

“Don't worry, I'll nurse her back to health,” Chloe murmurs coyly, all three of them chuckling when Beca's face and neck catch on fire in mortification over the innuendo.

The pair bids them goodbye and as soon as the door slides shut, Chloe rounds the bed and carefully climbs into it, settling against Beca's healthy side.

“Did you _have_ to tell them that, Chlo?” Beca mumbles, traces of blush still tinting her cheeks. “They are going to tease me the minute I get back to work.”

“Sorry,” she says with a sheepish smile, then leans up to kiss Beca's cheek in apology.

“So, wifezilla? What's that about?”

Chloe clears her throat in slight embarrassment now that she has proof that her wife is indeed okay. “I uh, I kinda lost my temper when the nurse at the desk ignored me. Might have thrown a curse here or there.”

Beca raises an impressed eyebrow that makes Chloe flush.

“I was just very scared, Bec. I didn't mean to spill our secret like that, I just... the thought of losing you...” she falters, because they are no words in her registry that could match what she'd be feeling if Beca had died.

“Hey,” Beca says softly. “I told you, I'm okay.”

“I know. Just... try and avoid to scare me like that again, okay? Or I'm going to end up with a bunch of white hair before I'm even thirty-five.”

“I promise,” Beca states, dipping in to kiss her.

Chloe nods and settles her head down on Beca's chest. “I'll hold you to that, cause I expect us to grow old together.”

Beca hums, her fingers trailing up and down Chloe's arm.

“We'll both be retired and have a house in the countryside. You'll still make mixes and I'll have converted into an exotic dancer.”

Snickering, Beca then hisses and holds her side. “Don't make me laugh, Chlo.”

“Sorry, baby.”

Relaxing once the pain vanishes, Beca settles back against the pillow. “What else?”

Chloe grins and glances up at Beca. “Well, we'll have a lot of farm animals. Chickens, goats, and a few horses for when the grandchildren visit us.”

“Grandchildren?” Beca chokes a little bit on the word, drawing an amused chuckle from Chloe. She recovers quickly. “You know, if we wanna have grandchildren someday, we need to have kids first.”

“Thanks, Sherlock.”

Beca rolls her eyes, then smiles, eyes twinkling when they lock onto Chloe's. “By that I mean that maybe it could be a plan to start trying soon?”

Chloe sits up abruptly, jaw dropping in shock. “For a baby?”

Even if Chloe knows Beca wants them to have a family someday, she also knows Beca has insecurities about her abilities to be a good mother, given the shitty childhood she had. So Chloe has been patiently waiting for Beca to bring up the subject whenever she felt ready.

Which is apparently now.

“Yes, for a baby. I mean, if you still want to.”

Chloe shrieks, and through her overwhelming excitement, pulls Beca in a literal bone-crushing hug.

“Chloe, ow, fuck,”

Chloe gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. “I'm so sorry, I forgot.”

“Jesus Christ,” Beca breathes through the pain, shooting her a playful glare. “I'm not sure about this nursing back to health thing. I'm pretty sure you broke another one of my ribs.”

“I did _not_ ,” Chloe scoffs, eyes rolling towards the ceiling at Beca's dramatics. “But yes, you're right, we should be careful while you recover. I guess no more sex for a couple weeks, then.”

A flash of worry glints in Beca's eyes and Chloe bites on her lip to maintain her stern-wife character. “Okay, no, it's probably not broken, I take back what I said.”

“You're insatiable.”

“Well, yeah. Have you seen you? How could I _not_ want to have sex with you every single night?”

Shaking her head, Chloe runs the back of her hand over Beca's forehead and down her cheeks. “Are the painkillers getting to your brain, sweet-talker?”

“Nope. I've always been this smooth,” Beca says cheekily.

“Sure,” Chloe humors her. Sighing, she presses her lips to Beca's shortly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, _wifey_."

 

 


	15. (G) no need to panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe prompt: their teenager brings a girl/boy home and Beca freaks out
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Since I’ve been making up a lot of Bechloe children throughout my stories, I’ve decided to recycle. So this is set in the What to Expect When Expecting and Little Man universe.

**Beca**

_Ok, no need to panic._

**Beca**

_Everything is fine._

 

Chloe rolls her eyes as she looks at her phone. Knowing Beca can get over dramatic sometimes, she decides nothing serious is happening.

 

Hopefully.

 

**Chloe**

_Beca._

_**Chloe** _

_Just tell me what's going on._

 

**Beca**

_PJ brought a boy home. They are supposedly doing 'homework' as we speak. Homework, Chloe. We both know that's the code for something more._

 

Chloe stifles a laugh, shaking her head endearingly. Yep, over-dramatic.

 

**Chloe**

_I highly doubt that's the case. PJ wouldn't do that. She knows the rules. Just go check on them and ask them if they want snack or something._

 

**Beca**

_And sound like the mom in Mean Girls? Thanks but I'll pass._

 

**Chloe**

_*gasp* Did Beca Mitchell just make a movie reference?_

 

**Beca**

_Shut up, Chlo. This is serious._

 

**Chloe**

_Baby, I think you might be overreacting. Just go up and ask him if he wants to stay for dinner or something._

 

**Beca**

_Now why would I do that?_

 

**Chloe**

_Because it's a nice thing to do, and that way you'll see if they've been making out or doing homework like PJ told you they were. If they are breathless or fixing their hair, then something's up._

 

**Beca**

_Ugh._

**Beca**

_When are you coming home?_

 

Chloe rolls her eyes. She feels like her wife is her third child, sometimes.

 

**Chloe**

_Not for another hour. Parents-teacher meeting. Babe, you've got this. And if you don't want to bother them, just let it go. PJ is fifteen, I highly doubt she's in there making-out with that boy._

 

**Beca**

_Please, she is YOUR daughter. Like you weren't making out with your boyfriend at fifteen. Come on, Chloe, I wasn't born yesterday._

 

Chloe lets out a semi-offended gasp. It's cut short by the realization that Beca isn't wrong.

 

She decides to switch tactics, because Beca is clearly not pulling her head out of her ass anytime soon and it's getting ridiculous. Opening another message thread, she shoots a text to their daughter.

 

**Chloe**

_Can you leave your bedroom door open? Mama is freaking out. She thinks you might be making out with that boy you brought home._

 

**PJ**

_Oh my god. I am NOT. We're working on a science project._

**PJ**

_She's such a weirdo._

 

**Chloe**

_Hey, be nice, Penelope Joann._

 

**PJ**

_Sorry, mom. Door's open._

 

**Chloe**

_Thank you, honey. Tell your friend he's welcome to stay for dinner, if he wants to.  
_

 

**Chloe**

_They're not making out._

 

**Beca**

_How do you know?_

 

**Chloe**

_I asked her._

**Chloe**

_And told her to leave the door open because you were freaking out.  
_

 

**Beca**

_Chloe, oh my God. Why?! She's going to think I'm so lame._

 

**Chloe**

_Sorry, baby._

**Chloe**

_Adam (that's the boy's name, btw) is staying for dinner. Can you take some lasagna out of the freezer?_

**Chloe**

_GTG, meeting's about to start. Love you._

 

**Beca**

_Fine._

**Beca**

_You're still not off the hook._

 

Chloe bites on her lip, body thrumming from what that implies.

 

**Chloe**

_Fine._

_**Chloe** _

_You can punish me later ;)_

 


	16. (M/E) follow the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final verse of the PTSD series. 
> 
> Rating: M/slight E

“Who's the prettiest girl in the world?”

Chloe smiles as Beca's voice drifts through the bedroom. Gaze lifting from her book, she sees Beca walk in from the bathroom with Mia in her arms, the baby wrapped up in a fluffy towel three times her size.

“Yes, that's you, sweet pea,” Beca gushes in her mastered baby voice as she gently lies Mia on top of the comforter, at a safe distance from all edges of the bed. She bops Mia's nose and gives her a beaming smile. “That's you.”

Novel abandoned, Chloe sits back against the headboard to watch her loves. Beca's eyes slide up to meet hers and they share a soft smile that lingers, until Mia gets antsy about not being the centre of attention. She makes a few cooing sounds, drawing her mothers' gazes back towards her.

“Yes, I know, your mommy is pretty, too,” Beca murmurs as she gently rubs Mia's skin dry. “Let's call it a draw, hmm? How about that?”

Chloe shuffles along the bed to lie on her side next to the pair and grabs Mia's tiny hand in hers, running her thumb over tiny fingers. “Your mama is silly, huh?”

“Am not,” Beca counters, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek. She straightens to grab the diaper and onesie she set down on the bed before giving Mia her bath.

Chloe watches fondly as Beca tends to their daughter with the utmost cautiousness with deft precision, tickling her here and there to draw a smile from the two-month-old.

She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of witnessing her wife interact with Mia. Their incredible bond built a sturdy bridge leading Beca away from the darkness and into the light. Over the course of the month, Chloe has noticed how more carefree Beca acts and how rested she looks.

A conversation with Jesse over the phone only confirmed that fact. Beca has had fewer and fewer nightmares over the last two weeks and even slept through the night once or twice.

Still, Beca refuses to sleep in their house. She remains convinced she could be of harm to Chloe or Mia. So every night after giving Mia her last bottle of the day and singing her to sleep with a lullaby, Beca leaves, only to come back in the mornings and do it all over again.

Chloe's heart feels full during the day but achingly empty at night.

She longs to have her wife sleep in the same bed again. She longs for the mornings spent lounging in, trading lazy kisses and feather-light touches. She aches to _be_ with Beca again.

“I should go,” Beca says softly after five minutes spent gazing lovingly at their daughter sleeping soundly in her crib. Chloe tenses in her arms without meaning to and draws a sigh from Beca. “Chloe,”

“Please don't go,” she whispers, turning in Beca's arms. Gripping Beca's hips tighter, Chloe swallows thickly to keep the emotions at bay. “I don't want you to go.”

“I...”

“It's been two months, Beca. Two whole months and I need you here. I-I _need_ you.”

When Beca remains silent, eyes fleeting to anywhere but hers, Chloe continues.

“When was your last nightmare, Beca?”

Beca pauses to think and Chloe watches as realization dawns onto her features. “I, uh, I can't remember.”

“Exactly,” Chloe murmurs with a smile, her hands trailing up Beca's sides to cup her neck gently. Leaning closer, she brushes her lips against Beca's in a feather light kiss. “Please stay.”

As she rests her forehead against Beca's, Chloe sees the conflict unfold in her midnight blue eyes, flickers of worry still dancing in peaceful irises. She wants to chase those last remains of trouble away from Beca's undeserving soul.

“I trust you,” she says quietly, but firmly. Beca's eyes slip shut, as though trying to convince that stubborn part of herself to believe Chloe's words. Chloe's thumb grazes her pulse point tenderly as she dips in to kiss her wife once more. “I _trust_ you.”

And she does. After seven years of being by Beca's side when active duty ends and her struggles with PTSD begin, Chloe knows the process like the back of her hand. She knows when Beca's gripping panic fades away, when the emptiness in her soul gradually lets love and comfort gain the upper hand, when the darkness in her mind is chased away by the light.

That light at the end of the tunnel they have both been seeking out since Beca has returned. It's finally there, gazing back at Chloe. It's faint, still weak under Beca's mistrust towards her own control over the lingering demons.

That's when Chloe comes in. Through reassurance, words of love, and patient mending, the light grows stronger until it reaches its peak.

The light grows stronger just now, fueled by Beca's small smile and faint nod. “Okay.”

One simple word, two syllables; enough to shatter the noose squeezing Chloe's heart since that phone call two months ago.

After one last kiss to Mia's forehead, they both retreat to the master bedroom, wash up and change out of their clothes. Beca turns off the lights before slipping underneath the covers, facing Chloe, one hand tucked between her cheek and the pillow her head rests on.

They stare at each other for long seconds, drinking each other in. The moonlight seeping through the scattered clouds and through the window allows Chloe to trace Beca's features into the dark. She reaches out slowly, trailing her hand up Beca's bare arm to hold her face tenderly, brushing the pad of her thumb over her cheekbone.

Beca's hand runs up her arm, her fingers circling Chloe's wrist to tug it down and press her lips to Chloe's palm. She holds it there and closes her eyes for a few heartbeats, as though to anchor herself to something tangible.

Then her lips move, peppering soft kisses along the length of Chloe's arm, stopping when they reach the crook of her neck. Beca's body followed the journey and is now pressed flush against Chloe's, providing her with a sense of warmth she has been lacking all these nights spent alone.

Pausing, Beca finds rest against Chloe's collarbone as her arm winds around Chloe's waist to draw her closer. Hesitating for another beat, Beca resumes her way up, along the curve of Chloe's neck, dragging out a shy moan past Chloe's parted lips when her mouth brushes over that sensitive spot below her ear that never fails to make her keel.

Beca's lips don't linger and travel along the edge of Chloe's jaw, her chin and finally her own lips. Exhaling into the kiss, Chloe cups Beca's jaw as she tilts her head to deepen it.

It's slow and tentative, broken up in tender nips and lazy strokes of the tongue, as though they are re-discovering each other again after being apart for so long. The patience and timidness of their touches brings Chloe back to the last time they made love, almost a year ago.

She remembers the night with acute precision. She had just found out she was pregnant with Mia, and Beca was to leave the country the following morning.

Beca had treated her with the utmost cautiousness that night, through loving kisses and attentive touches. It had been so tender that Chloe's breathing had been on hold almost the entire time.

Chloe vividly remembers nearly breaking down in tears when Beca had paused during her journey down her body to kiss her lower stomach and whisper something she couldn't make out, without a doubt meant for the product of their love then nesting inside Chloe's belly.

She had felt her heart soar in her chest, until it reached a size she wasn't sure her chest could accommodate.

The memory, added to the sensations seeping in Chloe's body is almost too overwhelming, heightened by the post-pregnancy hormones still coursing through her system. She breaks the kiss in order to draw in a much needed breath and compose herself.

When her eyes slide open, Beca is gazing at her with concern, restlessly searching Chloe's eyes for any sign of trouble. She's already pulling away. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Chloe rushes out, a short laugh escaping from her throat as she trails her fingers down Beca's jaw. “I just... everything is running high right now.”

“We can stop,” Beca says softly. The hand that had slipped underneath Chloe's shirt as the kiss progressed retracted. Chloe caught Beca's arm to stop her from going too far.

“No. I'm okay. Do _you_ want to stop?”

“Fuck, no,” The curse breaks a bit of the palpable tension, bringing it down a necessary notch. They both chuckle and Beca dips in again to kiss her, smiling against her lips. Her fingers resume their elegant dance along the muscles in Chloe's back, drawing a delighted sound from Chloe's throat. “I don't want to stop. I want to be with you again, it's been so long and I've missed you so much, it's starting to become difficult to breathe."

Chloe whimpers, letting Beca's words ripple throughout her whole body until it's humming with slow-burning desire.

“God, I've missed you, too.”

“Chlo,” Beca's voice seems lost somewhere deep withing her, out of reach. “Touch me, please. I-I need to feel you.”

At loss for words over the request, Chloe nods faintly, her fingers brushing across Beca's collarbone as they skip down. Flattening her hand over Beca's heart, Chloe cherishes the way it beats calmly and strongly against her palm.

She's suddenly flooded by the aching need to take care of Beca, in much the same way Beca took care of her that time.

To make her feel safe, loved and desired.

Capturing Beca's lips into a soft kiss, Chloe lets her hand drift down and skim past the hem of Beca's shirt. Swallowing Beca's muted moan, Chloe drags her fingers up, along the dip of her waist, hesitating for a stretch before curling around Beca's breast.

She pauses for a stretch, getting re-acquainted once more to the way Beca's full mound fits into her palm, how smooth and delicate her skin feels under her fingers. Her thumb hikes higher, stroking Beca's nipple once, twice, immediately retracting when Beca's hips fuse into hers.

“Do that again,” Beca exhales, her own hand pushing into Chloe's back to roll her on top of her. Chloe freezes, having learned the hard way that Beca could panic, overpowered by a claustrophobic spell when Chloe hovers above her. Beca's hand slides to hold her hip and squeeze her waist in encouragement. “It's okay. I'm okay.”

The new angle has Beca's thigh press right against her and the new sensation floods her body with a wave of desire.

Chloe kisses her chastely and smiles, affectionately nudging her nose against Beca's. “Okay.”

Bracing her weight with one hand pressing on the mattress by Beca's head, Chloe drags her lips down Beca's neck, her covered chest, until they find a sliver of skin left uncovered by her shirt having ridden up. She takes her time, mapping out a trail back up as her hand pushes the garment up, gradually unveiling more skin.

The scattered scars are still there, tangible, forever evidences that Beca has been through hell and back, but Chloe manages to reign in the tears that are suddenly threatening to spill. She wills herself to remain in the moment and the fact that Beca is alive and right here in her arms.

“Chlo,” Beca whispers, as though aware of Chloe's thoughts. She holds Chloe's face gently, stroking the apple of her cheek delicately. “I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.”

Chloe swallows the barrel of emotions before it spills out and smiles, pressing a tender kiss at the base of Beca's sternum and resuming her journey up. Beca's fingers tangle into her hair, nails scraping along her scalp as Chloe wraps her lips around her nipple, her tongue flicking back and forth over the peak.

Beca's hips buck forward and into Chloe's as she holds Chloe tight against her, pulling a moan out of Chloe. She finds a lazy rhythm against Beca's thigh, eyes momentarily slipping shut as a thrill rush seeps through her.

“Chlo, please,” Beca croaks out after a minute of delicate kisses and stroking. Chloe looks up, breathless, and nods, shuffling back up, the hand resting by Beca's hip brushing over her stomach, fingers dipping past the waistband of her sweatpants. Their respective moans tangle together when she finds wet heat.

Chloe's own desire has reached its peak and is throbbing painfully between her legs, and she knows it won't take long for her to get her own release. Beca must know it, too because she's encouraging Chloe's movements with a firm hold onto her hips.

Pausing, Chloe lifts her head to meet Beca's eyes in the darkness. “Okay?”

Beca's head bobs up and down, lids slipping shut and teeth sinking in her bottom lip when Chloe strokes her, once, twice. She knows from Beca's already quivering body that she is close.

Chloe is patient still, relishing the intimacy of the moment she has been craving for so long and wanting to draw out she and Beca's pleasure as long as possible, without it tipping into measureless torture.

“You're so beautiful,” she murmurs into Beca's ear, dipping down to attach her lips to her pulse point. Beca's arm hooks around her shoulder, pushing her flush against her chest as Chloe slides into her folds, pausing to give Beca time to adjust.

It feels all so new yet so familiar; so overwhelming, yet calming.

“I'm okay," Beca whispers, swiveling her hips in encouragement.

Chloe nods, moving her fingers gently and curling them ever so often as her lips dance over Beca's skin. It doesn't matter how long it's been; Chloe has got it memorized. She knows Beca's body and knows how much she needs or where and when she needs it.

The broken moan ripping from Beca's throat makes Chloe's head spin with a web of emotions that she can't quite identify; desire, love, relief, peace. Her eyes struggle to stay open as Beca's leg thrusts against her, matching the sloppy rhythm of her strokes.

“Are you close?”

Beca's response comes in the form of a barely-there whimper, cutting through the heaviness of their mingling rapid breaths. Chloe's fingers curl just so, her thumb working slow circles over Beca's bundle of nerves. Beca's other arm holds her down against her, allowing to draw back and forth to find some relief.

Chloe can feel her own climax slowly building up, brewing in the pit of her stomach.

“Baby, I...” Beca's grip tightens, then she freezes mid-air, as if on the edge of a cliff, until she falls with a cry, fast and steady into Chloe's arms.

Chloe teeters, body folding into Beca's as she comes undone, mindful not to crush Beca in the process.

“You're okay,” she whispers across Beca's warm skin, rolling onto her side to pull Beca against her body. Fingers push Beca's hair back from her forehead, followed by a gentle kiss just above her eyebrow. She brushes tears away from Beca's cheeks, only to realize she's crying, too. “I've got you.”

Beca's hand curls into a fist around excess fabric of Chloe's shirt as she breathes in and out deeply, her heartbeat thudding hard against Chloe.

“I love you,” Beca rasps out, nuzzling Chloe's neck. “I love you.”

Chloe sighs contendly, her own heart settling back in her chest.

“Welcome home, baby.”

 


	17. (G) show me the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "why are you so nice to me?"
> 
> Good old PP1 Bechloe

Chloe doesn't know much about Beca.

Well, she doesn't know as much as she would like to. Because see, ever since their eyes met across the quad that sunny day during the activities fair, Chloe hasn't really been able to keep her mind off her.

That shower moment is all she can think about. Not because she got to see Beca naked (she's still super intrigued about those tattoos), but because that impromptu duet left her on a musical high.

The thing is, Beca doesn't share much about herself. Chloe always has to coax her into it, all the while walking on eggs shells because it seems like Beca gets uncomfortable about anyone's attention on her very quickly.

And it's hard for Chloe, to reel in her curiosity and her prying, especially when she's actively experiencing a crush on the girl.

They are in the middle of rehearsal when it happens. Aubrey has been pushing the girls quite heavily during cardio session, ignoring Chloe's advice to go easy on them.

It's only their fifth or sixth rehearsal and Chloe's afraid their new comrades might call it quits and abandon them if Aubrey doesn't shake off her military-like attitude soon.

“Okay, fine,” Aubrey finally relents with a pained sigh, her hands dropping from her hips. “I guess it's a wrap on cardio for today.”

A chorus of various cheers and sounds of relief echoes in the auditorium as the girls stop running (and Amy stands up from one of the seats) and drag themselves back to their chairs, dramatically slumping into them.

All of them, except Beca. Beca, who appeared breathless and red in the face when Chloe last glanced at her a minute ago.

Frowning, Chloe lets her eyes flit across the room, until they settle on a top of a head sticking out of behind the last row of chairs. She ignores Aubrey calling out to her in confusion and jogs up the stairs, step quickening when she sees Beca, sat against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest and eyes screwed shut as she hyperventilates. Beads of sweat are rolling down her forehead and her complexion is paler than normal.

“Beca?” she asks cautiously as to not startle her. The girl's eyes snap open and meet Chloe as she kneels in front of her. “Are you okay?”

Her first thought is how stupid of a question that is; Beca is clearly far from okay.

Beca's head shake is faint as she wheezes and clutches her chest. “I-I can't-”

Realization dawns in Chloe's eyes as she sits back on her heels, hand reaching out to touch Beca's knee.

“Beca, do you have asthma?”

Beca nods, the rhythm of her chest all but quickening as seconds tick by. Chloe shouts for someone to check Beca's bag for an inhaler, and focuses back on the brunette.

“Hey Bec,” Chloe murmurs gently, tilting Beca's chin up so she looks at her. “Try and breathe with me, okay? Here,” she takes Beca's hand gently and presses it flat against the base of her sternum, covering it with her own hand to hold Beca's there. “Focus on the rise and fall of my chest.”

Beca blinks and nods. She tries to mirror how Chloe inhales deeply through her nose and exhales slowly through her mouth, although her breathing is more shallow and broken up in small gasps.

The mantra is interrupted by Cynthia-Rose a minute later, when she rushes up the stairs and extends the inhaler to its owner. Beca hastily grabs it and draws in a few puffs, eyes slipping shut as her body slumps against the wall.

Chloe smiles in thanks to Cynthia-Rose, who takes the clue and goes back downstairs.

“Better?” she asks Beca, eyes scrutinizing Beca's features for any more sign of distress.

“Yeah,” Beca lets out, still somewhat breathless. Chloe's shoulders drop in relief, the invisible anguish lifting from them.

“Stay put, I'll go get you some water,” After tapping Beca's knee lightly, Chloe gets to her feet and rushes down to grab her bottle, quickly letting her fellow Bellas know that Beca's fine.

When she gets back, Beca's eyes are closed and her hand is resting against her chest, which rises and falls at a now normal rhythm. Chloe hands the bottle to her, receiving a grateful smile in return. She sits back down, next to Beca this time as opposed to in front of her like before.

She doesn't know if Beca is able to speak so she remains silent, keeping her hands folded on her lap as to not give in to the temptation to grab Beca's, in a soothing gesture.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course,” Chloe says, then frowns. “Why didn't you tell us you had asthma?”

Beca shrugs, capping the bottle when she's done drinking. “Hasn't happened in a while. But that's because I don't really exercise. It only happens when I run too much or if I have a- a panic attack.”

Chloe can tell from Beca's wince that she didn't intend on sharing that much information.

“Well, I'm going to have a word with Aubrey about pushing you too hard.”

“Please don't,” Beca says, hand shooting up to lie on Chloe's thigh, as though afraid Chloe would do that right away. “She already hates me.”

Chloe's expression softens, and she wraps her fingers around Beca's hand without really giving it a thought. To her surprise, Beca doesn't tense or pull away.

“Aubrey doesn't hate you. She's just... she really wants to win this year and the stress is making her a bit ruthless.”

“You should be the captain, not Aubrey,” Beca murmurs, twisting her head to glance at her. “You're a lot more receptive to everyone's ideas while Aubrey is stuck on songs that should remain in their own time. Unless the jury is elderly, we're not going to win with that set.”

Chloe giggles despite herself. She loves Aubrey, but she can't deny that Beca has a point. “I know. I'll-I'll try to talk to her.”

Beca nods as her eyes slip shut, her head falling back against the wall.

“You okay?” Chloe asks in slight concern.

“Yeah, I'm just... I get exhausted every time I have an attack.”

Chloe hums. “You feel sleepy?”

Beca swallows and nods.

“Okay, come on, I'll walk you to your dorm.”

“You don't have to do that,” Beca says quietly, something akin to insecurity flashing in her eyes.

“I know,” Chloe lets her know with a soft smile. “I don't have to if-if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, um, I don't mind.”

“Okay.”

Chloe stands up, extending her other hand towards her to help her up. Beca pauses for a few seconds, as if to attest the strength in her legs. Once they're down, Beca lets the girls know she's okay and Chloe insists on carrying her backpack for her, despite Beca's huffed grumbles.

She realizes mid-way to Baker Hall that Beca's hand is still holding hers and since Beca shows no sign of wanting to let go, Chloe doesn't either.

Beca does have to drop her hand to open her dorm door and Chloe doesn't really know if she should invite herself or not.

“You can come in, if you want,” Beca tells her before she has the chance to ponder on it. She steps aside and opens the door wider. “My roommate isn't here so it's cool.”

Chloe nods and walks inside, leaving her shoes by the door; Her eyes are immediately drawn to the equipment set up on Beca's desk at the foot of her bed. She lies Beca's backpack on top of the mattress and approaches to take a closer look.

“You're into mixing?” She glances back over her shoulder to Beca, who is still hovering by the door while fiddling with her set of keys.

“Um, yeah. That's what I want to do, after this. I wanna go to LA and produce music,” the instant smile that lights up Beca's eyes upon saying it tugs Chloe's lips upwards, too. “My dad, he, he wants me to get an 'education' first.” Beca's face scrunches up. “And I don't know why I'm telling you this.”

“I don't mind,” Chloe reassures her quickly. “And I think producing music is a really cool project. I'm a senior and I still don't know what the heck I want to do with my life, so. I like music, but just as a hobby.”

Chloe turns back to Beca's board.

“Do you want to listen to some of my mixes?” she asks hesitantly, as though she isn't sure herself if she wants to share them to Chloe. “I, uh, I've been working on something you might like, actually.”

As soon as Beca opens her mixing program, her whole demeanor changes. She's no longer the closed-off, awkward freshman that Chloe has been around so far. She gives of an aura of confidence, mixed with undeniable enthusiasm.

Although unsettling to witness, Chloe loves that music is the thing that makes Beca happy.

“Here,” Beca says after a little while of opening files and clicking away. Chloe glances down at the headphones extended to her and takes them. She settles on the bed while Beca sits on her desk chair.

She immediately recognizes the opening instrumental of Titanium, and breaks eye-contact with Beca, knowing she'll blush furiously if Beca keeps staring at her and she stares back. Her eyebrows fly up when the lyrics of Bulletproof by Laroux follow and she's pleasantly surprised about how the two tunes blend so well together.

“This is amazing!” she exclaims, head bobbing up and down to the beat. Beca winces and Chloe laughs. “Oh, am I talking really loud?!”

Beca rotates her palm as if to say a little bit so Chloe shuts up for the rest of the song.

“You're really talented, Bec,” she says when the song comes to an end, and hands Beca her headphones back. They look really expensive and she wouldn't want to somehow damage them.

 Heat blossoms in Beca's cheeks. “It still needs some work, but thank you.”

“You're destined for great things, Beca."

“I don't know,” Beca mutters, dipping her head down to hide her face behind her dark hair.

“Well, I do. And I think you could make us better. The Bellas, that is. I agree that we need a new sound and I think you're exactly the person who can make that happen.”

 Beca doesn't say anything as she fiddles with the chord of her headphones. Chloe thinks back to her asthma attack and the words are out of her mouth before she can hold them back.

“You said earlier that you sometimes have panic attacks?”

Beca purses her lips and doesn't say anything for a few seconds. “Um, yeah. Always have. Anxiety disorder or something like that. I don't – I don't do well with crowds, that's why I rarely go to parties.”

“Can I have your phone?” Chloe blurts out, and Beca frowns but pushes the device into her hand after fishing it out of her jeans pocket. Chloe keys in her name and number and hands it back. “I put my number in. If you need someone to help, or talk you through a panic attack, you can call me. You don't have to, it's just... I wouldn't want to feel like you're on your own when you have people who care about you.”

“That's,” Beca pauses and puffs out a breath. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” They share a soft smile and Chloe shuffles to the edge of the mattress. “I should go.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Chloe sits back, mouth gaping for a stretch over the unexpected question. Eventually, she shrugs and smiles. “Do I need to have a reason to be nice?”

Beca grimaces. “No, that's- that's not what I meant. I was just wondering because, well, I'm aware I'm not the most likable person around and I can be a bit of an asshole, sometimes.”

“I don't think so,” Chloe says in all honesty. “I think you're just shy and don't trust people easily, but you're not an asshole. And I like spending time with you, believe it or not.”

Beca meets her eyes timidly. “I like hanging out with you, too.”

Chloe tries to reign in her thundering heart, and hopes Beca can't hear how hard it's beating into her ribs.

She clears her throat after a moment spent staring into Beca's eyes. “Well, I'll let you rest.”

Chloe stands up and slips her feet back into her sneakers.

“Yeah. Thank you, for everything.”

“Don't mention it,” Chloe placates with a dismissive wave. “Have a good night, Bec.”

Beca gives her lopsided smile. “You too, Chlo.”

Chloe hopes the falter in her step upon registering the nickname is not noticeable.

She opens the door and doesn't look back, because her cheeks are burning and her smile is about to split her goddamn face.

This year is bound to be pretty aca-awesome.


	18. (G) planes, nicknames and tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt filler, just a little something I thought about while at the airport. Follow up to chapter six, nine and twelve (Twins universe, because I can't get enough of writing them).

Beca isn't a big fan of airports.

She despises the hassle of getting there, going through security, waiting, walking, more waiting.

Throw two kids just over five years-old and being six-months pregnant into the mix and the whole journey is bound to be a nightmare.

Thank God for Chloe, who, as always, goes into Supermom mode when they go on an expedition (even as simple as a picnic at the park) and has everything ready by the time they have to leave the house to make it to the airport with a comfortable time margin.

“Got the ID's?” Beca asks as she follows Chloe to the car parked in the driveway.

“Yep.”

“Got the twins?”

Chloe throws her a look over her shoulder that has Beca clamp her teeth down on her bottom lip to reign in a laugh. She rounds the car and slides into the passenger seat, adjusting her yoga pants and shirt before twisting around.

“Alright monsters, excited to go see Papa and Nan?”

“Yes!” Harper and Elliot shout in unison, both kicking their legs against their seats to show her exactly how thrilled they are.

After double-checking the twins' seat-belts, Chloe gets behind the wheel, buckles her own then lowers her sunglasses onto her eyes before starting to back-up their driveway.

“How we getting there?” Elliot asks as the car starts moving forward down their residential street.

“We're taking the plane. You took it once before but were too little to remember.”

As Beca had feared, that flight was a nightmare, as both twins were teething and spent the two-hour-flight screaming at the top of their lungs. The looks thrown at them by other passengers differed from murderous to pitiful and Beca wanted to disappear through the plane's floor.

“Oh, yeah.” Elliot muses with a somewhat neutral expression. “For how long?”

“Just a couple hours, baby. It's cool, you'll see.” Beca assures him with a wink before she turns back to face the road, one hand settling on Chloe's thigh while the other rubs her stomach.

“Still feeling nauseous?”

“A little. Those crackers helped, though.” She sighs and tries to get more comfortable, even though it's just a twenty-minute ride to LAX. “I don't know who said nausea only lasted the first three months, but I'd like to strangle him. It _was_ probably a him.”

Chloe laughs and wraps her fingers around Beca's hand, lifting it to her mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles. “I'm sorry you feel sick.”

“It's fine. It's worth it.” She says fondly, grinning at the prospect of meeting their third child in just under three months. The room is just about to be ready, thanks to Harper and Elliot's help who were thrilled to participate in painting the walls and picking out furniture and stuffed animals at the store.

Chloe glances away from the road just for a second to give her a loving smile.

“Mama, can you put on the song?” Harper asks from her seat behind Beca's.

“Oh God,” Beca groans quietly.

The twins have become addicted to a Disney channel song they listened to while at their babysitter's and can't shut up about it; to Beca's dismay. She was proud until now that both Elliot and Harper enjoyed the same music as she and Chloe (well, the music Beca kind of forced on them, if you ask Chloe). Real music as Beca calls it; Etta James, Ottis Reading, REM, Bob Dylan and many more that she herself enjoyed listening to as a child.

“Just once, okay? We've already listened to it about twenty times today.”

Next to her, Chloe stifles a grin as Beca thumbs through her phone for the song she reluctantly downloaded a few weeks ago. The twins start belting out the lyrics, and even though it's crappy music, she never gets tired of hearing them sing their little hearts out.

They get to the airport with a few hours to kill (Chloe glares at Beca when she dares mention that) and start the frenzied journey of checking in the big family suitcase and getting ready to go through security.

“No, only your shoes, baby,” Beca hears Chloe tell their daughter when Harper starts undoing her pants as well as they stand by the belt taking away their electronics and carry-ons for scanning. “Don't strip for the whole airport.”

“Wonder where she got that from,” Beca quips over her shoulder, one hand resting on Elliot's back to encourage him to walk through the metal detector.

“What's that for?” he asks, planting his feet into the ground.

“Just to check we don't have anything harmful on us,” Beca says patiently. “It's not going to hurt you, Eli. Promise.”

Elliot frowns up at her. “What's _harmful_?”

She chuckles in response. “I'll explain later. Come on now, there are people behind us, sweetie.”

“Okay,” with one last look at her, Elliot squares his shoulders and goes through. He waits for Beca on the other side, extending his hand the second she's come through to slip it into hers.

They walk to their gate and settle down in front of the windows so the twins can look at the planes taking off and landing.

“Woah!” Elliot exclaims when he sees the first one land, and steps closer to the bay windows, his nose and hands pressed against the glass.

“Mama,” Beca turns her head, watching Harper climb onto the seat next to her. She cuddles into Beca's side, Beca wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “What's up, Scout?”

Harper places her hand on Beca's belly, blue eyes blinking up at her. “Is Bubba asleep?”

Shortly after finding out they were expecting a boy, she and Chloe started referring to the baby as Bubba and the twins did too shortly after.

“I think so. He was moving around a lot earlier, so he's probably taking a nap, now.” She explains, resting her hand atop Harper's. She feels a kick against her rib and tries not to wince. “Or maybe not.”

Harper's eyes light up when she feels the tap against her hand after Beca moves it to the right spot.

“Are you excited to be a big sister, Scout?” Beca asks, briefly glancing at Chloe who gasps as she points towards the plane taking-off, a mesmerized Elliot propped on her hip.

“Yeah.”

Beca snaps a quick picture of Chloe and their son, before twisting her head to look at their daughter.

“We still need to find a name for him, do you want to help us do that?”

Harper frowns heavily. “But he already has a name, Mama.”

Beca laughs, pushing Harper's hair away from her forehead. “No baby, that's his nickname.”

“What's that?”

“It's a name that people like to call you. Sometimes it's a shorter version of your name, like Eli for your brother, other times it's a completely different one, like Scout for you. Scout is your nickname.”

Harper's frown only intensifies. “Why?”

“Why is your nickname Scout?” Beca asks for clarification. Harper nods. “You were named after the author of my favorite book. Her name is Harper Lee, and she wrote a book called _To Kill a Mockingbird._ The main character in the book is a little girl called Scout. She's determined, and brave and really cares about others.” Smiling, Beca bops Harper's nose. “Just like you.” 

Harper smiles back, seemingly happy about those qualities. “I think Bubba is a nice name.”

Beca chuckles and presses her lips to her daughter's forehead. “Okay, sweetheart, we'll put it on the list.”

A couple hours later, as they finally wait in line for boarding, the elderly woman in front of them glances at them over her shoulder for about the fourth time in the last minute.

“What a beautiful family,” she gushes on the fifth time, eyes dancing between she and Chloe, then down at the twins and finally at Beca's belly.

“Thank you.” Chloe answers with a beaming smile for the both of them.

“And I see it's expending!” Beca smiles tightly, hand ready to shoot out to stop the expected (and dreaded) belly rub. Seriously. Strangers shouldn't just assume it's okay to pat a stranger's pregnant stomach. “How far along are you, honey?”

“Just over six months,” Beca says, relaxing a tiny bit when she realizes the woman doesn't have any intention to do so.

“Well, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

Beca clears her throat, smiling more naturally this time. “Thank you, ma'am.”

When the lady turns around, Beca feels Chloe lean closer. “Good job, baby.”

Beca knows Chloe's referring to a couple weeks ago in the supermarket where Beca, during a highly emotional state of the pregnancy, threatened to cut an older lady's hand off if she didn't take it off her belly immediately.

“Bite me, Beale,” Beca hisses back through gritted teeth.

Chloe only grins against the shell of her ear. “Later.”

Beca rolls her eyes for show, but her traitorous body immediately reacts to Chloe's promise and flirt in her tone. Unlike Chloe's during her own pregnancy, Beca's libido has been through the roof.

All. The. Damn. Time.

She just can't get enough. She's horny pretty much anytime of the day and for the first few months, was able to take care of herself if Chloe wasn't home to help her out. Now that her bump is growing bigger, she can't really reach the way she used to, so she often ends up going for impromptu lunch visits at Chloe's clinic just to get some relief.

“Comfy?” Chloe asks as she plops down beside Beca after setting up the twins with their tablets and headphones in the two seats across the aisle from them.

They normally don't encourage their kids to rely on screens, but it's the easiest way to have them occupied for the two-hour-flight to Portland.

Beca huffs, fiddling with the cold-air supply above their heads. “I'm hot.”

“Wanna tell me something I don't know?” Chloe husks out into her ear, gently nipping at her earlobe.

“Chloe,” Beca whimpers and squirms a little in her seat. She knows they can't get anything going on with the kids with them, but her body reacts anyway. “You're not helping.”

“Sorry, I'm sorry.” Chloe rushes out, looking honestly just so. “I just can't help it. You're sexy, Mama.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “I'm not. I'm starting to _waddle_.”

“It's cute.” Chloe grins.

“Exactly my point. Cute, but not sexy. And certainly not comfortable.”

“Someone is grumpy today,” Chloe observes with a playful frown.

Beca gives her her most menacing glare, or so she thinks. Chloe only giggles in response. “Your son is playing soccer with my bladder.”

“Plus,” she continues, grumbling. “I wanted to join the mile-high club today.”

“You're already part of the club.” Chloe points out. Beca's mind flashes back to their honeymoon flight many moons ago. Hottest sex _ever_. “And not to be rude or anything, but I don't think the two of us would fit in the plane bathroom.”

Beca lets out an offended gasp. Alright, so she's a little big for six months, maybe just a big as Chloe was by that phase, but with _two_ babies in there. Still, that's an awful thing to say.

“I'm filing for divorce.” She grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest (read: on top of her large bump) and looking out the window rather than at her wife.

(soon-to-be _ex_ ).

“Sorry,” Chloe snickers, kissing her cheek.

Beca barely spares her a glance. “Yeah, you already said that.”

“Okay, I really am. That wasn't cool.” Chloe says, laying another kiss on Beca's shoulder this time. “I'm sorry, baby.” Her lips travel to her neck and the edge of her jaw. “Forgive me?”

“If you stop whatever you're starting and won't be able to finish, yes.” Beca hisses, even though she's craning her head to give Chloe's lips better access. Her body and brain are currently fighting for dominance, causing her actions and words to be at odds with each other.

Chloe takes a deep breath and pulls away, and, upon glancing at her, Beca realizes how turned-on her wife is, and it's somewhat reassuring, because it's proof Chloe does still find her attractive.

After the plane takes off and the twins don't show any sign of distress, Chloe relaxes in her seat.

“Love you,” she murmurs into Beca's ear before pressing a quick kiss across her jaw. Beca smiles and reciprocates softly, curling a hand around the top of Chloe's thigh as Chloe rests her head over her shoulder, her own hand coming to rest over Beca's bump.

“Wanna talk about names?” Beca offers after a while when she feels her lids drooping. Once she does, she knows she'll sleep the whole flight and then won't be able to get any until the late hours of the night.

Chloe hums in the affirmative, lifting her head. “Did you have more ideas?”

“Scout wants to name him Bubba. I told her we would add it to the list not to upset her.”

“Good call,” Chloe says with a laugh. Before she can fish out the baby names book Beca knows she's packed, Elliot moves to stand beside their seats. Chloe smiles, running her fingers through their son's hair. “Yes, baby?”

“I need to go to the bathroom, Mommy.” Elliot replies shiny.

“Oh, okay, let's go then,” Chloe says, standing up from her seat and leading him towards the back of the plane. Sure enough, since her brother is no longer next to her, Harper comes around and climbs into the seat previously occupied by Chloe.

“You okay Scout?” Harper shrugs, blinking a few times.

“I don't like flying, Mama. My ears feel weird.”

Beca grimaces and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I'm sorry, baby. Do you wanna read a story or take a nap with me?”

Harper's eyes light up at the mention of a story. “A story.”

“Alright. Wanna go grab your backpack? I'm pretty sure Mommy packed a new book for this trip.”

Harper nods and scrambles to go get it from under her seat. She climbs back into Chloe's a few seconds later and hands Beca her _Wonder Woman_ backpack.

“Alright, let's see,” Beca pulls out not only one book but five, chuckling as she wonders how long Chloe thinks this trip is going to last. Their kids are fast readers, but still. She knows for a fact Chloe's parents have a lot of children books in their house. “Choose the one you want, Scout.”

After a long minute spent scrutinizing the different covers, Harper points to the yellow and purple one; _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._

Beca waits until Chloe and Elliot are back, and starts reading the new story, Harper snuggled in her lap while Elliot is content in Chloe's. The flight is long forgotten once Beca's narrative plunges the two kids in the wonders of Roald Dahl's imaginary.

“Mama?” Beca looks down to find Harper staring up at her. They have just stepped off the plane and are walking towards the exit. Elliot is up on Chloe's shoulders, entrusted with the mission of spotting his grandparents in the distance.

Beca squeezes Harper's tiny hand in hers. “Yeah?”

“I really like the name Charlie. For baby brother.”

“You do?” she asks, stopping for a second. She crouches down as best as she can and presses a kiss to Harper's nose, who giggles. “I like it, too. In fact, I love it. We'll see if Mommy and Eli like it just as much, alright?”

She knows Chloe will like it too, and it's bound to become one of their top three names on their list.

Harper nods, her red curls bouncing up and down with the motion. “Okay.”

“Mama!” Beca looks up to see Elliot staring at her excitedly from a dozen feet away and pointing at something. “I see them!”

Sure enough, Beca can spot Chloe's parents in the distance, walking towards them with beaming expressions on their faces.

“Good job, Eli!” Beca says, then turns back to Harper. “Go on, go see Papa and Nan.”

Harper nods, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck in a long hug before she scampers off after her brother, running towards their grandparents.

“What was that about?” Chloe asks, waiting for Beca to catch up before starting to walk again, all the while keeping a cautious eye on their children until they are safely in her parent's arms.

“I'll tell you later.” Beca murmurs, leaning in to kiss Chloe's cheek as Chloe's arm comes around her waist. “You think we can ditch them with your parents and take a couple days to ourselves at the spa before the other rugrat gets here?” She mumbles, resting a hand over her bump affectionately.

Chloe stifles a giggle and squeezes her hip. “Doubt it, babe. But I promise I'll make this trip worth your while.”

“Your bedroom is sorta soundproof, right?” she asks quickly while they are still out of earshot. Chloe nods, glancing at her with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Beca resists doing a fist-pump and settles for a quiet, “Fuck, yeah.”

 


	19. (T) somebody to lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe Prompt: Beca has struggled with depression and anxiety for most of her life. Chloe has always known this, being one of the few who do. It’s because of this insight she’s always known how to navigate Beca’s cloudy days or perceived “moodiness” and knows the tell tale signs of when Beca is having a low. A year into her new found fame, Beca’s grasp on her mental health begins to slip under the pressure and strain of mounting expectations. Luckily for her she has Chloe to catch her before she falls.

Chloe's eyes flutter open in the darkness. Blinking several times, she tries to make out the red numbers glaring at her from the bedside table.

1:53 AM.

Blindly patting the space next to her, she isn't surprised to find it empty. It's the fifth night in a row now that Beca only comes to bed in the middle of the night, only to get up a mere three hours later to crawl to work.

Chloe sighs, turning onto her back. She spends a minute staring at the ceiling, before deciding to get up and investigate. After a quick stop to the bathroom, she pads down the hallway leading to Beca's office, finding her girlfriend sat at the desk in front of her computer, one ear covered by her heaphones cup and eyes squinting at the screen.

A mug, a coffee thermos and a bunch of balled-up sheets of paper lie beside her.

“Hey,” Chloe calls out softly, cautious not to scare her.

Beca's eyes find hers briefly over the top of her laptop before focusing back on the screen. Chloe walks the rest of the distance separating them and sets her hands on Beca's shoulders as she comes to a stop behind her.

“Come to bed, baby,” she murmurs into Beca's uncovered ear, pressing her lips to her temple. “It's almost two in the morning.”

Beca shakes her head and clears her throat, barely sparing Chloe a sideways glance. “I need to finish this.”

It's the same song arrangement she's been working on for the last two weeks.

“You also need _sleep_ ,” Chloe points out gently. She starts to massage Beca's shoulders soothingly, kneading the web of knots in her muscles. “You've been running on three to four hours of sleep, you're going to drop soon, baby."

Another dismissive head-shake, accompanied with a sigh. “I can't, I'm already past the deadline.”

“Beca, sweetie,” Chloe starts, walking around the chair. She tugs on the arm to rotate it towards her and kneels down. Seeking Beca's fleeting eyes, she lies a hand over Beca's, which have dropped to her lap in resignation. “I know being a music producer has been your dream and I'm so happy you achieved that, but I'm also afraid it might eat you alive.”

Beca swallows, pulling a hand away from Chloe's hold to push her hair away from her face. “I'm fine, Chlo.”

She's not fine. Chloe has been aware of that for about a month now, observing the telltale signs of Beca's struggles slowly coming back to the surface. She knows Beca has always battled with anxiety and depression, and if, over the years, Beca has learned to deal with it, it gets difficult sometimes.

Ever since the sudden rise to fame and the pressure that came with it, Beca's mental health has been rickety. Her self-confidence is slipping away and she's thrown herself into work more than usual (she's always been a hard-worker, but still, working up to eighteen hours a day isn't human) to counterbalance the lack of belief she has in her abilities to make quality music.

With that came extreme insomnia, loss of interest in anything else but music and inability to concentrate on anything but work. Chloe can't remember the last time they went out for dinner, or had a whole weekend to themselves without Beca swinging by the studio to finish up her week's projects. 

Chloe knows the pattern like the back of her hand and doesn't want it to reach the point where all she can see in Beca's eyes is the kind of sadness that squeezes her heart and prevents her to breathe properly. 

She brings a hand up to hold Beca's face gently, her thumb stroking the apple of her cheek. “I don't think you're going to get anything done tonight, sweetie. Let's go to bed and start again tomorrow, okay?”

“I...” Beca's bloodshot eyes switch back and forth between Chloe's, her laptop and her hands, hesitating. Eventually, she sighs and nods. “Okay.”

They shuffle to bed minutes later, Beca burrowing herself into Chloe's side the second her body sinks into the mattress. Chloe sighs in mild-relief; it's not gotten to the point where Beca gets wary about any show of affection and closes in on herself, yet.

“I love you,” Beca whispers, cutting through Chloe's musings. She presses her lips to Chloe's covered shoulder and curls her fingers into her shirt. “I hope you know that.”

“Of course I do,” Chloe smiles, dropping a kiss in Beca's hair. “I love you, too. So much.”

/

All hell breaks loose a few days later.

They are on their way back to their car after a wonderful lunch in the city (Chloe managed to drag Beca away from the studio or her office at home for the first Saturday in _months_ ) when they get swarmed by a hoard of a dozen paparazzi.

It's still something Chloe needs to get used to; the fact that Beca is now famous enough to have magazines pry into her personal life and follow her whereabouts.

Taking a deep, collecting breath, Chloe slips her hand into Beca's, fingers locking onto hers tightly as she steps in front of her, shielding Beca from the cameras as much as she can.

Beca is usually the cold-headed of the two, but she hasn't really been herself lately, and Chloe knows she could break any second if the paparazzi ask one too many questions.

“Beca, how is you second album shaping up?”

“How is it working out with Ed Sheeran?”

“Are you ever going to look into an acting career?”

“Did you have a nice lunch with the hot babe?”

Chloe registers Beca faltering at that, and while she also feels her skin crawling over the question, she knows it's just to get a rise out of Beca and snap compromising pictures that will sell a fair amount of money. Chloe fails to comprehend those people's morals, but that's something she can wonder about later.

Right now, she can feel Beca's anger through the link of their hands and squeezes Beca's to get her to keep going; their car isn't very far, now.

“What did you just say?” Chloe hears Beca snap and her hand comes up empty a second later.

“Beca,” she tries, but Beca is already stomping towards the photographer. Gasping when Beca shoves him, Chloe tries to pull her back.

“Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit!” She spits out, getting awfully close to his face. She looks so intimidating despite her size that the photographer stumbles back.

“Beca, let's go,” Chloe hisses, wrapping her hand around Beca's wrist to tug her along. “They're not worth it.”

Slipping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, Chloe guides her the rest of the way to the vehicle. Thankfully, they are no longer being followed.

“Give me the keys, baby,” she requests gently, almost having to pry them from Beca's shaking hands. The rapid and shallow rise and fall of her chest tells Chloe she's on the verge of a panic attack. “I'm driving.”

Once they are both in, Chloe pulls away from the curb and drives a mile or two before turning into a residential street. They are twenty-five minutes away from home, and Beca is nearly suffocating, each wheeze and chocked sob heightening Chloe's concern.

Chloe parks the car and frantically unfastens her belt, twisting in her seat to face Beca. She seizes Beca's hand and gives it a squeeze.

“Beca, I need you to take deep breaths, okay,” she coaxes gently, her free hand hiking up to cup Beca's face and twist it towards hers a bit forcefully. “Deep breaths, just like me.”

“I-I-I c-can't,” Beca stutters out, wrenching her hand away from Chloe and curling into a ball in her seat, angling her body away from Chloe. Her breathing is erratic now, cut short by sobs getting stuck in her throat. Chloe is at loss of what to do or what to say. Tears sting behind her eyes, filling them to the rim and threatening to spill over.

Pushing her door open, Chloe rushes around the car, opens the passenger door and unbuckles Beca's seat-belt. She gently tugs Beca out and guides her to sit by the curb in front of the car, hoping the air helps with her breathing.

Chloe kneels in front of her and grabs both of Beca's hands.

“It's okay, you're okay. Deep breaths, baby. Deep breaths.”

It's not the first time Chloe deals with one of Beca's panic attacks, but that doesn't make it any easier to witness. Her heart cracks a little bit more with each sob ripped from Beca's throat.

It takes long minutes of reassuring words and soothing ministrations for Beca to get a steady hold of her breathing.

“I don't,” Beca inhales sharply and pauses for a long stretch, bloodshot eyes eventually meeting Chloe's. “I don't wanna do this anymore, I _hate_ it.”

Chloe reaches out to wipe Beca's tears away gently, not sure what Beca is referring to. “You don't want to make music anymore?”

“No, the- the fame and the media pressure... I-I've never wanted _any_ of this,” Beca sniffles, wiping her runny nose with the sleeve of her sweater sticking out from underneath her leather jacket. “I just want to make music and be left alone.”

“I know,” Chloe says softly, rubbing the pad of her thumb over Beca's cheek bone. “But sadly, that's how the industry works. When you're successful at something, people develop an interest in your life. I'm not sure you can do anything about that, baby.”

She pauses, reaching out to push Beca's hair away from her face.

“Maybe... maybe it all seems too much because your success came so quickly. A year ago you were this small producer who just moved to LA and now you're nominated for a _Grammy._ You came out of nowhere and people wonder who is this super talented chick. That's why you draw interest.”

Beca breaks eye-contact to stare at the concrete road. “Can't I just become a nobody again?” 

“You, Beca Mitchell, were never a nobody,” she places both hands on Beca's cheeks and angles her head towards hers to she can hold Beca's gaze. “You've always been destined to greatness.”

Beca smiles timidly and clears her throat, dropping her eyes to her lap. “I just didn't think 'being great' at something would make me feel that way, like I want to throw everything out of the window and join an ashram in Himalaya to get away from the madness.”

Chloe bursts out laughing before she can help it and pulls Beca into a loose embrace, because she just loves her so much. Beca seems to laugh without being able to help it, either, and it has Chloe blow out a breath in relief. Her Beca is slowly coming back from the layers and layers of anguish holding her trues spirits captive. 

“I'm sorry but I have trouble picturing that, babe.”

Beca backs away to look at her and Chloe sobers up.

“I just... It feels weird to be all the sudden unsure of everything. Of my ability to do this job, of this hectic life in LA...” Beca shrugs, faltering.

Chloe's hands drift back down to grasp Beca's. “You want to know what I think?”

Beca squeezes her hands and nods. “Please.”

“I think you need to take a step back from it all. This new fame sprung up on you, of _course_ you feel like you're suffocating. You need to rekindle with your dream before you get sick of it.”

Beca's eyes are fleeting once more, running away from Chloe's. “It's not that easy, Chlo. I have deadlines to meet, I-I can't just drop everything overnight.”

“I know, and I'm not saying that. Finish your ongoing projects, but under reasonable conditions; not on three or four hours of sleep. You busted your ass in the last six months and got your label a platinum record and at least _five_ Grammy nominations. I think they'd understand if you need to be cut some slack.”

“Yeah.” Beca agrees quietly.

“And once you've wrapped up your projects, we should go on a vacation, away from it all for a few weeks. Like, in a rustic cabin in the Swiss mountains. We'll milk goats and chop wood or something.”

Beca snickers, giving Chloe a light head-shake as a smile tugs at her lips. “That's your idea of a vacation?”

Chloe glares playfully. “Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather hang out with a bunch of old Buddhists in your ashram?”

Beca laughs, the light melody piecing Chloe's heart back together. “We can come up with something maybe not as extreme as those two options.”

“Yeah. I'm not worried about that. What I'm worried about, is you and your health,” Chloe sighs and nibbles on her bottom lip before adding, “Promise me you'll talk to your bosses, please.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Okay,” Chloe allows a genuine smile light up her face. She raises one of Beca's hand to her mouth and drops a kiss over her knuckles. “Home?”

Beca nods and after pushing herself to her feet, Chloe tugs her up.

“Hey, Chlo?” Beca says softly before Chloe can turn around to get to her side of the car. She hums and steps closer. Beca does too, the scuffs of their shoes bumping together as she curls her hands around Chloe's hips. “I know I said I was unsure about everything but that's not true.”

Beca leans forward to rest her forehead against Chloe and closes her eyes, exhaling a much-needed breath. Eyes sliding open, they hold onto Chloe's, peaceful and certain, free of the doubt dancing in them mere minutes ago. 

“If there's one thing I'm sure about, it's you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and unparalleled support and there's not a fiber in my being that doubts about the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

A whimper flits through Chloe's lips as Beca's words settle within her, bathing her body with unexpected warmth. She grips the lapels of Beca's jacket and kisses her softly, gently.

A mending kiss full of dreams and promises.

“Right back at you, love.”


	20. (G) talk soccer to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: beca is a huge soccer/football fan (idk which you call it) and early on in her and chloe’s relationship, chloe finds out and finds it really cute and tries to understand it for beca and watches a match with her 
> 
> I also went all in and made Beca a soccer player. Hope ya don't mind.

Chloe has never been into collective sports.

She never had any interest in them growing up, that it be practicing them or watching them. Her older brothers were big fans of football and every Sunday was game day, so her mother dragged her to the field to her brothers' games until she was old enough to stay home by herself.

It came to a big surprise that her girlfriend of then three months not only liked soccer (aka a thing where players follow the ball and try to kick it into a square net), but also played.

Beca was the captain of the Barden girl soccer team. Chloe didn't even know such thing existed until Beca told her about it fairly early in their relationship, because she was unable to go on dates on Wednesdays, Fridays or Sundays, as those were practice and game days from September to April.

Chloe goes to a few games now and then, dragging Aubrey with her to have someone to talk to, because ninety minutes of watching twenty-two players fight for the ball is pointless, especially when she doesn't know any of the rules. And apparently they have to have a fifteen minute break in the middle of the game to rest, or something.

Don't get her wrong, there are a few things she likes about going to Beca's game; Beca barking orders to her teammates is hot. Beca wiping her face with the hem of her jersey and thus exposing her well-defined abs is hot. Sneaking into Beca's shower after the game is hot.

(sneaking into Beca's shower is a Chloe thing, it seems.)

So yeah, overall, soccer isn't too bad, even if Chloe has absolutely no clue about what is going on on that field.

“How about New York for this spring break?” Chloe asks one night as they sit on the couch at Beca's place. She has her computer propped on her lap, looking up cheap flight tickets for the vacation they want to take together in a few months' time. Their first getaway together, and Chloe couldn't be more excited.

Beca is sitting next to her in a band t-shirt and soccer shorts, feet resting on the coffee table as she nurses a beer while watching a soccer game on TV.

Beca hums in a way that doesn't really indicate Chloe what she thinks about the idea. Her eyes are glued to the screen, as they have been for the last seventy-five minutes. Liverpool against a German team of which name Chloe can't even begin to try pronouncing, if she remembers correctly. She has the game intro music stuck in her head now, something about champions.

She's pretty sure Beca isn't listening to her, too enthralled by the game.

“That's a foul, ref!” Beca shouts at the screen, eyebrows twitching in frustration. The ref shockingly doesn't hear her through the TV, so she lets out a frustrated sigh, taking a swig of her beer as she rests back against the couch cushions. Chloe stifles a grin at just how cute her girlfriend is.

“Maybe I should get a boob job,” Chloe blurts out, frowning as she palms her breasts and pushes them together to inspect them.

“Mm.” Beca mumbles. Chloe tries hard not to crack up when Beca's head snaps towards her two seconds later. “Wait. _What?_ ”

Chloe snickers, delivering a swat to Beca's arm. “I knew you weren't listening about New York.”

Beca flushes. “Sorry,” she leans to peck Chloe's lips. “I think your boobs are perfect. Not too small, not too big.”

Chloe beams. “Thanks! They were feeling self-conscious.”

Beca rolls her eyes, her hand falling to Chloe's bare thigh as she reclines back on the leather surface. Knowing no trip decision is likely to be made tonight, Chloe closes her laptop, sets it on the coffee table and snuggles into Beca's side, brushing her lips across her cheek. “How's the game?”

“It's alright,” Beca replies absentmindedly, her thumb drawing light patterns over Chloe's skin. Chloe grins and presses another kiss to Beca's jaw this time.

“Wanna do something else?”

“I want to watch the rest. It's almost over, anyway.” Beca says, words and actions at odd as she cranes her neck to grant Chloe's lips better access. “Chloe.”

“Fine.” Chloe sighs and sits back, knowing she'll have to be patient. She squints at the screen, then glances at her girlfriend. “Teach me the rules.”

Beca turns to her, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “The rules to soccer?”

“Yeah. I wanna learn.” Chloe confirms. “And I also want a beer.”

Beca rolls her eyes playfully but nonetheless gets to her feet. “Anything else, m'lady?”

Chloe hums in the affirmative. “A kiss.”

“So demanding,” Beca grins and bends down to kiss her lips once, twice, thrice. She then shuffles to the kitchen while humming a show-tune (Chloe also learned she was a closeted Broadway fan), coming back a few seconds later with a chilled, uncapped beer bottle in her hand.

“Thanks, babe,” Chloe smiles up at her, melting into the kiss Beca presses to her lips as she walks past Chloe to sit back in her initial spot. “What are the two men with the little flags for? They look funny.”

Beca laughs, staring at Chloe with so much affection in her eyes that it makes Chloe's heart do a tiny somersault in her chest. “The assistant referees. They raise it to let the main ref know when the ball leaves the field, when they see a foul near them and most importantly, when the action is off-side.”

“Off-side?” Chloe frowns. “What's that?”

“An off-side position is called out when the player who gets the ball from a teammate is ahead of the second-to-last defender of the opposite team, the last defender being the goalkeeper. That's why the assistant referee is always on the line of the second-to-last defender. If an opposite player is ahead of that line when the ball is passed to them, they are off side and the action is called off.”

Chloe purses her lips, attempting to process what Beca said. “That sounds complicated. I'm not sure I got any of it.”

“Hold on,” Beca comes back a minute later with a yellow pad, several colored sharpies and proceeds to draw a field on the paper, assign a color to each team and explain it all over again, seemingly eager to teach Chloe about her sport.

She is genuinely patient when it comes to Chloe's questions, even if it takes half-an-hour and the game Beca wanted to watch is long over when they are done.

“That's a lot of rules. My brain feels mushy,” Chloe says with a laugh. She sits back on her heels after pressing her lips to Beca's cheek. “Thanks. Now I can apply that knowledge when I attend more games. Maybe I'll even get to shout 'Ref, that's a yellow card' from the sidelines.”

Beca lets out a quiet moan and leans in to kiss her. “I love it when you talk soccer. It's sexy.”

“Yeah?” Chloe raises an eyebrow, then plucks the yellow notepad out of Beca's hands to haphazardly toss it over her shoulder, paying more attention about her next move than caring about where it lands.

Beca's hands come to rest on her hips once Chloe's settled on her lap, straddling Beca's thighs. “Extremely. And I like seeing you at my games. It's almost like having my very own cheerleader.”

Draping her arms over Beca's shoulder, Chloe dips down to kiss her. “Maybe I should have a jersey with your name and your field number on the back, and spend the game shouting 'Go Beca', then.”

Beca's nose wrinkles. “And ruin my bad-ass reputation among my teammates for the rest of the season? No thanks.”

Chloe laughs. Unbeknownst to Beca, that reputation went down the drain a long time ago, at least among their fellow Bellas.

“Although,” Beca drawls out after a moment of thought, eyes switching back and forth between Chloe's and her lips. “I wouldn't be opposed to have a private show of you in that jersey.”

“Wearing nothing else, I suppose?” Chloe husks out, letting out a soft whimper when Beca leans in to nip at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Her eyes are hooded when they slide up to meet Chloe's. “Exactly.”

Chloe smirks, bending down for another kiss. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments, kudos, and the 10k hits on this. Those scrawls are a lot of fun to write :)


	21. (G) the firefighter effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Beca is a firefighter. you take it from here.

Chloe's head is pounding. Not like, hangover pounding but more like her head is about to split open, pounding.

Even though her eyes are shut, she can feel the chaos going on around her; loud voices, engines running and sirens going off.

There's something warm and sticky running down the side of her face and she wants to reach out with her hand to wipe it off, but somehow her arm is not responding.

She frowns, whimpering at the jolt of pain spreading from her frontal lobe from the muscle twitch alone. Her brain starts to come out of the fog it's been trapped in for the last twenty seconds.

She was in a car, chatting with Aubrey as the blonde drove to the Barden alumni party a few hours away from Atlanta. Chloe remembers seeing the truck barreling towards them and yelling at Aubrey to look out.

Chloe's eyes fly open, a gasp flying past her dry and chapped lips. She tries to twist her head to look at Aubrey but a sharp pain in her neck makes her cry out.

“Can I get a neck brace in here!” A voice, belonging to a woman, reaches her ears just before its owner appears in her line of vision. “Try to hold still, miss.”

“My – my friend,” Chloe manages, a few tears spilling out of her eyes as she realizes Aubrey is not talking beside her. The woman slides something cold and uncomfortable behind her neck and straps it tightly, preventing Chloe from moving her head even an inch.

“She's out,” the brunette tells her, hands retracting. “She's being transported to the hospital as we speak. She was talking and worrying about you, too. We're working on getting you out, now.”

It's only when Chloe's brain registers the words that it also registers the situation. The passenger door is jammed inwards, pinning her right arm and leg.

Chloe has always been claustrophobic, and the realization that she's stuck has panic bubble inside her chest. “I – I'm –"

“Hey, look at me,” the young firefighter requests firmly, popping her head into the smashed window as best as she can. Her dark blue eyes lock onto Chloe's, working as an anchor that drags her away from the rapidly rising panic attack. “We're getting you out. We're just getting the appropriate tools. You're safe, and I won't let anything happen to you, alright?”

Whimpering, Chloe nods as best as she can. She hears the woman bark out orders, something about telling someone to move faster, before she's back into Chloe's restricted line of sight.

“My name is Beca. What's yours?”

“Chl – “ Chloe tries to swallow the bile rising in her throat. “Chloe.”

Beca's smile manages to calm her down as much as possible given the situation. “Okay, Chloe. Hang in there. I need to pop back out to let my colleague work on getting the door open.”

“O-okay.”

Chloe closes her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing as the sound of metal crushing metal makes her ears scream. It lasts a minute, maybe more, she doesn't know. The pressure on her limbs is released and Chloe draws in a lungful of air.

“Smith, Jones, bring the board!” Beca is back, hovering over her to fiddle with her seat-belt. “Almost there, Chloe. Just a few seconds, now. You're a champ.”

Chloe can feel herself slip in and out of consciousness as her body is tipped sideways, transferred onto something flat and hard and lifted out of the car. The only thing she can make out is the bright blue sky and blinding sunlight overhead before her mind slips into darkness.

While Aubrey is discharged quickly after getting to the hospital, Chloe has to run a few tests because of her head injury and an x-ray on her arm, which ends up being broken and put in a cast.

The doctors decide to keep her overnight for observation and Aubrey has just left for the evening, needing her own rest after the traumatic event.

A knock to the door pulls Chloe's attention away from her magazine. Eyes falling on the firefighter from earlier, she raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“Um, hey,” the woman says, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Unable to really focus on anything else than her breathing and not having a panic attack back in that car, Chloe failed to realize how sexy the firefighter is; clad in her thick black gear pants held up by thick red suspenders, a navy blue tee shirt and her gear jacket slung over a shoulder.

“Hi.” Chloe replies with a genuine smile and a small wave. “Are you going to come in, or...?”

“Right,” Beca, if Chloe remembers correctly despite her head concussion, winces and steps in while Chloe stifles a laugh at how bashful she's acting.

Sexy _and_ cute.

Beca points her thumb over her shoulder as she stops by the foot of the bed. “One of my men needed some stitches after our last call so I thought I would see how you were doing while we waited.”

“That's nice of you,” Chloe murmurs. “I'm okay. Broken arm and slight head concussion, but I'll live. Thanks for pulling my friend and I out of there.”

Beca shrugs, jamming her free hand in her pocket. “Just doing my job, miss.”

“It's Chloe.”

“Right,” Beca repeats, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she breaks eye-contact. “Chloe. I'm Beca.”

“I know. I remember.”

“Oh. Right. I remembered your name, too, I just thought it was too forward.”

Chloe hums and bites down on her bottom lip to tame the grin threatening to peak through. “Do you pay visits to the people you save on a daily basis or am I an exception?”

“I, um,” Beca's radio interrupts her stutter.

“ _Lieutenant, Swanson is all patched up and ready to go so quit flirting, we're hungry.”_

Beca groans, closing her eyes briefly while Chloe gives in to a giggle. “Thanks Conrad,” she mutters into the device strapped over her shoulder, before looking back at Chloe with a grimace. “That's not- I wasn't-”

“It's fine, Beca,” Chloe assures her to pull the girl out of her misery, even if she's throroughly enjoying how flustered Beca is getting over nothing. “I was just teasing, and apparently, so was your colleague.”

“She's a pain in my ass,” Beca rolls her eyes, before giving Chloe a lopsided smile. “Glad to see you're okay, Chloe. Take care of yourself.”

Chloe nodded, watching the brunette shuffle out towards the door. “I'll see you around, Lieutenant.”

With another awkward wave, Beca disappears around the corner.

True to her promise, Chloe finds herself on her way to Firehouse 36 a week after she's released from the hospital. Box of cookies tucked under her arm, she shuts the door of her car and walks towards the firehouse. As she rounds the corner, she realizes the firemen and women are in the middle of a work-out; rolling heavy tires, doing push-ups and pull-up and rope climbing.

Not really knowing what to do, Chloe stands there, hoping someone might notice her at some point.

“Hey there, can I help you?” a young man asks when he catches sight of Chloe, dropping his dumbbells to walk over. His shirt says Benji and the word _candidate_ is written under it.

“Yes, I'm looking for your lieutenant?”

“Squad or truck?”

“Um, I don't know. Her name is Beca.”

“Okay, just a sec,” he says, looking away from her to glance upwards to the top of the rope. “Lieutenant Mitchell! Someone's here to see you!”

Chloe's eyes widen when she realizes Beca was the one doing the rope-climbing, her body temperature climbing up a notch as Beca swiftly slides down and strides towards her, clad in leggings and a sports bra.

She makes the mistake of glancing down at Beca's well-defined abs and feels her mouth dry up.

“Hey, Chloe.”

Chloe blinks up to Beca's face, heat blooming in her cheeks. Beca grabbed a towel from somewhere during Chloe's black-out and is now wiping her neck and chest dry. A sweater appeared out of nowhere too, and is now over her shoulders, left open.

“Um, hi!” It takes her a handful of seconds to remember the reason for her visit, and she all but thrusts the box of cookies into Beca's hands when she finally does. “This is for you and your team. From Aubrey and I. Y'know, for your devotion and bravery.”

“That wasn't necessary,” Beca tells her softly, nonetheless accepting the box with a kind smile. “Thank you.”

“I'm not that good of a baker so I apologize if they aren't the best cookies you've ever tasted.”

Beca laughs. “Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure they're fine.” Beca's lips tip into that signature lopsided grin. “Cool cast.”

“Oh,” Chloe glances down at the cast on her arm, covered in doodles from the kids at school. “Yeah. I'm a kindergarten teacher and some of the kids wanted to draw on it so I now have to drag this thing around for the next three weeks.”

Beca chuckles. “Well, I like it.”

Chloe smiles back as she gathers her guts to ask Beca out. It shouldn't be so difficult, she's done it before, but being surrounded by Beca's colleagues, who are potentially within ear-shot is nerve wracking. Not to mention the fact that she still feels hot all over from witnessing Beca's dexterity and strength, added to the sexy firefighter effect already doing weird stuff to her mind and body.

“Listen,”

They both rush out at the same time after a beat of silence, freezing upon realizing that, then sharing an awkward chuckle.

“Sorry, you go first.” Chloe offers, feeling warmth run over her face and neck.

Beca switches her weight back and forth from one foot to another as her hands slip into the pockets of her unzipped hoodie.

“Um, would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?”

“Breakfast?” Chloe feels giddiness spread to every corner of her body and tries really hard not to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement.

“Yeah. I'll be on shift until then and I'm likely to sleep the rest of the day off if we get a lot of calls.”

Chloe beams. “Okay. Breakfast sounds good.”

“Great,” Beca says, teeth raking over her bottom lip as though to contain her own grin. “It's a date.”

Chloe clears her throat to make sure her voice doesn't take that squeaking tone whenever she's excited or eager about something.

“See you tomorrow, lieutenant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some more of this universe if inspiration strikes.


	22. (G) Beca "Superstar" Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea: Chloe thinks she’s getting catfished by international superstar Beca Mitchell

**Becamitchell :** _Hi_

Chloe glances at her phone when it chimes, and frowns.

“What's up?” Aubrey asks her from her spot across from her, noticing her confusion. "Something wrong?"

“No, no,” Chloe lifts her phone and opens up her Instagram to stare at the message sent less than thirty seconds ago. “It's weird.”

“What's weird?”

Chloe shakes her head. It can't be. It has to be some sort of a prank. “Nevermind.”

Aubrey stares at her for a stretch before seemingly letting it go and going back to her computer. They are both in their final year at Barden University and spend every Saturday in this quaint little café just off campus to study.

She sets her phone down to focus back on her paper, managing to write about two lines before her phone chimes again.

 **Becamitchell :** _I realize it must come off as weird and creepy to receive a message from a stranger_

 **Becamitchell** _**:** _ _But I came across your cover of one of my songs and I just wanted to tell you I really liked it_

Chloe does a double-take at that, chewing on her bottom lip as she thinks. It can't be.

One of the country's most talented artists can't be direct messaging her right now, it's definitely a prank.

_Right?_

Still, her heart does a little somersault at the notion that it might just be true. Why would there be a blue tick if this person was someone else than they claim to be?

Shaking her head once more, Chloe sets her phone face first on the table and turns back to the words on the screen of her computer.

Her phone chimes twice less than twenty seconds later. Aubrey glares at her over the top of her laptop and Chloe gives her a quiet apology, reaching for the device and silencing it. Her eyes are skimming over the screen before she can stop them.

 **Becamitchell :** _I also wanted to tell you that you have beautiful eyes. And that you're very pretty_

 **Becamitchell** _**:** _ _Oh God, this didn't sound as lame in my head_

Chloe giggles despite herself, then berates herself and sobers up because this is surely a joke. Why would Beca Mitchell even talk to her?

She spends a minute thinking about a reply and types it in, pressing send before she changes her mind.

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _I don't know who you are, but it's not cool to pretend you're someone else to hit on girls online._

There's still something that doesn't sit quite right.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_** _I almost believed you. I don't know how you got the blue tick, but I'll notify this to Instagram staff because they clearly made a mistake. This is identity theft and you should be ashamed of yourself._

She doesn't expect the anonymous person to reply.

 **Becamitchell _:_** _Wait, what?_

 **Becamitchell _:_** _Oh, shit, no. I'm not stealing anyone's identity._

Chloe can't really pinpoint why she's giving this so much time and energy when she should really be acing that paper.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_** _So you're saying you're Beca Mitchell? The artist?_

 **Becamitchell _:_** _Um, yes?_

 **Becamitchell _:_** _My profile should be a good enough proof_

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _People go lengths nowadays to create fake accounts. Besides, why would you even waste time talking to me if you are indeed Beca Mitchell? I'm sure she has better things to do than speaking to a fan._

 **Becamitchell _:_** _Being famous doesn't mean I only interact with other celebrities. I appreciate my fans and their covers. I really liked your cover of 'Red velvet' and I wanted you to know. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. Forget I ever sent anything._

 **Becamitchell _:_** _Sorry again. Have a nice day._

Chloe heaves out a sigh as she debates whether or not she should believe this... person. Again, she knows she should just let it go, but she finds herself unable to. If this person is in fact Beca Mitchell, and took the time to compliment her on her singing and Chloe basically told her to fuck off, she'll never get over it.

She clicks on the user's name, which leads her to their profile, a profile Chloe follows and has been following for a couple years, ever since Beca Mitchell dropped her first single at only eighteen years old. Her photos and videos have always seemed to be the original ones and not reposts, as she hasn't seen them anywhere else but on this profile, like Beca posing for a goofy selfie in her unicorn onesie. Further investigation shows that she's followed by many other musicians as well as actors, and even the _President,_ Barack Obama.

She has a total of 11 million followers and that's really too many for it to be a fake account.

There's no indication that this person isn't Beca Mitchell, and Chloe wants to facepalm herself.

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _I'm sorry. It does appear you're really Beca Mitchell and I feel bad for giving you a hard time. I just, you never know who you can trust online, you know? Sorry again._

 **Becamitchell _:_** _Oh._ _It's cool. Really. And I agree, about the trusting thing. Do you believe me, then?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_** _I guess so_

 **Becamitchell _:_** _If I send you proof of that, will you agree to something?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _Depends on what it is._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _This is going to sound very straightforward and I've never done this, let alone on social media. I'm just going to come out and say it: would you like to go out sometime?_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _With me, that is. Well, I guess that was obvious. Sorry, I'm terrible at this._

It was a very unfortunate time for Chloe to take a sip of her coffee in the same second as her eyes skimmed over the messages. The liquid goes down the wrong pipe and she's damn near spitting her lungs out the following second.

“Chloe?!” Aubrey shoots up from her seat as Chloe tries to let her know she's fine, despite the coughing that makes it sound like she's choking to her death. “Here, have some water.”

Chloe takes a sip and coughs some more, before clearing her throat. “I'm fine, Bree. Thanks.”

Aubrey nods and goes back to her seat, not without another cautious glance to Chloe to make sure she's really fine. Chloe stands to go to the bathroom and freshen up. Okay, she actually goes in there to throw some water on her face to make sure her head is screwed on straight.

Beca _Superstar_ Mitchell just asked her out.

Beca Mitchell asked _her_ , Chloe Beale, out.

On a _date_.

Chloe pauses, staring at herself through the mirror. At least she thinks it's a date.

Either way, the prospect of meeting one of her favorite artists has butterflies erupt from the pit of her stomach and a giddiness spread to her limbs.

After calming herself down, Chloe goes back to the table and grasps her phone, only to see she has another message from Beca.

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Shit shit shit. That was way too forward, wasn't it? You've probably blocked me by now. Ugh, I'm just going to go bang my head against the wall because this was clearly not a good idea and I freaked you out. And now I'm just word-vomiting. Great. Way to go, Mitchell. I'm sorry. I'll just see myself out. Sorry again._

A giggle flits through her lips as she reads the message. She's lost count of how many times exactly Beca has apologized by now. She certainly seems to be quite something and Chloe wants to know more about her.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _No, no. I just went to freshen up. It was a little bit forward, yes, but I don't mind._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Oh?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _Well, I always thought you were very cute. ARE very cute._

Chloe screws her eyes shut as she presses send. God, she just told an international superstar she thought she was cute. This day is definitely more interesting than what she was expecting when she got up this morning.

She wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans, heart skipping a beat when her screen lights up with a reply.

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _I'm not cute. I'm badass, mind you._

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _Mmm, whatever you want to let yourself believe._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _* sigh * Is it the unicorn onesie that betrayed me?_

Chloe laughs quietly, earning herself another odd look from Aubrey.

“Who are you talking to?”

She straightens in her chair and clears her throat. “Um, no one.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes at her. “Yeah, right. Please tell me it's not Tom. That ship has sailed, Chlo.”

“It's not Tom, Bree.”

It's much, much better.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _Maybe._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _I hope you don't mind, but I took a look at your profile like the creepy stalker I am. You sing A Cappella?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _Yeah. I've been in this group for four years, now. The Barden Bellas._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Ah, explains the username. That's cool. I'm sure you must charm every judge with that beautiful voice of yours._

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _You're really pulling at all the stops to take me on a date, huh? Showering me with compliments, I see you :p_

She realizes she used the word 'date' and inwardly panics as she tries to delete the message. “No, no, no, come back!”

She ignores another weird look from Aubrey as she covers her own eyes with her palm. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she eventually gathers up enough courage to peak through her fingers.

 **B ecamitchell _:_ ** _I'm just stating the truth. Your voice definitely did a number on me and I'd be down to see more covers, or hear some in real life if meeting me is something that you would be okay with._

Chloe puffs out some air, both out of relief and to try and lower her body temperature. While originally very straight forward, Beca now seems to be more cautious, as if she was concerned about making Chloe uncomfortable.

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _And we can make a date out of it, since you seem so inclined ;)_

Chloe groans. She thought she had dodged that bullet.

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _Slipped out. I didn't mean to assume it would be a date..._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _I'd like that. If it were a date, I mean. I'd like to know more about you and your love for music._

Jesus. Chloe doesn't know what she's going to do with herself if that date does happen. The effects Beca has on her while simply talking through a phone is slightly concerning.

She has always had a slight crush on the artist, partly because of her incredible talent but also her personality. Beca doesn't seem to take the industry too seriously and throws herself out there as someone awkward and self-conscious, as she proved to be in a few of those messages.

Not to mention the fact that she has always thought Beca was the perfect combination of dorky cute and sexy.

She knows Beca is based in Atlanta and is aware that date is most likely to take place soon if she accepts.

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _Okay._

Well, that's that.

Chloe takes another sip of Aubrey's water to quench her sudden thirst.

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Seriously? Like, you wanna go out with me?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _Yes. You still need to hold your part of the deal, now. ;)_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Right._

Beca doesn't send anything else for a few minutes and Chloe starts to wonder if maybe she was right, maybe this is a prank after all. Before she can ponder too much on that, a photo pops up on their thread. It's a selfie of Beca smirking at the camera, her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and glasses resting on her nose.

The epitome of cute.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _How do I know it's not some random photo of Beca Mitchell that I could find using Google? I think I need better proof :p_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _You're awfully demanding._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _But I get why. Hold on a sec._

A video goes through another handful of minutes later. Chloe's eyes widen as she realizes Beca recorded herself for her, and her only. She reaches for her headphones, plugs them in and slips them into her ears before clicking play.

“ _Hey Chloe. It's Beca. Well, you know that,_ _obviously_." Beca pauses to roll her eyes, a light chuckle flitting through her lips. Her hair is down now, and she's tugging on it every once in a while with the hand not holding up her phone, like a nervous tick. _"I'm, uh, not sure what I'm supposed to say? Except maybe that I'm looking forward to meeting you and like I said, learning more about you. If – if you want. It's totally fine if you've changed your mind, no hard feelings. I know I sounded super awkward and... as you can see I'm the same in real life. So yeah, I'm going to shut up now. So, um, have a good day? Bye.”_

Beca finishes with a slight embarrassed grimace and a awkward wave and Chloe wants to replay that video over and over again.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _I'm going to say it again: VERY cute :D :p_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Ugh. I had to record this about five times. You owe me for making me do this, Chloe ;)_

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _I'm sure I can come up with something :)_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _I'm kidding. Letting me take you out on a date is already making up for it plently._

Chloe scoffs. Yeah, because that's going to be a chore.

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _I'm pretty busy the next couple of days at the studio but would Saturday work for you? Lunch?_

Chloe lets out a tiny squeal, covering her mouth when Aubrey cuts her eyes to her for the umpteenth time.

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _Yeah, that's perfect. Where should we meet?_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Do you know the café La Bohème, by Washington Park?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _Yes, I love that place actually._

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Great. Should we say 12:30?_

 **Chloe.BardenBella:** _Sounds good. :)_

 **Becamitchell _:_ ** _Then I'll see you on Saturday, Chloe. Have a nice day :)_

 **Chloe.BardenBella _:_ ** _You too, Beca :D_

“Aubrey?” Chloe asks, setting her phone down for the first time in a solid twenty minutes.

Her heart is still doing weird things in her chest and the grin on her face is not about to go away and is starting to hurt her cheeks. There's no way she'll manage to focus back on Feminism and its Impact on Society, now.

“Screw studying, we need to go dress shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more from this universe if inspiration strikes ;)


	23. (M) naked wrestling and a brand new Mitchell: a Christmas tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth and last installment to the Bechloe + Twins universe. Follow up to chapter six, nine, twelve and eighteen.

“Chloe,” Beca hisses into the dark, grunting as she rolls onto her back, then onto her side. Try doing it with a belly the size of a giant watermelon and you'll see just how hard that is. She brushes her lips over Chloe's shoulder, along her collarbone and the curve of her neck. Chloe doesn't budge. “Chlo.”

Her wife has to be the deepest sleeper on Earth. Apart from the first few months following the twins coming home from the hospital where mother instinct definitely kicked in and she would be shooting up in bed at the sound of a gurgle, Chloe could probably sleep through an earthquake.

“Chlo,” this time Beca decides to go for the whine and is about to shake Chloe awake when her wife suddenly sits up, the back of her head nearly colliding with Beca's face.

“What is it?” she rushes out, blinking in quick successions to get rid of the sleep in her eyes. “Is it the baby?”

Beca groans, her head dramatically flopping back on the pillow. “I wish.”

The little scoundrel seems to have decided he likes his current home too much to leave it. It's been four days since the set due date.

Four fucking days more of wallowing, getting up (when she could) to pee every five minutes and, well, as it has been the fashion since the first week of her pregnancy, being horny.

“What is it, then?” Beca wants to roll her eyes at her wife's oblivious tone. Instead, she tugs Chloe down to meet her lips in a teeth-knocking, hard kiss that leaves little doubt about her intentions. “Oh.”

“I'm sorry,” Beca admits with another whine, fingers curling around the hem of her own shirt to keep them from drifting down. Not that they could reach any place interesting anyway, with that huge bump in the way. “I just really, _really_ need you.”

Fuck sounding needy and desperate. She _needed_ to get off. She doesn't know who said the libido level would come down in the last two weeks of pregnancy but that fact certainly doesn't apply to Beca.

“Don't be sorry,” Chloe whispers tenderly, cupping Beca's cheek to pull her into a soothing kiss. “Whatever Mama needs, Mama gets.”

With a soft, content sigh Beca smiles gratefully. “Thank you.”

“On your side? Or sitting on the edge of the bed?” Chloe asks gently.

Over the last two months or so, they have had to come up with more suitable sex positions due to Beca's stomach. She couldn't lie on her back for so long, could even less ride Chloe's tongue (she seriously would be terrified to break Chloe's neck with the added weight) or ride Chloe's fingers at all for that matter, given her fucked up balance with that thing (ahem, _baby_ ) making her tip forward.

“On my side,” Beca says after a moment of thought. “Can you just... move behind me? I'm spent from rolling all the way over here, already.”

Chloe stifles a grin by planting her teeth into her bottom lip, but the strains her cheek muscles give her amusement away. Beca would glare, but at this point her relief lies in Chloe's hands.

(Literally.)

“Sure, baby.”

Thanks to their gigantic king-size (perks of being a rich producer), Beca doesn't even have to shuffle forward as Chloe has got plenty of room to settle down behind her. She places a kiss on Beca's bare shoulder (it's the middle of the winter, but Beca turned into a fucking furnace when she reached six months and minimized her sleeping wear to a tank top and underwear), her hand trailing down Beca's side to rest on her thigh, nudging it forward slightly. Beca bends her leg at the knee and slides it further up to give Chloe better access.

Then, Chloe is cupping her over her underwear and Beca closes her eyes, unable to contain the moan that has been hanging off her lips.

“God you're soaked,” Chloe drawls into her ear, as her fingers move against Beca lightly, drawing another sound from low in Beca's throat. “You have to be quiet, my parents are sleeping down the hall.”

With the baby imminent arrival and the fact that it's Christmas, Chloe parents had flown over to LA to spend the holiday with them and look after Harper and Elliot whenever Beca went into labor.

Beca nods, clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip. Her resolve to be quiet doesn't last long however as she rolls her hips impatiently. “Chlo, don't tease. I need you _inside_.”

Just as Chloe pushes Beca's underwear to the side, a soft, barely audible knock makes them both freeze. They know from the sound of it that it's one of the twins, or both. Door knocking has become a thing when a year ago, Harper, who had a nightmare and wanted to be consoled, opened the door to Beca and Chloe's bedroom while they were in the middle of having sex.

Cue to several curses (all Beca's), a lot of fumbling to put some clothes back on, and a very confused Harper as to why her moms could possibly be doing, naked and making weird noises when it was definitely time to be sleeping.

Wrestling. That's the one and only thing that popped into Beca's mind as an explanation. Naked wrestling. Chloe had looked at her with wide eyes, but Harper had nodded, seeming more or less convinced.

A few weeks later, they were called to their daughter's kindergarten teacher's classroom after Harper had stripped to her underwear in the middle of recess and asked if someone wanted to play naked wrestling with her.

Beca's face, ears and neck had turned crimson while Chloe purposely apologized to the teacher, letting her know it wouldn't happen again, before proceeding to giggle through the entire ride home.

“Why are they up already?” Beca hisses quietly, glancing at the clock on Chloe's bedside table. “It's not even six AM.”

“It's Christmas day, baby. They're excited about the presents,” Chloe points out, retrieving her hand, much to Beca's dismay, who lets it known with another whine. “I'll make it up to you, promise.”

With a quick kiss to Beca's cheek, Chloe moves away from her to get up, looking over her shoulder just before she opens the door to make sure Beca is descent.

Beca rolls onto her back, propping herself on her elbows as the door opens to reveal their two children, clad in matching Christmas onesies (Chloe begged her to get the same for themselves, but Beca played the heavily, overdue pregnant card and managed to dodge that bullet.), red hair disheveled by sleep but blue eyes already sparkling despite the early hour.

“We can't sleep,” Harper explains as though it wasn't clear enough, and runs past Chloe, followed by her brother to climb onto the bed. She pops up in front of Beca as she crawls to the middle of the mattress. “Mama! It's Christmas!”

Interrupted loving time forgotten, Beca settles back on her side and smiles, running her hand over the side of Harper's face, her thumb stroking her cheek. “I know, baby. Too excited to sleep?”

Elliot climbs by the side of the bed and settles next to his sister. “Santa Claus came! We saw!”

Beca makes a show of widening her eyes, her jaw dropping in pretend-surprise. “He did?!”

“Yep, and he ate all the cookies, too.” Harper pipes up with a proud expression.

“Well, that's no wonder. You guys' cookies are the _best_.”

She knows that for a fact because she shoveled those cookies down the second the twins were sound asleep.

She catches Chloe shaking her head at her with a fond smile as she sits down on the other side of the bed, the twins between them. Elliot doesn't wast any time cuddling into her lap, as Chloe wraps her arms around his small frame and brushes her lips to his forehead.

“Can we open the presents now?” Harper asks, her excitement barely contained as she bounces on her butt.

“Harper, careful around Mama,” Chloe tells her lightly.

“Sorry.” Harper tells Beca sincerely, patting her belly as her wordless apology to her baby brother. “When do we get to meet Charlie, Mama?”

“Soon, hopefully,” Beca replies with a smile, her own hand rubbing the underside of her large stomach. “He's taking his time.”

“But I bet he can't _wait_ to meet you guys,” Chloe adds as she rocks gently, Elliot's lids steadily drooping. “Harper, as excited as we are, we gotta wait for Papa and Nan to wake-up because we don't want to open the presents without them, now, do we?”

Harper shakes her head hastily. “No.”

“It's still a little early and I think you should try and get at least another hour of sleep. Or at least lie in bed and close your eyes to rest up because today is going to be a long day, sweetheart.”

Chloe finishes, brushing her fingers over Harper's forehead to push the red curls from her eyes. She really needs a haircut.

Harper seems to ponder on it for a few seconds, then sighs. “Okay.”

“Alright,” Chloe breathes out and stands, propping a fast asleep Elliot on her hip. She extends her hand towards Harper. “Come on, baby.”

Harper gives Beca a big hug, as though it's the last time they see each other for a couple days, then kisses her belly, saying a few words to Charlie that Beca can't quite make out, and climbs down the bed. As Chloe takes them back to their bedrooms across the hall, Beca is hit out of nowhere by a nostalgic spell over how her pregnancy is soon to end and she realized just now that, as much as she's excited to meet their son, she's going to miss carrying him and witnessing Elliot and Harper talk to her belly before they went to bed at night.

“Ugh,” Beca hastily wipes her tears away, berating herself for being so emotional. If there's one thing about being pregnant that she _isn't_ going to miss, is the hormonal rollercoaster. “And now I need to pee again.”

Oh, and the constant need to pee either.

After a little bit (who is she kidding, a _lot_ ) of struggle, Beca gets to her feet and waddles to the en-suite bathroom. She's almost made it to the toilet when a sharp, sudden pressure in her pelvis makes her falter and grip the sink for support as she breathes through it, the pain lessening after a solid thirty seconds.

After finally getting to the toilet and relieving herself, she washes her hands at the sink and pads back to the bedroom to check that the hospital bag is still sitting by the closet ready to go, as she knows that baby is going to show up soon.

Nerves start to tickle her body in both excitement and fear.

“Okay, it's going to be okay.” she takes a deep, collecting breath as she rubs her stomach once more, a soft smile tugging her lips upwards. “I can't wait to meet you.”

She goes back to the bathroom in the hope to take a quick shower, but the exact same pain makes her freeze in the doorway this time. She turns and grips the frame, steadily breathing through it as she screws her eyes shut.

“Sorry,” she registers the door opening and closing. “Harper wanted a sto – What – what's wrong?”

“I think – ” Beca clenches her teeth the contraction, the pain vanishing a second later as Chloe appears by her side. “I think you're going to have to tell Eli and Scout that we won't be there for present opening.

“Did your water break?” Chloe asks, sweeping Beca's hair away from her already sticky face.

Beca shakes her head and straightens, turning to her wife. “No, but that was definitely under four minutes since the last contraction, so I'm gonna say we should get to the hospital.”

Chloe covers her mouth with her palm, eyes wide and twinkling as she lets out a tiny squeal, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We're gonna meet our baby!”

“Yeah,” Beca puffs out, a grin breaking her lips. Chloe is already crying. “Chlo.”

“Sorry,” Chloe says, fanning her cheeks as though that would make the tears stop. She swallows and gives Beca a heart-melting smile, cups her face and captures her lips into a loving kiss. Beca wraps her fingers around Chloe's wrist, keeping her there a moment longer. “I'll go wake my parents and let's get this show on the road, I guess?”

“Hopefully sooner than later.” Beca says through a chuckle, then freezes, looking down at the evidence. “Unless you want me to deliver this baby on the carpet floor, because my water just broke.”

“Oh my God, okay!” Chloe claps her hands together and in one swift motion, is helping Beca put sweatpants on, nearly sprinting down the hallway to let her parents know they are off and rounding the car right in front of the door so Beca doesn't have to walk too much.

Chloe helps her in her seat, even fastens the seat belt for her and once she's behind the wheel, takes Beca's hand to brush her lips across her fingers.

Superwife at her best, and just like that, Beca isn't so scared anymore.

/

Less than six hours later and a speedy labor and delivery, a crying, red faced gooey baby is gently placed over Beca's chest.

“He's so _small_ ,” Beca manages through a sob, pressing her lips to his wrinkled forehead before glancing at Chloe in awe, then at the midwife. “Is he supposed to be this small? I was _huge_!”

Chloe chokes on a half-sob, half-laugh, bending down to kiss Beca's forehead as she covers Beca's hand, protectively sprawled out over their son's back. His cries subside to tiny gurgling sounds as soon as he was laid on her skin. “You did amazing, love.”

Beca twists her head, craning her neck to press a tender kiss to Chloe's lips. Her eyes soon flit back to the baby, simply because they can't get enough.

Every single muscle in her body hurts, but the beautiful ache in her chest is unparalleled as it soars in order to accommodate all the love she holds in her heart for this tiny human being she has just met.

A nurse comes to the side of the bed and drapes a towel over the baby's back, smiling reassuringly under Beca's confused gaze. “We're just going to take down his measurements and clean him up, while the midwife finishes up with you, Mrs. Mitchell.”

“Oh,” Beca lets out. She shoots Chloe a pleading look as the newborn is carried away. “Can you go with him? I don't want him to be on his own with strangers.”

“Okay, I'll bring him back soon.” Chloe promises, and departs after another kiss, following the nurse outside the room.

She comes back only a few minutes later with a bundle wrapped up in her arms and gently sits on the side of the bed, pushing the blanket away from their baby's face.

“He's so handsome,” Beca muses with a tired but over the moon expression, wrapping her fingers around Chloe's forearm and angling her head into her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Chloe breathes out, tearing her eyes away from the baby to look at her wife, eyes misty under the weight of emotions. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Beca murmurs, closing her eyes as Chloe's warm lips leave a kiss in her hair. They remain that way for a few minutes, simply gazing at the new addition in the family and basking in this incredible and unequaled feeling of happiness.

“Should I go get the two monsters? They must be anxious to meet him by now.”

“Yeah.” Chloe transfers Charlie to her arms and leaves the room, not without throwing Beca a smile over her shoulder.

Beca sighs as she smiles down at her son, running her finger along the side of his face, tracing his every feature with her eyes. “You're going to be the luckiest little brother on Earth, baby boy.”

A mere minute later, Chloe pops her head in the doorway, sending Beca a wink before she steps aside to let the twins go through. To her surprise, not only Elliot hangs back hesitantly, but so does Harper, her hands folded in front of her as shuffles on her feet.

“It's okay,” Beca says gently, waving the two six-year-olds over. “Come on.”

She scoots a little bit to the middle of the bed as best as she can without disrupting the newborn in her arms, just enough to leave space on both sides of her. Harper walks over first, followed even more hesitantly by Elliot. Chloe scoops them up, one on each side.

“Is he okay, Mama?” Elliot asks first, peering over the blanket with curious eyes.

“Yeah.” Beca assures him, heart fluttering in her chest when the newborn lets out the cutest little yawn. “He's just sleepy. Coming into the world is tiring, you know? Lots of things to see and people to meet.”

“Why is he all wrinkled?” Harper asks from her left, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, drawing a laugh from Beca.

“That's going to go away, baby,” Chloe says from her spot standing by the side of the bed, her arm stretched out over Beca's head.

“So,” Beca starts, looking at her two oldest children in turn. “What do you think? Does he look like a Charlie?”

“Yeah,” Harper immediately agrees, head bobbing up and down.

Beca nudges Elliot gently, smiling when she notices how he can't seem to focus on anything else but his little brother. “Eli?”

He looks up at the mention of his name, mouth breaking into a toothy smile, with a huge gap in the middle from his two front baby teeth missing. “I like it.”

She already knows Chloe loves the name, but glances at her to make sure. “Mommy?”

Chloe wipes the tears from her cheeks and nods, clearing her throat. “It's perfect.”

It takes another handful of seconds, before Harper bends down to press her kiss to her little brother's forehead. “Hello, Charlie.”

Always the follower, Elliot soon mimics his sister. Chloe is blubbering mess as she stands by the side of the bed, her hand sliding over Beca's back to curl around her opposite shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Beca meets her twinkling eyes and nods. She takes her youngest son's tiny little fist in her hand, thumb brushing over his fingers.

“Welcome to the world, Charlie Aiden Mitchell.”

 


	24. (T) The Mitchell Right Hook ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would u write about bechloe kid being picked on for having two moms and no dad and how the family copes with it?

“I'm home!”

If there's one thing Beca loves about having her own studio at home is hearing those words at the end of a productive day. Well, that and the lack of traffic to get to and from work every single day.

She just has to cross the hall from the master bedroom and she's in her office, which is pretty cool.

Smiling, she saves her ongoing project and pushes off the desk, rotating her chair around just in time to catch Chloe popping her head into the doorway.

“Hi,” Her wife chirps, waltzing into the room.

She still has her glasses on from her drive home and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun that sits atop her head, a few runaway strands of hair haphazardly framing her face. Beca thinks she looks stunning, the fact that she turned forty-seven just a few weeks ago not hindering her looks one bit. Beca gives Chloe's body a sweep of her eyes as she strides towards her with an added strut to her hips. 

“Hello,” Beca replies smugly, just having time to register the sprinkle of mischievousness dancing in Chloe's eyes before Chloe is climbing into her lap, straddling her thighs and slanting her lips against Beca's in a kiss that leaves her lightheaded.

She moans in both surprise and approval, her hands drifting from the armrest to grip Chloe's hips, just in case she decides to move away. But from the way Chloe is lightly biting at her bottom-lip, it doesn't seem like it's going to end just there and Beca finds herself groaning in anticipation.

“Hi,” Chloe echoes, teeth raking over her own bottom-lip.

“You've said that,” Beca points out, squeezing Chloe's waist. “And that is one _heck_ of a hi.”

Chloe cups her face, giving her another, albeit chaster kiss. “I've been thinking about doing that since this morning.”

“Only that, or...?” Beca drawls out, mouth tipping into a lopsided smirk. “Because PJ is bound to come home any minute now so you better get a move on if you want this to go any further than just making-out.”

Her wife raises an eyebrow. “Challenge accepted.”

Swallowing a groan, Beca watches as Chloe lifts herself up just high enough to slip a hand between them and past the waistband of Beca's sweatpants.

(another perk of working from home: not having to get dressed.)

The door opens and slams before Beca can even rock her hips to encourage the motion.

“I _hate_ people!”

Their daughter's voice rings out down the hall, and both women freeze, looking at each other with matching confused expression. PJ's angry footsteps fade away as she climbs up the steps to her bedroom, followed by the slam of her door which rattles in the entire house.

“Don't say it,” Beca warns with a glare when she sees the flash of amusement in Chloe's gaze. “That she gets that from me. I know.”

Much to Beca's dismay, Chloe pulls her hand away and sits back. “You go or I go?”

Beca gently taps her hips. “How about we both go?”

“Alright.”

They pad up the stairs and Chloe softly knocks at PJ's bedroom door, waiting for a quiet and reluctant _come in_ before pushing the door open. 

“Hey baby,” Chloe says softly, hesitating in the doorway for a beat. PJ is sitting in bed with her knees tucked to her chest and her chin propped on top of them. Beca gives Chloe's back a light encouraging push. “Did something happen at school?”

As they come to sit on each side of their daughter, PJ shrugs, bloodshot eyes focused on anywhere but them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe prods gently, while Beca lies a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Again, PJ shrugs and Beca shares a look with Chloe.

“Do you want us to leave you alone?” Beca asks after a stretch of silence during which neither of them really knows what to do.

PJ shakes her head faintly, finally meeting Beca's eyes.

“Okay, sweetie. We'll stay and you don't have to talk to us about whatever is making you sad, but we think it would help?” Chloe murmurs, resting a hand over PJ's on top of her knee. “If not to us, to a friend? Or your brother, maybe? It's only nine in New York, he's probably still up.”

“You guys are going to be mad.” PJ lets out hoarsely after a beat of hesitation. 

Beca gives her wife a quick, quizzical look once more. She squeezes her daughter's knee to catch her attention, then asks patiently, “What's going on, PJ?”

PJ's eyes flit to theirs. “I got suspended.”

Beca blinks in surprise and mild-shock; Penelope has been an example student ever since she's started school. She's at the top of her class, shows interest in all subjects and is captain of the high-school show choir. The only slightly negative thing her teachers have had to say during parents-teachers meeting is that the fourteen-year-old chats a lot, but that didn't come as a surprise to Chloe and Beca, since their daughter has been the family chatterbox ever since she came into the world.

“Suspended?” Chloe echoes with an edge in her tone. Her eyebrows are knit together, but her eyes remain soft, holding confusion rather than disappointment. “What for?”

“There's this older boy that said some stuff.” PJ starts quietly, picking at a loose thread from the hole in her denim. “I didn't like it, so I talked back and the Principal happened to walk around the corner and only heard what _I_ said.”

Beca clears her throat to get rid of the lump sitting there in anguish of what she thinks is happening. She dearly hopes PJ is not about to say what she's thinking; what she's been dreading ever since their kids started going to school and hanging out with other kids. “What kind of stuff, sweetie?”

Tears fill PJ's eyes at an uncontrollable pace, spilling over and down her cheek before she can blink them away. Beca feels a painful pinch in her chest upon witnessing such uncharacteristic sadness on her daughter's usual joyful features.

“You can tell us, baby, it's okay.” Chloe assures her gently, her tone abruptly quieter. 

“He called me a dyke,” she eventually murmurs, so quietly that Beca's ears have to strain to make it out. “He said that since my mothers are dykes, then that means I'm one, too.” 

Beca sits back, air stolen away from her lungs as PJ's words settle. She is furious. So furious that she could punch the boy right now if he was standing in front of her, or his parents, because they clearly need to talk some sense into him or review his education.

She curls her free hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palm to channel her white anger.

“Well that's absolutely not true,” Chloe's soft, soothing tone stirs Beca back on track. Their daughter is the priority right now, not some boy who clearly doesn't deserve that much attention. Chloe slips her hand into PJ's while Beca settles for drawing comforting patterns over PJ's knee with her thumb. “That boy is wrong on _so_ many levels. The fact that you have two moms doesn't mean that you like girls. It doesn't work that way. And if you _do_ like girls or express an attraction to girls now or in the future, that's perfectly okay, too. You know that, right?”

PJ nods, sniffling. “Yeah.”

Beca cups her daughter's face, reaching out to wipe her tears away. She leans in and presses a delicate kiss across her eyebrow. “You love whoever you want, Bug.”

“I know. I'm sorry for letting his words get to me.”

“He's the one in the wrong here, PJ.” Beca says firmly as she grasps her daughter's chin to lock eyes with her and make sure her words are understood. “ _Not_ you. You don't have to be sorry for anything.”

“Was that the first time it happened?” Chloe asks, tilting her head to the side with a frown. “Or has it been going on for a while and you didn't want to tell us?”

“It's been going on for a few months,” PJ confirms, breaking eye-contact to stare into space. Beca hears and feels the words rattle between her ribs, knocking everything down in their path. “I didn't want to worry you guys.”

“Oh, baby,” Chloe murmurs, the tears gathering in her eyes and in her voice making Beca swallow her own before they can gain the upper hand. “I wish you had told us, we could have done something.”

PJ shrugs. “I ignored it most of the time, because I felt like he and his group of friends didn't deserve my attention. But today was just the last straw and I saw red.”

Beca nods in understanding. “Did you explain what happened to your principal? About what that boy said to you? Because I find it harsh and unfair that you're the only one suspended.”

“I... no. I um, I lied, moms.”

Chloe's eyebrows knit together. “What do you mean?”

PJ extends the hand she has kept curled up to her chest until now. Beca registers Chloe's tiny gasp as her own eyes zoom in on the reddish and swollen complexion of her daughter's knuckles.

“He wouldn't shut up so I...” she clears her throat, eyes locking on her legs. “I punched him.”

“Penelope Joann!” Chloe cries out, jaw hanging in shock.

PJ shoots Chloe a pleading look. “I just wanted to wipe off his smirk!”

“I bet that did the trick,” Beca appreciates with a smirk of her own, and Chloe's head whips to the side to stare at her in bewilderment.

“Beca!”

“What?” Beca retaliates with a shrug, “Our daughter is a bad-ass.”

PJ giggles then, and Chloe can't seem to find it in herself to berate her. Her shoulders slump and from the look she gives Beca, Beca knows she's in for a serious conversation after this, but she doesn't care, because her daughter is smiling again and that sight alone is enough to mend her beat-up heart.

“The Principal just saw me punching him and then he cried and went to the nurse's station while I went to the office to explain my actions. I know what I did was wrong but...” PJ shrugs. “I just snapped.”

“Well, screw that boy. In fact, I'm glad you punched him. I would have done the same.”

“Beca, seriously,” Chloe reprimands again while PJ lets out a watery laugh. “Don't listen to your mother. Words are a better way than fists to placate someone. Violence only encourages violence, remember?”

“Yes.” PJ nods firmly. “I won't do it again.”

Chloe nods, brushing PJ's hair away from her face. “And we'll make sure to get an appointment with his parents to talk things over calmly, okay? What he's saying is not okay and his parents should be aware of that.”

PJ sniffles and nods. “Okay.”

“Come here, sweetie,” Chloe opens her arms and PJ wastes no time in leaning forward to accept the hug. Beca shuffles closer to wrap her arms around her family.

“We love you so, so much, Bug,” she whispers into PJ's ear, squeezing Chloe's arm lightly.

“I love you, too, moms.”

“Let's go put some ice on that hand,” Beca offers as they pull away from each other. “It's a bit late for that but it can't hurt.”

“Yeah, you'd know something about that,” Chloe mutters, and Beca whips her own head at that, catching the playful glint in her wife's eye.

“What?” PJ asks, eyes jumping back and forth between her parents.

“Your Ma punched someone when we were in college.”

“What!” PJ exclaims with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. “You did?!”

Beca groans, wincing. “I did. But I'm not proud of it. It was for a more stupid reason than yours and it hurt like a bitch. So... not worth it.”

“Then she broke the window and spent a few hours in jail.” Chloe adds, cupping a side of her mout with the back of her hand as she spills the beans.

“Chloe!” Beca is the one to hiss this time. Both girls giggle while Beca shakes her head at her wife. “Can you _not_?”

“I'm sorry,” Chloe says sheepishly, teeth raking over her bottom-lip to presumably restrain a laugh. “I had forgotten about it until now and it was too good not to share.”

“You guys were _wild_ ,” PJ comments, blue eyes slightly wider than usual.

Beca scoffs. “Your mom was. I was hiding in my cave most of the time, except to go to class and those stupid aca-military rehearsals with your aunt Aubrey.”

“But they weren't so stupid if that's where you guys fell in love.” PJ points out.

“You're right.” Beca smiles and locks eyes with Chloe, holding her gaze for a stretch. After twenty-two years of marriage, the butterflies are still there, flapping away in her belly every time she loses herself in those dazzling cerulean blues. “Joining this A Capella group was one of the best decisions of my life.”

Her smile matching Beca's, Chloe leans across to press a quick kiss to her lips. “And sneaking into your shower that day was one of mine.”

“Ew,” PJ grimaces, making her mothers laugh. “That's so creepy, though, mom. And horror movie material. No offense.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Beca directs to their daughter while giving Chloe a pointed look. “Weirdo.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Got what I wanted in the end.”

“And I more than I expected.” Beca adds, slipping her hand into Chloe's, a fond smile tugging at her lips.

“Ew 2.0.”

Beca laughs and shoves her daughter lightly. “Alright, alright. Let's go ice that hand.”

After dinner, Beca spends fifteen minutes watching the dishes before she joins Chloe in the living-room.

“Where's PJ?” she asks, settling down on the couch next to Chloe, resting her feet on the coffee table as she grabs the remote to surf through the channels. When she doesn't get any reply, Beca glances at her wife to find her battling with tears. She mutes the TV and sits up, tucking her knees under her as she faces Chloe. “Chlo,”

“I'm sorry,” Chloe blubbers, covering her eyes with a shaky hand. Beca lies one of her own between Chloe's shoulder-blades, drawing comforting circles. “I didn't want to cry over it but...”

Beca's chest tightens painfully. While she is furious about her daughter being bullied, Chloe, the most sensitive one of the two, is heartbroken.

“Our baby is being _bullied_ , Bec. Because of _us_.”

“No,” Beca says faintly, her voice nowhere in reach. Her hand moves along Chloe's shoulder to cup her face and have her meet her eyes. “No, please, _please,_ Chlo. It's not on us. It's not on PJ. It's on this stupid belief that being different is necessarily bad.”

Chloe angrily wipes her tears away. “I – I thought we were past this. I thought that our generation would be the last one to get shit for it.”

A sob barrels through Chloe's throat and Beca wastes no time in pulling her into her arms, smoothing a hand down her hair and pressing a series of kisses to her temple as Chloe keels under the weight of her emotions.

“No matter how much society evolves,” Beca starts softly as she backs away, feathering her fingers through Chloe's hair. “The asshole breed is always going to be around. It makes me _so_ mad that our daughter has been a victim of it but she's _okay_. She told us so herself and I believe her. She stood up for herself, maybe not in the most appropriate of ways, but she fought against what was wrong for what she believes is right.”

She reaches out to gently wipe the tears running down Chloe's face.

“She's too smart to let stupid teenage boys' bullshit get to her. Smart, kind and so _strong_. Because of us, of _you_ and the amount of love you pour over our two children every single minute of every day. Because of how we raised her; to fight for her beliefs and not let anyone decide for her. She's strong because she's so much like you, determined and driven, with a sprinkle of stubbornness that she _might_ have gotten from me.”

“Yeah,” Chloe agrees quietly after a little while, sniffling the reminder of her tears. She lets out a watery chuckle as she slips a hand inside Beca's. “Definitely from you.”

Beca smiles and presses her lips to Chloe's cheek. “She'll be okay.”

“I hope so.” Chloe whispers, puffing out all the tension left in her body in one big breath. Beca pulls her into another embrace, peppering kisses into her hair. “You're amazing at this parenting thing, you know that? I remember you being so stressed out before Ollie was born, thinking you weren't cut out for this.”

“Mmm. That's because I get to do it with you.” Beca smiles, leaning it to kiss Chloe softly. “We make a pretty good team, you and I.”

Chloe grins, chasing Beca's lips into another kiss. She glances down at their hands and runs her thumb over Beca's wedding band, smiling fondly. “Can you believe we got married over twenty-years ago?”

Beca remembers the weird fluttering in her chest when she saw Chloe walk down the aisle that day, and the unparalleled burst of happiness exploding in her chest when they promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. “Man, we're _old_.”

“We're _not_. We look incredible.”

Beca can't disagree when it comes to Chloe. She leans in to brush a soft kiss against her wife's lips. “I'll go check on PJ real quick before we go to bed." 

After locking the front door and setting up the alarm on her way upstairs, Beca pads to PJ's bedroom, rapping her knuckles on the wood.

“Hey,” she says, walking over to sit on the side of PJ's bed. “Still doing homework?”

“Just reading over notes for my presentation next week.”

“Are you ever going to act like a normal teenager and be stuck on your phone all evening?” Beca teases, nudging her daughter's leg. She smiles fondly and brushes a strand of hair away from PJ's face. She looks so much like Chloe, all soft blue eyes and fiery red hair. “Promise you'll tell us if people keep saying stuff like that?”

“I will.”

Beca tilts her head to the side. “You sure you're alright?”

“Yeah. I feel better now that I've told you guys.”

Beca puffs out a breath and tugs her into a lingering hug. “Your mom and I are very proud of you. Not for punching someone, but for standing up for yourself and for others. You're an amazing human-being.”

PJ backs away and shrugs. “Like Ollie said, he and I have got great examples to follow.”

Beca smiles, brushing a kiss across her daughter's temple. “I love you, Bug.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

 


	25. (T) Dozen Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe prompt: Chloe gets ribbed by her friends about how Beca is not keen on PDA or totally not affectionate at all and how their sex life's probably not that exciting or just plain dull. Chloe just ignores them simce Beca does not want to talk about sex in general. But one of her friends goes too far as saying that she deserves someone better and Chloe gets fed up and just blurts out "Beca made me cum 12 times last night!". Beca gets called "Dozen Mitchell" from then on.

Breakfast on Friday mornings at the Bellas house is a thing.

Chloe was the one to initiate it a couple months into the girls' second year at Barden as a bonding type of activity. Their respective weeks were hectic and outside of rehearsals, the girls didn't get the chance to spend quality time all together, as a family.

So Chloe held a meeting to set it up; in turns, two girls are responsible for breakfast every Friday morning.

She's surprised the tradition continued into the next year, and the year after that.

This morning, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose teamed up and whipped up some amazing pancakes, the smell drawing Chloe out of bed. Stomach nearly aching from hunger after last night's activities, Chloe greedily cuts into the mountain of pancakes she managed to fit on her plate the second she's sat down in her usual stool.

“Morning guys,” Beca mumbles through a yawn as she shuffles into the kitchen. She's already dressed to go to her internship at Residual Heat and Chloe can't help but let her eyes roam over her girlfriend's body, clad in a tight fitting jeans, a white blouse and dark blue blazer.

Chloe's mind hums as bits and pieces of the night before flash before her eyes. She honestly doesn't know how she'll be able to put her tired and aching body through rehearsals later today after the wild things Beca did to her last night.

“You're not having breakfast with us, Becs?” Chloe asks with a light frown as Beca pours some coffee into her travel mug.

Beca shakes her head, throwing her an apologetic look over her shoulder as she screws the top of her mug on. “I'm running late, sorry.”

Flo gasps, fork dropping into her plate with a clutter. “You're missing the Bellas weekly breakfast?”

“It's just breakfast guys,” Beca says with an eye-roll, freezing when most of the girls stare at her. “What?”

“Good luck getting into Chloe's pants tonight,” Amy mutters, wide eyes fleeting as she takes a sip from her mug. The other girls snicker as Beca's cheeks tint in embarrassment, eyes refusing to meet Chloe's.

“Guys, cut it out,” Chloe jumps in, shooting Amy and Stacy a warning look that efficiently shuts them up. “It's fine.”

“Right, well, I'm still running late,” Beca states after a handful of seconds, tucking her messenger bag higher up over her shoulder. “I'll see you guys later.”

She walks out of the room with her signature awkward wave, followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

“Are you guys _actually_ together?” Stacie asks after a beat of silence, quirking an eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe pauses mid-chew, eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? Of course we are.”

“Well, you guys are not very... affectionate.” Jessica pipes up hesitantly, Ashley bobbing her head up and down in agreement beside her.

Chloe half-shrugs. She knew it when she finally decided to act on her feelings a few months ago that being with Beca would mean keeping their relationship as private as possible. “Beca is just not too much into PDA. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Stacie echoes skeptically. “Chloe, you're the epitome of PDA.”

“Yeah, how do you cope?” Emily adds timidly. “If I were to be with someone, I would want to kiss them _all_ the time.”

Collective groans follow. Oh, _sweet_ Emily.

“We do kiss. Just... not in public.” Chloe explains with another shrug. She really hasn't thought about it much until now. It doesn't bother her much, Beca makes up for it plenty when they are alone.

She's met by seven pairs of skeptical eyes.

“Ten bucks says short stack is super awkward and shy in bed,” Amy whispers loudly over to Stacie, cupping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Chloe growls, eyes narrowing in a menacing squint.

“If they ever did it, that is,” Stacie fires back the following second, wicked grin shot at Chloe, a not-so-subtle wink added for good measure. “If you're not satisfied you can always come and find m-”

“Beca made me come twelve times last night!” Chloe nearly shouts, the silence that follows heavy enough to hear a pin drop. Seven jaws hang open as Chloe's words echo back to her and her eyes widen comically.

 _Shit_. Maybe that was _slightly_ too much information.

CR gives her a shit-eating grin and reaches out for a high five that Chloe dazedly allows. “Damn, girl.”

“Madre Mia.” Flo breathes out, making the cross sign over her chest as she mutters some sort of prayer in Spanish.

Emily's jaw is still wide open. Amy is uncharacteristically quiet, Lilly mutters something that Chloe can't make out, while Jessica and Ashley are snickering to each other like two teenagers.

“ _Twelve_ times?” Stacie asks, a crestfallen expression sweeping over her features as she sits back in her chair in shock. “Woah.”

Chloe would normally boast about rendering Stacie speechless over something sexual, but she's too busy having a mini panic-attack about Beca finding out about this. She snapped, okay? She didn't want their friends to believe that Beca was a bad lover. It is bad enough that Aubrey still believes Chloe deserves better, no matter how many times Chloe has insisted that Beca is an incredible girlfriend.

Shit, Beca is going to kill her.

/

It's usually pushing six pm when Beca comes home. Chloe has been cooped up in her room all day to study (she's graduating this year) and has her nose buried in her Russian Lit notes when a pair of arms loop around her shoulders from behind.

“Hello,” Beca whispers into her neck, pressing a quick kiss to her skin. Chloe smiles and taps Beca's forearm so she can whirl around in her chair, Beca surprising her by climbing up onto her lap once Chloe is facing her.

“Hi,” Chloe murmurs with a sheepish grin, angling her head up to place a soft kiss on Beca's lips. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good,” Beca says, twirling a lock of Chloe's hair between her thumb and pointer finger. “I've missed you, though."

Chloe's heart flutters in her chest, warmth exploding in her belly and scattering to every corner of her body. No matter how opposed to romance or anything remotely cheesy as Beca claims herself to be, she is in reality incredibly soft and caring when it comes to Chloe.

(but she'll deny it every time Chloe dares mentioning it.)

“I've missed you, too.” Chloe whispers, nudging Beca's nose with her own before connecting their lips once more, in a long, heart-melting kiss. Chloe pulls Beca closer as she deepens their lip-lock, her tongue darting out to sweep over the seam of Chloe's lips and lazily stroke her own. Chloe hums contently, her hands leaving Beca's hips to trail up her spine and back down. As their kiss naturally comes to an end (they do have rehearsal to get to soon, and as co-captains, can't afford to be late), Chloe sighs dreamily, hazy eyes finding Beca's. “We should get ready for rehearsal.”

“Do we _have_ to?” Beca whines, popping her bottom lip out into a pout. Chloe giggles and nods, breath hitching in her throat when Beca leans in to whisper something into her ear. “Cause I had other stuff in mind that only include you and me.”

Body shuddering in a wave of renewed desire despite how achy it feels, Chloe lets her eyes slip shut, a moan flitting through her parted lips. “Bec,”

“Mmm,” Beca hums as her lips skim over the shell of her ear and down along the edge of her jaw, peppering light kisses on their way.

“I can't. You – last night – time out.”

Beca's chuckle resonates all the way to her toes and Chloe wants to knock that smirk off her face. “That good, huh?”

Chloe rolls her eyes, shoving Beca's shoulder as she snickers. “Shut up.”

“About that,” Beca drawls out as her fingers smooth down the collar of Chloe's top, eyes focused on her task. She finds Chloe's gaze, eyebrow cocked. “Fat Amy called me Dozen Mitchell earlier when I got back. Anything to do with last night?”

Heat blooms in Chloe's cheeks as she channels her inner Amy. “Ummm...” she bites on her bottom lip, hesitating as she starts to play with Beca's fingers to have something else to focus on besides Beca's suspicious eyes boring into her. “Maaaaybe?”

“Seriously?” Beca asks, her other eyebrow joining the first one halfway to her hairline. “You tell the Bellas about our sex life?”

She doesn't know what to make out of Beca's tone. It doesn't sound angry or upset, nor does it sound particularly happy. More like... curious.

“No,” Chloe is quick to counter, eyes widening as she shakes her head. “No. I..." She sighs in resignation. "This morning after you left, the girls were kind of teasing because you don't really...” Chloe attempts to find words that won't upset Beca. “You're not the most affectionate person in public. And I get that! I don't mind it.” She pauses, clearing her throat. “Anyway, they kind of made a big deal out of it and I snapped.”

“You snapped because the girls were teasing?” Beca asks, doubt lacing her tone. “Chlo, they tease us all the time. Even when we weren't together, and you've never had a problem with it.”

Chloe sighs, pursing her lips as she remembers the argument she got into with Aubrey on the phone no later than yesterday. She never shared with Beca what Aubrey thinks of their relationship because there was no point in fueling her doubts even more. One of Beca's first objection about them getting together was her fear of not being good enough for Chloe. It's gotten better now, after three months, but Chloe knows it's still flitting in and out of her mind.

“Aubrey is not really... supportive of this.” Chloe lets out with a wince. “Of us.”

Beca sits back against Chloe's thighs, blinking twice in rapid succession. “Oh.” She clears her throat, squeezing Chloe's fingers. “What did she say?”

“It doesn't matter." Chloe quickly placates. "I don't care what she thinks.”

Beca's eyebrows furrow over that. “Clearly you do.” She points out justifiably. “And I understand that, she's your best friend.”

Chloe is silent for a stretch, then gives in to Beca's unwavering concern.

“She's just being protective. I think she still has this image of you as the grumpy freshman who doesn't give a damn about anything and she doesn't want to see me get hurt. Which is bullshit because I know you would never hurt me intentionally.” Chloe groans, letting her head fall back against the head-rest of her desk chair. “But you know Aubrey, it's like talking to a wall, sometimes.”

Beca snickers. “Yeah.” She falls silent, seemingly deep in thought for a handful of seconds. “Let's invite Aubrey over for a weekend soon.”

Chloe's jaw slacks in shock. “What?”

Beca shrugs, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “If that helps convincing her that I'm good for you or whatever, I'm willing. I mean... we haven't really hung out since she graduated and I was kind of a asshole during my freshman year so... I get her point of view.”

Chloe's eyebrows lift in surprise, eyes wide in adoration for her girlfriend. “You would do that?”

“Yeah, of course,” Beca confirms, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Chloe's lips. “I'm kinda whipped when it comes to you, in case you hadn't noticed.”

“Oh, I have,” Chloe smirks, chasing Beca's lips into another kiss. “Thank you. It means a lot that you would do that for me. I'll call Aubrey later to ask her.”

“You'll give me tips for the bestfriend talk, right?” Beca asks as she gets to her feet, holding out both hands for Chloe to take. “Should I hire a few bodyguards just in case? Get a pepper spray?”

Chloe giggles as she stands up, tugging Beca into a quick kiss. “You're an idiot.”

“So, um,” Beca looks down as she toys with the hem of Chloe's top. Her teeth are holding her bottom lip trapped, presumably to reign in her shit-eating grin. “Twelve? You kept count, huh?”

Chloe smirks. “For future reference. Twelve is an impressive number, though. Not sure I'll be able to ever handle more in one session, babe.” Chloe grins at Beca's sudden state of fluster. “How are you not more bothered about the nickname?” She continues, curious. “I thought you were going to be so mad at me when you found out.”

“Nah,” Beca shakes her head, a blush nonetheless sweeping over her cheeks. “Is it weird that I draw confidence from this?” Her nose crinkles in a grimace. “It's totally weird, isn't it?”

“It's not weird.” Chloe assures her with another kiss. “You _should_ feel confidence. You're by far the best lover I've ever had.”

Beca gulps, her flush morphing into a deeper color as it moves down to her neck and chest. “R-really?”

“Oh, totes,” Chloe winks, squeezing Beca's hips before she peels herself away. She struts to the door, wheeling around with her hand on the knob to find Beca in the same spot, apparently rooted to the floor over Chloe's confession. “You comin', babe?”

Beca seems to shake herself out of her daze. “Y-yes... coming.”

Chloe giggles, reaching out to lace their fingers together and pecking Beca's lips. “Love you.”

Beca smiles genuinely. “Love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I know I don't take the time to reply individually to each of you but I truly appreciate all comments/kudos/likes/reblogs. Thank you!! 
> 
> You're always welcome to chat with me/send me prompts over at Tumblr, same username :)


	26. (G) Chloe's flower shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bechloe flower shop au

Beca doesn't really get what the huge deal with flowers is.

Sure, they smell good and have bright, beautiful colors, but they end up dying a few days later, don't they?

Like, why would you get someone you like or love something that isn't even going to make it until next week?

Plus, they're like, super expensive, and such a predictable gift, in her opinion.

Don't get her started on plants. That shit is hard work. Water them enough but don't drown them, give them sunshine but not too much, bathe them with love by talking to them. Worse than taking care of a child.

Until a month ago, the only green thing in Beca's apartment had been a cactus that Stacie got her a year ago and that was self-sufficient enough that Beca didn't have to really take care of it.

Somehow, that changes the day she steps into the first shop she finds to take shelter from the pouring rain. It has been a long, exhausting day at work dealing with picky, spoiled artists who think they are better than they really are and the last thing Beca needs right now is getting soaked.

The shop happens to be a flower shop, one that she passes twice every day on her way to and from work but never really paid much attention to until now.

Because it's a _flower_ shop, and, in case you haven't paid attention to all of the above, Beca couldn't care less about flowers.

“Hi!”

Beca thought she could just take a discreet look around without really being noticed and be on her way as soon as the rain lets out. She grimaces at the overly chirpy greeting and turns around, ready to politely placate the enthusiastic employee.

Big mistake.

She nearly crashes into one of the row of pots, too busy falling head first into the bright blue eyes staring back at her to look at where she's going.

“Shit!” She mutters, steadying the pile before it tips to the floor. She casts the employee an apologetic look for both nearly destroying her shop and cursing, and steps further into the shop. “Sorry.”

“It's okay,” The woman says softly. Beca's mind has trouble deciding what to focus on; the dazzling pearly smile lighting up the redhead's whole face, the most beautiful, compelling eyes she has ever seen in her life, or the gentleness of her voice. Beca is staring. She knows it, but can't seem to force her gaze away. The little grumpy cloud that has been hanging over her head all day long is suddenly chased away by unwavering sunshine. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Uh,” Shit. Beca snaps out of her daze and glances around. “Flowers. I need flowers.”

“Well you've come to the right place!” The woman exclaims with a type of eagerness that Beca usually tries to stir away from on a daily basis. She should be experiencing an allergy reaction from being exposed to so much sunshine at once, but all she can feel is a weird, not unpleasant fluttering happening in her belly. Like butterflies or some sappy shit like that. “Did you have something in mind? Is it for a specific occasion?”

Beca blurts the first thing that comes to her mind. “Um, a housewarming party.”

“Oh, how nice!”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Beca offers doubtfully, rubbing the back of her neck as she shuffles on her spot. “So, um, yeah. What, uh, what would you recommend?”

“Well, it really all depends on your budget and the person's taste but you can't really go wrong with orchids. They are not too expensive and only need watering once a week.”

Perfect. The less responsibilities, the better, as Beca is bound to be stuck with that plant (of flower?) anyway, because there was never a freaking housewarming party to begin with. She knows she could just turn around and say she's changed her mind, but that would result in her obsessing over how awkward it would be to do so for the next two weeks at least, to the point where she would just take a longer route to work just to avoid running into the attractive employee.

Oh yeah, has she mentioned the woman was gorgeous, yet? Like, out of Beca's league gorgeous?

Beca nods decisively, trying to stir her mind away from those thoughts. “Great! I will take one of those, please.”

The redhead seems to be reigning in an amused smile. “Any color in particular?”

Beca eyes the display table pointed out to her and shrugs. “The purple ones are fine.”

“Awesome, I'll wrap them up for you,” The woman tells her, taking the pot to the table in the corner. Beca takes a quick glance over her shoulder only to realize that the beating rain has tampered down to a light drizzle. She turns back to the employee and watches her effortlessly whip up a cellophane wrapping around the flowers, adorning it with ribbons of different colors as she hums a song that Beca doesn't recognize. Her voice is really nice though, Beca notes. Soothing and gentle and on key. “That will be $32.85, please.”

“Oh, um, sure.” Beca pats her back pocket for her wallet, pulling out her debit card while the redhead punches in the amount in the machine and slides it towards her. She pays, and the woman hands her the pot with a bright smile a second later. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome! Have a great rest of your day!”

Beca chuckles lightly at her unwavering enthusiasm and offers a quick wave before leaving the shop. Her mind keeps skipping back to the encounter on the way home, and she's half-tempted to get into stalker mode and look for that girl on social media. She doesn't though, because it's just a stupid crush, and what would she do anyway, she's too awkward and shy to even pursue anything. The mere thought of putting herself out there and ask for her number has heat bloom in her cheeks.

Also, the stranger is way out of her league. By several thousand miles.

She manages to think about something else the following morning, and the week that passes after that, until a few hours before Aubrey's birthday when she realizes she forgot to get her a gift – to be honest, she forgot about the birthday all together until Jesse's text reminded her – and decides that one of those orchid plants (or flower, she's still not entirely sure) could be a nice and unexpected touch coming from her.

She could totally give Aubrey hers, but she kind of likes looking at it every time she walks into the kitchen in the morning. Besides, she can't say going back to that flower shop would be so _bad_.

After grabbing her wallet and phone, Beca bounces down the stairs and walks the two blocks from her place to the flower shop, hoping it's still open at this time of the day. She pushes the door open, the jingle of the bell above it catching the redhead's attention.

“Well hello,” she greets with her signature bright smile and Beca returns a more strained one, nerves seeping into her limbs like they do every time she is interacting with an attractive woman. The flower girl sets her pen down and walks around the counter, stepping in front of Beca in her skinny jeans, striped sailor shirt and a cute black apron tied around her waist. Her red hair is woven into a loose braid that rests upon her shoulder. “Back so soon?”

Beca raises a surprised eyebrow. “You remember me?”

“Yeah,” she breathes out, shoulder lifting into a half-shrug. “Hard to forget someone as cute as you.” Beca's eyes widen and soon the woman's mirrors them, a breathy laugh flitting past her lips. “Oh my gosh, I totally said that out-loud, didn't I?”

Her face scrunches up in the most adorable grimace and Beca realizes she's grinning like a fucking idiot over it.

She catches herself and schools her features, chuckling awkwardly. “Um, yeah.” Beca clears her throat and rubs her nose, eyes running away from those cerulean blues before she melts on the spot. “Thanks, I guess?”

The redhead hums with a soft smirk, resting back against the wooden counter behind her. “So what can I do for you?”

It takes Beca's brain a while to re-boot and produce words. “I, uh, I need another one of those orchids. It's for a birthday present for a friend.”

“Any color in particular? What symbolism would you like to go for?”

Beca barks out a laugh. “Is there a color that says you're a pain in my my ass but I still like you?”

The employee giggles and shakes her head. “'M afraid not.” She purses her lips in thought. “It's for a friend you said?”

“Yeah.”

The other woman moves to the display of orchids and reaches for the yellow ones. “Yellow flowers symbolize the bonds of friendship, along with success and pride.”

Beca snickers. Success and Pride. Definitely Aubrey. Okay and maybe they were kind of friends, too, even if they mostly only hung out together because of Jesse. “Yeah, that works. Can you wrap it up like last time? It looked real cool.”

She beams and takes the pot to bring it to the craft table. “Absolutely.”

“So, uh, is this um, is this your shop?” Beca asks after a stretch of silence as the flower girl starts doing her magic, looking around the shop to the many plants of all sizes, flowers of all colors and cute signs for gardens. It's cozy, warm and smells nice, too.

“No. My mom owns it. _I'm_ Chloe.”

“Oh, um, I'm Beca.”

Chloe laughs, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she glances at Beca. “Nice to meet you Beca,” she says. “What I meant is, I'm Chloe, as in the name of this shop.”

Beca flushes to a deep crimson. She can't believe she didn't even know the name of the shop until now, after walking past it every morning for the last two years and stepping inside twice. “Oh, right. Sorry.”

“It's all good.” Chloe smiles, focusing back on her task. “Chloe means 'blooming' in Ancient Greek, and when my mom opened it when I was four, she decided it was a fitting name for the shop.”

Beca takes a step closer, burying her hands into her pockets. “That's cool.”

“Thanks!” Chloe beams in response, swiftly moving behind the cashier. “As last time, that will be $32.85, please.”

As last time, Beca fishes out her debit card, pays and departs with an awkward smile, faltering in the doorway when Chloe's voice reaches her ear.

“Until next time, Beca.”

Fast forward a month later, six different plants taking most of her tiny apartment space and a huge dent in her coffee budget (it would have been more convenient to have a crush on a barista, really), Beca has yet to ask Chloe out. She learns more about the redhead with each visit to the flower shop, which get longer and longer each time.

They chat about their day and their respective jobs. Chloe talks a lot about flowers and their meanings, often purposely apologizing when she realizes she has been rambling on about color symbolism for a tad too long. Beca doesn't care though, as disinterested as she was about the topic a month ago, she's now literally hooked to anything coming out of Chloe's mouth.

Yes, it's that bad.

No, she hasn't gathered the guts to tell Chloe she has this huge crush on her, yet.

“What's the occasion this time?” Chloe asks her as soon as Beca steps into the shop after her day's work, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Shit, shit, shit. Beca didn't come up with anything. She has had a long day at work and walked into the shop on autopilot, eager to spend some time with Chloe without wracking her brain for an excuse to do so.

“Um,” Beca clears her throat and rubs at the back of her neck as she feels the weight of mortification slowly creep up on her. She should probably be honest, at this point.

Not about having a crush on Chloe, are you out of your mind?

“Nothing. I just wanted to say hi, I guess?”

Her nose crinkles in embarrassment. Chloe probably has better things to do. Like _real_ clients to take care of.

“Oh?” Chloe lets out, eyebrows raised halfway to her hairline.

“This is weird. Yeah, I should...” Beca falters and hitches her thumb over her shoulder towards the door. “I'm just gonna... go.”

Oh _God_.

“Wait!” Beca screws her eyes shut, bracing herself for what Chloe wants to tell her. She slowly spins around, hands jammed into her pockets. Chloe is standing closer than she expected, her own hands laced in front of her, big blue eyes apologetic. “Don't go. Sorry, it's nice of you to come by just to say hi. I was just surprised, but I'm happy to see you.”

“You are?” Beca asks to make sure, bewilderment leaking in her tone.

“Of course,” Chloe confirms with a light bob of the head, her features turning sheepish and her tone dropping as though sharing a secret. “In case you haven't noticed, I kinda like you.”

Beca feels her own eyes widen. Is that supposed to mean like as a friend or _like_ , like?

She has no clue. Her gaydar is close to non-existent and she can barely tell when someone is flirting or just being friendly.

“Oh, that's... that's nice.” Beca stammers uneasily. What seemed in her head like a good, generic answer that could fit the two possibilities sounds out in the open more as a rebuttal if Chloe does like her in a more than friendly way.

 _I like you, too._ It's simple enough. Four words that shouldn't be so difficult to unleash, especially now that there's a possible opening. Yet they terrify her, and she swallows them back before they can make the leap past the barrier of her teeth.

Beca clenches her jaw in frustration, nails digging into her palms as she's overcome by the need to flee from this situation as fast as possible.

“Sorry, uh, I actually have to go,” Beca blurts with a grimace, her cheeks flaming hot in shame. “Just remembered I have this... thing.”

“Oh, okay,” the disappointment on Chloe's face makes Beca want to kick herself. She offers one of her signature awkward waves and is out the door before Chloe can say anything else. As soon as she reaches the street corner, Beca rests her back against the wall of a building and buries her face into her hands, releasing a deep, frustrated groan.

“Why are you like this?” she mutters to herself, hands slapping her thighs as she drops them by her side and lets the back of her head tip against the cool brick behind her. “Not even capable of asking someone out.”

She avoids the flower shop the following week, and the one after that, but it turns out to be useless. Chloe is always flitting in and out of her mind, and the fucking plants she panic bought over her visits over there don't help one bit in keeping her thoughts off the gorgeous flower girl.

On a rainy Tuesday evening, while on her way home from work, Beca walks past the flower shop, stops, walks again a few steps, stops again, clenches her hands into fists, then turns around. Her hair is probably a mess because of the drizzle and her shoes are surely making a mess on Chloe's floor because she doesn't bother wiping them on the welcome mat as she knows she won't do what she's about to do if she falters in her determined stride.

“Long time no see,” Chloe greets from a corner of her shop, clad in her usual black apron over a blue shirt that makes her eyes pop. Beca's heart stutters over how gorgeous she is. Seriously, it should be illegal to be this beautiful. “What can I do for you?”

“I need a flower,” Beca says decidedly, nodding to herself as though to convince her she can do this.

Chloe cocks an eyebrow, an amused smile stretching her lips. “Just one?”

“Yes. Do you have anything orange?”

“Um, sure,” Chloe looks around the shop until she spots what she's looking for. “I have tulips?”

Beca gulps. She remembers the pep talk she gave to herself, and the passive-aggressive one Stacie gave her when she called her for advice a few days ago. “Y-yeah, that's fine.”

“Okay,” Chloe takes the flower and steps behind the counter while Beca wipes her sweaty hands on her jeans. Has it got really hot in here all of the sudden? “Do you want me to wrap it?”

“No, that won't be necessary.” Beca rushes out before she changes her mind, and fishes out a few dollar bills to hand them to Chloe, who gives her the lone tulip in exchange, confusion still evident in her features over why Beca would request a lone orange flower.

“Someone told me a few weeks back that the color orange in flowers stands for passionate, bold, and full of life,” Beca starts, focusing on the bright-colored petals for a handful of seconds before she summons enough courage to meet Chloe's curious eyes. “Kinda like you.”

She smiles sheepishly with a half-shrug, then extends the flower back to Chloe, whose jaw falls slack before a small smile takes over. Beca's heart is just about to beat out of her chest.

“That's why I wanted to give you one and – and ask you if – if you'd maybe like to go out sometime?” She asks with a slight wince as her shaky voice echoes back to her. “Like – like on a date. With me.”

When she's done, Beca puffs out all of the tension bottled up in her body in one shaky exhale and jams her trembling hands into the front pockets on her jeans, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, eyes fleeting to nothing and everything.

“I'd love to,” Chloe says softly, her grin so bright and beaming it could just about light the entire block. It damn sure lights up Beca's entire body, leaving it tingly and floating just a few inches above ground.

“Wait – ” Beca shakes her head to make sure it's screwed on straight. “You would?”

“Of course,” Chloe confirms immediately, teeth raking over her bottom lip. “In fact I was about to ask you out the other day when you bailed on me. I've been flirting with you since like... the second time you came around.”

The wink she adds at the end of the sentence ends the mini panic-attack unleashing in Beca's chest as she remembers just how weird she must have come across.

“Right. Uh, sorry about that.” Beca feels a wave of heat sweeping over the top of her cheeks and dips her head down, hoping her hair will curtain her flush. She shrugs and looks back up, pointing a thumb at herself. “That's uh, that me. Socially awkward, shy and oblivious.”

“It's okay. I think it's cute.” Chloe giggles when Beca turns a deeper shade of red over the compliment, or whatever it's supposed to be. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, yes.” Beca nods, eyes widening slightly over the fact that this is really happening; Beca Mitchell asked a girl out and she said _yes_. “I'm free.”

“Pick me up at 7 when I close the shop?”

“O-okay.”

Chloe beams, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you for the flower, Becs. It was very thoughtful of you.”

The nickname strikes a chord within Beca, a hatch in the pit of her stomach flying open and releasing a bunch of butterflies all at once and leaving her slightly dizzy.

“Good, uh, I'm glad you liked it.” She says genuinely, lips tipping into a lopsided smile. “I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow then?”

Chloe is nearly bouncing on her feet as she nods and Beca lets out a light, endeared chuckle at the sight.

“Cool.” She nods and spins on her heels to leave the shop.

She stops in the doorway the following second and glances over her shoulder, eyes falling on Chloe as she smells the flower Beca got her with an expression that almost makes it seem like it's the best gift she has ever gotten.

Still on cloud nine, Beca steps out into the rain, skipping – _skipping –_ down the street with the biggest, cheesiest grin on her face.


	27. (T) to build a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you write something where Bechloe adopt a child?

**Wifey [2:56 PM]**

_Baby!!!_

**Wifey [2:56 PM]**

_Don't care if you're busy, I'm calling you in five minutes as soon as I get home._

Beca chuckles lightly as she puts her phone down, wondering what could be so important and have Chloe this excited. Knowing her wife, it could be life-changing news or a story about a kitten she rescued at the clinic today and wants them to adopt it.

Beca is super busy right now, like always really, but she asks the artist she's currently brainstorming with to take five, just in case it's indeed life-changing news. She picks up the second Chloe's face pops up on the screen, cutting short the chorus of _Titanium_.

(yeah, yeah, she knows. She would love to say that Chloe made her do it but she only has her sappy ass to blame for it.)

“What's up Chlo?” she greets, leaning back in her desk chair as she sweeps a hand over her tired features.

“ _The agency called me while I was grocery shopping,”_ Chloe sounds breathless, a mixture of excitement and apprehension laving her tone. _“Our application was pre-selected for a little girl in Cambodia!”_

Beca abruptly sits up, nearly falling out of her chair before she catches herself. “ _Already?_ ”

Beca had pretty much always known Chloe wanted to adopt when it came to having children down the road. It was something she had shared with Beca early on, when they were just best friends. She believed the Earth had too many children in need already, and she would rather give one of those children a loving home than participating to the planet's overflow of population by having her own biological child.

Beca had never thought she would want kids ever, but being with Chloe changed that. She wanted to have a family with Chloe, no matter if they were blood-related or not.

After dating for four years, they got married and, three years later, decided they were both ready to adopt. When they applied, they were told the adoption process was lengthy and it could be years before they were even considered.

That was three _months_ ago.

“ _I know it's super fast but the couple who was supposed to adopt her got pregnant after years of trying.”_

Beca's mouth gapes wordlessly. She felt ready to apply for adoption, because she knew they would have at least a year before being entrusted with the care of a child, not _months_. Panic unleashes in her chest as a bunch of questions slam into her brain like a freight train, knocking it out in a cacophony of doubts.

Is she ready to become a mother in a couple months?

Is that little girl going to settle in well with them?

She, Beca Mitchell, a mom to a human being?

“ _Beca?”_ The concern laced in Chloe's tone reboots Beca's mind. _“Are you there?”_

“Y-yeah. Yes. I am. Sorry this is just...” she swallows the sudden dryness in her throat and licks her lips, her pointer and middle finger tapping out a nervous rhythm on her jean-clad thigh. “It's fast isn't it?”

Chloe doesn't reply right away, and Beca can now hear the same doubts worming their way into her wife's head. Is Beca ready to be a mother or is she going to let Chloe down?

“ _It is, I guess. Is it – “_ A shaky pause. _“Have you – have you changed your mind?”_

“No,” Beca is quick to counter, shaking her head frantically, even though Chloe can't see it. “No. I want us to have a child. It's just... a little bit overwhelming right now because I wasn't expecting us to be picked so quickly.”

Now that she thinks about it, it's no surprise. Chloe made sure they had a kick-ass file with a heartfelt letter and a video presentation of their lives that would probably make any kid wish Chloe Beale was their mother, or every adult human being wish Chloe were their wife.

But Beca snagged that spot and isn't about to let it go, _suckers_.

“ _Oh. Right. I'm sorry. I... I was too excited to realize how fast this is going.”_

“It's okay,” Beca says softly, heart rate settling back to a near-normal rhythm. She remembers she's doing this with Chloe, and it tugs the panic down to a less overwhelming threshold. “I'm excited, too.” She adds earnestly. “So, um, what's the next step?”

She hears the key slide in the lock in the background and realizes Chloe didn't even take the time to go inside before calling Beca.

“ _Well the agent told me we would set up a Skype interview with the people over there and if that goes well, plan to fly out there and meet her.”_

“Oh wow,” Beca blinks, blowing out a breath as she slumps back into her chair in shock. “Okay. _Wow_.”

Chloe's chuckle sounds nervous. _“Bec?”_

She shakes her brain back into motion. “Sorry. I need to wrap my head around it but I'm super fucking stoked.”

Chloe giggles. _“Me, too.”_

“Do we know more about her?” Beca asks, eyes moving towards the door when they catch sight of something moving in their periphery. The five-minute break has probably been over for a few minutes already, but this is far more important. She shoes the artist away and closes the door of her studio, leaning back against it when she registers how weak her legs feel.

“ _The agency is going to send me a picture. I just know she's around two years old.”_

Two. That's a challenging age, more than if it were a newborn, but she and Chloe knew that when they ticked the section between 0 and 5 years old in their file. “Okay.”

“ _I'll send it to you once I get it, okay? I'm sure you have a lot to do.”_

“Yeah, okay.”

“ _Love you.”_

A smile manages to surface, breaking through the wave of nerves engulfing Beca all at once. Chloe is there. Her anchor in everything remotely scary, strong and powerful against the raging waters.

“I love you, too.”

A text from Chloe comes through half-an-hour later, interrupting Beca in her speech. She throws the artist an apologetic look, mentioning something about it being important and picks up her phone, unlocking it with a swipe of her thumb.

Beca's breathing catches in her throat as her eyes take in the big chocolate ones staring back at her, along with the chubby cheeks and the plump rosy lips. The uneasiness and anguish subside, chased away by sudden warmth exploding in her heart and scattering to every corner of her body.

**Wifey [3:43 PM]**

_Her name is Arunny. It means the Morning Sun._

**Wifey [3:45 PM]**

_The agency is asking if we can Skype tonight at five, it will be tomorrow morning over there. I told them I would let them know after I talked to you. It's okay if you can't make it, we can probably do it tomorrow._

“Something important came up,” she tells her artist as soon as she's done reading Chloe's text. She grabs her jacket and shuts her computer, springing from her seat in a flurry. “Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. Good job!”

**Beca [3:46 PM]**

_On my way_

They are on a flight to Cambodia two weeks later, scheduled to meet Arunny at the agency in the capital. The twenty hour trip with a lay-over in Shanghai is nerve wracking for the both of them. After their Skype session that led them to the next step, they have both been trying not to get their hopes up until they met the toddler and interacted with her.

After another interview with the local social worker, she and Chloe are led down a hallway and into a small play room with animal-painted walls and lots of toys littering the floor. The little girl Beca has seen once in picture sits in one of the corners, babbling to herself as she plays with a stuffed dog. The older woman watching over her departs from the room upon their arrival, leaving she and Chloe with the social worker and Arunny.

“Bec,” Chloe's voice is barely a whisper, her eyes unblinking as they lock on the little girl. Beca squeezes Chloe's fingers (they haven't let go of each other's hands ever since they landed two hours ago) and nods dazedly.

She feels it too, the beautifully overwhelming pull at her heartstrings at the thought that this little girl could become their daughter.

“I know.”

Chloe's hand slips away from hers as she takes a few tentative steps into the room, eventually crouching down in front of Arunny, careful to leave some distance between them. Beca remains rooted to her spot in her doorway, both from the overwhelming mix of feelings swirling in her chest and the wish to let Chloe be the first to interact, as she's the most natural of the two when it comes to kids.

(Beca is slightly concerned the toddler might feel her nerves should she come closer, and she's not sure making the kid uncomfortable would really play in their favor.)

A small smile tugs on the corners of her lips as she watches Arunny take notice of Chloe's presence for the first time, curious eyes glancing up from her toy.

“Hi,” she hears her wife say in the gentlest of tones, voice weighed down and scrappy with emotions. “That's a cute puppy you have there.”

According to the social worker, Arunny doesn't speak a word of English nor does she understand it, but her toy seems all but forgotten as she reaches out to curl her fingers around a chunk of Chloe's hair. She doesn't tug or pull on it like most toddlers would, simply staring at the bright color that must seem foreign to her.

A few seconds pass, Chloe tentatively prying Arunny's fingers away to hold her small hand, her thumb brushing over the little girl's knuckles.

“My name is Chloe.” She repeats the same in the Khmer version she has been working on for the last week. Arunny's eyes are trained on Chloe's bright blue ones, seemingly unable to stray away, and Beca really can't blame her. Her wife's cerulean hues are mesmerizing, she knows that for a fact, since she nearly tripped on her own feet when she first caught sight of them at the activities fair all those years ago.

After a little while, Chloe glances over her shoulder and waves her over with a reassuring smile. Beca blinks, setting her paralyzed limbs into motion and making the short distance on wobbly knees.

“Hello,” she greets as she cautiously kneels down beside Chloe, offering Arunny her awkward signature wave that has Chloe giggle. She catches sight of the tears running down her wife's cheeks and feels her own prick behind her eyes. “My name is Beca. It's nice to meet you, Arunny.”

They spend an hour with the little girl under the social worker's supervision, interacting with Arunny and playing with her. She's a quiet kid, who probably never got the love every single child deserves. Beca knows that, if she and Chloe are picked to become her adoptive parents, they will make up for those years lost.

She didn't think she would ever fall in love with someone else other than Chloe, but when Arunny waves them goodbye over the social worker's shoulder as she's set to be taken back to the orphanage, Beca's heart swells in her chest in a new, overwhelming sense of love.

Motherly love, some would call it.

/

They sign the papers after their second mandatory trip to Cambodia a month later, and Arunny is set to fly to the US by the end of the summer. They have a few months to prepare her arrival: make a nursery out of the office nestled just next to the master bedroom, get furniture to go in it (Beca nearly loses her mind assembling the crib and calls Jesse to the rescue), clothes and way too many toys for just one kid.

“Do you think she'll like her stuffed pony?” Chloe whispers a half-hour after they've called it a night. Beca knows what Chloe must be feeling, if it's anything close to what she's experiencing; reeling mind going over details, heart madly thumping in a swirl of excitement and nerves, eyes flicking to the clock every couple minutes to see if it's time to go to the airport, yet. “Maybe we should have gotten her a dog.”

Beca chuckles lightly, tightening her hold around Chloe's middle as she brushes her lips across her temple. “Yes. I'm sure she will.”

“Are you nervous?” Chloe asks lightly, turning her head to catch Beca's eye.

“Yeah. A little.”

In all honesty, she's _terrified_. Terrified that she'll mess up, but more so, that Arunny might be overwhelmed by this change of setting and never fit in. That they won't bond, or connect, that her traumatic past at the orphanage might hinder her social development.

However, there's not a single fiber in her being that wants to backtrack. She loves Arunny more than words can ever express, already. Whatever challenges await them, Beca knows they will find their way.

“Me, too.” Chloe admits after a beat.

Beca squeezes Chloe's hand. “But then I remember I'm doing this with you and it doesn't feel so scary anymore.”

Chloe smiles, squeezing back. “Same.”

Beca nuzzles the nook in Chloe's cheek before pressing her lips to Chloe's jaw. “We should try and get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Chloe breathes out, settling back against the pillow. She brings their joined hands to her lips and lies a kiss across Beca's knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Chlo.”

They jump out of bed the second their alarm goes off at seven AM. They get dressed and skip breakfast, both too wary to keep anything down. After making sure Arunny's bedroom is as in order as it was yesterday, they drive to the airport and anxiously wait in the immigration office, eyes acute for any sign of dark curls and chocolate eyes and knees bouncing up and down in apprehension.

Beca is the one to spot Arunny first as she's carried by the social worker they also met in Cambodia, who flew in with her. Beca tugs on Chloe's hand to get her attention and hears Chloe gasp before she is the one being tugged forward, despite the lead suddenly making her limbs much heavier.

“Hi!” Chloe gushes, reaching out to take the little girl into her arms. The two-year-old looks sleepy and doesn't seem to register the transfer, laying her head on Chloe's shoulder the second she's propped against Chloe's hip. Beca settles for stroking the back of her hand, smile big and eyes misty as they take in Arunny's delicate features.

The social worker hands her Arunny's few belongings in a small bag that Beca shoulders. After a few indications from the other woman and the confirmation that she'll come by in a few weeks to make sure everything is fine, she and Chloe bid her goodbye.

“All good?” Beca asks as she slides into the driver's seat, eyes meeting Chloe's through the rear-view mirror as her wife sits in the middle seat next to Arunny, who is securely strapped in her car seat.

“Yep,” Chloe chirps, smiling as she observes their daughter take in her surroundings, suddenly wide awake.

Their _daughter_.

Beca puffs out a stunned breath and puts the car into gear, slowly rolling out of the airport parking lot. She hears Chloe point out every building they pass by on the half-hour drive to their house, stealing quick glances in the mirror.

As they wish Arunny good night at the end of her first day in her new home, which went off without a hitch, Beca thinks that maybe they worried for no reason.

/

They both crash down from cloud-nine over the following months. Arunny's doesn't adapt very well to her new life, seeming off most of the time and unresponding to either she or Chloe. They tried not to worry the first few weeks, having been told it would be normal, that it could take a month for an adopted child to start getting their bearings in their new family.

Fast forward three months later and many sleepless nights that Beca has lost count of, she and Chloe feel drained of emotional strength. Bed time is a struggle each night and once Arunny finally gets to sleep, she's most likely to wake up wailing a few times during the night and refuses to settle back down without a lot of struggle.

“Is she down?” Beca whispers when Chloe steps into their bedroom a half-hour after getting up. They try to take turns, both needing sleep as much as the other.

“Yeah,” Chloe sniffles, setting the baby monitor down on the bedside table. She remains standing by the side of the bed, stoic for a beat or two, before her exhausted body gives in to the tremor of the sobs wrecking it from the inside. Beca scrambles to her knees, shuffling to the side of the mattress to pull Chloe into a soothing hug while attempting to leash in her own emotions at the same time.

“It's okay,” Beca murmurs into Chloe's hair, rubbing her hands up and down her back. “It's going to be okay.”

“We're not – she's not bonding with us, Beca,” Chloe eventually blubbers, backing away to swipe both hands over her cheeks. “We're still strangers to her and we're supposed to be her _parents_.”

“I know,” Beca croaks out, at loss of what to say. The words are there, knocking down everything in their path and weaving themselves like barbed wire around her heart. Maybe this was a mistake, deciding to adopt a baby from another country, who had probably lived through some stuff no child should ever experience. They don't know much about Arunny's past, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't a bright one. “We need to give her time. It's only been a couple months, Chlo.”

She wants to believe her own words, but part of her is struggling to remain hopeful, and she hates herself for it.

“What if,” Chloe chokes on a sob. “What if nothing changes?” She rasps out quietly, casting her eyes away and fastening them to the bed comforter, as though ashamed of her own fears.

The pain in Beca's chest is almost too painful to breathe properly. She aches for Chloe, who has wanted to be a mother for so long, and for their little girl who, no matter how much love she and Chloe pour over her, still seems out of place in her new life.

“It will.” Beca says under her breath, squaring up her shoulders as she tries to extinguish her own thoughts. “We'll get there.”

She wraps her arms around Chloe, hoping to be the anchor in Chloe's storm for once.

/

It takes another two months.

Two months of ups and downs, two months of doubting themselves and their ability to be mothers, two months of being there for each other more than any other time before.

It gradually starts to get better when Arunny starts going to day care (Chloe stayed home before that) and meets other kids her age. She is less detached around her mothers, pays attention to what they are doing and starts babbling to herself or her toys more than usual.

They find a routine that seems to work for all three of them.

Beca is the one to pick Arunny up at the daycare at four o'clock every day and she plays with her for an hour while they wait for Chloe to come home from work. Then they make dinner all together, Arunny observing them from her high chair as she drinks from her sippy cup or plays with her cubes, while Chloe and Beca cook and catch up on each other's day.

“I'm home!” Beca gasps as the sound of Chloe's voice drifting down the hallway, grinning as Arunny's head perks up towards its direction.

“Who is that, Aru? Is that Mama?” Beca asks, tilting her head to the side as she sits back on her heels. They have been playing music on the floor of Arunny's bedroom since they came home from the daycare an hour ago. “I think it's Mama.”

Xylophone forgotten, Arunny looks over her shoulder towards the door just as Chloe's footsteps grow nearer. “Mama?”

Beca's breathing hitches in her throat at the timid, two-syllable word. She has been calling Chloe Mama and Chloe has been calling her Mommy whenever Arunny is with them, in hopes that she picks it up at some point. She wonders if she imagined it, but her train of thought is cut short when Chloe pops her head into the doorway, her beaming smile lighting up the whole room. “Hi! How is my favorite girl?”

Arunny lifts her hand in Chloe's direction, and in the sweetest, softest voice calls out again, “Mama.”

The room is stunned into silence.

Chloe freezes, eyes wide and jaw slacked open in shock. “Oh, my God.”

She remains rooted to the floor, and Arunny must be getting anxious for some sort of contact because she gets to her feet and wobbles to Chloe, extending her arms up towards her. Chloe wastes not time in picking her up and peppering their daughter's face with kisses.

Beca would wipe out her phone to record this if her brain was working, but it's been engulfed in a fog of happiness that renders it useless. Her heart is about to burst out of her chest for lack of room.

“Bec,” Chloe croaks out, stirring Beca out of her daze. She blinks her tears away and stands up, making the short distance to her family and wrapping them up in a warm embrace.

“You probably don't understand what it means yet,” she starts, taking Arunny's tiny hand in hers as big chocolate eyes stare back at her. “But we love you so much baby girl.”

Chloe nods, leaning her forehead against the side of Beca's as she sways gently from side to side, Arunny snuggling up into the crook of her neck.

“To the moon and back.”

 


	28. (E) mischief on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You're mine, I don't share"
> 
> Don't read this at work.

Beca knows she is in trouble.

She's not going to lie; she willingly put herself in that position.

Stacie is drunk and bit touchy-feely as she always is when she goes a bit too hard on the liquor and while Beca usually tries to stir away from the not-so-subtle touches and innuendo-dripping slurs, tonight, she decided that it might just be the opportunity to rile her girlfriend up a little.

She can't help it, ever since Chloe told her about the rush she experienced whenever she got to take charge in the bedroom, Beca has been craving it.

Craving the possessiveness, the roughness and the commands.

To put it bluntly, she likes to submit to Chloe in the bedroom, and that's a secret she'll carry with her to her tomb.

(she trusts Chloe not to divulge it, either.)

She has never, _ever_ felt the way she does when Chloe takes charge. It's as though her mind and body reach another plane of existence from being at Chloe's mercy.

She found out that this type of situation is triggered whenever Chloe's jealousy tickles the surface.

So that's her plan tonight; making Chloe jealous, and it looks like Beca is well on her way to achieving that.

She could just be upfront and tell Chloe she wants her to be rough tonight, but there's something more thrilling and exciting about pushing Chloe to act that way as a result of Beca's actions.

She laughs a little bit harder than she normally would at one of Stacie's stories, and across the room, meets Chloe's cold gaze as though able to feel it on her without having to look. The icy blues however have the opposite effect on Beca, who feels warmth spread in her belly and desire drip down her veins.

She perfectly knows that if she pushes Chloe's buttons just a tiny bit more, she'll get exactly what she wants.

Beca holds Chloe's gaze over Stacie's shoulder, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her girlfriend, silently asking what the reason behind the glare is. She sees the muscle clenching in Chloe's jaw muscle and the flare of her nostrils as Chloe tries to reign in her aggravation over the exchange.

Beca then hits the nail on its head. She smirks, then raises the red solo cup to her lips and takes a small sip, eyes still trained on Chloe.

She watches the telltale signs rise to the surface: Chloe's fingers flexing around her own cup, the scold on her lips and the twitch in her eyebrow.

A thrill rush races down the length of Beca's spine as she observes Chloe carefully. Her girlfriend forces a smile at the dude she had been speaking to for the last ten minutes and is striding towards Beca with intimidating determination within the next five seconds.

“Beca,” Chloe cuts Stacie off mid-sentence, eyes hard as they bore into Beca.

“Yes, Chloe?” Beca replies innocently, biting on the inside of her cheek to keep the triumphant grin from breaking onto her face.

Chloe jerks her chin down the hall towards her bedroom. “A word?”

“Well, Stacie was kinda in the middle of a story, here,” a story that Beca has no recollection of, as she has been staring at Chloe for the last three minutes. It's hard for her to do two things at once whenever Chloe is around, her attention is grasped by the redhead like a magnet to a piece of metal. “Is there something wrong?”

Chloe doesn't reply, instead wraps her fingers around Beca's wrist and tugs her down the hall, flinging her door open. Beca barely has time to register what happens in the next few seconds. She is all but shoved against the locked door and pulled into a bruising kiss as Chloe's deft fingers work on the button of her jeans.

Beca can't hold back a moan as she kisses back with fervor, gripping Chloe's hips to tug her closer.

“What are you playing at?” Chloe mutters against her mouth, drawing a hiss from Beca as she drags her teeth along her bottom lip, only to soothe the sting with her tongue the following second. Through hazy thoughts, Beca is concerned for a second Chloe might rip her shirt open.

(it's her favorite plaid shirt, alright?)

“N-nothing,” Beca's tone is purposely innocent, wide eyes finding Chloe's. “Just enjoying the party.”

“Stacie was flirting with you and you were letting her,” Chloe says lowly, a definite edge to her usually chirpy voice. It shouldn't, but it sends another anticipatory chill along Beca's spine that resonates all the way down to her toes.

She decides to scratch Chloe's jealousy a bit more.

“Was I?” Beca questions nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. It's hard to keep in character and not give in to the smirk dying to surface, because her plan is totally working and she can feel the heat emitting from Chloe's blazing gaze. “I don't know what the big deal is, Stacie flirts with _everyone_.”

Chloe's blue eyes shrink to an uncharacteristic squint at that. “Not like that. She was drooling all over you,” To Beca's dismay, Chloe backs away to petulantly cross her arms over her chest. Beca nearly whimpers at the loss of contact, her body desperate for Chloe's touch. “I don't like it.”

It's said in such an adorable, grumpy tone that Beca's sappy heart just about melts in her chest. She takes a step forward, deciding to drop the act for the time being before her plan skids out of control and Chloe ends up being really mad at her.

“You're the only one I want to flirt with,” she husks out in Chloe's ear, her lips brushing against the shell. She hears Chloe's sharp intake of breath as she starts trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the edge of her jaw. “I'm sorry baby.”

It seems to take a lot of willpower for Chloe to pull away, out of Beca's reach. She scolds, jaw twisting. “Apologies won't cut it.”

Beca knows that tone. Her toes curl in the soles of her shoes, the hairs on her arms standing up. “What will?” she murmurs lowly, stubbornly getting into Chloe's space. “I'll do _anything_.”

Chloe raises a delicate eyebrow at that. Beca takes that as permission, and kisses Chloe slowly, her hands bunching up in the excess fabric of Chloe's shirt. “Let me make it up to you, baby.”

Chloe doesn't miss a beat. “Strip and lie on the bed.”

Heat seizes Beca's stomach in a way that nearly makes her faint and her knees become abruptly weaker. She nods and wastes not time in shedding her shirt, not caring about how eager she may come across. She's been thinking about Chloe taking her since the party started. In fact, she's been thinking about it since she got out of the shower, and thus dressed accordingly.

Chloe's eyes instantly drop to the lacy black bra – with front clasp – that Beca bought this week and licks her lips, eyes darkening considerably over it. Beca pops the buttons of her jeans and tries as best as she can to make it look sexy.

(stripping in a seductive manner has never been her forte.)

She steps out of them, leaving her in her bra and matching thong. Chloe's breathing has gotten erratic at this point, her chest heaving up and down to accommodate it, but she still manages to hide how turned on she is behind a stoic expression.

“Do you want to take care of the rest, or should I...?” Beca draws out, fingers pausing over the clasp of her bra.

Chloe nods with impressive collection. “Keep going.”

Beca unfastens her bra, letting it drop on the floor to join the rest of her items. Chloe tuts when her fingers skim downwards to get rid of her underwear.

“I'll take care of that one later,” her girlfriend says, and in one swift motion, pulls her dress over her head, leaving her in a bra and... nothing else. Beca's jaw drops and she feels her eyes widen. She can't believe Chloe has been strutting around commando this whole time. “First, you're going to make me come.”

She approaches, hands cradling Beca's face and lips descending on Beca's in a dizzying kiss. Chloe spins them around so that she's the one with her back to the door and glances down to the floor, then back at Beca with hooded eyes that nearly make Beca keel. “Kneel.”

Body trembling through the shiver that seizes her from head to toe, Beca nods silently, slowly (too slowly for Chloe, for sure) lowering herself to the carpet floor of Chloe's bedroom. She looks up through her eyelashes to find Chloe staring down at her and her hand finds Chloe's ankle. She drags her fingers in a featherlight manner up Chloe's calf, then back down.

“With my mouth or my fingers?” She bites back the word _ma'am_ dancing on the tip of her tongue. They have never really addressed those kinds of dominant/submissive pet names and Beca doesn't know if Chloe would like that. "Or... both?"

She makes a mental note to address the subject later.

“With your mouth only,” Chloe replies after a beat, her voice hoarse and dripping with lust. Beca nods, eyes remaining locked on Chloe's as she lifts Chloe's leg to set it over her shoulder. She shuffles closer, until she's directly staring at Chloe's glistening sex.

“Fuck,” she croaks out at the sight of Chloe so ready for her, and briefly wonders how long has Chloe been this turned on, if it's been hours, like Beca. “You're so fucking gorgeous.”

“Bec,” Chloe's warning tone gets her back on track and she nods, wasting not time as she leans up to lick Chloe with a broad lap of the tongue. She feels and hears Chloe stagger back against the door with a groan when she does it again slowly, the tip of her tongue parting Chloe's folds to tease her entrance. A moan reverberates against Chloe when Chloe's fingers sink into Beca's hair to push her closer. “Yes baby, just like that.”

Beca squirms, closing her thighs together as the throb between them gets propelled to another threshold. She continues licking Chloe back and forth slowly, the sounds leaving Chloe's mouth heightening as Beca applies more pressure, swirling her tongue around her clit occasionally. “Fuck. _Harder._ ”

Beca obeys, rewarded a couple seconds later with a strangled, guttural moan that only encourages her to give Chloe everything she has.

“Beca,” Chloe gasps out, her grip on Beca's hair borderline painful as Beca glances up to find Chloe with her head thrown back, her other hand kneading her own breast. Beca stares, unable to look away as she keeps up a steady rhythm. Watching Chloe come has become one of her favorite things over the year they have been together. She looks so... beautiful, so carefree when she is being pleasured and Beca simply cannot get enough. “Baby, don't stop.” Chloe purrs, her mouth forming into a O as her fingers flex in Beca's hair. Beca knows she's close, and knows how to bring her over the edge.

Briefly backing away, she wraps her lips around Chloe's clit and sucks on it, flicking it with her tongue to the rhythm of the bass echoing throughout the house.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chloe chants as Beca goes to town on her, not caring if she faints from lack of breathing over it. Chloe's hips buck against Beca's mouth as a broken cry leaves her throat, her body trembling in pleasure. Beca's chest swells with pride. She gently laps at Chloe's juices while Chloe slowly comes down from her high, a string of whimpers flitting through her lips. Slipping Chloe's leg off her shoulder, Beca rises to her feet, trailing a series of soft kisses up the length of Chloe's body and pulling her into a bruising kiss when she gets to her level. “Jesus. Fuck.”

(she also lives for Chloe cursing so much.)

Chloe's lips chase Beca's into another mind-spinning kiss, her hand skimming down Beca's stomach to cup her through her panties.

(panties that could just about be tossed in the trash after this.)

“God, you're soaked,” Chloe gasps into the kiss as Beca's hips roll against her fingers on their own accord, chasing contact. “Did watching me come get you all worked up baby?”

Beca nearly keels as she grinds her hips down harder, only to have Chloe pull her hand away with a tut. Beca whines, backing away to meet Chloe's eyes in bewilderment. “Chlo, _please_.”

“Not like this,” Chloe rasps out, Beca's knees wobbling from Chloe's tone and the blaze in Chloe's eyes swirling with the dominance that Beca craves. “Go lie on the bed.”

She blinks, a spike of lust shooting straight between her legs in anticipation. She tries not to move too eagerly or smirk too widely, schooling her features into ones of an obedient girl.

“And take your panties off.” Chloe adds before she moves to her closet and bends down to retrieve a box. Beca follows her movement from her spot on the bed, her mouth drying up like the fucking Sahara desert as she watches Chloe step into the harness.

She squirms impatiently as Chloe spends a handful of seconds adjusting the straps. Chloe walks to the bed and while Beca has always thought a strap-on looked ridiculous (especially when she's the one to wear it), Chloe makes it incredibly hot.

(or maybe it's the things that Chloe is about to do to her with that thing that turn Beca's brain into overheating mode, who knows.)

Chloe tosses the lube next to Beca and crawls on top of her, briefly sitting back on her heels to shed her bra. There's a series of hollers and hoots outside that carries over the music, and only then does Beca remember there are about fifty people partying down the hall, just as Chloe is about to fuck her senseless with a strap-on.

Chloe braces her weight on either side of Beca's head and bends down to capture her lips in a hard kiss that ends before Beca can deepen it, Chloe moving down to pay attention to her neck. She places hot, open-mouthed kisses to her warm skin, from the crook of her neck to the juncture between her shoulder and her arm, then back.

“Chlo, pl – ” Beca's plea is cut short when Chloe attaches her lips to her neck, nipping at her pulse point hard enough for Beca to gasp and dig her nails into Chloe's back. “Fuck.”

Chloe reappears in her line of vision, licking her lips as she observes her handy work, no doubt a bruise now adorning Beca's neck.

“You're _mine_ ,” she husks out into Beca's ear, hot breath tickling her skin. Her words echo in Beca's brain and scatter through her in the form of tiny bolts of lightning, leaving her body and mind electrified. “I don't share.”

“I'm yours,” Beca repeats hoarsely, head bobbing up and down in a frantic nod. She's already reduced to a quivering mess, and Chloe has barely done anything yet. Growing impatient when Chloe stares, Beca pushes her hips up to give her a hint, momentarily forgetting about the contraption between them that brushes oh so perfectly against her. “ _Shit_.”

“Hold still,” Chloe warns, biting down on the flesh just above Beca's breast as she moves down. Beca hisses in pain, but her body arches up towards Chloe's mouth for more. “I'm the one in charge.”

Beca hums in agreement, knowing it will only fuel Chloe's desire. “Yes, Chloe.”

She feels Chloe smirk against her skin and a soft kiss pressed to the side of her breast. “Good girl.”

Chloe's lips trail to her nipple, her tongue swirling around it before she pulls it into her mouth, giving it a sucking motion that has Beca's eyes slip shut in pleasure. Chloe groans around the taunt peak, the reverberation echoing somewhere deep within Beca.

“You're so fucking sexy,” Chloe husks as she backs away, kissing across the expanse of skin between Beca's breasts to pay attention to the right one. She tugs on Beca's nipple with her teeth, soothing the sting with her tongue.

Beca squirms underneath her, her thighs rubbing together in pursuit of any relief. Chloe notices and reaches between them to part her legs, her hand slipping in between them to find Beca's heat. She slides one finger inside, and Beca lets out a content noise as Chloe slowly pumps in and out a few times.

“I was going to get the lube but...” After a few strokes, her fingers vanish, only to be popped into Chloe's mouth. She hums as she sucks them dry, mischief dancing in her eyes as she stares at Beca while doing it. Beca damn near comes just from watching her. “I don't think we're going to need it.”

Beca groans, her breath trapped in her throat as she watches Chloe grip the toy to guide it inside of her. She feels the tip against her entrance and inhales shakily. With one last look cast towards Beca, Chloe lowers her head to watch the toy slowly disappear inside of her.

Beca breathes through the delicious stretch, her nails digging in Chloe's bicep as she adjusts to the size. Chloe pauses, eyes skimming over Beca's features. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Beca breathes out, rolling her hips to prove just that and drawing a throaty sound out of Chloe. She pulls back, only leaving the tip, before slowly sliding back in. Beca lets out a strangled moan, her other hand gripping a handful of sheets. “You fill me so good, Chlo.”

Chloe pauses, visibly thrown off by the comment. She's unable to hide how that sentence affects her, a whimper filling the thick air between them. “Say that again.”

“You fill me so good. I love the way you stretch me. I love how you feel inside of me.”

“Fuck,” Chloe husks out, capturing Beca's lips in a searing kiss as she resumes moving, the bulbous head of the dildo rubbing against Beca's walls with each thrust, drawing a series of mewling sounds that Beca has given up trying to leash in.

Over the next couple minutes, Chloe keeps going to a slow rhythm, alternating between long strokes and rotating motions of the hips, effectively working Beca towards her peak without rushing her to it and extending her pleasure. Beca's mind is rapidly fogging up, soon unable to form any coherent thought.

“Baby,” she croaks out, sloppily kissing Chloe back. “God, _harder._ Fuck me harder, _please_.”

Chloe's cerulean eyes turn to darker hues as she slides her hand under Beca's knee to bend it towards Beca's chest. Beca is about to ask what she's doing, but then Chloe is sitting back on her heels and thrusting into Beca at a different angle that has the question die on her tongue, overtaken by a loud moan that booms off the walls and ripples inside Beca's skull.

The noise of the dildo coated with her juices sliding in and out of her is damn near sinful, as it blends with the sounds coming out of her mouth that Beca doesn't quite recognize.

“Chlo,” she gasps out in blinding pleasure, trying to find something else than the sheet to grip on, something tangible to hold onto when her orgasm hits her. She curls her fingers around the headboard, nails digging into the wood. “Baby, I'm so close. _Shit_.”

“Me too,” Chloe breathes out as she speeds up, and only then does Beca remember about the insert that must be brushing against her clit and driving her to her own release. Her stomach coils, a clear sign that she's about to be thrown over the edge but she wants to slow down her journey to the edge so they can come together.

“How – ” a particular thrust has a guttural moan cut off her speech as Chloe hovers above her, one hand keeping Beca's leg bent while the other supports her weight. “How close?”

“Fuck, Bec,” is Chloe's only response as she moves back on top of Beca, letting her leg go to take her hand and thread their fingers together. Her hips fuse into Beca, driving the toy to the farthest point it can go. “I wish I could feel you clench around me. Feel you trap me inside of you when you come.”

Beca whimpers as she leans up to kiss Chloe, her moan swallowed by Chloe's mouth as the pressure in her stomach builds up, the coil winding tighter and tighter with each short, rapid thrust. Her right leg hikes over Chloe's hip as her hand moves to Chloe's ass, encouraging her movements as she feels herself getting closer to oblivion.

“Chlo – I'm gonna – ” Beca's voice is cut short by her orgasm hitting her like a freight train and propelling any rational thought or word knowledge out of her brain. She bucks and tenses mid-air, arching into Chloe as a streak of pleasure shoots through her and a hoarse scream that possibly carries over the music tears from her throat.

(she'll have time to be embarrassed later. Right now, she doesn't give a flying fuck, because this the most intense orgasm she has ever had.)

Chloe's broken cry comes right after as her hips jerk into Beca's one last time, Beca's name spilling from her mouth like a sweet song.

Beca's body rolls out the waves of bliss coursing through it before it falls limp against the mattress, as though boneless. A hearty, disbelieving laugh flits through her parted lips.

“Holy _shit_.” She manages through a string of panting breaths, blinking up to a smug Chloe staring back at her. She groans and covers her eyes with the back of her forearm. “Shut your face.”

Chloe's giggle reaches her ears and rattles insides her chest, wrapping her heart in a soft, warm blanket. She briefly hisses when Chloe pulls the toy out a beat later, and tries to draw some air into her deprived lungs while Chloe gets rid of the harness.

She reappears the following second, settling beside Beca and peppering her face with kisses, her dominant persona vanishing to make way for the affectionate girlfriend she is. “Was that okay?”

“Was that...” Beca breathes out another laugh, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “Fuck, Chloe, you knocked this one out of the park.” She caught Chloe's hand and slotted her fingers through hers. “Was it good for you, too?”

“It was amazing,” Chloe murmurs, pressing her lips to Beca's in a soft, heart-melting kiss. “You're incredible.”

Beca hums, the aftermath of her climax letting itself know as her lids grow heavier and her mind foggier with contentment. “Ditto.”

“Do you want to go back to the party?” Chloe's gentle voice carries to her ears as her fingers stroke a spot just above Beca's eyebrow.

“Fuck, no.”

Going back to hang with losers over shitty music (she doesn't know who changed it, but it sucks) when she can cuddle with her girlfriend after mind-blowing sex? The answer is a no brainer.

“Let's stay here,” she mumbles, her eyes fluttering shut. She feels the mattress move and Chloe is gone when her lids fly open. “Where you goin'?”

Okay, so Beca might be very cuddly after sex. She tries not to dwell too much on it, but a fact is a fact.

And Chloe's cuddles are the bomb. Like, she's a professional cuddler and should think about doing that for a living.

(scratch that, Beca isn't sure how well she would handle Chloe cuddling with other people but her.)

“Just turning off the light,” Chloe says, seconds before the room is plunged into darkness, the faint glow of the full moon filtering through the window providing enough glare to guide Chloe back to bed. She snuggles besides Beca and adjusts the sheets that have been kicked to the foot of the bed in their haste earlier around them.

Sighing contently, she melts into Chloe's body, looping an arm around her waist as her eyes slide shut, her body still humming deliciously.

Maybe she should be bratty more often, because _damn_.


	29. (T) i won't deny i've got in my mind now all the things i would do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, just a little piece that I wrote for Pride. Hope you enjoy it and as always, thank you for your comments! :D
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

“Where's Beca?” Chloe asks as she stops in the living-room doorway.

The Bellas are sprawled out on the couch in various levels of drunkenness. A documentary on Pride is playing on TV, but it doesn't seem like anyone is really paying attention.

It's a Thursday night, and Chloe's just come back from the library. Beca hasn't been answering her texts about the ICCA's and she's getting pissed.

“Shh. We're meditating.” Amy murmurs, pressing her pointer finger to her lips.

Chloe rolls her eyes in exasperation. “You're _high_.”

“I think she's out on the lawn.” Jessica slurs after a while.

“On the lawn?” Chloe echoes, quickly glancing through the bay window. “The sprinklers are on.”

Her observation is received with careless shrugs from her fellow Bellas. Chloe huffs and marches to the back door, squinting in the dark until she makes out a lump in the middle of the front lawn.

“Beca! You're going to get sick and the ICCA's are in two weeks!” She hisses from the open doorway, but Beca doesn't seem to hear her. Chloe groans in utter annoyance and walks to the faucet connected to the sprinklers to turn it off. She strides to Beca, setting her hands on her hips as she towers over her. Beca is laying on her back, one hand over her stomach and the other resting by her side. “What are you _doing_?”

“Do you think stars have feelings?” Beca asks softly and Chloe falters in surprise, because this is so not a Beca thing to ask, and her frustration abruptly slips away.

She sits on the wet grass and glances at her best friend. “I don't know, maybe.”

“I think they do. _I_ have a lot of feelings, for one.”

Chloe smiles in amusement. It's not like Beca to share that kind of stuff, either. She knows it's probably the weed loosening her usually guarded-self, but it's still uncanny to witness.

Chloe lies down on her side, hands tucked between her cheek and the grass. She almost expects Beca to tell her about a crush or something. “You do?”

“Yup.” Beca drawls out, popping the 'p' at the end of the affirmation. “Lots.” She twists her head to look at Chloe, and while it's pretty dark out, the moonlight allows Chloe to trace Beca's features. “Do you have feelings, Chlo?”

Chloe nods and bites back the bold words, _for you_. “Yeah. Everybody does. Happiness, sadness, joy, anger. That's like a human thing, to feel stuff.”

“Right,” Beca casts her gaze back to the starry sky. “Sometimes I think I'd like to stop feeling so much stuff.”

Chloe's eyebrow twitches in confusion, her amusement vanishing. “What do you mean, Becs?”

“It's stupid.” Beca waves if off, chuckling to herself.

“I'm sure it's not. Feelings are far from stupid.” Chloe defends softly. She's all for embracing and acting on hers, after all. Except for that tiny exception, maybe. Tiny exception that's been eating her up for the last three years. “In fact I think they're important. They... they help us figure out who we are.”

“What if...” Beca clears her throat after thinking for a bit. “What if I did... figure myself out and now...” Beca trails off, and Chloe sees the muscle in her jaw jump as she grinds her teeth. “I'm scared of what it means?”

Chloe's frown etches itself deeper, creasing her forehead. She reaches out to curl her fingers around Beca's hand resting between the two of them and offers it a comforting squeeze. “Becs?”

“Sometimes – sometimes I envy those people who embrace it.”

Chloe has an inkling about what Beca might be hinting to, but she has to ask to make sure. “What people, sweetie?”

Beca's fingers tap a nervous rhythm on her stomach. “The people in that documentary.”

Chloe feels the air vanish from her lungs all at once. She didn't expect Beca coming out to her like this, high as they laid on the wet grass while looking at the stars. Heck, she didn't expect Beca to come out at all, because she thought until now that Beca was straight.

Chloe's gaydar is pretty acute, but Beca has always been her conundrum; the way she lets her eyes linger on Chloe more often than not, while seemingly being oblivious to Chloe's flirting.

Which had been a bit of a pickle considering Chloe has had this huge crush on her since just about forever.

The first time Chloe realized she felt something peculiar every time she was around Beca – that rush and sudden warm tingles all over, she decided that it was stupid, that she was graduating in a few weeks, anyway.

Only, she didn't graduate. Then Beca kissed Jesse at the ICCA's and Chloe made a deal with herself to bury those feelings down if she wanted to make it through the year.

Only, they never went away. Not when she spent most of her days hanging out and goofing around with Beca, bonding as co-captains, and soon, best friends. Not when most of the Bellas tease them about acting like a couple on a daily basis. Not when Beca seems so reluctant to show anyone affection – even her _boyfriend_ – except when it comes to Chloe.

And now... now those repressed feelings come rushing back through the window that was just flung open with such speed and vigor that Chloe finds herself unable to breathe properly for a handful of seconds.

She manages to kick them aside for now, because what Beca is going through is far more important to Chloe than her own heart's shenanigans.

“They act like it's normal for them, like – like it's no big deal.” Beca whispers. “Why does it feel like a big deal when it comes to me? Why does it feel, I dunno... _weird?_ ”

Chloe's mind starts reeling as she tries to come up with the right words, knowing how much Beca will depend on them. She didn't go through that phase, as a pansexual. She didn't have to come to terms with it, never really questioned it, it just _was_.

“Maybe it feels weird because it's all new, because it's different from what you grew up around. You need to give yourself time to accept that it's who you are, and that there's nothing you can do about it, anyway.” Chloe shrugs, offering Beca a reassuring smile. “And that's totally okay.”

Beca's head rolls towards Chloe, and the vulnerability holding her gaze captive makes painfully pulls at Chloe's heartstrings. “So there's not like... something wrong with me?”

“Of course not,” Chloe insists firmly yet softly, squeezing Beca's hand once more for good measure. “Except for the fact that you don't like pineapple on your pizza, maybe.”

Beca giggles – _giggles_ – and while it's unsettling to hear, the sound spreads warmth in Chloe's belly. “I want pizza. Can we order a pizza?”

“Sure, we can order a pizza.” Chloe reaches in her back pocket and thumbs through her phone to order a pizza at the local pizzeria. One half pepperoni and cheese, the other half pepperoni, cheese _and_ pineapple, like they've been ordering for the past three years. “Done. Will be delivered in twenty minutes.”

“You're the best, Chlo.” Beca slurs, blinking dazedly at Chloe. “My favorite.”

Chloe isn't sure if Beca is referring to her or the pizza. She rolls onto her back and starts counting the stars like she used to do when she was a kid and she needed to think about something else, but she can't go past ten before her mind jumps back to Beca's confession.

She's got about a million questions assaulting her brain. What about Jesse? Was it someone that made Beca realize she liked girls? Did she _like_ that someone?

Chloe leashes the temptation to ask. Beca will talk to her about it when and if she wants to.

She doesn't see Beca until the next evening when Beca comes home from the radio station. Chloe has been huddled up in her room studying and prepping for the ICCA's. A soft knock at the door draws her out of her musings.

“Come in,” she twists her head towards the door to see Beca pop her hers in.

“Hey. Are you, um, are you busy?” Chloe's head shakes faintly, and she pushes her chair away from the desk as Beca steps in. She closes the door behind her and stands there, unsure, her hands wringing together. “So, um, about last night...”

“I'm not going to tell anyone,” Chloe assures her softly, standing up and approaching her best friend. “If that's what you're concerned about. It's not my place to tell. Only you get to do that and it's only when you're ready.”

Beca's shoulders visibly relax as she puffs out the invisible weight of her fears through one long exhale. “Thanks dude. I was... I was high yesterday and it somehow felt easier to talk about it but now... I'm _terrified_.”

“It'll get easier, I promise. And for what it's worth, the Bellas will all be super cool about it.” Chloe hesitates for a beat before she pulls Beca into a warm embrace. It's another second before Beca sinks into it and wraps her own arms around Chloe. “I'm glad you told me.”

“Yeah, me too.” Beca breathes into her neck, loosely holding Chloe around her waist as she pulls away. “Thank you for being so chill about it. It helps a lot with... accepting all this. The fact that I'm... into girls.”

Chloe nods, letting her hands slip from Beca's shoulders to fall back to her sides. “If you ever need to talk, my door is always open.”

Beca opens her mouth to say something more, eyes shining and warm yet fearful like she's about to toss her heart into the unknown. Chloe knows that feeling, as she's come so close to that stage more times than she can count. She forgets how to breath for the few beats Beca seems to need to say what she wants.

“Chloe, I...” Her lips move wordlessly for a second or two, and Beca seems to change her mind last second, shaking her head faintly as she casts her eyes to the carpet. “Thank you.”

The three little words are there, sitting on the tip of Chloe's tongue, and it would be so easy to let them out in the open. So easy to lift that suffocating weight from her chest.

_I like you._

Yet, it would feel selfish and Chloe swallows them back before they can barrel past her teeth and offers a smile instead.

“Of course. That's what best friends are for.” She throws Beca a wink, then hitches her thumb over her shoulder. “Do you want to go over the ICCA's for a little bit?”

No matter how Beca feels about Chloe, even if there's the tiniest chance she might feel the same way, she's most likely not ready to hear that Chloe has this major crush on her.

Not when she's barely come to terms with who she is, not when she's stuck in this whirlwind of feelings.

And maybe Beca feels the same way, maybe she doesn't. Either way, Chloe will have to know, someday, if she ever wants to move on with her life.

“Yeah, let's do that,” Beca agrees, a small but genuine smile surfacing through the anxiety still radiating off her body.

Chloe offers a slightly strained one in return, her heart screaming at her for not letting it leap out the open window.

Someday. Someday she will take that leap.

Just not yet.

 


	30. (K+) The Joey Tribbiani ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have this HC that Beca is a secret Friends nerd and every time when she's drunk at a party she approaches Chloe and says "How you doin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty scrawls already! Thank you for reading, commenting, kudoing :D

Beca will admit; she's a little tipsy.

It's ten pm and the first A Capella party of the year has just reached its full swing.

When Beca's tipsy, she gets flirty. Or at least, she believes she can flirt.

“It's not going to work.”

Beca's eyes narrow to a squint as she twists her head towards Stacie. She tsks. “Please. It works every time. Try me.”

Stacie smirks, taking a sip from her margarita. “Okay, here comes Chloe. Try it on her.”

“Hey Chlo,” Beca greets as Chloe joins their small group next to the pool corner. Beca jerks her chin towards her co-captain– aka the girl she has a crush on, lips tipped into her signature smirk. Her eyebrows flick upwards. “How you doin'?”

Chloe beams at her, seemingly attuned to her charms. “I'm doing good Becs, how you doing?”

To that, Beca sputters and stutters and her brain draws a blank, completely thrown off by the casual reply.

Chloe was supposed to giggle or blush, not fire the question back at Beca!

Stacie is full on snickering beside her while Chloe looks on in confusion.

“I'm fine.” Beca finally manages with an embarrassing squeak, heat flaring in her cheeks as she avoids Chloe's gaze at all costs. “Peachin'. Oh, would you look at that,” she chuckles, starting to walk backwards. She bumps into one of the tables behind her and suddenly wishes she had the power to vanish from the premises. “My drink is empty, I'll, uh,” she hitches a thumb over her shoulder. “I'll be back.”

She fixes herself a stronger drink when she reaches the table after debating if she should just down several shots to be able to forget this ever happened.

“Well, congrats on the most cringe-worthy flirting I've ever witnessed.” Stacie comments as she comes to stand beside Beca.

“Fuck you, Conrad,” Beca mutters taking a large gulp from her solo cup. She groans and drops her head to the table, knocking it a few times against the wood. “Ugh, I hate myself.”

She downs her drink.

/

Same party, a few weeks later.

Beca is drunk.

“Man, she's so pretty,” Beca whines, setting her beer on the counter as her eyes follow Chloe's progression, who has just walked back into the kitchen after a trip to the bathroom.

(not that Beca is like, stalking her or anything. She's just more aware of Chloe's whereabouts than those of anyone else at the party.)

“Oh _Lord_ ,” Stacie sighs besides her, her own eyes rolling towards the ceiling as she crosses her arms over her chest. Her boobs get pushed together from the motion and Beca's eyes drop to her cleavage on their own accord.

(What? She's a boob man.)

She catches herself when Stacie clears her throat and glances away.

“Look, just go and ask her out.”

“What?” Beca hisses, eyes widening. “Are you _crazy_!?”

Yeah, Beca hasn't made much progress since that last party. 

“What's the worst that could happen?”

Beca stares at her in all seriousness. “Um, I could _die_.”

Stacie looks like she's trying really hard not to roll her eyes again. “You were open to flirt with her last time! Go! I'm telling you, Chloe has the hots for you, too.”

Stacie's ability to read people is pretty acute, so Beca chooses to trust her. “Yeah, okay.” She gulps the rest of her beer and hands it to Stacie before summoning the courage to walk over to the girl she's had a crush on forever.

She spins back around.

“Maybe it's in the tone? Should I go more like 'how you doin'?” She demonstrates with a deeper voice.

“No, don't do your Joey Tribbiani crap!” Stacie groans. “It's not going to _work_! Beca!”

Beca only waves her off as she marches away.

“Hey Becs!” Chloe flashes her that pearly white smile and full dimples and Beca nearly trips over her own feet but recovers quickly.

She leans over the counter, bracing her weight over her forearms and she wiggles her eyebrows.

“So... how you doin'?”

Yeah, that tone of voice is definitely better.

Chloe's own eyebrows knit together as she wrinkles her nose, amusement clear in her features. “What's up with you? You've been acting weird for a few weeks.”

“How are you immune to my Joey??” Beca cries out, straightening and letting her hands drop by her sides in disappointment.

Chloe giggles. “Your _Joey_?”

“Yes! This is supposed to work! I ask you how you're doing and you're supposed to swoon or whatever.” Beca whines. “It's the Joey Tribbiani technique! It's not supposed to fail, _ever._ ”

Chloe clears her throat, setting both hands on the counter. “Hold on, let me get this straight,” she starts. “You wanted to make me swoon?”

Beca blinks. Her face catches on fire once more. “Um, yeah?” she rubs the back of her neck, shifting her weight from one foot to another. “I've had this like, crush on you for a while, now.”

It takes her a while to realize what she just admitted.

If Chloe is surprised, she recovers quickly. “It's funny. I'd peg you more as a Chandler.”

Beca does a double take. “What?”

Chloe shrugs. “Yeah. You're terribly awkward, sarcasm is your second language and you're a closeted sap.” Beca attempts to deny all these things, but words never reach her tongue. “It's cute.”

“I'm not – I'm not a _Chandler_.”

Wait. Did Chloe just say she was _cute?_

Chloe ignores her protest. “I didn't know you were a Friends nerd. So am I! Maybe we should watch it together sometime,” she leans closer, tone dropping to a seductive husk. “Just the two of us.”

A thrill rush travels across Beca's body as she blinks dazedly. “Um, yeah. Sure. Yeah. Totes.”

“And you know,” Chloe continues, twirling a copper curl around her finger. “Chandler got Monica in the end.”

She throws Beca a wink and spins on her heels, strutting away before Beca has fully grasped the meaning behind that sentence.

_Oh._

 


	31. (G) the one with the (half) sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my pal rejection-isn't-failure who wanted to see Chloe as Jesse's sister.

“What do you mean, you're not home?” Beca spits into her phone as she rounds the corner of Jesse's street. “Dude, I'm starting my shift at the campus station at six and I _can't_ be late. I need the keys! Luke is going to be pissed if I call him.”

“ _I know, I know. Traffic sucks. Look, Chloe is at my house and she'll give them to you. Just tell her they're in my room, in my jacket pocket.”_

Beca sighs. “Yeah, okay. Wait,” she rushes out before Jesse can hang up. “Who's _Chloe_?”

Jesse chuckles on the other end. _“My sister?”_

“What? You've never told me you had a sister.”

“ _I didn't? Weird. Half-sister, actually. Different dads. Anyway, she's home for Thanksgiving. She's cool, you'll see.”_

“Oh okay, cool.” Beca says as she comes to a stop in front of Jesse's parents house and presses the doorbell. “Talk to you later, weirdo.”

“Coming!” she hears from inside the house, the front door opening just as she looks up from her phone.

_Woah._

She just about drops her phone in shock, completely transfixed by the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

“Can I help you?”

Beca blinks.

It feels like everything is happening in slow motion like in one of those dumb rom-coms Jesse has force-fed her. 

Her brain might have short-circuited. Or experienced permanent damage.

Seriously, she should really say something.

Anything.

_Talk!_

Concern stares back at her. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Fucking _finally_. Beca clears her throat and shakes her head to jiggle her frozen thoughts back to life. “Yep! I'm grand.”

Grand? Who even _says_ that?

Chloe looks like she's about to burst out laughing (Beca wouldn't blame her) but manages to reign in her amusement by trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes, uh, yeah. I'm Jesse's friend, Beca. I don't if you've heard about me but anyway, I need the keys to the campus radio station? Jesse told me they were in his jacket pocket in his room."

“Totes. Come on in,” Chloe opens the door wider for Beca to step inside and shuts it behind her. “ I'll go grab them for you.”

As Chloe jogs up the stairs, Beca attempts to pull herself together. She's already made a fool of herself and Jesse's sister must think she's a weirdo.

“Here you go,” Chloe says as she bounces down the stairs, letting the keys dingle from her fingers. She drops them into Beca's extended palm. “So you work at the radio station too? Are you a DJ?”

“Um, sure, if you want to call it that way. Wannabe DJ would be more accurate.”

Chloe's beaming smile nearly blinds her. “That's aca-awesome!”

Beca blinks. “Aca what now?”

“Sorry,” Chloe waves it off with an awkward chuckle. “I was an Acapella singer with the Barden Bellas in undergrad and we often used the term aca in front of a lot of words. The habit stuck with me.”

“Okay, _nerd_.” Beca lets out before she can help it.

Chloe's jaw slowly drops. “Hey! I'm not a nerd.”

Beca raises an eyebrow, a smirk slipping across her features. “You sing Acapella, by extension you qualify as a nerd. Does it run in the family? Cause Jesse is the biggest nerd I know.”

Chloe lets out an offended gasp, hand sprawling out over her chest in mock-offense. “I'm not as bad as him.”

Humming unconvincingly, Beca leans against the kitchen door frame. “Sure. What kind of songs did you sing?”

Chloe clears her throat, pursing her lips. “I'd rather not say.”

“Now I really want to know. Wham!? Shania Twain? Ace of Base?” Chloe's eyes flit at that, giving her away. “Ace of Base, really?! Which one?”

“ _The Sign_.”

“ _Dude_ ,” A shit eating grin spreads on Beca's face. “Are there videos of this?”

Chloe's eyes shrink into a squint, but it looks like she's fighting off her own amusement. “Don't you have to go to the station?”

Beca glances at her watch mid-chuckle. “Shit, I do.” She smiles and moves towards the door, holding up the keys in her hand. “Thanks for the keys.”

“No problem. Hey,” Beca turns around expectantly. “Is there anyway I can make song requests on Barden radio?”

“I'm _not_ playing _The Sign_ ,” Beca teases. “Wouldn't want my audience to drop in numbers.”

“Rude,” Chloe scoffs, but the twinkle in her eyes tells Beca she's not really offended. “And no, I was more thinking like... _Titanium_ or something.”

Beca tilts her head to the side as she fiddles with the keys. “You know David Guetta?”

Chloe looks offended by that, however. “Yes. I'm not _that_ lame.”

Beca chuckles. “I never said you were lame. I called you a nerd. Two different things.” She pauses, shoulder lifting in a shrug. “And maybe I'll play David Guetta, then.”

“Cool.” Chloe murmurs, then falls silent and only then does Beca realize how close they're standing from one another. “I'll be waiting for my song.”

Beca gulps and nods, momentarily thrown off by the wave of heat sweeping over her from Chloe's proximity. “Um, yeah. Dope. I'll uh, I'll see ya.”

She spins on her heels and starts down the driveway, fists clutched by her sides as puffs out a breath. She's kinda oblivious when it comes to that stuff, but Beca is pretty sure Chloe was flirting with her.

And maybe she was flirting back.

Her shift is like any other Friday shift. She introduces herself as 'DJ Titanium', queues up about ten songs in between each commercial breaks and works on her mixes in the meantime.

What's different from any other Friday night however, is the text she receives two hours into her shift from an unknown number.

**(404) 678 0056 [9:03 PM]**

_I'm still waiting for my song, DJ Titanium ;) :p_

A weird feeling – like a pleasant tingle – seizes her chest as she reads the text. Raking her lip over her bottom lip, she grabs her phone and types back.

**Beca [9:03 PM]**

_You stole my number from Jesse's phone to ask about your song? You really like David Guetta, huh?_

**(404) 678 0056 [9:03 PM]**

_I didn't have to steal it, I asked Jesse for it :)_

**(404) 678 0056 [9:04 PM]**

_Sure, I like David Guetta. But he's more of an excuse to talk to you ;)_

Beca's eyes widen at Chloe's straightforwardness, that same sort of warmth from earlier spreading in her stomach. There's this stupid smile on her face that showed up out of nowhere and she seems unable to wipe it off.

Beca taps her phone against her open palm as she thinks of what to reply to that. Luckily, she doesn't have to, since another text come through shortly after.

**(404) 678 0056 [9:05 PM]**

_How's your shift going?_

**Beca [9:05 PM]**

_Good. Apart from having to deal with requests from this annoyingly bubbly redhead._

Beca's eyes widen when she presses send. She hopes her sarcasm shows through text... maybe that was the right time to use a winky emoji.

**(404) 678 0056 [9:06 PM]**

_She does sound like a pain. ;)_

Beca snickers, glancing up from her screen to see she's only got two more songs lined up. “Shit,” She adds a few more, sliding her _Bulletproof + Titanium_ mix into the list because she knows she was going to end up doing it at some point, ever since Chloe requested some David Guetta back at her house.

She's bound to get in trouble. She's only supposed to use the music library from the station's computer but couldn't resist. She knows that mix is good and maybe, possibly, she wants to impress Chloe.

Because she thinks she has a crush on Jesse's older sister.

As she waits for her mix to come on (three minutes and twenty-eight seconds left), she adds Chloe's number into her phone and tries to focus on her ongoing project.

She startles when her phone pings five minutes later, and tentatively glances at the message.

**Chloe [9:15 PM]**

_Did you make that mix?_

**Beca [9:15 PM]**

_Yeah_

**Chloe [9:16 PM]**

_It's amazing. You're very talented. :)_

**Chloe [9:16 PM]**

_What time are you done?_

Beca's heart starts hammering in her chest as she reads the words over and over again.

**Beca [9:17 PM]**

_At ten_

**Chloe [9:17 PM]**

_Do you want to go get a drink with me? I could use a study break._

**Chloe [9:17 PM]**

_And I also really want to get to know you._

Beca puffs out a laugh, setting her phone down to bury her face into her hands. “Oh my god. Chill, dude.”

She clears her throat and pushes her hair out of her face, biting on the inside of her cheek as she ponders on whether or not this is a good idea.

**Beca [9:19 PM]**

_Okay._

She hits send before she can backtrack because this is obviously a terrible idea; Chloe is Jesse's sister and she lives in California, on the other side of the freaking country.

Oh shit. Is there some sort of unspoken bro-code she should be respecting here?

She decides drinks are not big deal and she doesn't have to tell Jesse about it.

Nerves swirl in Beca's stomach as the end of her shift approaches. Chloe texted her the name of a bar located not far from campus that Beca often frequents and plays cool music.

She waits for Mike, the senior dude doing the night shift to take over before she grabs her leather jacket and slips it over her shoulders, shooting a text to Chloe to tell her she's on her way as she walks to the door.

Chloe is waiting by the entrance when Beca rounds the street corner, her step only faltering for half a second, influenced by the mini panic-attack sparking up in her chest. Chloe is intimidatingly gorgeous and Beca is not really the most confident person when it comes to game.

“Hi!” Chloe chirps when she spots Beca, all dimples and dazzling smile. Beca offers an awkward wave, coming to a stop in front of her. She nearly shrinks back out of reflex when Chloe leans closer to speak in low tones. “You got a fake ID, right?”

Beca nods, reaching inside her pocket for her ID card. She goes ahead of Chloe to open the door for her and follows her inside. The bar is pretty busy considering it's a Friday night, but she and Chloe manage to find an empty booth at the back of the room once they ordered their drinks.

Beca takes two long gulps from her beer the second they've settled down, the motion not going unnoticed by Chloe, who arches a delicate eyebrow.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep, yes. I'm – ”

“Grand?” Chloe swoops in with a mischievous smile, raising her own bottle to her lips and taking a sip.

Beca throws her a glare that she's pretty sure is far from intimidating. “Shut up.”

“Sorry, that was just too cute not to mention.”

Beca grimaces, focusing on running the tip of her finger over the rim of her glass to avoid melting under Chloe's piercing gaze. “You caught me off guard.”

Chloe tilts her head to the side in question. “What did I do to catch you off guard?”

Beca clears her throat and shuffles in her seat. “You're just, uh, very attractive. And I don't know, when Jesse told me he had a sister, I wasn't imagining... _you_. Let alone that we would be on a date a few hours later.”

“I didn't think you'd say yes, actually, me being Jesse's half-sister and all.”

Beca's eyes widen. “You think he's gonna be mad?”

Chloe giggles and Beca is convinced this has to be the most adorable sound she'll ever hear. “Nah, he's cool with it.”

“You _told_ him?” she sputters out, feeling abruptly very hot.

“Well I did ask him for your number. And then yeah, told him I wanted to ask you out. But he was watching The Breakfast Club so I'm not sure he was really paying attention.” Chloe admits sheepishly, shrugging as she takes another swig from her beer.

“So there's not like... a bro code I'm breaking here or anything?”

Chloe grins. “You're adorable.”

“Can you... _not_?” Beca grumbles playfully, a faint blush already covering her upper cheeks. Adorable and cute weren't exactly the adjectives she would go for.

Badass and tough, however...

“Fine, am I allowed to say that I find you very hot, then?” The blush only worsens, morphing into a deep crimson. Chloe smirks, obviously pleased with her number.

“Um,” Beca rubs her nose. “Thanks?”

Chloe winks in response. “So you like Barden?”

Beca shrugs, fingers fiddling with the label on her beer bottle. “It's alright. But I'm not going to stick around.”

“Oh?”

“My dad insisted that I went to college for one year, and after that I can go to LA to try and become a music producer. That's like... my dream or whatever.”

“You don't want to be a DJ?”

“Nah. I don't think I'd handle the fame and press very well. I'd be better off in my studio away from the craziness.”

“Fair enough.” Chloe says with a soft expression. “I really enjoyed that mix.”

Beca sends Chloe a grateful smile, and just like that, her nerves vanish as they start talking about their respective tastes in music, the concerts they've been to and Chloe's experience as an Acapella singer.

Beca learns that Chloe goes to Davis vet school in California, that she's wanted to help animals since she was a kid and that she'll graduate in two years.

Four beers and a quick trip to the bathroom later, Chloe slides into Beca's side of the booth, her knee brushing against Beca's ever so often as she asks Beca about the grasshopper tattoo on her arm.

“There's no great meaning behind it,” Beca starts with a shrug, trying to play it cool even if Chloe running her the tip of her finger over the ink ignited a spark within her. Her hand now rests half on top of Beca, and it doesn't look like Chloe is going to move it. Not that Beca minds. “I was in that rebellious teenage stage and I wanted to piss my parents off. Went to a friend of mine who had a tattoo gun and chose a grasshopper. Don't ask me why, it looked cool in the photo book.”

“Oh my gosh.” Chloe snots, eyes widening. “You randomly picked it out?”

“Yep.” Beca chuckles. “I actually really like it. Funnily enough, my stunt made my parents talk to each other civilly for the first time since their divorce five years prior. My dad stayed over for dinner that night. Got grounded for two months, but I was happy they were talking again.”

“That's a cute story.”

“What's the story behind yours?” Beca asks, nodding towards the ladybug tattoo on Chloe's wrist.

“Oh, my grandmother used to call me her ladybug.” Chloe explains. “I got it a few months after she passed away as a nod to her.”

Beca hums with a smile as she plays with Chloe's fingers. They fall comfortably silent, gazing at each other and sharing secretive smiles.

“Do you want another drink?” Chloe husks out as she slides her fingers along Beca until their hands slot together.

Beca shakes her head. “I think I've had enough to drink.” She doesn't want the night to be over yet, though. “Um, my roommate is away for Thanksgiving break so I have the dorm to myself and I was thinking,” she catches Chloe's surprised look and trips over her next words. “Not – not like that. I mean – maybe, I dunno I...” she groans in frustration, her face going up in flames when she Chloe's surprise morphs into amusement. “You suck. You're making me all flustered and awkward.”

Chloe squeezes Beca's hand. “Sorry. Go on.”

“I could um, show you how to mix, if you're interested.”

The beaming smile she's rewarded this makes her insides feel funny, in a good way. “I'd like that.”

They quietly walk back to Beca's dorm and Beca realizes she's been holding Chloe's hand since they left the bar when she needs both of hers to find her keys in her bag.

“It's not much, but...” Beca trails off with a shrug, stepping aside to let Chloe through. She closes the door behind her and motions towards her set-up. “Here's my make-shift studio.” She drags Kimmy-Jin's chair from her desk to hers and tells Chloe to sit down as she fires up her computer. While it charges, she moves to the mini-fridge by the door. “You want another drink? I got root beer or... some weird Korean strawberry drink.”

Chloe giggles. “I'll stick with root beer.”

Beca grins and grabs two, handing one to Chloe as she walks back to her desk. She shows the basics to mixing to Chloe; how to adjust levels and toy with time-based audio effects.

“That's so cool,” Chloe murmurs, bumping her shoulder against Beca's. “Thanks for showing me.”

Beca clears her throat, slightly thrown off by the realization that she just shared something very personal about herself to someone she didn't even know hours ago.

“What are you working on now?”

So Beca makes her listen to her ongoing projects and Chloe manages to unlock a few things that Beca was stuck on for weeks and just like that, she wraps up that ongoing project with Chloe's help, it's four am and they fall asleep on Beca's bed while sharing childhood memories.

Beca wakes up later that day, mind foggy over the fact that there's a beautiful redhead in her bed, snuggled up next to her. Pieces of last night arrange themselves into a puzzle until the story is complete and Beca groans because well, she's so screwed. She reaches across Chloe, gently as to not wake her, to grab her phone off her bedside table.

**Jesse [9:03 AM]**

_Happy thanksgiving Becaw! Since ur not doing anything my parents asked if u wanted to spend it with us._

**Jesse [9:03 AM]**

_Will give me the chance to give u the 'don't hurt my sister' talk_

Beca grunts. “Fuck.”

“What's up?” Chloe's voice reaches her ears, still groggy with sleep. It's adorable. Beca hands her phone to Chloe so she can see for herself. Chloe chuckles, blinking sleepily. “He's just messing with you.”

“Right,” Beca drawls out, toying with her phone once Chloe's handed it back to her.

“Besides, it's not like we did anything.”

“Um, I beg to differ,” Beca fire back, eyebrow quirked. “We did engage in some serious cuddling.” Her nose wrinkles at that and she exaggeratedly shudders. “Never again.”

“Don't act like you didn't like it,” Chloe tuts. “So are you coming to thanksgiving at my folks?”

“I dunno isn't one date a bit soon to be meeting your parents?” Beca ponders sarcastically.

Chloe shakes her head at her. “You're a dork.”

“As long as you don't let Jesse corner me to ask me what my intentions with his sister are, I guess I'll come.”

Chloe hums. “What _are_ your intentions with his sister?”

“Well,” Beca starts, eyes dropping to her phone, avoiding Chloe's compelling ones at all costs. Her next words are not even out of her mouth yet, but just thinking about them makes her blush. “I kinda like her.”

“Oh,” Chloe lets out, lips tugging into a smirk. “Good to know. For the record,” she leans closer, and Beca almost gets cross-eyed from the proximity. Apparently personal space and Chloe Beale are not a thing. “I think she likes you, too.”

“Cool.” Beca clears her throat, wrenching her gaze away before she melts. “Cool, cool, cool.”

Chloe giggles and sits up, stretching her arms above her head. “I should go. Studying awaits.” She stands up and Beca follows suit to walk her to the door. “Thanks for letting me sleep over.”

“Yeah, let's try to tone down the cuddles next time, Beale.”

Chloe snickers at that, then leans in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Beca's mouth. “Bye Becs.”

Beca experiences a heat rush from Chloe's lips landing this close to her own, and her own goodbye comes out in the form of a half-squeak, half-giggle and all she wants to do is face-plant herself on her bed.

As she shuts the door once Chloe departs, there's still that stupid smile on Beca's face and giddiness scattering all over her body that are so unlike her, but she doesn't care.

She kinda likes this version of Beca; carefree, trusting, _happy._

 


	32. (T) save a horse, ride a cowgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, just something I've been thinking about while working at a horse ranch recently.

“No.”

“Come on, it'll be fun!” Emily insists, shaking Beca a little bit from her hold on Beca's forearms.

“Can you stop... touching me?” Beca mumbles with a grimace, managing to wiggle out of Emily's grip. She takes a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don't care that we're in Texas, I'm _not_ going to a country bar.”

A few of her friends from college flew in to surprise Beca on the Austin stop of her first solo tour.

“If you come I will... pay for all your drinks!” Emily offers with hopeful eyes. Beca rolls hers, because money isn't actually an issue anymore. Not to sound too condescending or anything, but she's basically a millionaire.

“No.”

“I will... tell Amy to stop stealing twenty bucks from your bag every week!”

Beca snaps her head to her roommate in confusion. “What?”

Amy's eyes widen, soon fleeting to anything but Beca's. “Uuuuuh...”

Beca focuses back on the younger girl, shaking her head in exasperation. “No.” She rolls her eyes at Emily's kicked-puppy expression. “Why do you even go to country bar anyway?”

“I've never been line dancing before. We saw a sign downtown when we got in about Saturday night line-dancing at this super popular bar and it looked really cool! And the girls wanna go too!”

Beca arches an eyebrow at Stacie, who's sitting sideways on the armchair in the corner, nursing her beer. “You wanna go to a country bar? You know they only play country music there, right?”

Stacie rakes her teeth over her bottom lip, shrugging. “I may have a thing for cowboys.”

Beca snorts. “Of course you do.” She scrunches up her nose at Emily. “Em, you really want your first outing to a bar to be at a _country_ bar?”

“She's twenty-two, she's been to bars before.” Stacie points out, before twisting her head over her shoulder towards Amy. “Amy you in?”

“Heck ya!" She slaps her stomach with both hands, grinning. "Give mama some cowboys.”

Beca shudders. “Ew.”

“Alright, 3 out of 4 vote yes, I guess we're goin' line dancing.” Stacie grins, rising to her feet.

Beca groans, tipping her head back. “Kill me now.”

The group of four take a Lyft to their destination, but not before Beca grabs a couple of mini liquor bottles from the hotel mini-fridge. If she wants to survive this, she's gonna need some booze. The only good thing about the country bar is that her comfort plaid shirt is appropriate attire.

They step inside a bar called _The White Horse_ , which, according to the sign at the door, also holds a mechanical bull contest tonight.. Beca winces at the choice of music and tells the girls she'll take care of getting the drinks.

She stands by the counter as she waits to place her order, glancing back to the dance floor to watch people kick their boots forward and sideways, hats on their heads and thumbs tucked in their belt-loops.

Ugh, this is really not her scene.

Beers in hand, Beca tells the bartender to keep her tab open, because she knows she'll be back sooner than later. At the booth, Stacie is already chatting up some guy in double denim (apparently that's a thing in cowboy land), cowboy boots and cowboy hat.

Beca starts to let loose as the alcohol kicks in, but still not enough to dance, so she remains by herself in the booth while the rest of the party go make a fool of themselves on the dance floor.

Okay, Stacie is surprisingly good at line dancing, she's got to admit. Emily is very assiduous in copying the person next to her and Amy... well Beca's not sure what Amy is trying to do.

She walks back to the bar to get herself another drink, offering a polite smile at the redhead she steps up next to at the counter before ordering the same beer. 

“Hi,” the stranger chirps a few seconds later, and Beca finds her staring at her when she twists her head.

“Um, hey.”

“Is this your first time at a country bar or something?” She asks with a slight head tilt, one delicate eyebrow raised in question. She shrugs when Beca gives her a blank look. “It doesn't look like it's really your scene.”

Beca snorts, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “What gave me away?”

“Well for starters you've been sulking in your booth while your friends went to dance.”

Beca's eyebrows fly to her hairline. “Stalker much?”

“No, I'm – ” The redhead breaks eye-contact out of embarrassment it seems. She glances back up, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she observes Beca. “Let's just say I noticed you when you ordered your drinks before and I happened to look your way once or twice since then. I just think you're real cute and was wondering if I could buy you a drink.”

Beca's eyes widen slightly. She turns back to the counter, giving the bartender a tight-lipped smile when he places the beer she ordered in front of her. She has no idea what to reply to that, so she takes two large gulps of her beer instead, hoping it will help in calming her nerves.

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” the girl asks after another beat of silence, and her tone is laced with sincerity. “Sorry.”

“No, it's – it's cool. You just, uh, caught me off guard.” She clears her throat and shifts to face the girl again. She takes in every little detail she can over the next few seconds. From her fiery copper hair partly hidden under the brown leather cowboy hat sat on her head, the brightest (and possibly most enchanting) blue eyes Beca has ever seen to her dazzling smile. She doesn't usually flirt with strangers in bars (scratch that, she doesn't flirt, period) but tonight seems to a be a time for firsts. Besides, she'd be lying if she said she didn't find the other woman _very_ attractive. "You can... buy me the next one?" 

"Deal," the redhead says brightly. “I'm Chloe, by the way.”

Beca's smile is a bit more genuine this time around. "Beca."

Chloe grabs her own beer and takes a sip. “So I'm guessing you've been dragged here against your will and don't line dance?”

“Pretty much,” Beca confirms, smirking. She lets her eyes dance down Chloe's length, from the shiny belt buckle with horses on it to the cowboy boots on her feet. “You're not going to convince me to line dance, by the way.”

Chloe quirks an eyebrow. “I like a challenge.”

Beca snickers. “Knock yourself out, dude.”

“So where are you from, Ms. _I'm Not Impressed_?” Chloe asks after a beat of silence. “Cause you don't have much of a southern accent.”

“Seattle, originally. Been living in New York for the past four years.”

Chloe hums. “What brings you to Austin?”

“Work. Heading out tomorrow night.” Beca explains. She bypasses the whole musician and tour thing because she doesn't like to talk about herself that much. “You from here?”

“Yep, born and raised. My parents own a horse ranch in the back country two hours from here."

Beca chuckles. They can't be much more opposites than that.

“So you're an _actual_ cowgirl?” Beca asks, curiosity lacing her tone. “Do you know how to use a lasso? Wait, are lassos actually a thing or just a myth?”

Chloe giggles, and Beca can't help but smile at the sound. “Yeah, I know how to use a rope. And yes, I used to be a “cowgirl” before I moved to the city for school and ended up staying here.” She looks around the room, turning so that her back is against the counter and she can watch the people dance. “I just come here once in a while when I miss it too much.” Chloe shrugs, angling her body back towards Beca. “The dancing, I mean. I don't miss the ugly cowboy pick-up lines, that's for sure." 

Beca chuckles. "Oh yeah? What's the worst you got?" 

Chloe clears her throat, sets her beer down and leans closer, one elbow braced on the counter. She tips her hat, eyeing Beca up and down. "Are you a cowgirl? Cause I can see you riding me." Beca full body-shudders with a grimace while Chloe laughs, stepping away with an easy wink. "Told ya." 

"What are _your_ pick-up lines?" Beca asks with a quirked eyebrow. 

"I don't need to use pick-up lines." Chloe affirms, smirking. 

Beca's jaw falls open. "Cocky much?" She bumps her leg against Chloe's. "You gotta have at least _one_. C'mon, try me." 

"Fine, I'll give you my pick-up line and if you think it's any good, you gotta try line-dancing after." 

Beca's nose winkles in a grimace, glancing over her shoulder. She can't believe she's actually considering this. “I'm very uncoordinated. Besides, I don't know the steps.”

Chloe smiles. “Well, it's a good thing that I'm here to teach you then.” 

“I like this type of dancing, not too much on the cardio side,” Amy interrupts as she steps up to the counter on Beca's other side. “Time for shots, BM!”

“What? No, I have an early rehearsal tomorrow Ames!”

“I'm not listening, short stack,” Amy waves her off, then flag the bartender. “Can we get ten tequila shots please? On my friend's tab.”

“Ten?!”

“Yeah, two each.” Amy looks past a grumbling Beca to glance at Chloe. “You doin' shots with us, ginger cowgirl?”

“Sure, if that's what it takes to get this one to dance.” She bumps her shoulder against Beca's and Beca can't keep the blush from pouring onto her face once more.

She meets Stacie's eyes, who raises an inquisitive eyebrow but Beca can only shrug, because flirting at the bar with some girl is so unlike her, but she can't say she minds it too much.

Somehow, with two shots of liquid courage and Chloe's very insistent puppy eyes, Beca lets the near-stranger drag her to the dance floor. She's pretty sure she sticks like a sore thumb in her jeans rolled up to the ankles and her vans sneakers, but hey, at least she's got her plaid shirt.

“I have _no idea_ what I'm doing.” She lets Chloe know a minute in, trying but failing to copy the person on her right.

“Look at my feet,” Chloe advises.

“I would, but I'm blinded by your belt.” Beca fires back with a smirk that is wiped away when the dancer on her other side bumps into her because Beca wasn't where she was supposed to be on that step. “Oh, sorry! Ugh,” She throws Chloe a pointed look. “I give up.”

“One more song,” Chloe says when this one ends. She seems to slip her hand into Beca's without realizing it and sparks ignites from their bond, like in some cheesy Western rom-com. “ _Footloose_ is up next.”

Beca raises both eyebrows. “You know the entire set or something?”

Chloe grins sheepishly. “I might come here every Saturday night.”

“To charm girls with your cowgirl attitude and force them to dance?”

It's Chloe's turn to raise an eyebrow, teeth raking over her bottom lip. A chill rolls down Beca's spine as Chloe gazes at her with that look. “So you're saying I managed to charm you?”

Beca feels heat bloom in her cheeks, and not matter how convincing she'll be to deny it with words, she knows her own body is betraying her. “Don't get ahead of yourself there, Chloe.”

“Okay, it's starting.” Chloe says, and Beca is glad for the distraction. “Hold on, you're missing something.” She takes her hand back and places her hat on Beca's head, flashing her a beaming smile that has Beca's stomach flutter. Chloe pulls away to get a full look, clicking her tongue in what looks like satisfaction. “Much better.”

By the end of the song, Beca is sweaty and breathless, laughter tumbling from her tongue. She missed a couple steps, bumped into Chloe a few times and nearly tripped over her own feet but overall, it was fun. “Okay, I'll give it you, that was kinda fun.”

Chloe grins proudly. “Kinda only? You _are_ really hard to impress, city girl.”

“Fine, it was so fun I might consider another dance.” She adds an half-hearted eye-roll to keep up with her persona, but in truth she really wants to line dance again. Man, does this girl have powers or something? “But first I need a beer. You want one?”

Chloe nods and tells her she's going to the bathroom, and Beca is thankful for the minute away from Chloe to process her thoughts.

“Nice hat,” Stacie drawls out with an approving nod of the head when Beca comes up to the counter. “And nice catch. She's hot.”

Beca puffs out a stunned chuckle. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

“Clearly you do, cause the way she looks at you tells me she wants to leave with you tonight.”

Beca nearly chokes on her sip of beer. “What?”

“Don't you?” Stacie fires back with a pointed look like she knows she's right. Beca can't really contradict her because she would be lying.

“Is that mine?” Beca is pretty sure she's still red in the face when Chloe appears by her side, pointing to the other bottle.

“Yeah.”

“Oooh, the bull riding contest is starting.” Chloe says as she leans back against the counter.

“The what now?”

“Looks like your friend is giving it a go.” Beca's eyes widen when she sees Emily waiting in line. The first contestant is up, straddling the fake bull. It starts spinning, faster and faster with each passing second, trashing left and right and promptly tossing the guy to the ground after ten seconds.

Beca winces while the rest of the crowd cheers. “Ouch.”

Chloe squeezes her forearm. “You wanna give it a go?”

Beca snaps her eyes to her, incredulous. “You're joking, right?”

“I promise it's fun!” And again, Chloe is looking at her with those eyes that make it impossible for Beca to say no. Besides, the alcohol is starting to kick in, drowning her inhibitions.

“I need one more shot for this,” she grumbles, flagging down the bartender for a few more shots. She hands one to Chloe and Stacie, clinking their drinks before downing hers. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as the alcohol ignites a burning trail down her stomach. They all pause, looking on with bathed breath as Emily settles on the machine and lets out a shriek five seconds later as she's thrown off. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Emily stands up and throws her fist in the air. “I'm alive!”

“Oh wow, she's _drunk_.” Stacie observes and Beca can only nod in agreement.

“Alright, you're up,” Chloe says with a smirk as she takes Beca's hand and tugs her towards the back of the bar. “Don't forget to hold onto your hat.”

“Oh man,” Beca mumbles under her breath as she settles on the mechanical bull and white-knuckle grips the rope sticking out in front of her. Maybe taking a shot right before being thrown around like a rag doll wasn't the best call.

“Go short stack!”

The bull starts to move, slowly at first, then jerks to the left, then back to the right and up and down. Just when Beca thinks it's not too bad, the rhythm picks off and she lasts exactly one more second before landing on her back on the inflated air mattress.

“You good?” Chloe appears in her line of vision, concern mixing with slight amusement. She offers a hand up that Beca grasps and pulls her up. “That was amazing!”

Beca smirks. “Your turn.”

“You sure you want me to go right after you? Don't wanna put your performance to shame, ts'all I'm sayin'.”

Beca tosses her a smirk, eyeing her up. “Alright, let's see what you got, _cowgirl_.”

Yep, the alcohol is definitely kicking in, now.

Beca gets back to her trio of friends by the bar, nursing her beer as she watches Chloe get settled on the bull. She sends Beca a wink before it starts, and Beca's jaw gradually slacks as Chloe not only stays on longer than anybody else so far tonight, but makes it look _easy_.

“Shit, her hotness level just went through the roof.” Stacie comments as she tugs on her collar.

Chloe must last about fifteen seconds on the fake beast and is all smiles, if not a little bit breathless when she gets back to them.

“How are you – ” Beca blinks. “Are you also a professional bull rider on your free time or something?”

“Nah, I just broke a lot of horses in back at the ranch.” Chloe shares like it's a casual fact. She pauses at Beca's dumbfounded look. "What?" 

"Nothing. You're just - " Beca shrugs, giving her a lopsided smile. "You're something else." 

"Thanks!" Chloe grabs her bottle and takes a sip. “It's hot in here, I'm going to get some fresh air.” She throws Beca a look, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, before she stalks away towards the door.

“If you're not sealing this deal, I just might,” Stacie's words get Beca's feet moving to follow.

“Don't put too much shit on my tab,” She tells her friends with a somewhat threatening look, trying to ignore Stacie belting out _'Save a horse, ride a cowgiiiiirl'_ as she marches towards the exit.

She's glad for the chilly air she's met with when she steps outside, tugging her body temperature down a notch.

She finds Chloe looking at the sky as she leans against the wall, one leg bent at the knee and her hands buried in the back pockets of her jeans.

“Howdy,” Beca slurs with a tip of Chloe's hat still perched on her head as she approaches. Wow, okay, she might be drunker than she initially thought. Chloe lets out an adorable snort. “What, isn't that what cowboys say?”

“Back in the 1850's, maybe,” Chloe retorts as Beca steps closer. “I was hoping for something a little bit more...” she leans in, her breath ghosting over Beca's ear. “Forward.”

She backs away slowly, and when her eyes flick down to Beca's mouth the following second, Beca licks her lips unconsciously and then she's leaning forward, capturing Chloe's in a kiss.

It's not a tentative brush of the lips and there's no pause to let Chloe pull away if she wants to.

It's hot and heavy and Beca blames the shots for loosening her inhibitions because she's never, ever kissed a near-stranger with as much passion. Chloe's whimper only fuels Beca's confidence, and she sweeps her tongue across the seam of Chloe's lips to deepen it. Her hands curl around Chloe's hips to pull them flush against hers, and she registers Chloe's fingers sinking into her hair.

“You, um,” Beca rasps out when they break away to draw air back into their deprived lungs. Her mind is spinning from the pleasant sensations zapping through her body. “You wanna go back in there to dance?”

“As happy as I am that I made you _love_ line-dancing,” Chloe rests her forehead against Beca's as she speaks. Beca nearly turns cross-eyed from trying to count all the shades of blue staring back at her. “Do you, um, want to go back to my place?”

Beca grins. “Yeah.” She pushes of the wall, stepping away from Chloe after kissing her once more. “Let me just let my friends know.”

She stalks back inside to grab her jacket and do just that, her eyes skimming the room until they find the girls.

Stacie is making out with the double denim dude, Amy is currently breaking the bar's record at the automatic bull contest and Emily is still line dancing and it looks like she's having a really good time, so Beca doesn't interrupt.

She shoots a text to all three of them saying she'll see them back at the hotel.

“Ready, city girl?” Chloe asks when Beca steps outside, pushing off the street sign post she was leaning on.

“Giddy up!” Beca groans the second the words leave her mouth, resisting the urge to facepalm. “See? This is why I shouldn't drink tequila. Makes me blurt out lame stuff and do stupid things like bull riding." 

Chloe grins, threading her fingers with hers. "That was _really_ hot." 

"So, you ever going to tell me your go-to pick-up line?" 

"What's the point, now that I got the girl?"

As Chloe tugs her down the street towards her apartment, Beca thinks that letting her friends drag her to a country bar wasn't too bad after all.

 


	33. (G) Beca Mitchell's assistant's assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bechloe prompt- everyone thinks beca mitchell is all mysterious and sexy and badass but she secretly loves coming home to her soft and dorky gf chloe beale and beca is soft and even dorkier for her 
> 
> The prompt kinda got away from me but hopefully the idea is still there ;)

Emily timidly trails her eyes towards the top of the building towering over her. She gulps and adjusts her bag over her shoulder, her nervousness cranking up another notch. Taking a deep, collecting breath through her nose, she slowly exhales through her mouth and falls into a determined stride towards the huge glass doors leading inside.

“Credentials?” A not-so-friendly looking guard requests as soon as she steps into the lobby.

“Oh! Right,” Emily scrambles to get her ID from her bag and shows it to him. “I'm, uh, Beca Mitchell's new assistant. That's right,” she points to herself with a beaming smile and a little shoulder shimmy. “Me. Well, assistant's assistant. But you know,” she waves it off. “Semantics.”

The tall, intimidating guy in the suit doesn't seem like he gives a care as he inspects her ID, then speaks into his talkie-walkie. “I got a kid here saying she works for Mrs. Mitchell. Emily Junk.”

“I know, crappy surname,” Emily grimaces. “But hey, better than Hard On!” Oh God, just shut up. “Hey, I'm not a kid, I'm 24!”

“You're good to go,” the security fella tells her, handing her card back. “Fifth floor.”

“Thank you, sir,” she says, giving him a mock salute. “Very kind.”

Emily's eyes lock on the floor numbers as the elevator steadily ascends. She takes one last deep breath (it's most likely she'll forget to do so for the rest of the day) and remembers her mom's encouraging words this morning before she steps out of the elevator.

She comes up to the front desk of BM records and clears her throat. “Hi, my name is – ”

She's cut off by a palm shooting up in the air. “One second.”

“Yes, yes of course, I'm sorry.”

While she waits, Emily takes the chance to look at the framed platinum records and music magazine covers hanging off the wall with various artists of the label, or Beca Mitchell herself.

 _Sigh._ What she would give to be up there one day, as one of America's top artists.

“What did you say your name was?”

Emily snaps out of her daydream and turns back to the receptionist. “Um, I didn't, you interrupted me before – ” Icy blue eyes make the rest of the sentence die in her throat. “Emily Junk. I'm starting as Beca Mitchell's assistant's assistant today.”

Well, that's a mouthful.

The receptionist – a thirty-something blonde woman who seems to be as tight as the bun at the back of her head – hums as that, then picks up her phone.

“Yes, Petra. Your minion has arrived.”

Emily swallows heavily, trying not to let the words sting too much. She knew when accepting the position that she was most likely to be the one going on coffee runs and running back and forth to the copy machine.

It's fine. She told herself repeatedly when having doubts that this would be her foot in the door, her first job in the music industry.

“There you are,” Emily whirls around to see another woman in her thirties with auburn hair wave her over as she stands by an open door. Emily rushes over and extends her hand.

“Hi, Emily Junk, so nice to meet y – ”

“You're late.” Petra (at least Emily thinks that’s Petra, even if she wishes she was wrong) snaps in an intimidating British accent.

“I, uh, I was told to come at nine.” Emily stammers as she follows Beca's assistant down the large hallway bustling with people.

“Mm. Well, you need to be there at eight tops. Beca usually comes in at 8:30 and everybody needs to be in the office when she does.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Caramel latte.”

“Huh?”

“That's Beca's go-to order. Needs to be on her desk by the time she gets here.”

“Right,” Emily bobs her head up and down frantically, berating herself for not taking her notebook out earlier. Now she's scrambling to get it and must seem unprofessional. A bunch more information is thrown at her, and she feels dizzy by the time she gets to her desk, set up next to Petra's with enough space between to let people through, as Beca's office is right behind them.

“She's not here,” Petra provides when Emily stares at her office door a little too long. “She's on a business breakfast with Beyonce.”

“B-Beyonce?” Emily stutters, blinking hard twice. “Like, _Beyonce_ Beyonce?”

Petra's eyes roll towards the ceiling and doesn't bother saying anything. “I'll synchronize her calendar into your phone.” Petra leans closer, and it takes everything in Emily not to shrink away. “Beca is a very busy woman and if she needs you at any time of the day or the night, you answer.”

“O-okay. Got it.”

By the time Emily sits down in the subway train home, she's desperately fighting with an imminent breakdown. Petra is a bitch, Emily is indeed her minion, and worst of all, she didn't get to see Beca, who was in meetings the whole day.

She calls her mom the second she gets home and blubbers something about not being a fit for the job and how she should go back to making stupid fancy drinks at Starbucks.

She hangs up the phone an hour later, determined to make it at least two weeks before she makes a decision.

/

“She's in the elevator!” Emily looks up from her computer to see Petra borderline panicking as she rushes down the hall in her high stilettos, a bunch of magazines tucked under her arm. “Is her coffee here?”

“Yes.” Emily says, as she stands up not really knowing what to do while Petra displays the magazines on Beca's desk.

“Well don't just stand there, sit down and pretend you're working.”

Emily nods frantically and sits back down in her desk chair. Her eyes flit over the top of her computer seconds later as none other than Beca Mitchell strides in, clad in a white blouse, black suit jacket rolled up to mid-forearms, skinny jeans and brown leather ankle boots.

Everything about her screams bad-ass businesswoman and Emily is equal parts admirative and scared.

Beca walks by Emily without giving her a glance and Emily feels her heart drop to her stomach.

“Petra, I need you to call Abel's manager to set up a date to go over the track he sent me.”

“On it.”

“Who's Abel?” Emily whispers to her superior once Beca's office door is shut.

“ _The Weeknd_ .” Emily feels like _You idiot_ is missing at the end of that sentence, judging from Petra’s condescendent eye-roll.

“Oh. Right, of course.”

A few hours later, Petra announces she's leaving for lunch, leaving Emily in charge. Well, sort of. She just tells Emily not to burn the place down while she was gone.

“Petra, can you come here for a sec?” Beca’s voice drifts into the room from her office. Emily's eyes widen as she looks around, as though hoping Petra would materialize out of nowhere. “Petra?”

Emily stands up from her chair and smooths down her skirt, hovering in Beca's doorway. Beca has her headphones on, one ear left uncovered.

“Um, Petra said she would be gone for an hour.” Emily timidly lets her know, folding her hands in front of her. Beca's cobalt blue eyes cut to her.

“I'm sorry, you are?”

 _Okay, not the time to barf, Emily._ “Um, Emily. Petra's new assistant.”

Beca’s eyes light up in recognition. “Oh, right. I forgot you were starting yesterday. How are things so far?”

Terrible. Scary. Not at all what she envisioned.

“Great! Things are _great_ . It's a lot of information to take in but I'll get there.”

Beca hums. “What was your name?”

“Junk. Emily Junk.”

“You're the Barden Bella,” Beca says, looking at her for the second time. Emily is even surprised Beca has read her resume.

“Um yes. I just graduated. My mom was a Bella, too.”

Beca smirks, casting her eyes back to her computer. “Cool.”

“Is there something you... needed?” Emily asked, hopeful.

“No, it's fine. It can wait until Petra gets back.”

Emily's shoulders slump in disappointment. “Okay.”

“Actually,” Emily whirls around, hope shining from her eyes. Maybe since Petra isn’t here, some responsabilities will be kicked over to her. “Could you please go get me a caramel latte?”

Emily forces a smile. “Absolutely, on it.”

“Oh and when you come back, I don't want any call or anyone coming in. I don't care if it's the Queen of England, I really need to focus on what I'm doing right now.”

“You got it.”

An hour later, Emily is hanging out on Wikipedia to learn Beca's artists real names not to have a repeat of this morning's embarrassment, when a redhead walks towards her.

“Hello,” Emily greets, straightening in her seat. She can't help but note how stunning the woman is. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh, hi, I'm here to see Beca.” She says with the first genuine smile Emily has seen all day. The stranger radiates sunshine like nobody Emily has ever met and it's like her day has gotten a whole lot better in the last two seconds.

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell doesn't want to be bothered right now.”

“But – ”

Emily winces, hands wringing in her lap. “She specifically requested not to be bothered by anyone, ma'am. I can leave a note?”

“No, it's – It's fine. I'll see her at home.” Emily's eyebrows shoot up at that. “Are you new?”

“Yes. It's my second day.”

“I see.” Her eyes flick to Beca's shut office door, then back to Emily. Her eyes are so _blue_ . “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Emily puffs out a breath and goes back to her task at hand. Petra comes back a few minutes later, shooting her a too-tight a smile to be genuine.

“Any messages?” The older woman asks as she fires up her computer.

“No. Pretty chill afternoon. Beca’s roommate did stop by but Beca specifically requested not to be bothered so I turned her away. She didn’t say why she was here.”

Petra does a double-take. “Beca’s _roommate?_ ”

“Um, yes? Redhead, bright blue eyes… _beautiful._ ” Emily flushes at her own words, clearing her throat and glancing away.

“Shit, that’s Beca’s _wife_ .” Petra states with wide eyes. “You don’t turn away Beca’s wife!”

Emily whimpers, tugging at the ends of her hair, an habit she picked up when she feels anxious. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know Beca was married, let alone to whom!”

Petra groans, letting her head drop into her hands. “Right. And you better not tell anyone. Beca is _very_ private when it comes to her personal life. It’s actually stated in your contract, even if you’re fired because of it tomorrow, you are not allowed to divulge any information about Beca’s private life.”

Emily’s eyes are the ones to widen this time. _Fired?_ Over _this?_ “Right. Got it. Loud and clear. Um… what’s her name? Just so I don’t make the same mistake if she calls or something.”

“Chloe. They met in this lame acapella group back in college.”

Aca- _gasp!_ Chloe, as in Chloe _Beale_. The famous senior who won the ICCA’s after having nodes! Emily would have asked her for an autograph had she known who she was.

The following morning, when Beca gets in, she looks absolutely _livid_ and Emily inwardly shrinks in her chair, ready to get yelled out for her mistake. To her surprise Beca strides right past her, spitting something to Petra about getting her Halsey’s manager over the phone. It’s hard for Emily to concentrate over the next seventeen minutes while Beca all but roasts the person on the other end of the phone.

She decides right here and now that she _never_ wants Beca Mitchell to be mad at her. Beca is in an awfully bad mood for the rest of the morning and keeps snapping at Petra. Even though she hates her superior with all her guts, Emily kinda feels bad for her.

Chloe comes over around one pm with a lunch bag, greeting Emily with a smile. “Is Beca busy?”

“No, I… don’t think so.” Emily says, pushing her chair away from her desk. “I’m so sorry about yesterday, I didn’t know… who you were. Petra filled me in the meantime, this won’t happen again, Ms. Beale.”

Chloe’s eyebrows rise. “How do you know my name?” 

“Oh! Sorry, I used to be a Barden Bella? You're still pretty famous in the acapella circle over there. You and Mrs. Mitchell.”

“You were a Bella?! That’s aca- _awesome!_ ” Emily and Chloe chat for a few minutes about the Bellas, until a clear of the throat make their heads snap up. “Oh, hi baby!”

Beca blushes from the term of endearment and it’s the first true smile Emily has seen grace her boss’ features in the few days she’s worked here.

“Hey Chlo,” She’s never heard such a soft tone of voice either and Emily quickly concludes that this Chloe person has super powers. She wishes Petra wasn’t on lunch break to see if they worked on her cold persona, too.

“Talk to you later, Bella.” Chloe shoots Emily a wink and a bright smile before she follows Beca into her office. Emily turns back to her computer screen with a grin, because it seems like her boss is not as much of a bad person as she thought.

The next few weeks go by pretty much the same way. Petra is still the biggest bitch Emily has ever met, Beca is really intimidating and bad-ass, except for when Chloe is around (which is probably once every two days) and Beca turns to the sappiest person Emily has encountered.

(Besides herself.)

Sometimes Beca tells her to call the florist to have flowers delivered to Chloe’s workplace (she’s a vet. Seriously, so _cool_ ) or her favorite lunch.

There’s a photo of she and Chloe on Beca’s desk (Emily wasn’t snooping, just taking more time in Beca’s office that she needed to after delivering her morning latte) holding a newborn and it’s the most adorable picture Emily has ever seen.

She _totally_ ships them.

“I need you to go pick up Beca’s dry-cleaning and drop it off at her house.” Petra announces just when Emily was getting ready to leave on Friday night.

“At her _house?_ ”

“Yes.” Petra dots down something on a post-it, which she hands to Emily, along with a key. “She won’t be there. Friday night are her date nights with Chloe. Disgusting couple habit or whatever. Hang her clothes in the coat closet, first door on the left.”

“O-okay.”

After picking up Beca’s suit jackets from the dry-cleaner, Emily follows the direction on Maps, walking under the pouring rain until she gets to Beca's house, a gorgeous brownstone in Manhattan. She picks up her jaw from the sidewalk and hikes up the steps. She can see light coming from the main room and hopes Beca really isn’t there as Petra assured her; she wouldn’t want to disturb her boss on a Friday night. She slides the key into the lock and punches in the alarm number before making her way to the first door, hanging Beca’s clothes in the closet.

“Legacy?”

That’s her. Beca took to calling her that after a few days, because Emily was a second generation Bella.

Emily screws her eyes shut, whirling around on her heels. “Hi, sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Beca is standing at the end of the hallway in snowflakes pajamas and a Barden University sweater, holding a _toddler_ in her arms. “Petra told me to drop off your laundry.” She motions towards the closet as Beca walks over. “She told me you weren’t usually in on Friday nights. Again, so sorry to have disturbed you.” 

Beca rolls her eyes. “That could have waited until Monday. We’re usually out, yeah, but this little one was running a fever so we decided to stay in.” Beca hisses as the little boy grabs her hair and pulls, giggling. “And clearly you’re feeling much better, mister.”

Watching Beca interact with a kid is certainly a sight Emily never thought she’d witness. He lets go of Beca’s hair and tucks his head into the crook of Beca’s neck, who presses a kiss to his forehead.

Emily realizes she’s blatantly staring and snaps out of her daze. “Well, I’ll, uh, I’ll see myself out.” She gives Beca a mock salute. “See you on Monday, boss.”

“Wait, did you walk here?”

“Um, from the office, yeah. Going to catch the subway back home now.”

“I can give you a ride home.”

Emily chuckles. “Thanks but I live on the other side of Queens, it’s a long way.”

“All the more reason. My wife would kill me if she knew I let you go home on your own under this awful weather. Let me go grab my keys and leave Elliot with Chloe.”

Emily can only offer a stunned nod and looks at the snapshots of Beca’s life lining the wall by the stairs as she waits. The person on the photos seems so different than the one she gets to see everyday at the office. In those photos, Beca seems carefree, happy and utterly and completely in love with her wife, judging from their wedding photograph and the little snippets Emily got to witness at the office.

Emily slides into the passenger seat of Beca’s expensive car and the first part of the ride is mostly silent, until Beca turns on the stereo.

“That’s a band I’m interested in signing at the label.” She explains. “We did a test on one of their songs today in the studio.”

“It's amazing.” Emily says when the song fades away. “I think it’s missing a bridge though to prepare for the climax at the end.” She states before she realizes what she’s doing, and her eyes widen dramatically. “I mean, totally your call.”

Beca raises an impressed eyebrow. “No, you’re right, it does miss something.” She hums, eyes leaving the road for a second to glance at Emily. “How would you like to hang out in the studio when they come back tomorrow?”

Emily’s eyes are about to fall out of their sockets at this point. “Are you -- are you serious?”

Beca simply smirks. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, yes. O-M-ACA-G, yeah!”

Beca chuckles. “Okay, tone down the excitement, Legacy.”

Emily clears her throat, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “Right, sorry. I’d love to.”

“Good.” The rest of the ride is comfortable, music pouring from the speakers. Beca rolls down to a stop in front of Emily’s apartment. “See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks again for the ride, Mrs. Mitchell.”

“Please call me Beca. Mrs . Mitchell sounds old.” She requests with a grimace.

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Beca.”

A smile is plastered to Emily’s face for the rest of the evening, and the following morning. Petra looks at her like she’s grown a second head but she doesn’t care.

A few months later, Emily’s signed into the label after Beca hears her belt out _Flashlight_ late at night when Emily thinks she’s the only one left at the office, organizing files

She almost hugs Petra the following Monday for making her stay late on a Friday night, but she thinks her superior ( _former_ superior) might have a stroke if she’s exposed to the slightest display of affection.

Half-a-year later, a few weeks after Emily releases her single, her platinum record is hung in the hallways of _BM Records._


	34. (G) giddy-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Cowgirl!Chloe a few of you have asked for :)
> 
> Beca tries horseback riding (because she loves Chloe)

“Damn.”

“Damn?” Beca looks down at herself, from the cowboy boots, the wrangler pants, the tacky shiny belt buckle to the plaid shirt. She glances up at her girlfriend, glaring. “I look ridiculous.”

“Nuh-huh.” Chloe smirks, stepping towards Beca. Her hands find purchase on Beca's hips, eyes flickering to her lips. “Trust me, you look hot.”

“You like this better than the rock star look?” Beca asks with an eyebrow waggle, draping her arms over Chloe's shoulders. She wouldn't call herself a rock star, but Chloe does.

Chloe gives it a moment's thought, humming pensively. “It's a tie.”

Beca grins and dips in to capture Chloe's lips in a languid kiss, humming in approval when Chloe opens her mouth further to deepen it, her tongue seeking out Beca's.

“Now, I like this way better than what you had planned.” She drawls out when they break the kiss in favor of oxygen.

“Right,” Chloe backs away, much to Beca's dismay, who barely holds back a whine. “ _That._ I almost got carried away.” She takes Beca's hand into hers, tugging her towards the stairs. “Come on, your steed's awaitin'.”

Beca grunts, letting herself be dragged to the door. “Can I change my mind?”

Chloe glances back at her as they make their way to the barn. “You know you're going to end up doing it anyway because you _love_ me.”

Beca would have a comeback at hand if what Chloe said wasn't a hundred percent true.

This wasn't exactly planned, falling in love with Chloe. Well, Beca guesses that ultimately, falling in love with someone is not something you plan, but rather something that creeps up on you when you least expect it.

At least, that's what happened with her.

Chloe was supposed to be a one-time thing, a girl she met at the bar who took her back to her place. They had sex – amazing sex, incidentally – and Beca ended up staying over and inviting Chloe to her show in Austin the following night. She took Chloe out to dinner after her concert and they got to know each other better and well... the rest is history.

Fast forward a year of long distance – Beca being established in New York while Chloe's life is in Austin – later, Beca flew down to Texas to meet Chloe's parents. That was two days ago, and Chloe's dad hasn't taken out his rifle – he looks like he's the type of guy that owns one – so Beca thinks she made a good impression.

_“Fine.”  
_

They step into the barn and Beca notes that two horses are already tacked up. She recognizes Cochise, Chloe's horse and best friend, whom Chloe introduced Beca to before her own _parents;_ a dark bay quarter horse with a large white snip between its two nostrils.

He has kind eyes and seems pretty chill.

“I thought you would ride him today.” Chloe tells her as Beca stands a few feet away from him.

“But he's your horse.”

“Exactly. He's the one I trust the most, that's why I want your first ride to be on him.” Chloe explains with a soft smile. She guides both horses outside and lets go of the dapple gray (Beca learned that word yesterday, she's allowed to show off) to tug Cochise in front of the mounting block. She checks the saddle and throws Beca a grin. “Alright, mount up.”

“Oh man.” Beca puffs out a breath and walks to the horse, petting his neck a few times before sliding her foot in the stirrup and pushing off her opposite leg, careful not to brush the horse's bum as she swings it over to the other side like Chloe explained earlier. She sits on the saddle, swallowing heavily as Chloe adjusts her stirrups. “I'm not so sure about this, Chlo.”

Chloe sets her hand over Beca's thigh, her thumb brushing over the denim in a soothing gesture. “I promise nothing will happen to you.”

Beca relaxes a bit at that because she trusts Chloe with her life. Which literally applies here. “Okay.”

“Good. You can hold the reins in one hand, no need to keep them tight. He'll follow Jasper anyway.”

Chloe easily mounts up, flashing Beca a grin once she's settled as she adjusts her hat over her head.

Yeah okay, the whole cowgirl thing is definitely a turn-on.

As Chloe said, Cochise follows the other horse without being told, and they steadily make their way along the dirt road leading out of the ranch and towards the plains. Beca relaxes with each passing second because Cochise is indeed super chill and pretty comfortable.

They ride out in the plains for about an hour and Beca's butt is just starting to hurt when they stop for lunch in an open-field with lots of grass for the horses and a few trees for shade. There's a creek running just by their spot and while Beca doesn't usually get the appeal of the countryside, she can't say this is too bad.

“You can undo the cinch and take off his saddle, babe.”

Beca has to study the cinch – the strap that holds a saddle around the horse's belly – for a solid twenty seconds before she gets how to undo it, and hoists the saddle off Chochise's back, nearly falling back on her butt from how heavy it is.

“Oof,” she huffs once she's regained her balance, hauling the saddle towards a tree and setting it against the trunk. “Damn, that thing is a work-out.”

“Where do you think I get my guns from?” Chloe asks, smirking. “You can take off his headstall, too.”

Beca frowns a Chloe’s instructions. “Won't he run away?”

“Nah. They're just going to eat their weight in grass.”

Beca grips the leather part running behind the horse's ears and slides it past them until the metal bar -- the bit if she remembers correctly?-- drops out of his mouth. Cochise shakes his head and blows through his nostrils, causing Beca to take a step back.

“Thanks for sneezing on me, dude.” She scrunches up her nose as she wipes the snot off her shirt, but Cochise doesn't seem to give a flying fuck and walks away, head down to snag some grass.

“Come on, let's eat,” Chloe pats down the spot next to her, where she's pulled out their lunch items from her saddle bags and laid them out on a quilt. Beca raises an impressed eyebrow, surprised that Chloe managed to fit so much on a horse.

“Pretty neat.” She says, sitting criss-crossed legs on the quilt while Chloe leans back against the trunk of the tree behind her, extending her legs out. Beca helps herself to a triangle sandwich from the lunch box. “You bring all your boyfriends and girlfriends down here to woo them?”

Chloe giggles, mimicking Beca's actions and taking one herself. “Nope, you're the first.”

Beca raises a curious eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Damn, I feel special.”

Chloe's smile is soft and gentle and it warms Beca from the inside out. “You're the first one to meet my parents too, you know.”

Beca blinks in surprise. “I am?”

She's pretty sure she would have freaked out a thousand times more had she known that beforehand.

Chloe hums in affirmation. “Well, yeah. I didn't want to introduce anyone I wasn't serious with.”

“Oh.” Beca breathes out, breaking eye-contact as she accesses that piece of information. “Yeah, that - that makes sense.”

This is big, and the former Beca would probably be running for the hills. Yet, knowing she's the real deal to Chloe, like Chloe is to her, has the opposite effect. Beca feels a sort of surge within her, like a wave of happiness rushing in and flooding her insides or something.

“So... are we serious enough for you to tell me your pick-up line?” Beca asks, grinning cheekily as she reclines on the blanket, propping herself on an elbow.

“You're still on that?” Chloe voices with a chuckle. She swallows her bite. “Okay. My favorite has to be, “Excuse me, are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you.””

Beca considers it for a second. “Not bad.”

“Thanks!” Chloe chirps, popping a mini tomato into her mouth. “What's yours?”

Beca snickers. “You actually think I have any? I don't _flirt_ .” 

“You flirted with me.” Chloe points out.

“ _You_ flirted with me.” Beca corrects. “ _I_ was panicking in my head because there was this hot girl talking to me and I was trying to act cool.”

Chloe's laughter is musical and it makes Beca grin. “I thought you were adorable.”

“Mmm.” Beca hums uncertainly, eyeing Chloe. “Can't believe you made me _line dance_ .”

“You only agreed to that to get into my pants.”

Beca chuckles. “You think that was my way to try and impress you? Did you actually _see_ my dancing skills that night or did your rose-colored vision deceive you?” Her lips twist into a smirk. “My way to impress you was inviting you to my show the following night.”

If there was one thing Beca was confident about, it was her skills making music.

“You impressed me alright.” Chloe confirms, her southern drawl colouring her tone. Beca has noticed it’s been more present since they got to her parents’. She totally digs it. “So there's no way you wanna come to the local country bar with me tonight to meet my high school friends? They're all around for the summer.”

Beca huffs. “More line dancing?” She sighs in resignation because she can't really say no to Chloe. “Fine, but I'm not wearing those ridiculous cowboy boots.” 

Chloe grins and leans in to kiss her. “Deal.”

Beca chases her lips into another kiss, lunch forgotten as the lip-lock grows into a heavy make-out session minutes later with Beca somehow shifting to straddle Chloe's lap. When Chloe's fingers start to work on the buttons of her shirt, Beca pulls away to give her a look.

“Chlo, we're outside.”

“There's nobody around,” Chloe reasons, fusing their lips together once more.

“I'm not having sex in front of the horses.” Beca placates, stilling Chloe's hand reluctantly. Her girlfriend is the one to whine this time.

“We'll have to find a spot to do it at some point since you don't want to do it in the house either.” Chloe points out with a giggle.

“Your _parents_ are sleeping in the room below yours!” Beca hisses with wide eyes. “I don't want them to get mad at me.”

“We've been together a year, babe. My parents know we have sex.”

Beca hums doubtfully. “Still. I'd be mortified if they heard us. _You_ .”

A sheepish grin forms on Chloe's lips. “Can't help it. You're incredible in bed.”

Someday Beca is positive she'll draw confidence from that, but for now she flushes a deep crimson. “ _Chlo._ ”

Chloe only laughs, leaning forward to peck her lips. “Fine. We won't have sex in my room, _or_ in front of the horses.” A mischievous twinkle lights up her eyes. “There's always the straw barn.”

Beca's nose wrinkles up. “Isn't that like… _itchy_ ?” They make it look romantic and shit in those western shows and movies, but Beca doubts straw is really comfortable against naked skin. The visual of she and Chloe naked in straw makes her blush flare a shade darker.

Chloe rolls her eyes. “On a blanket, babe.”

Beca's narrow. “You seem experienced about getting it on in the barn.” She shudders, holding her hands up when Chloe opens her mouth. “Scratch that, I don't wanna know if you've done it with a disgustingly fit cowboy in the straw.”

“You're cute when you're jealous.”

Beca only growls, getting off Chloe's lap to resume eating her sandwich. When she's done, she lies down on the blanket, perpendicular to Chloe and rests her head on Chloe's lap. Her eyes flutter shut as Chloe starts raking her fingers over her scalp.

“Mmm, that feels nice.” She lets out a soft sigh, lids sliding open to find Chloe gazing down at her with a look that makes her breath hitch in her throat. It's a look she knows all too well because she knows for a fact she gets the same way whenever she catches herself staring at Chloe and thinking just how much she loves her. “Thanks for inviting me out here.”

She's loved being immersed in Chloe's country life for the past few days. She's loved being around Chloe, too. Long distance is challenging, especially with how busy Beca gets with her job, but they've been kicking ass so far. Chloe visited her twice in New York over the last six months and while they haven't made any plans for the future, Beca is starting to look at the opportunities in music business in Austin.

She knows how important horses and country life are to Chloe and asking her to move to New York isn't an option.

“Thanks for agreeing to come, city girl.”

After a nice nap under the shades, they tack their horses back up (well Chloe does it for both of them because that shit is complex) and mount up to ride home.

“You wanna run?” Chloe asks after a little while, once Beca has gotten used to being in the saddle once more.

Her eyes widen. “Run as in... make the horse run?”

“Yeah. Cochise is super comfy, you just have to sit back and relax.”

Horse and relax are not two words Beca would put together. She nods hesitantly nonetheless, because if Chloe assures her it's fine, Beca trusts her judgment. “O-okay.” She clears her throat, giving Chloe a look. “Is now a good time to say giddy up?”

Chloe’s laugh throws a bunch of butterflies in Beca's stomach. “Sure, babe.”

Once Chloe has given her further instruction, she gives her own horse a light heel kick and clicks her tongue a few times, the dapple gray falling into an easy canter with Cochise mimicking behind.

Beca mutters a series of curses under her breath over the first few strides, until she manages to relax a little and go with the flow. Chloe slows down her horse to gallop by her side and Beca has to admit, running in an open field on horseback with the winds sweeping over her face is a pretty freeing sensation.

“You're a natural!” Chloe gushes when they come to a stop by the dirt road leading back up to her parents' ranch. “Good job, babe.”

“Gotta admit, that was pretty cool.” Beca returns with a grin, giving her horse a few grateful pats on the neck like she’s seen Chloe do with Jasper. Cochise blows his nose in reply, and Beca takes it as a good sign.

“Awes, we can do it again tomorrow.”

“Uh, I'm not sure my ass will survive two back-to-back rides, Chlo,” Beca says with an awkward chuckle, waiting for Chloe to get down before she does. “Thanks for the ride, dude.”

“You're welcome baby.”

“Um, I was talking to _Chochise_ .”

Chloe's eyebrows shoot up, an amused smile tugging the corners of her lips upwards as she lifts her hands. “My bad.” She steals a kiss from Beca's lips. “Just take off his saddle, not his bridle.”

Beca does as she's told while Chloe untacks Jasper and leads him back into the barn. She tells Beca to hop back on. “Like, without the saddle?”

“Yeah. It's fun, you'll see.” Beca slides back on the horse's back with the help of the mounting block, watching as Chloe hops on behind her, looping her arms around Beca's waist to grip the reins. “Go on Cochise.”

The horse reacts to Chloe's voice and falls into an easy step as Beca grasps a handful of mane because riding bareback feels definitely less steady. Chloe's grip around her waist is reassuring, and Beca leans back against her a little bit.

They ride to the field where most other horses are grazing and Beca lets Cochise go by the entrance, watching him gallop down to meet his friends. She feels Chloe's arms loop around her waist, her chin coming up to rest over her shoulder.

“So tell me city girl, you wanna go roll around in the straw before dinner?”

Beca puffs out a chuckle, her head tilting to the side on its own accord as Chloe's lips map a trail up her neck.

“Hell yeah.”


	35. (T) The Mom Filter ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kanuckle_Head on AO3: Established Bechloe, pregnant Chloe but Bellas don't know yet. They start to figure it out because Beca's trying to watch her language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will not be held responsible for any cavities following this read.

“Chlo, I can do that, let me,” Beca intercepts just as Chloe reaches into the trunk to grab a bag of groceries. She's met with a glare that has her back up. 

“I'm pregnant Becs, not handicapped.” 

“I know that,” Beca stresses, following Chloe up the steps leading to their home. “I just don't want you to strain yourself.” 

 

 

 

Chloe smiles as she sets her bag on the kitchen island. “You're sweet, but I'm only four months along, I'm barely showing yet and the doctor _just_ said the baby was perfectly okay.”

Beca nods and sighs, moving behind Chloe and looping her arms around her waist. She kisses the back of Chloe’s neck before tucking her chin atop her shoulder. “You're right.” Her hand sneaks under Chloe's shirt to run over the slight swell of her stomach. “I guess I'm just nervous about this whole mom thing and I compensate by being overbearing.”

Chloe leans back into her embrace, letting out a soft sigh herself. “You're going to be great mom, Becs.” 

Beca smiles and nuzzles Chloe's neck. “I'll certainly try my best.” She reaches for the sonogram picture that they just got today laying on the table and smiles, tucking her chin further into the crook of Chloe's neck. “He looks more like a baby this time around.” 

She remembers the first ultrasound picture they got – it's proudly hanging on the fridge and Beca has a folded copy that she carries around in her wallet – in which their baby looks more like a pea than an actual human. 

“ _He?_ ” Chloe echoes, affection lacing her tone. 

Beca shrugs. “Or she. I don't care, as long as Peanut’s healthy.”

Chloe leans back in her embrace, covering Beca's hand with her own. “Same.” 

“So I read that Peanut could hear now. I, uh, I saw those special belly headphones to play it some music.” 

“Where did you see that?” 

Beca clears her throat, her face warming up in embarrassment. “I started to read this blog on the subway ride home about all the cool things you can do during the pregnancy.” She steps away from Chloe and starts unpacking their groceries. “I thought I could also start reading or singing to your belly at night?” She stops mid-way to the fridge with the carton of eggs, registering Chloe's odd look. “What?” 

Chloe shrugs like it's something as natural as breathing. “I just love you.” 

“Oh.” Beca grins, resuming her task. “Well that's a good thing I guess, cause you're stuck with me.” She opens the fridge, a Tupperware of leftovers presumably leaning heavily against the door crashing to the floor and spilling spaghetti and sauce on the floor. “Fuck!” 

Chloe snickers, tossing her a sponge and the paper towel roll once Beca scooped the pasta up. “You know Peanut can hear your curses too, right?” 

“Shit,” Beca lets out before she can help it. “I mean shoot. Sorry.” 

Chloe giggles. “It's okay. I don't think it matters this early but it's good practice for when he starts to learn words.” 

“So Peanut's a he now?” Beca questions with a quirked eyebrow, rising to her feet. 

Her wife shrugs. “I dunno. Anyway, you get my point.” 

“Yes, dear,” Beca pecks Chloe's lips on her way to the sink. “I'll try to keep it to a minimum.” She dries her hands with a dish towel and turns back to Chloe. “What time is the barbecue again?” 

“Aubrey said around 1pm.” Chloe provides as she finishes unloading the bags. Jesse and Aubrey are hosting a start of the summer barbecue today and since all their closest friends are bound to be there, they both thought it would be an appropriate time to tell them about the pregnancy, now that Chloe's first trimester has ended. 

“I'm guessing you're not going to let me carry the cooler?” Chloe asks a couple hours later as she stands with her hands on her hips in front of the open trunk of their car, waiting for Beca to come around. 

“Good guess,” Beca confirms as she slides her aviators over her eyes and grabs the heavy cooler containing the egg salad and beers they brought along. Chloe rolls her eyes but complies, grabbing the box of chocolate chip cookies before pressing the button on the trunk to shut it. She slips her hand into Beca's as they make their way around the house to the garden, where most Bellas are already hanging out. 

“You want a ginger ale, babe?” Beca asks softly once she greeted their friends and is on her way to get a beer. Despite starting her fourth month, Chloe still gets nausea and that type of drink usually helps. Beca made sure to put some in their cooler before leaving in case Jesse and Aubrey didn't have any.

Chloe nods with a grateful smile and Beca makes her way back to the table where their cooler it to get her beer and Chloe's ginger ale. The rest of the afternoon is pretty chill with good music drifting through the outdoor speakers, yummy food, beer, and a bunch of old friends catching up; just the type of gathering Beca enjoys. 

“So when is Chloe due?” Stacie blurts towards the end of the afternoon, just when Beca was thinking about going up to Chloe to ask her when she wanted to make the announcement. 

Beca's head snaps towards the tall brunette, surprise etched in her features. Stacie is smiling at her knowingly. “How did you...?” 

“Well for starters, Chloe didn't drink any alcohol and her hand keeps brushing over her stomach absentmindedly, like she thinks nobody is looking. She's glowing like crazy and you keep saying 'fudge' and 'shoot'.” 

Beca's jaw drops, impressed with her friend's observant skills. Stacie has always had a sixth sense. “December,” She grins. “I'm so fucking stocked,” Cursing when Chloe isn't around doesn't count, right? “Terrified, but super excited.” 

She had never imagined herself as a mom before Chloe brought it up when they started getting really serious. Her rocky childhood made her uncertain about her ability to properly raise a human being, but Chloe's faith in her lessened those insecurities. 

She gazes back to Chloe, who is coloring with Bella and Aubrey and Jesse’s kid at the terrace table and feels a smile tug at her lips, anxious to see her wife interact with their child in just under half-a-year from now. 

“I'm really happy for you guys.” Stacie says softly, bumping her shoulder against Beca's. “He or she is going to be one lucky kid.” 

“Thanks dude.” Beca gives her a look. “Just act surprised when we make the official announcement, alright?” 

“Got it.” 

As Beca suspected, everyone is thrilled to learn about the pregnancy and Beca is reluctantly sandwiched into a celebratory hug between Cynthia-Rose and Amy. Her calls for aid to Chloe are left unanswered and she has to suffer being squished for a solid five seconds. 

“So, we agree I’m gonna be the godmother, right?” Amy stage whispers towards her, cupping her mouth with the back of her hand. Beca is still recovering from the brutal affection attack. “Think about it Shawshank, I can teach your kid to fight a kangaroo with their bare hands.” 

Beca huffs a chuckle, shaking her head at the Aussie. “Really? That’s your main argument?” 

“With Aubrey as their godmother they’ll probably learn _The Sign_ before pre-k.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” Beca’s nose scrunches up at that. Amy’s right. She’s already bracing herself for their kids - _kids?_ Settle down brain, let’s get through this one first before thinking of multiple anklebiters - singing show tunes thanks to Chloe’s addiction to musicals. “Good point.” 

They hang at Aubrey and Jesse’s for another hour, Chloe taking the wheel since Beca drank a little bit over the alcohol limit.

“That went pretty well.” Chloe muses aloud as she crawls into bed after washing up. 

Beca twists her head to look at her wife’s profile, extending her arm so Chloe can cuddle against her. “Did you think they would be anything but happy for us?” 

Chloe snuggles into her side, resting her head over her collarbone and draping an arm around her waist. “Well, no. I’m just glad they know.” 

Grabbing Chloe’s hand, Beca lifts it to her mouth to brush her lips across her knuckles. “Me, too.” Beca falls silent for a beat. She shifts so that she’s lying with her head by Chloe’s stomach, catching Chloe’s look of confusion. “I thought I would sing Peanut a lullaby.” 

Tears pool in Chloe’s eyes but she manages to blink them away. Beca doesn’t tease, knowing how much the pregnancy hormones have been toying with Chloe’s emotions these days. 

She locks eyes with Chloe, a mischievous grin on her lips before she starts to sing. _“You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say…”_

“Beca,” Chloe groans, her teeth raking over her bottom lip as her eyes become heavily hooded. Beca can’t believe that this song still turns Chloe on after all these years.

_“I’m talking loud, not saying much. I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down but I get up.”_

By the time Beca reaches the chorus, Chloe is squirming. She tugs Beca on top of her when the song comes to an end, craning her neck to press a hard kiss to Beca’s lips. 

“Dang,” Beca breathes out, toying with the knot on Chloe’s short while her other hand cups her breast. “Ten years later and I still got it.” 

Chloe arches off the bed when Beca’s hand slips inside her underwear. “I can’t believe you sang one of my lady jams to our child.” 

“Hey, it’s a great song,” Beca points out, before she decides to change tactics and slithers down Chloe’s body instead, dragging her shorts and underwear down her legs. She smirks up at her wife. "And maybe I had ulterior motives picking it."

She’s too smug to call out the few curses that tumble past Chloe’s lips in the minutes that follow.


	36. (T) one thousand paper cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: as a teen Chloe registers with the national bone marrow registry on a whim because they had a stand set up at the mall. Fast forward a bunch of years and Chloe gets the call that she's a donor match for a young girl. That girls mother is none other than Beca Mitchell...

“Ms. Beale?” Chloe glances up from her hands to find a middle-aged woman dressed in scrubs looking at her with warm eyes and a genuine smile. “If you’d follow me to get you prepped.” 

Chloe swallows the lump lodged in her throat and rises to her feet, attempting to rid the shaking in her knees. 

1 in 540. Those were the odds of her ever matching with someone when she signed up to be a bone marrow donor all these years ago. 

That someone happens to be a seven-year-old girl battling with leukemia.

Chloe got the letter saying she was a match six months ago. Following blood tests and physical exams, Chloe was deemed the best match for her. She doesn’t know anything about the little girl save for her age, and will only meet her in a year, provided that she and her parents want to meet with her as well. 

The procedure is done under general anesthesia, so Chloe actually doesn’t feel a thing. She’s groggy for a few hours after waking up and sore the next day when she walks out of the hospital. Her bone marrow harvest might be halfway across the world by now, for all she knows.  

She hopes it works. 

Thirteen months go by. Chloe thinks about the little girl every morning when she wakes up and hopes with all her heart that the little girl now gets to be a kid and simply worry about what the kids her age worry about. 

A letter comes through the mail on a crisp december morning from Mount Sinai hospital. Chloe opens it to find another envelope inside, addressed to Donor #876543; her number. She pulls out a letter written in a child handwriting and feels her heart swell as she read the words. 

_Dear Miss,_

_My name is Ella and I am eight years old and ¼ . I live in Philadelphia and I have a cat named Roger, a Mommy and a Daddy. I used to be very sick and go to the hospital all the time. A year ago, the doctor said somebody could help me and thanks to them I’m not sick anymore. I couldn’t write before now to say thank you because I didn’t know who you were. Thank you for helping me and for making my Mommy and Daddy happy again._

_Ella_

Cheeks tear-stained, Chloe lets out a watery chuckle and hugs the letter to her chest for a moment. She takes out the rest of the contents: a photo and another letter. Chloe spends a handful of seconds staring at the picture of the little girl, a brunette with dark blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Her hair is short; probably still growing back after treatment. A fresh round of tears fill Chloe’s eyes and she has to wait a minute or two to clear her vision. 

_Dear donor,_

_I wish I could call you by your name but we weren’t given any information about you. I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for donating bone marrow. Thank you doesn’t seem like enough. Ella is doing much better and the last test results were normal. I don’t know where you live, but if you are in the US and by any chance, not too far from Philadelphia, we would love to meet you to thank you in person. Here’s my email address if you’d like to set something up:[b.samuels@gmail.com](mailto:b.samuels@gmail.com)_

_All the best,_

_Mrs. Samuels (Ella’s mom)_

Chloe wipes her tears away and reaches for her computer next to her, opening up her email tab. 

 **from:** chloe@nortonveterinaryclinic.com

 **to:** [b.samuels@gmail.com](mailto:b.samuels@gmail.com) 

_Mrs Samuels,_

_Thank you for your letter. My name is Chloe, I’m donor #876543. I am so happy to learn that Ella is doing well and would love to meet you both in person. I live in New York City but I can come down to Philadelphia soon._

_Best,_

_Chloe_

She and Mrs. Samuels communicate a few more times to agree on a time and date and Chloe drives down to Philadelphia a few weeks later. She steps inside the café they agreed to meet at, scanning the room to see if the pair has already arrived. 

Her eyes find the little girl in the picture sitting at a table in the corner, chatting with her m--

Chloe’s heart stops working for a beat or two and the air is sucked out of her lungs. She stares for a handful of seconds at the familiar figure, blinking several times in rapid succession as though to make sure her brain isn’t playing tricks. 

Eventually, she manages to get her wobbly legs to carry her to the table. “Hi.” 

Grey-blue stormy eyes look up from the menu and Chloe sees the shock that must have flashed in her own just a minute earlier. 

“Mommy,” the little girl -- Ella, Chloe guesses -- whispers, shaking her mother’s shoulder lightly when she remains slack-jawed. 

“Chl-Chloe?” 

Chloe nods, swallowing the emotions rising in her throat. “Or donor #876543.” 

A shaky hand rises to cover Beca’s mouth. “Oh my god.” 

Next thing Chloe knows, Beca is up on her feet and crossing the distance between them to pull Chloe into a tight hug. Chloe lets out a sound of surprise before sinking into Beca’s embrace, her eyes fluttering shut as she welcomes the warmth scattering through her whole body. 

“Hi,” she repeats, slamming her eyes shut and inhaling Beca’s scent; a blend of coconut and cocoa, the same shampoo Beca used back in Barden. 

Beca pulls away but keeps Chloe at arm’s length as she shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it’s you. I…” She lets out a watery chuckle, then looks behind her, waving her daughter over. “This is Ella, my daughter.” 

Chloe’s heart feels as though it’s about to burst from too many emotions. She blinks back her tears and waves. “Hi Ella, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Ella says shyly, returning her wave. 

“Let’s -- let’s sit.” Beca suggests, moving away from Chloe to sit back down. Chloe shrugs off her winter coat and sets it on the back of the chair before dragging it back to sit down. Beca is still shaking her head, awe etched in her features. “You look good.” 

Chloe smiles. “Thank you.” She puffs out a stunned chuckle. “It’s so good to see you, Beca.” 

“Chloe and I went to the same college,” Beca tells her daughter, who has been staring at them questioningly. Beca’s misty eyes meet Chloe’s and Chloe feels her chest constrict with long-forgotten feelings surfacing from the depths of her heart. “We sang together.” 

“You were a Bella, too?” Ella asks timidly, curious gaze sliding up to Chloe’s.

Chloe grins proudly. “Yep.” 

“You still take your coffee with cream and sugar?” Beca asks, nodding towards the counter. Both girls already have their own drinks. 

Chloe blinks, surprised that Beca still remembers that more than a decade later. “Yes, thank you.” 

Beca smiles and grabs her wallet before walking towards the cashier to place the order. Chloe eyes the drawing sitting in front of Ella. “That’s a really nice picture.” 

A tiny smile graces Ella’s lips. “Thank you. It’s me and my cat Roger.” 

Chloe hums. “How old is your cat?” 

Ella purses her lips. “I’m not sure.” 

“I love cats. And dogs. Actually, I love all animals. That’s my job, taking care of animals,” Chloe explains with a smile. “I’m a vet.” 

Ella’s eyes light up and a small gasp leaves her mouth. “Really? That’s what I want to be when I grow up.” 

Chloe beams. “It is? That’s awesome!” 

“Here you go,” Beca says when she comes back, setting a cup of coffee in front of Chloe. 

Chloe inquires about Ella’s health for the next twenty minutes, happy to learn that she’s going to school again after years of alternating between homeschooling and medical check-ups. Ella in turn asks Chloe about her job, nearly bouncing in her seat with each picture of fur patients Chloe shows her on her phone. 

“She’s a great little girl,” Chloe muses aloud once Ella wanders off towards the kids section of the cafe to pick out a book. 

“Yeah,” Beca breathes out, eyes trained on her daughter. “She really is.” 

Chloe observes Beca for a few beats. She looks exhausted and thinner than Chloe remembered and Chloe feels her heart squeeze in her chest. “How are you, Beca?” 

Beca snaps out of her daze, shooting Chloe an apologetic smile for zoning out. “I’m uh, I’m better now that she’s better, you know?” She clears her throat, picking at the cardboard of her cup. “She was only five when we found out she had leukemia. Her dad and I were devastated. Ella proved out to be a real trooper and never complained about chemo and its after effects. She was in remission after a year, against all odds. It was just too good to be true.” Beca visibly swallows, reaching out to wipe a tear pearling at the corner of her eye as Chloe braces herself for the rest of the story. “The illness came back six months later and the chemo wasn’t doing it much except making her violently sick. There’s no…” Beca closes her eyes briefly and inhales sharply. “I’ve never felt so powerless, watching my own child suffer without being able to help.” 

She clears her throat once more, shifting in her seat. “The doctor gave her six months to a year, unless we found a transplant. Just when we were giving up hope, we got the call that they found a match,” Beca’s features crumble, a sob leaving her mouth. Chloe takes Ella’s empty seat and wraps an arm around her back, drawing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Beca turns into her, clutching the lapel of Chloe’s shirt for dear life. “Thank you, Chlo. Thank you so much.” 

“Mommy?” Chloe pulls away to see Ella standing there, a frown etched in her features. “Why are you crying?” 

Beca shakes her head and smiles, hastily swiping her tears away. “Happy tears, sweetheart. Come here,” Ella climbs onto Beca’s lap and sinks into her embrace, tucking her head under Beca’s chin and curling her fingers into the extra fabric of her sweater as Beca rocks her slightly. The scene before her warms Chloe from the inside out, tears springing to her eyes as she witnesses the amount of motherly love poured into the hug. 

“So, um, what are you up to now?” Beca asks minutes later when she has collected herself, Ella dozing off in her lap. “I didn’t know you were still in New York.” 

They parted ways when they graduated twelve years ago. Beca moved to LA to give music producing a real shot while Chloe got accepted into Ithaca vet school. They kept in touch the first year, calling each other at least once a week and texting regularly, but both got crazy busy with their respective lives and gradually lost touch ten years ago. 

Not a day has passed without Chloe wondering where Beca was or what she was doing, yet, after a few years, she never found the guts to call her or drop a message on social media. 

And now, Beca is sitting in front of her, and Chloe feels like this is somehow a second chance to do things better. 

“Yeah, I work as a vet in Brooklyn.” 

Beca nods, a smile curving her lips. “That’s amazing, Chlo. Congratulations.” 

The familiar nickname makes Chloe’s heart stutter. “Thanks. What do you do?”

“Um, nothing much at the moment,” Beca says. “Taking care of Ella has been a full time job with chemo and check-ups… I’m just thinking about looking for a job, now that she’s back in school.”

Chloe nods. “What about your husband, what does he do?” 

“He works in IT,” Beca says. “We’re divorced. Have been since Ella was three. We realized we worked better as friends than husband and wife. It’s weird.” She chuckles, rolling her eyes. “And I ended up keeping his name for some reason? Anyway, yeah. We have shared custody.” 

Chloe tries to tame down the flare of hope sparking inside her. “Oh, I see.” 

“How about you?” 

Chloe stares down into her coffee cup, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Nope, no one. Apparently I work too much.” 

There’s a lull in conversation, until Beca reaches across the table to lie a hand over Chloe’s. “I really missed you, Chlo.” 

Chloe shuts her eyes briefly, letting Beca’s words wash over her. Turning her hand over, she wraps her fingers around Beca’s. “I missed you, too.” 

“Can we -- can we see each other again, like, before the next twelve years?” 

Chloe puffs out a breath and nods. “I’d really like that.” 

She leaves Beca and Ella an hour later with Beca’s number saved into her phone, a hug and a promise to get dinner soon. 

 


	37. (T) draw me like one of your french girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art beca? like chloe doesn’t know until she finds a bunch of becas sketchbooks. early on established bechloe

“Chlo,” Chloe mumbles something incoherent in reply, mind foggy with sleep. A pair of warm lips press a kiss to her bare shoulder, right next to the strap of her tank top and she feels her own mouth stretch into a lazy smile. “I gotta go to the radio station.”

Chloe blinks, stirring. “M'okay. I'm up.”

“You can stay,” Beca whispers, her fingers running up and down Chloe's arm. “Take your time, just drop the key off at the station on your way to class?”

“Yeah.” Chloe turns onto her back, craning her neck to steal a kiss from Beca's lips. “Have a good day.”

Beca chases her mouth for another kiss which turns into more than probably either of them was aiming for. Following a quick impromptu make out session, Chloe pats down Beca's disheveled hair when Beca announces she really has to go. She throws Chloe a wink before she walks out the door and Chloe sighs contently, burrowing herself deeper under the covers. She spends the next twenty minutes basking in the comfort of Beca's bed, slowly waking her body up with a few stretches.

She gets dressed in one of the few changes of clothes she’s been keeping at Beca’s dorm for nights where she stays over -- although she can’t resist stealing one of Beca’s plaid shirts -- and grabs her textbooks from where she set them on Beca’s desk last night.

It’s only when she gets to class that she realizes she grabbed a leather notebook that does not belong to her but presumably to Beca along with the rest. A loose sheet is sticking out and Chloe opens it just to put the sheet back in place, but freezes at what she encounters. 

A sketch portrait of her. There’s no doubt that it _is_ her, from the precision of the stroke and the little details in Chloe’s features, such as the scar in her forehead, her long eyelashes and the dimple in her left cheek. 

Chloe feels a bunch of butterflies go off in her stomach as she observes the drawing some more, completely missing the start of the lesson. She knows she shouldn’t without Beca allowing her to, but Chloe is too curious. She flips through the pages, her awe only kicking up a notch with each drawing. 

Beca is talented. Like really, _really_ talented. She doesn’t find any other drawings of herself, but landscapes, portraits of comic book characters and… _nudes?_  

Chloe will definitely have to come back to that one. As shy as Beca is about nudity in general, it baffles Chloe that she can stare at a naked model long enough to draw them without experiencing tachycardia. 

She shuts the sketchbook about halfway through, guilt coiling in her stomach when she realizes she’s definitely breeching Beca’s privacy. 

Chloe lets it rest for the rest of the day, burying the sketchbook at the bottom of her bag (without damaging it) to keep her burning fingers from shuffling through it. 

**Beca (2:45p)**

_wanna come over tonight? pizza?_

**Chloe (2:47p)**

_Yep! Last class ends at 5:30, will come over right after :D_

Two coffees in hand, Chloe happily skips to Beca’s dorm right after class.

“Hi,” She greets with a smile as she pops her head into Beca’s dorm -- Beca never locks the door and it drives Chloe crazy because literally _anyone_ could come in -- before stepping in.

“Hey,” Beca replies with that signature lopsided smirk, laid back against her pillows as she thumbs through her phone.

Chloe takes off her backpack, sets the cups down, toes off her shoes and unceremoniously climbs on top of her girlfriend, claiming her lips with hers and swallowing her noise of surprise. 

“Okay, wow,” Beca croaks out when they part, lips kiss-swollen and pupils blown. “Dare I ask what that was for?” 

Chloe shrugs, bumping her nose against Beca’s before she sits back on Beca’s thighs. “Just missed you today.” 

Beca’s stare softens instantly as she rubs her hands up and down Chloe’s jean-clad thighs. “Missed you, too.” 

“Oh!” Chloe reaches for her backpack resting against the side of the bed and pulls out Beca’s sketchbook. “Took this with me by mistake this morning. Sorry.” 

Beca takes it, pausing for a second before her eyes flicker up to meet Chloe’s. A light blush blooms in her cheeks. “Did you look through it?” 

Chloe’s own eyes widen. “Yes?” She winces, lids screwing shut before she covers her face with her hands. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t going to but the loose sheet was about to fall out and then I realized that it was a sketch of me and I couldn’t resist looking through the rest. Not all of it! Just like, ten.” 

“Chlo,” Beca squeezes her leg, chuckling. “It’s okay, dude. It’s not like, a secret. I just never mentioned it because I didn’t get the opportunity to do so.” 

“Oh,” Chloe’s shoulders slump in relief and she puffs out a breath. A sheepish smile spreads on her lips as she fiddles with the hem of Beca’s shirt. “You _drew_ me.” 

“You mentioned that, yeah,” the tips of Beca’s ears turn pink, her eyes avoiding Chloe’s. “Well, you’re like... really pretty. It’d be a shame not to.”

Chloe’s heart stutters in her chest. She waits for it to settle back and waggles her eyebrows. “So you like drawing nudes too, huh?” 

Beca groans, in turn covering her reddening face. _“Chloe._ ” 

“It’s good, they’re good!” Chloe rushes out in reassurance, tugging on Beca’s wrists to be able to see her face. Eventually, Beca relents and lowers them. “You're really talented. I was just surprised because you get flustered every time I walk around naked or when I suggest we take a shower together. Or that time I walked in yours.” 

“I had every right to be flustered that time,” Beca rightfully points out. “You _burst_ into my shower.” 

“Okay yeah, fair.” 

Beca taps a rhythmic beat on Chloe’s thigh as she thinks. “I dunno, I guess it’s different when I draw. I don’t feel like a perv if I look because I’m doing it for the sole purpose of learning how to depict a human body with as much accuracy as possible,” she explains, half-shrugging as she finally slides her gaze up to meet Chloe’s. “The way the bones, the muscles and flesh connect, how they move through space. Drawing the human body is so complex that once you’ve mastered it, you can just draw about any subject.” 

Chloe listens intently, absolutely captivated by this new side of Beca unveiling before her. Their relationship is new -- about two months -- and Chloe loves those bits and pieces she gets to learn about Beca every single day. 

“Would you -- “ Chloe licks her lips in anticipation, a thrill rush zapping down her spine. “Would you draw me?” 

“In the _nude?_ ” Beca squeaks out, heat rising in her cheeks once more. 

“You’re already flustered,” Chloe teases, poking Beca’s stomach. “I thought it was different when you drew?” 

“Yeah, but you’re Chloe,” Beca says, as though that explains it. She clears her throat when Chloe quirks an inquisitive eyebrow. “You’re like, _you_ \-- and we’ve done _stuff_ and I don’t know if I’ll be able to focus now that I saw what you look like when you -- “ Beca slams her eyes shut and bites on her bottom lip. 

Chloe’s grin widens because she really, really wants to hear this aloud. “When I what?” 

Beca’s eyes fly back down and her face becomes as red as her plaid shirt. “Whenyouorgasm.” 

Chloe tilts her head to the side. “Why would that be so distracting?” 

“Because it’s kinda mesmerizing,” Beca murmurs eventually, looking up. Chloe feels the air rush out of her lungs from the intensity of Beca’s gaze. “The way your back arches and your lips part just so and you just -- you’re just beautiful and really sexy that I can’t think straight when I watch it happen or...” Beca pauses. “When I happen to wander back to it during the day.” 

Chloe’s jaw falls slack. This conversation definitely took an unexpected turn, but she’s certainly not complaining. “You think about it a lot?” 

“A fair amount...” Beca’s voice is almost inaudible, as though swallowed by her surfacing insecurities. “I just… I never thought I could make someone feel good _that_ way.” 

Chloe’s heart is about to leap out of her chest to land right into Beca’s hands. She shakes her head in a mixture of awe and affection. “You’re something else, Beca Mitchell,” she says softly, leaning in to brush a kiss across Beca’s lips. “For what it’s worth, nobody’s made me feel the way you do.” 

Beca’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?” 

“Mmm,” Chloe hums, pecking her lips once more. “So, will you draw me like one of your French girls?” 

Beca glares while Chloe tries not to giggle. “Not now that you’ve said that, dude.” 

“Come on!” Chloe pleads, jutting out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes extra hard. 

“No, don’t you dare,” Beca warns, pointing a finger at her. “Not the pout.” Chloe exaggerates it for good measure, watching Beca’s resolve break. Beca sighs heavily. “You suck.” 

“Yay!” she moves off Beca to sit beside her. “So should I strip now? Where do you want me? On the bed? The chair?” She gasps. “Oooh, against the window ledge?” 

Beca flops back against the pillow with a grunt. “Why did I agree to this?” 

“Because you _like_ me.” 

Beca rolls her eyes and grumbles, “I hate it when you’re right.” 


	38. (G) the sound of your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe prompt: deaf!beca getting aids or the implants and hearing sounds for the first time.

Chloe shoots Beca a wary glance once she has put the car into park in front of the clinic. _“You okay?”  
_

Beca puffs out a breath, turning her head to stare at the building in front of them. She visibly swallows, shrugging. _“It might not work.”  
_

Chloe nods. _“But it might,”_ she signs, her lips curving into a small smile. She gives Beca another few seconds. _“Ready?”  
_

Beca nods, leaning across the console to lay a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips. Her grip on Chloe’s hand tightens as Chloe tells her name to the receptionist and they are asked to wait in the waiting room for the audiologist.

“Hey,” Chloe nudges Beca’s arm, freeing her hand from Beca’s to be able to sign. _“I love you. If it doesn’t work, we’ll do what we’ve been doing for the last seven years and we’ll be just fine.”_

Whether or not getting a cochlear implant had been on Beca’s mind years before she decided to go through with the surgery six weeks ago, but she had never really seen the point. Being profoundly deaf since birth, Beca has never been able to hear sounds, and she was fine with that -- it was hard to miss something what she never had -- until she met Chloe.

She wanted to hear Chloe. Her voice, her laughter, her breathing and the things that made Chloe smile on a daily basis: the birds chirping in the morning, the fallen leaves crunching under her feet when they took strolls out in the forest, music, or Beca’s own voice in the rare times she dared using it. She also shared with Chloe, during one of those rare moments where she completely opened up, that she wants to hear their kids’ voice when they decide to start a family a few years from now.

_“I know. I love you, too.”  
_

Beca’s spine snaps straight when the doctor approaches. _“Hi Beca. How are you feeling?”  
_

Beca forces a smile. _“Scared? Excited? A little bit of both.”  
_

The woman smiles knowingly. _“Understandable. Let’s get you set up, shall we?”  
_

Chloe follows the pair to the room where the doctor will turn on the implant. After inspecting the healed incision behind Beca’s ear, the woman gives them both the thumbs up and adds the external parts of the implant over the next twenty minutes. Beca’s hand never leaves Chloe’s, her nerves soothed with every brush of Chloe’s thumb over her knuckles as Chloe sits across from her.

“Alright, I’m going to activate the implant now, I’ll give you a nod when you can speak, Chloe,” Julian tells her as she settles behind the computer, tapping a few keys. The only thing Chloe can hear is her heart thundering in her ears and her own irregular breathing. When Julia gives her a nod, she focuses solely on Beca.

“Hi baby,” she says softly, her voice wavering slightly as a lump of emotions lodges itself in her throat. Beca inhales sharply and her features crumble the following second before she bursts into tears, burying her face into her hands. Chloe winces, her heart falling to her stomach before she realizes Beca is nodding and signing _‘again’_ over and over. Chloe chokes on a sob, squeezing Beca’s leg. “You can hear me?”

“Yes,” Beca blubbers, another gasp fleeing past her lips when her own voice echoes to her.

“You can hear,” Chloe repeats as though doing so will make it seem more real. “Oh my _god_ ,” She leaves her seat to kneel on the floor in front of Beca, tugging Beca’s hands away from her face to kiss each palm. Happy laughter bubbles up her chest as tears spill down her cheeks. “Baby.”

“It’s strange,” Beca’s speech is lacking enunciation and there will be a lot of work ahead of them for it to improve but that’s only a detail because Beca can _hear_. “But I hear you.”

“How is the volume, Beca?” Julia asks, bursting their bubble. “Is it comfortable?”

“It’s okay,” she says, acknowledging the audiologist for a second before snapping her gaze back to Chloe. Another item on Beca’s list to go through with the surgery was to be able to hear herself tell Chloe that she loves her. “I love you, Chlo.”

Chest fit to burst from happiness, Chloe says it back instantly. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Beca breaks down three hours after the implant gets activated, overwhelmed by the sensory deluge that is the world. Children shouting, doors slamming, footsteps on concrete, the cutlery scraping against the plate; the kind of sounds that Chloe doesn’t pay attention to.

Chloe doesn’t understand what’s going on, until Beca explains that it’s too much. The doctor warned them about hypersensitivity; Beca spent most of her life in silence and she now has to hear and process _every_ little sound as something new.

 _“How about we turn it off for the rest of the day?”_ Chloe suggests, speaking quietly as she signs, reaching out to wipe Beca’s tears away. _“Take it step by step?”  
_

_“But I like your voice,”_ Beca signs back.

Chloe giggles, leaning forward to peck Beca’s lips. _“It’ll still be here tomorrow, babe.”  
_

The next few weeks prove out to be entertaining as Beca learns to get used to the sounds around her. She points out things that Chloe never really noticed but that Beca finds fascinating because she had _no idea_.

Beca shrieks the first time she flushes the toilet, not having expected such a loud noise, and calls the sound of the wind lame because she always thought it made a super loud _whoosh_ every time.

Things like the page of a book turning, the rustle of the sheets, a hand sliding along the wall or curiously enough, making love.

“Why’d you stop?” Chloe asks with a whine when Beca freezes mid-session to stare at her, eyes alight with wonder, just like the first time she heard Chloe giggle. Chloe finds herself blushing under her gaze. “What?”

 _“I love the way you sound,”_ Beca signs right before she dips back between Chloe’s legs, apparently set on playing Chloe like an instrument for the few hours that follow.

She spends hours listening to the playlists Chloe specifically made for her, completely and utterly captivated by music.

Beca still signs, most of the time. She goes to speech therapy every week but ultimately, if she doesn’t _have_ to talk, chooses to use the language she grew up with. Her hearing is not perfect, but she understands most people as long as they speak clearly. Chloe alternates between the two, having gotten used to signing to Beca in the seven years they’ve been together. It’s how they’ve been communicating all this time so it only seems natural.

They spend a fair amount of time at the beach in the few months that follow, because Beca can’t get enough of the sound of the waves sliding onto the sand. It’s December and it’s freezing in NYC but they bundle up and go to Orchard beach every Saturday morning. They stay there for hours, simply listening to the tide come and go.

Beca tells Chloe it’s the most soothing sound she has ever heard.

That, and Chloe’s laughter.


	39. (T/M) and all of the ghouls come out to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey can you write Bechloe where one of them struggles with depression?

The soft, gentle knock at the door makes Beca groan and roll herself into a tighter ball. 

It's one of those days. 

The ones where Beca doesn't want to go out, or interact with anyone or sometimes even drag herself out of bed. 

The ones where she lulls in and out of sleep over the length of the day, feeling more miserable each time she opens her eyes. 

The ones where the black cloud constantly looming over her head pours those dark thoughts down on her like beating rain, keeping her mind away from the light. 

They scatter to every corner of her body, spreading inside her chest first, winding around her lungs and her heart, whispering, chanting, dragging her deeper underwater and making something as simple as breathing excruciatingly difficult.  

They slither toward her stomach next, twisting her guts to the point where she gets nauseous and can’t do anything but roll herself into a ball until it vanishes. 

But the worst pain of all, is the constant self beatdown. That voice that never ceases, that little by little sucks in every bit of light, every bit of hope or dream Beca once believed she could chase. 

 

She's a _failure_.

She thought she could become a music producer but that dream is every day wavering a little bit more. The only thing she knows how to do is mix existing sounds, not create her own. 

She's just not _good enough_. 

She doesn't know how to love properly. It eventually drove Jesse away and she didn't do anything to prove him wrong; to make him stay.

Her heart is fucked up. Everything about her is fucked up, and sometimes she is taken by the sudden urge to scratch all those irritating traits off. 

“Beca?” Chloe's concerned voice reaches her ears over the mocking of her own brain, slightly muffled behind the closed door. “The girls told me they haven't seen you yet today and I wanted to check if you were okay?” A pause. “Can I come in?” 

Beca knows it's up to her. While Chloe is all about breaking boundaries, not with this. She's dealt with Beca's whatever – depression, anxiety, lack of self-worth or lack of self-confidence; maybe all four, tossed in the same hat labeled mental illness – long enough now to respect Beca's wish to be alone if she doesn't feel like seeing anyone. 

“Okay, I'll leave you alone. Can you just let me know you're still alive in there? Grunt, groan, tell me to go fuck myself, anything works.” 

Beca would smile at Chloe's attempt of a joke, but today is one of those days where lifting the corners of her lips requires too much battling with her brain. 

“You can come in,” Beca says quietly, so quietly that she's not sure Chloe heard her. The doorknob turns hesitantly, and Beca lifts her head just enough to catch Chloe pop hers inside the room. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey,” Beca breathes, turning back to face the wall. She hears the door shut softly, bare feet padding across the wooden floors, before the bed dips and she feels Chloe's body lie down next to hers, some distance in between. 

Sometimes Chloe will remain hours on end, laying beside Beca without saying anything or doing anything. Just laying there to show Beca she's not alone, that she’s there for Beca even if that means spending hours in complete silence instead of doing much more productive things than having to deal with Beca's fucked-up mind. 

Beca's chest starts to ache for a whole different reason; gratitude swirling with guilt. How she gets to have such a beautiful person in her life, she doesn't know. She doesn't know what happened, what Chloe could have possibly seen in her at the activities fair that day. 

Or what she sees in her to this day. 

It changed Beca's life, as she doesn't know where or in what state she would be today if it weren't for Chloe Beale being the sunshine in her life, who continuously battles with Beca's rain-cloud to give her small moments of reprieve. 

Chloe's patience and will to help her have never wavered. Never. 

Beca's heart is abruptly knocked sideways by the realization that she doesn't deserve Chloe. Never has, never will and it probably won’t be long until Chloe realizes it, either. 

That particular thought brings her closer and closer to her breaking point. 

Tears slip out of her eyes, silently running down her cheeks and seeping into the comforter she's laying on. 

She tries to focus on her breathing to make the overwhelming knot in the middle of her sternum loosen. Her nails dig into her palms when it only grows tighter and more suffocating despite her efforts. A soft, barely there whine escapes her parted lips when it starts feeling like too much, and she tucks her knees higher into her chest, wishing the earth would swallow her whole because even this would feel less painful. 

“Whatever you may be thinking,” Chloe's voice once again breaks through the chatter in Beca’s brain. It's strained from Chloe's own distress upon witnessing Beca allowing her demons get the upper hand but still holds this softness that is Chloe Beale. “You _are_ important, more than you seem to believe. Important to me and the girls. I hope you know that and that you are not alone,” Chloe pauses, the emotion in her voice seemingly too insistent for her to continue without taking a few beats. “I love you so, _so_ much.”  

A sob barrels through her teeth before Beca can reign it in, stunning Chloe into silence as it bounces off the walls.  

“Becs,” a hand comes to rest palm flat between her shoulder blades as Beca's body shakes with more sobs, silent ones. Beca feels the warmth seep through the thin material of her shirt from the simple touch. She twists, craving for more warmth. Chloe's arm is already open, inviting her in her embrace, and Beca wordlessly buries her mouth and nose in the crook of Chloe’s neck as sobs wreak havoc within her. 

Her fingers feather through Beca's hair in a soothing mantra. It takes long minutes for Beca's breathing to slow back down to normal and for her sobs to subside to sniffles. As always when this occurs, Beca apologizes, because she's wasting Chloe's time and Chloe is too good to let her go. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don't apologize. This isn’t your fault.” Chloe’s hand strokes up and down the arm Beca has wrapped around her middle. Beca feels the warmth of her lips at her hairline. “I love you.” 

Beca lets Chloe’s words wash over her soul, chasing away those dark thought with impressive speed. “I love you, too.” She murmurs, pressing her lips to the bit of Chloe’s skin sticking out of the opening of her shirt. She sits up slowly, her heart dropping to her stomach as she takes in Chloe’s appearance, all made up and ready to go out. Beca only remembers now they were supposed to have a romantic dinner in Atlanta. Her eyes flick to the clock and she realizes that her breakdown lasted longer than she thought. Every restaurant will be closed if they left now. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to go.” 

“It’s okay,” Chloe whispers, straightening as well. She cups Beca’s cheek tenderly. “We can have our fancy date when you feel better.” 

Beca sniffles and nods. “K.” She can’t find words that fit how grateful she is for Chloe, and hopes the look in her eyes when she gazes at her speaks loud enough. She turns her head to brush a soft kiss on the heel of Chloe’s palm. “Will you stay here tonight?” 

Chloe smiles. “Yeah, absolutely.” 

Beca grabs her phone from the bedside table, clearing her throat. “I’ll book an appointment with Dr. Reed for this week.” She grimaces at the amount of displayed missed texts she got from Chloe during the day, stating how excited she was about tonight. 

“Hey,” She knows Chloe knows what she’s looking at. Chloe shifts to settle behind her, looping her arms around her shoulders and tucking her chin in the crook of her neck. “Doing nothing with you is totes the ideal date, too.” 

Beca feels a rush of air reach her lungs. She reaches out to lay a hand over Chloe’s forearm and squeezes, leaning back against her briefly. “Thanks, Chlo.” 

While Beca makes an appointment online then washes up for bed, Chloe goes downstairs to her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She slides under the covers after turning the lights off, tucking Beca into her side. 

“You’re so important to me, too, y’know?” Beca speaks up minutes later. Sleep was slowly creeping into her limbs, lulled by Chloe’s fingers drawing nonsensical patterns at the base of her spine, but she needs Chloe to know right now. “I know I suck at being your girlfriend because I can’t always find the right words to express what I’m feeling most of the time or because my fucked-up mind prevents us from doing fun things sometimes.” 

“I know,” Chloe murmurs, squeezing the dip of Beca’s waist gently. “And you know I’m not going anywhere, right? Whatever you may think, you’re amazing to me and I haven’t been this happy or felt so loved with anyone else before.” 

Chloe’s words make Beca’s heart double in size and a semblance of pride settles on her shoulders from knowing Chloe feels that way. 

Maybe Beca is not a complete failure after all, and maybe she’s capable of loving someone the way one should be loved. 

Maybe one day, she’ll learn how to love herself the way Chloe does.


	40. (G) terrible twos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Bechloe + kids for a prompt?

“Do you want to play a game?” 

“No.” 

“Do you want to color?” 

“No.” 

“Do you want a snack?” 

Okay, Beca isn’t proud of that one, bribing her kid with sugary treats. Chloe would strongly disapprove, but the fact of the matter is, she isn’t here right now, dealing with a terrible two year-old. 

Riley is having a temper tantrum and hasn’t stopped crying for the last half-hour. Beca and Chloe are pretty strict when it comes to the amount of time Riley is allowed in front of a screen, and Beca turned the TV off after the third episode of The Smurfs because it was enough for today. 

Which resulted into Riley dramatically throwing herself onto the floor, kicking and screaming bloody murder for the second time that day, after she threw her plate on the floor during lunch and got a time-out for it. 

Beca tried to calmly reason with her for a while, but Riley was not having any of it. She tried ignoring her next, the lack of attention usually working, but it seemed like Riley was determined to be a pig head today. 

Beca knows; a parent shouldn’t give in to a tantrum, but she’s standing on the edge of insanity here and anything to distract Riley from crying, she’ll take. Chloe has been away to another freakin’ continent for ten days and this single mom thing is wearing Beca thin. 

Riley also happens to be in her ‘no’ phase. It’s been that way for a few days now. She’ll even say no to doing something she likes just because no is her new favorite thing to say. 

A sliver of hope blooms in Beca’s chest when Riley considers the offer longer than the previous one. 

“No.” 

_Patience,_ Beca tries to reason internally. She tilts her head to the side. “Do you want to take a nap?” 

What? Doesn’t hurt to try. “No.” 

Beca lets out a heavy sigh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Well what do you want to do Ri Ri?” 

“No.” 

Beca rolls her eyes, biting back a laugh. She doesn’t want Riley to be proud of her attitude but it’s hard to school her features. “ _Fine_ , if you don’t want to do anything, you can just stay here while _I_ go do something fun.” 

Riley’s eyes soften with curiosity, the glare she has been aiming at Beca for the last five minutes -- it’s _scary_. Totally reminds Beca of Chloe whenever she’s mad at her -- fading away. “What you gonna do?” 

Beca’s eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise. She hums pensively. “Wanna make some music with me?” 

Riley lets out a soft gasp, gaze jumping back and forth between the piano and Beca, as though pondering if saying no is really worth it. She _loves_ when Beca plays the instrument. “I wanna.” 

Beca nods and smiles. “Okay, we can play once we had a little talk,” She reaches out to wipe Riley’s tears away. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

The last time Beca asked her that twenty minutes ago, the answer was surprisingly, no. She knows a lot has to do with being cranky because Riley didn’t want to take a nap, but Beca has a hunch it’s more than that. Two tantrums in less than two hours is usually not a thing. 

“Mama,” is all she provides.

Beca hums, pushing Riley’s hair away from her face. “You miss Mama, don’t you?” 

Chloe has been away for ten days, on her dream trip to Africa shadowing another vet in a national park in Namibia. 

Riley nods, big blue eyes sliding up to meet Beca’s. “Call?” 

They had only been to get Chloe on the phone once, before she went out to the field eight days ago. She managed to send Beca a text stating she was boarding her first flight this morning. 

Beca’s heart cracks a little in her chest. “We can’t call, baby. Mama is on a plane right now, but that’s good news since it means she’s coming home real soon. We go pick her up at the airport just before dinner tonight.” 

That seems to alleviate Riley’s sadness. “Kay.” 

Beca settles down on the piano bench with Riley in her lap, letting her press any keys she likes for the first ten minutes, before she plays songs of Riley’s choice. The activity manages to keep her occupied until they set off late afternoon to JFK airport. Riley doesn’t even fight Beca to get dressed or be strapped to her car seat, too excited to see Chloe to be grumpy. 

“You see her yet, Ri Ri?” Beca asks, tugging on Riley’s toddler boots as Riley sits on her shoulders, hands resting atop Beca’s head. “You see Mama?” 

Another minute of intense scrutinizing and… “Mama!” 

Sure enough, Beca spots a blob of red hair a few seconds later, witnessing the shift in Chloe’s features when she catches sight of Beca and their daughter. 

“Down, Mommy, down,” Riley chants, already trying to scramble off Beca’s shoulders herself. Beca sets her on the ground once they’re standing about a dozen feet away from Chloe and watches as Riley toddles over, movements a little bit strained because of the ski suit  -- awfully convenient for NYC cold winters -- she’s wearing, reminding Beca of a tiny Bibendum.

Chloe crouches down to wrap her arms around Riley, who loops hers around Chloe’s neck. “Hi baby. I missed you.” She peppers Riley’s face with kisses that have Riley burst into a fit of giggles. Chloe stands after a few seconds, propping Riley on her hip and Beca makes the rest of the distance to her wife, sinking into her free side. 

“Hi,” she mumbles into Chloe’s neck, pressing a lingering kiss to her skin. Chloe’s arm wraps around her shoulder and pulls her close while Beca’s arm slips under her open coat to hold her waist. “Welcome home.” 

Chloe grins, brushing a soft kiss to Beca’s lips that makes Beca warm all over despite the freezing cold raging outside. Her fingers find Beca’s as they start to walk towards the exit, loosely lacing them together while Riley’s head rests on Chloe’s shoulder, a hand twisted in Chloe’s scarf. They make it to the car and Chloe gently sets Riley down in her carseat. “Can you let go of my scarf please, sweetheart?” 

Her request is met with a pout and a frown, and Beca already knows what the answer is going to be. “No.” 

Beca bites back a snicker when Chloe’s eyes flicker towards hers questioningly. “You know that ‘no’ phase we thought we had dodged?” Realization dawns on Chloe’s eyes. Beca grimaces in reply. “Yep.” 

The entirety of the drive home is spent with a screaming and kicking toddler in the backseat. She didn’t have to let go of Chloe’s scarf; Chloe took it off so Riley could keep it but that was apparently an outrage and accountable for another tantrum. 

“Is it too late to return her?” Beca whispers a few hours later as all three of them lie in bed in the master bedroom. Riley is tucked between the two of them, her first curled in the excess fabric of Chloe pajama top. She fell asleep while Chloe showed her pictures and videos of lions, zebras and elephants. 

“Beca,” Chloe chastises, throwing her a heatless glare. 

Beca chuckles quietly, affectionately brushing Riley’s hair away from face. “At least she’s cute when she’s sleeping.” 

Chloe shakes her head at her, lips twitching upward in barely concealed amusement.  “You’re the worst.” 

Beca lowers her head on the pillow, shuffling closer to she can drape an arm around Chloe’s middle. “You should have seen the glare she gave me yesterday. It was like seeing you in toddler form. _Hey!_ ” She cries in a whisper when Chloe pinches her waist. “You’re going to wake up our monster child.” 

They both hold their breaths as Riley rolls over, only to snuggle into Beca’s side without waking up. Beca feathers her fingers through her loose ginger locks, reveling in the closeness that she knows will become more rare as Riley gets older.

“She’s growing up way too fast,” Beca murmurs in slight awe. “I feel like we brought her home last week and now she’s almost ready to go to school. Before we know it, she’ll be introducing us to her boyfriend or girlfriend.” 

Chloe chuckles. “We still got a little time before that, babe.” 

“Good. I need to nail my scary mom attitude before that happens.” 

That makes Chloe snorts. “You’re adorable,” There’s a lull in conversation during which they both gaze down at their daughter. “Should we try to move her to her bed?” 

Beca throws Chloe a look. “I’d rather keep the eardrum I have left intact.” 

A giggle flits through Chloe’s lips. “Okay, just for tonight, I guess.” 

“Yeah, she’s missed you. We can make an exception for tonight,” Beca breathes out, tucking the comforter up to Riley’s chin. She cranes her head to brush a kiss to Chloe’s lips. “Night, Chlo.” 

“G’night, love.” 


End file.
